


只是回响

by holicZ



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Mentor/Protégé
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 129,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicZ/pseuds/holicZ
Summary: 尽管有时会有些无聊和没劲，但十五岁的威尔，依然在社群里过着看上去颇为理想的人生——在这个世界里，没有痛苦、没有饥饿，也没有战争。直到十六岁的时候，他被指派为了新的记忆承载人，也是在那以后，他才意识到和平与富足背后的代价是什么。作为上一代承载人的汉尼拔将他的记忆给与了威尔，威尔也才逐渐开始明白，为了得到安全，他们牺牲了自由、家庭还有爱。随着威尔和汉尼拔之间的羁绊逐渐加深，上一个承载汉尼拔记忆的年轻女孩身上发生的悲剧，以及那些陈年的秘密也随之付出水面。当汉尼拔发现米莎失踪的真相后，他和威尔一起开始了复仇的计划，誓要那些摧残他们的人血债血偿。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only an Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119768) by [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi). 



> 这篇文来自《A Great and Gruesome Height》的作者mokuyoubi。借用了经典的反乌托邦奇幻小说The Giver（国内翻译为《记忆给与人》）的背景和设定，但作者很好地传达了世界观，读者不需要看原作就能理解。  
> 本篇开篇威尔刚刚十六岁，拔叔二十八岁，青年拔/少年杯，有师徒关系。  
> 警告：他们在这个阶段就开始逐渐有性启蒙/被启蒙的关系。但完整的肉没有在这个阶段发生。
> 
> 文章不短，七万多字，我会努力慢慢翻。字数比较多的章节，每一章如未翻完，会标上TBC。

第一章

   
   
【1】   
   
今天是12月20号，仅仅只是想到即将来临的十六岁 **祝礼** ，就让威尔觉得胃里被一阵焦虑和别的什么感觉翻搅着。有好一阵儿，威尔挣扎着想该如何准确地解释这种情绪。今晚他必须得找到合适的词汇，用清晰而准确的方式去诉说它，但其实对这些他体验到的情感进行命名、理解的过程本身，让他更能得到一种独特的乐趣。因为这样他就能更好地控制它们了。   
   
恐惧，他的大脑为他提供了这一答案。但不是的，还不完全对。在他的记忆里，威尔只在他的人生中体验过一次恐惧。那不过是一年以前的事，当时他很快就要到十五岁，已经惴惴不安于即将迫近的期待与责任，而就在那个时候，发生了“ **一起意外** ”。   
   
当时威尔结束了志愿活动，正在骑车回到住所的路上。他自行车车轮的咔哒响声，以及远处八年生和九年生玩耍的声音是这片街区唯一的声响。就在这时，突然有一声尖叫传来，他从未听过那样充满恐惧的叫喊。他停下车，一脚踩在地上平衡自己，一边伸长了脖子探头看向喊声传来的方向。   
   
它来自隔壁一条街的某个地方，并且紧跟着它还传来另一个叫声，那是更虚弱的一声哭喊，然后是摔门声。在随之而来的静寂里，八年生和九年生紧贴着彼此，他们的老师带领着他们急匆匆地从田地里往回赶。成年人们在路中央都停了下来，中断了手上的工作，满脸好奇。   
   
在他们中任何一个人动身去弄清发生了什么事之前，广播开始滋滋作响，之前威尔总认为非常平静和安心，还有些死板的那个 **声音** ，开始用带有紧迫感的语气下命令。 **“所有人都前往最近的建筑物，待在室内待命。”** 这让威尔的胃直往下沉。他调转自行车的车头骑往他的住所，在即将骑到前门的时候，广播又响了起来，厉声说， **“把你们的自行车停在原地。”**    
   
威尔跑过走道，奔进大门，完全没有再理会被自己丢在路上当啷作响的自行车。他透过窗户向外看，心脏从未如此激烈地跳动过。街道清扫员、景观员、递送员都纷纷躲进了周围的住所里，大街上一片空空荡荡，散落着一辆辆被丢弃了的自行车。   
   
就在那时，正对面的那条街上，一个踉踉跄跄的人影从房子中间的草坪上走近了。是加洛特，之前威尔时不时能看见这个人，他有时会来修理住所里的水管，或者路过去别的地方上班。他的女儿，埃利斯，还只是一个五年生，所以威尔除了偶然路过一瞥以外，并不怎么认识她。现在，加洛特正脚步不稳地前行，浑身被一种像水一样闪着光的光滑液体覆盖着。   
   
但是，当威尔盯着他的时候，有一些什么改变了。在临近傍晚的阳光下，这种覆在加洛特身上的液体，微微发光，用一种威尔无法解释的方式，变成了完全不一样的东西。仿佛感觉到威尔的视线，加洛特转过身看向威尔，眼神如刀锋般犀利。威尔僵立当场，加洛特的嘴型在说一个词，但在这样的距离外，威尔无法听到它是什么。然后加洛特继续在荒废的马路上往前走，消失在了视野里。   
   
威尔独自一个人呆坐了很久，大脑里飞速运转着各种可能性，猜想着他的父母在哪里，贝弗利在哪里，他们是否安全。他的手心里全是指甲抠出来的半月形痕迹。这也是他出生以来唯一一次对“声音”起了疑虑。如果发生了他们不能理解的事情呢？如果更正确的选择是跑向有其他人在的地方呢？如果加洛特回来呢？如果他试图要进房子呢？   
   
但随着黄昏渐进，广播再次作响，“声音”缓慢而柔和。一起意外发生了，但现在一切都没事了。声音向 **社群** 保证，因为引起了这些不安，加洛特已经被 **放归** 。威尔向来不是能对这一威胁轻言以对的人。即使是在玩耍的时候，当其他孩子对这一话题开着各种玩笑，威尔也从来不能在“放归”这一如此严重的惩罚里找到任何乐子。然而，那一次，当他得知一切都没事了以后，他实实在在地笑起来，感到一阵神清气爽的安心。   
   
而此刻，威尔正在感受的情绪，远不如当初他所体验到的那么极端和强烈。威尔的脑海中存放着他为各种感情标注下的记录，现在他正试图用不那样一惊一乍的方式，找到一个能最好地说明这种“期待中夹杂着隐忧”的词组。   
   
因为过度沉浸于自己的思绪，威尔没有发现莫莉和其他一些十五年生正在骑着车向他靠拢，直到她已经就在他的旁边。她冲他露出一个笑容——有时候，在清晨半梦半醒之间，在他从床上坐起身，服下他的药之前，他的脑海中会闪现她这样的笑容。“你看上去好像又在想太多了。”她对他说，但她的取笑和她的微笑一样温柔。   
   
“祝礼没过几个礼拜就要到了。”弗莱迪说，从另一边飞快地骑到莫莉的身边。她的双腿伸出来，两只脚脱离了车蹬，趁着刚才飞速骑行过后的惯性往前滑行，就好像那些刚成为九年生的孩子们会做的那样。这倒不违背社群的规则，但足够引人侧目。她瞥了一眼威尔，又一次挑了下她的眉毛，然后骑到了他们的前面。   
   
成年人们说，弗莱迪非常机敏。但威尔觉得她很烦人，永远喜欢在所有人的事情里横插上一脚。还有就是她的头发，有某种“样子”。威尔眯着眼盯着它们此刻在风中的舞动。它们现在展示着的那种“样子”，和其他人的头发都不同，就好像加洛特那一天的皮肤那样，尽管似乎没人留意到这一点，但它们却偏偏能让威尔的两眼发花，眼眶泛酸。   
   
莫莉轻松地大笑起来，“哦，威尔，有什么好担心的啊？”   
   
对莫莉而言，这说起来很容易。在最近的一轮志愿活动里，他们俩都选择为老人们服务，对威尔来说那些让他隐隐觉得不太舒服的工作，莫莉却十分享受。她的表现让那些看在眼里的照管员们微笑点头，彼此赞许地低语。当然没有人能百分百确定他们会在十六岁祝礼的时候被分派到什么位置，但大家都默认莫莉很快就会在老人中心开始她的实习工作了。   
   
而威尔正相反，他没有和他所志愿的任何一份工作形成这样的亲近感。照管员们夸奖他对老人们很仔细小心，对他们的需求很敏感，很留意，但所有人也都能看出来，这些工作让他本人很沮丧。这很难解释，中心的环境非常平和，还充盈着那些老人们在临近放归之前所共有的雀跃氛围——毕竟只有在年岁将尽，不再能够为这个社会做贡献的时候，你才会期待着被放归。   
   
但不管怎么说，老人中心让威尔感到窒息，在那里他感觉自己永远不能完整地深吸一口气。当其他人温柔地鼓励老人们走向放归时，威尔却反而有一种奇怪的冲动，想要把他们拉回来。“你对别人太敏感了，威尔。”他的母亲曾经这样说，“你和他们亲近地太快，你必须要记住，你不是去和我们的老人们培养感情的，而是去帮助他们切断留恋，好让他们自由地离开社群，无所牵挂。”   
   
他每一份志愿工作都差不多是这样的结果。和新生儿一起工作，他会在他们必须要被分配到家庭单位的时候，不愿意和他们分开。作为六年生的教师助理，他一开始乐于和他们交流，但目睹原本互相依赖的孩子们逐渐在一年里变得独立，目睹他们变得越来越不活泼，越来越严肃和沉默，又让他的心里满是惆怅。   
   
即使是和景观员一起工作，他也对他的任务感到不满足和困惑。当然，他理解统一的重要性，但被告知自己必须要拔掉生长到不该长的区域里的花朵时，威尔总觉得自己似乎是浪费了那些完美的生物里，某种动人心弦的东西。特别是那些会在偏过头的时候颤动、四散的花朵。那是多么有趣的现象啊，为什么有人会想要摧毁它们呢？但同样的，即使威尔把它们指给别人看，也似乎没人对此多加留心。   
   
那天晚上，在他们每个人都拿好晚餐托盘，坐上餐桌以后，就到了倾诉的时间。像往常一样，贝弗利第一个说。如同监护人曾在她十六岁祝礼时形容的那样，她既开朗又合群，热衷分享。   
   
“我今天一直在专心某个新生儿的工作。四十七号。她总是跟不上其他孩子。”贝弗利在她的位子上耷拉地坐着，“我担心她可能没办法在 **安插** 前及时做好准备。”   
   
“这问题很严重啊，贝弗利。”他们的母亲说。   
   
“她只是比其他人要小很多。我希望他们能够给我们更多的时间来为她做准备。”   
   
喉头突然一梗，威尔艰难地试图把他的食物咽下去，“如果她不能为安插做好准备，他们会做什么？”   
   
母亲放下她的刀叉，优雅地轻拭了下自己的嘴。在开口之前，她和父亲交换了一个眼神。“很少有新生儿不能安插。在这种情况下，他们会被放归。”   
   
“还有我在呢。”贝弗利说。她突然少见地有些犹豫起来，很难想象眼前的她就要结束最后一年的实习生涯，搬到她自己的住所，被分配属于她自己的伴侣了。“我正在想呢，如果我能得到许可的话，也许在下班后把她带回这里来能对她有帮助，没准能帮她更好地适应适应。”   
   
“如果你能得到许可的话，我看没什么不可以。”父亲说，“我们有好久没有见到新生儿了。能有一个孩子在这儿还挺不错的。”他微笑地看向母亲，眼睛里闪着光。母亲的双唇却抿紧了，唇边的纹路也随之加深，威尔没有错过这个细节。倒没有愤怒那么严重。在成年人身上愤怒是非常少见的。   
   
威尔正在忙着解读他从母亲的脸上读出的情绪——不愉快，这是肯定的，但这一情绪的动机很重要。她有什么理由会不想要一个新生儿待在他们的住所里呢？——一以致于他没有注意到所有的目光已经都落到了自己的身上。   
   
“威尔，”父亲说，带着疑问地点了下头。他的眼睛，和母亲、贝弗利一样偏暗，并不像威尔自己的眼睛；和弗莱迪一样犀利而机智，但却要更温和宽容。“到你了。”   
   
威尔捏着手里的勺子，摆弄着餐盘，回想着白天努力弄清自己的情绪时感到的自我挣扎。最后，他的大脑灵光一闪，“我…… **害怕** 即将到来的祝礼。”   
   
母亲带着一丝赞许地冲他浅浅一笑，“我们很欣赏你准确的用词，威尔。”   
   
“没错，但是害怕是不必要的。”父亲说，“ **长老们** 在你们的教育过程中一直关注着你们每一个人。他们时刻注意着你们的志愿活动，记录下你们的长处和短处。我们相信他们一定会妥善地指派我们，要知道他们之前可从未出过错。”   
   
“但对有些人来说，这也太明显了。莫莉基本上可以确定会在老人中心工作了，然后布莱恩会去医疗所那边。”威尔决定不提弗莱迪很可能会变成法官的事，他对这件事有一种异常的不安。一想到她也许可以决定哪些人被从社群里放归出去，他就真的能感到一种近似恐惧的情绪在心里盘旋。“你们以前都知道自己会去哪吗？”   
   
“对你的父亲来说，这一直都很容易。”母亲说。她唇畔的笑容并没有能触及她的双眼。“他有非常清晰而坚定的是非观，很严酷，但也很公正。没有职位比法官要更适合他了。给他任何别的岗位对他自己、对社群都是有弊无利的。”   
   
“那你呢？”   
   
“不是所有职位都能像法官那样有威望，但我们必须记住它们都是同等重要的。去掉任何一个岗位，社群都会缓慢地步向衰落。”母亲解释道，“而且我一直很喜欢把东西放到它们该有的位置上去。”   
   
母亲负责监管农业中心的产品在整个社群的分发配送，确保没有资源短缺，也没有资源的盈余——没有人感到饥饿，也没有物资能够被浪费。   
   
“威尔，”父亲说，“你在学习上很聪明，反应也很快。我很肯定，不管长老们为你选择什么样的道路，你都能做得很好，也会逐渐学着享受它的。”   
   
当天晚些时候，父亲把他拉到一边。随着日子一年又一年地过去，他双眉间的纹路也似乎在不断加深，这有时会让威尔感到一种不可名状的伤感，“我想你明早应该去一下医疗所，”他说，“现在每针的剂量都是标准剂量，但有些情况下它们也会需要一些修正。我认为改变一下剂量能帮助你定定心。”分开的时候，他把一只手放在威尔的肩头，很快地拍了拍，然后走上了楼。   
   
   
*   
   
大多数日子里，威尔并不会记得他昨晚做的梦。他早上做的第一件事就是翻过身，把手放在床头柜上的平面板上，一枚小针会从那里射出来，刺穿他的皮肤。每一剂药都会在几秒钟内生效，所有的躁动也随之而去。之后的整整一天，他就不再能持续地专注于某种特定的情绪了。   
   
但有些清晨，威尔会在曦光乍现时流连于睡梦和清醒之间，挣扎着想要留住快速消散的梦境。它们充满了奇异和美妙的画面，那些他即使不能理解，也依然能知其美好的存在。就好像他闭上眼睛，能看到某个说故事的人编织出一个个传说，他能够见到那些词句栩栩如生地幻化成生命，演绎一些他从未听过的故事。   
   
然后，还有一些其他的梦境，既令人恐惧，但也奇怪地让人兴奋。比如让莫莉脱下衣服，走进浴缸里，这样他就能够像帮那些老年人洗澡那样为她洗浴，看着她袒露出她白皙、柔软的肩头，内心中本能地知道这和那些他照料过的男女的身体，是不一样的。   
   
或者是追赶着弗莱迪穿过一片繁花蔓生的草原，所有花朵都像她的头发一样用那种奇异的方式摆动着。他一把抓住她的卷发，狠狠拉扯，当她吃痛喊出来的时候，他能感到一阵满足。   
   
又或者是他和安德鲁、布莱恩一起躲在花园的角落里，那是喷泉水幕后两条树篱的间隙，也是没有安装摄像机和麦克风的秘密地带，所以就算当安德鲁伸出手抚上他的脸颊，布莱恩触碰他的手臂，逗弄一般轻盈的肢体触摸让他脖颈上的汗毛都立起来，也不会有突然发出声响的广播严正地告诫， **“提醒十五年生，碰触任何除家庭单元以外的人的行为，都是粗鲁和不妥当的。”**    
   
所有这些梦境，都会引发他体内最深处同一类的感觉。那是一种对坠落的期待，伴随着从胸口涌向双腿之间的一股热流。总体来说不是什么很愉快的感受，但他依然发现自己常常对此心怀渴望，渴望能够更彻底地去感受它们，看它们到底会把他带往何处。   
   
然而，等到他起了床，洗了澡，穿好衣服，那些梦都已不过是记忆虚无缥缈的留痕，当他在早餐的 **梦境分享** 环节试图回想它们的时候，它们早已消散到虚无之中。他对他梦境的叙述，通常也只是模糊地记录下谁曾经出现在他的梦里，最多也不过是梦里他们曾经到过哪儿。   
   
有时候他会抓住一些它们留下的火花。比如今天，当在浴室里扶着凯瑟琳钻进冒着热气的水里时，她垂落的肩膀上那如纸一样薄、几近透明的皮肤，还是让他忍不住盯着发了好一阵呆，思考到底是什么让他感觉那么熟悉。   
   
“只剩下一点时间了，”凯瑟琳说，沉进乳白色的水中，双目紧闭。从她身上流泻出的平静似乎也包裹着威尔，沉甸甸地，暖和地让人犯困。   
   
“当你被放归到 **彼方** 的时候，你会去哪儿？”威尔问。   
   
“我不知道，没有人真的知道。”   
   
威尔抬起她的手臂，用海绵擦拭着，“但你是想去的吧？”   
   
“几个月前，我们有一个人被提早放归了。”凯瑟琳把头搁在浴缸的边缘，放松地叹了口气，“罗伊德，是他的时候了。他很不安，已经做好了离开的准备，所以他们决定不再让他等下去。当他站在放归室的门口，转过身跟我们告别的时候，我从来没见过比那更幸福的表情。在彼方，那里不会再有痛苦。我们会在宁静的安憩里度过我们的日子，我们的需求都会被满足。”   
   
个人而言，威尔不觉得那和现在老人中心的运转模式有什么两样，但毫无疑问的是，有一种充满感染力的喜悦和期待已经蔓延在整个中心里。尤其是那些即将要在今年的祝礼上被放归的老人们，看上去都格外精神奕奕。   
   
考虑着她即将到来的放归，以及最近在加洛特一事上生发开的思绪，威尔发现自己开始好奇凯瑟琳是否能在彼方看到加洛特。当他之后和他的朋友们提起这一话题时，玛格特只是耸了耸肩。   
   
“肯定有人得在那边照顾他们，对吧？还有那些被放归的新生儿也需要照看。大概这就是对那些被提早放归的人的惩罚和改造工作吧。”   
   
“对啊，但也不完全是惩罚，”吉米说，“我的母亲说过，她知道有个女的，在她孩子离开住所以后主动提出申请，希望自己提早被放归，第二天她就不见了。”   
   
“这就是了，”弗莱迪边说边从后面走近他们，语调讽刺。她在布莱恩的身边一屁股坐下来，“威尔，如果你不喜欢你被安排的任务，你总是可以申请被放归的。”   
   
所有的小伙伴都转过头瞪着她，莫莉严厉地开口，“这一点都不好笑。”   
   
仿佛是被召唤而来，滋滋声响起，广播里的声音严正声明， **“所有十五年生必须要记住，严禁任何情况下不礼貌的行为。”**  
   
弗莱迪犹豫了下，有一瞬间，威尔几乎能够肯定她能钻进他的大脑里，看到他梦里的内容。但随后她就给了威尔一个开朗而虚伪的笑容， “我为我的不礼貌道歉。”   
   
威尔回以一笑，感受着自己笑起来时两颊处的紧绷，咬着牙根，他低声回答，“你的道歉被接受了。”   
   
那一晚，当贝弗利回到住所的时候，她带回了一个新生儿的摇篮。他们都凑到一起看着新生儿#47，即使她已经到了一定月数，但苍白的皮肤和她的双眼，让她看上去比威尔在志愿活动时见到的大多数新生儿都要幼小。她正躁动不安地哭着，但当威尔轻轻用手掌抚过她柔软纤细的头发时，哭声停止了。   
   
“瞧瞧，”父亲说，“也许你最后还是会和新生儿一起工作的。”   
   
威尔真心不希望是这样的结果，但他没有说出来。即使他的确期待有一天能有自己的伴侣，然后得到一个属于他自己的新生儿，但对那些注定要和他分开的孩子们，他没有那个勇气去予以关爱。   
   
“我偷偷看了一眼祝礼的名单，”贝弗利悄悄说，一边用一根手指逗弄着四十七号的掌心，她细小的手指抽动着，握紧了贝弗利的指尖。“他们要叫她阿比盖尔。”   
   
“贝弗利，”他们的母亲责备地说。在服用他的新药物之前，他也许能够分辨出在这一瞬间从她脸庞上掠过的种种情绪，那些情绪里既有积极的，也有负面的，但现在他已经完全看不懂了。   
   
“听到名字也许对她会有帮助的。”贝弗利说。   
   
父亲说，“很高兴见到你，阿比盖尔。”   
   
“杰克，”母亲低声警告，但父亲只是笑了笑。   
   
“现在我们也只能顺水推舟了，菲莉丝。”听父亲这样说，母亲之后也不再反对了。   
   
“她还没有自己的 **安慰玩具** ，”贝弗利说。威尔自己的安慰玩具是一种叫狗的东西，一种幻想中的生物，有着尾巴和垂下的耳朵，浑身还都长满了长毛。在他九岁的祝礼上和它分开对于当时的威尔来说十分艰难。“下周我看看能不能带回来一个。有一个叫鹿的玩具，她一直盯着看。”   
   
晚餐的时候，阿比盖尔坐在高脚椅上，整一餐都在大声地咿咿呀呀着，把她碗里软乎乎的蔬菜弄得脸和衣服上到处都是。母亲很显然对此还有些微词，但威尔不在意。事实上，他觉得能有一个新生儿在这间屋子里，的确挺好的。父亲说得对，她让整个空间的气氛都更明快了一些。如果他即将到来的任务分配有什么值得期待的地方，那就是他离拥有自己的住所，有自己照看的新生儿的那一天，更近了一步。   
   
*   
12月31日，威尔在他闹钟响之前就醒来了，在床上躺了好一会儿，看着窗外的天光逐渐变亮。在为这一天做早起的准备的时候，他一直陷在自己的思绪里。洗澡、刮胡（每隔一天刮一次就足以让他符合社群规定的标准）这些动作几乎不需要他额外的注意力，穿每天都穿的同一套衣服也一样。不过今天是穿这套十五年生制服的最后一天了。明天他就要换上新的指派任务里的制服了。   
   
在早餐期间，他的父母没有对他简短而又心不在焉的梦境分享多说什么，他对此很感激。之后，他们和贝弗利一起，跟着他走出了住所。今天他们都把自行车留在了车棚，加入了路上其他家庭的行列，所有人沿着人行道，一路走向社群中心。   
   
六年生都抬头挺胸，满怀骄傲地走着，他们很快就要脱下纽扣在后的外套，穿上纽扣在前的新外套了。十二年生都在叽叽喳喳地讨论希望先去哪个位置上做志愿工作。有一些九年生正紧张不安地抓紧了自己的安慰玩具，还有一些正为终于可以拿到属于自己的自行车而感到兴奋不已。随着他逐渐靠近自己的队伍，他松了一口气，因为他发现自己不是唯一一个在今早特别安静，且若有所思的十五年生。   
   
这是很宜人的一天，威尔理解这个词的意思：既不冷也不热，很温和舒服。但他从来搞不懂它在这个语境里的含义。有冷的饮料，也有热的食物，但天气却永远都是一样的啊。在一整年中，有时太阳会升起得更早，落下得更晚，但除了日照的长度以外，每一天之间都没什么差别。   
   
在他们逐渐靠近集合大厅的时候，威尔离开了他的家庭单元，加入了指定区域里的其他十五年生。他的父母走上了可以看到他们的看台，贝弗利则和其他保育员一起去了后台。和其他任何一次社群集会一样，一切都井井有条，随着每个人都各就其位，对话的声音也嗡嗡地在整个房间蔓延开来。   
   
他们按照出生的数字号排好了队。尽管很少有人用数字来称呼他们，但他们都知道自己的数字是什么。威尔相对来说排号更靠前，这在小时候给了他不少优势。当玛格特还是一个被抱在怀里的宝宝时，他已经能走能咿呀说话了。不过等长到三岁的时候，这种优势就已经大部分被抹平了。   
   
吉米远远地在一号位那边，莫莉在二十三号，布莱恩就隔了几个数，在二十七，玛格特在后排的四十九号。威尔卡在七号位，和他们中任何一个人都隔得太远了。弗莱迪就在他的旁边。他直直地盯着前方，无视了她锐利的视线。   
   
时间刚一到，监管者就走上了舞台，所有人都安静下来。她穿着一套和其他管理层的人相比风格不太一样的套装，有高高的领子，梳得很高的头发被绕成一个复杂的结盘在她的脑后。她的面容里有一种独特的气质，敏锐而又让人赏心悦目，这让他联想到弗莱迪，但也正因此，这总让他有些不安。   
   
“早上好，”她用她低沉，犹如催眠一般的声音问候道。所有人也都齐声问好。她冲他们笑了笑，笑容让她荡起嘴边的细纹，但双眼周围的纹路却纹丝不动，她接受了他们温暖的回应，点了点头，“今天我们要干的事情很多，所以我先对这次集会的时长向你们道歉。”   
   
“我们接受你的道歉。”所有人都齐声回答。   
   
“那我们就不要浪费时间了，”监管者拍了下她的手。“我很高兴能向你们介绍我们社群最新的成员们，并希望你们加入我的行列，一起迎接这个欣悦的命名时刻。”   
   
接下来，威尔也忍不住被 **命名和安插** 新生儿的气氛所感染，变得兴奋和高兴起来，几乎忘了即将到来的指派环节。贝弗利也在舞台上，臂弯里抱着一个新生儿。但那不是阿比盖尔，她今天被留在了保育中心。   
   
最近阿比盖尔一些进步的迹象，帮助贝弗利成功地说服了她的上级，可以让她再留一年，暂时不用被放归了。威尔听到这个消息的时候感到如释重负。先前只要一想到阿比盖尔可能会被放归到彼方，就算在那边长大了也不能回来，他就郁郁寡欢。现在只要再过一年，她就能够被顺利地命名和安插了。在这一年中，贝弗利会继续在晚上把她带回住所来照看。   
   
每个得到新生儿的家庭单元都被一个个叫到台上，这些家庭里的其他孩子们会暂离开指定的位置，先和家人一起迎接安插的新生儿，然后再回到自己的年级。所有人都为罗伊德和邓肯的命名热烈鼓掌，前者继承了凯瑟琳的朋友，那位老罗伊德的名字；后者则继承了一位去年被放归的老人的名字。   
   
只有在前一个名字的所有者离开社群，他们的名字才会被重新使用。大多数都是老人们被放归到彼方，但还有其他一些特殊情况。威尔依然记得几年前有一个家庭单元 **失去** 了一个五岁的孩子米莉亚姆，于是最后他们又得到了一个叫米莉亚姆的新生儿。   
   
失去和放归不同。威尔无法说清具体的原因，但他能感觉到米莉亚姆的离开，在当时为整个社群笼罩上了一层伤感的氛围。她从她的父母亲身边溜走，最后掉进了河里，被水流冲走，再也没能回来。   
   
这样的事情以前几乎不曾发生过，他们为她举办了 **告别祝礼** ，在那天吟诵着她的名字直到傍晚，随着音量逐渐变得微弱，她的名字也如烟般消散到了夜色中。从那以后，这个名字就再也没人提及，直到新生儿被命名的那一刻，当她的父母再一次把新的米莉亚姆抱在怀中时，所有人都给与了热烈的掌声。   
   
除此之外，威尔唯一所知的一次失去，就是路易斯，她是在他的丈夫加洛特被放归的那一天离开的。将来肯定还会有一个新的路易斯，但不会再有新的加洛特了。那些因为惩罚而被放归的人们，他们的名字从此再也不会出现在社群里。   
   
然而，命名和安插的环节一过，威尔很快就觉得百无聊赖起来。新的八年生得到了他们的新外套，那种外套前面的纽扣更小，和七年生那种巨大的纽扣形成了鲜明的区别。之后是休会午餐的时间。如果之前威尔只是觉得害怕，那现在他的胃里几乎已经打起了结。他和朋友们一起在草坪上吃打包好的午餐，但他最后几乎没吃上几口。   
   
当他们回来后，九年生得到了第一辆自行车，十年生则在舞台上排着队接受他们的新发型——男生的耳朵要露出来，女生则是剪到齐耳的长度。在十六岁被分派任务以后，他们会在发型的选择上得到一些自由，但从十岁到十六岁，他们都会保持同样的发型。威尔抬手用指尖摸了摸自己短短的，正要开始打卷的发尾，好奇即将到来的新工作可不可以允许自己换个发型。   
   
流程继续，直到最后，当夜色逐渐在窗外蔓延开来，终于轮到了十五年生。监管者贝德莉娅的目光转向了他们，像是把他们一个个都看了过来，她一边注视着，一边开了口。   
   
“感谢你们的耐心等候，十五年生们，”她轻轻地说。但在安静的屋内，她的声音传得很远。“我知道在像今天这样的日子里，这种等待尤其艰难。这么多年，你们学习如何融入集体，努力不掉队，现在我们终于可以纪念你们每个人非凡而独特的能力。我们在你们之中看到了各种各样的才能，有些在工程和数学上卓有天赋，有些会照顾我们的新生儿，有些则会关心我们的老人，有些能够十分耐心仔细地教导孩子，还有一些在天性上富有决断力。今天，我们将庆祝这些不同的特质，因为它们决定了你们的将来。”   
   
当她讲话时，一种让人安心的暖意笼罩了威尔，安抚着他的心。她轻柔的声音告诉他，一切都会没事的。长老们已经万无一失地为他们选择了指派的任务。不管威尔最后会到哪儿，那都是他应该去的地方。   
   
“一号，请到台上。”监管者报了数字，吉米站起身，转过身冲着威尔和其他同伴露出一个紧张而又兴奋的笑容，然后匆匆地走上了台。   
   
在监管者贝德莉娅和吉米的身后，舞台后面的大屏幕随之亮了起来，开始播放吉米整个童年的各种图像——被安插到家庭单元的那一刻；还有九年生的时候，他在祝礼上企图骑着新自行车下台结果不小心把讲台都弄翻了的画面。观众们都笑起来，吉米怯生生地低下头，但也跟着笑了。   
   
“吉米，”监管者带着和蔼的微笑说，“你一直是一个很活泼的孩子，是你的同伴，甚至整个社群眼中的开心果。你在娱乐中心做的志愿工作让我们所有人都深感快乐，当时我们几乎确定那将是你会被指派的地方，”屏幕上切换到的画面里，吉米正在教新的九年生骑他们的自行车，在绿地上和一群十一年生、十二年生一起玩着接飞盘的游戏，甚至还有他努力尝试同时抛接好几个球，但最后惨遭失败的样子。   
   
“然而，之后你开始了在实验室的志愿工作，”现在的图像变成了穿着实验室白袍的吉米，他的脸上带着护目镜。威尔从来没有见过他这么严肃认真的样子，时而弯着腰看显微镜，时而正和同事解释着什么。“科学家们都很欣赏你带来的率直，我们也都惊喜于你展现出来的技能和专业程度。”   
   
监管者把生化学家的徽章挂到了吉米的前胸，吉米顿时一脸自豪。监管者宣布，“吉米，你被分配到生化实验室工作，感谢你的童年时光。”   
   
掌声传来，但比以往都要小声一些，观众们都还震惊于这样的转折。如果要说有谁最适合娱乐中心，那绝对就是吉米，但威尔能感觉到吉米本人对自己的指派万分喜悦。他走向了成年人们坐着的看台，坐在新的位置上，成为了最前方十六年生区域里的第一个人。   
   
二号是一个安静害羞，名叫弗朗西斯的男孩，他被安排到了监控中心。三号是一个叫林赛的女孩，被分派到了航空中心。随着一个个号码被叫到台上，监管者叙述着他们的长处，然后给了分派的任务，最后以感谢他们的童年时光做结。六号，一个活泼的叫乔治娅的女孩，被分派去了鱼场工作。当她在掌声中走下台的时候，威尔在自己的位子上坐直了身，整个人都在紧张地发抖。   
   
监管者贝德莉娅从她的讲台上拿起了她的下一份文件，看向了威尔，然后说，“八号，请到台上来。”   
   
威尔刚要站起身，动作很快就僵住了，全身肌肉瞬间绷紧。他和身旁的弗莱迪都瞪大眼睛，交换了一个疑惑的眼神，弗莱迪看上去不太情愿地站了起来，像是在期待着监管者能很快意识到并纠正她刚才犯下的错误。但只是稍微停了一会，她最终还是站了起来，走向了舞台。   
   
当弗莱迪走到监管者身边的时候，台下的人群里泛起了一阵低语。威尔可以感觉到所有的目光都集中在自己的身上，只能努力不让自己往下缩进位子里。他没有听到弗莱迪被分派了什么任务，因为此时双耳已经嗡嗡作响到足以屏蔽其余所有声响。当监管者把九号叫上台的时候，威尔已经意识到这不是一个简单的错误。他那种想要作呕的感觉又回来了，但比以前任何时候都要强烈。也许他现在终于能名正言顺地称呼它为，“恐惧”了？   
   
一切继续，从十几号一直到二十几号。当莫莉的号码被叫到的时候，她走过威尔的座位，给了他一个同情的眼神。没有一个人惊讶于她被分到老人中心，像之前别人的所有分配环节那样，威尔强迫自己跟着大家一起鼓掌——不这样做会是不礼貌到极点的表现——但其实他已经无法对她的快乐感同身受了。   
   
布莱恩被叫了上去，他被分配到了医疗所，当监管者夸奖他为了减少药的副作用，在调整剂量上做出的贡献时，他的脸都红了。三十位的数字过去了，威尔一直坐在自己的位子上，几乎被一片空椅子包围着，这更凸显了他被刻意跳过的事实，让他再也无法假装看不到眼前发生的这一切。   
   
玛格特走过来，她是倒数第二个，她走过的时候还关心地拍了拍威尔的肩膀，往常这一举动会被斥责，但现在监管者完全无视了它。玛格特的分派任务是孕母，如果在别的情境下，这会让威尔十分震惊，因为它并不是一个有威望和荣光的工作——四年里，她们会被好好照看和关爱，同时生育孩子，然后在剩下的人生中继续劳动。尤其玛格特，威尔知道她很享受和新生儿一起工作，所以应该并不适合这个任务才对。但在听到自己的任务时，玛格特的眼睛里却闪着光芒。也许她其实是喜欢给予新生儿以生命吧。   
   
最后终于到了五十号，一个叫富兰克林的男孩，他被分派到了食物生产部门。威尔被孤零零地留下了。他的胸腔里，心脏正剧烈地跳动。在他的心中，还有一团他完全无法名状的激烈情绪。其中最明显，伴随着恐惧而来的，是羞耻。他甚至无法强迫自己回看坐在他身后的人们，他害怕看到父母和贝弗利脸上的表情。光是瞥到年级长尼尔那紧张不安的样子，都已经足够让他难堪了。   
   
富兰克林在稀松平淡的掌声中走下了舞台，人群之中再次泛起了低语。监管者抬起一只手，所有人又都静了下来。“看来我让你们都有些困惑，为此我向你们道歉。”面对她的微笑，观众中的一些紧张情绪也有所缓解，人们吟诵着回应了他们的谅解。   
   
“尤其，我要向你致歉，威尔。”她平稳的目光转向他，“我看得出，我让你感到非常不安了。”   
   
威尔艰难地咽了一下，才回答，“我接受你的道歉。”   
   
监管者贝德莉娅感激地点了点头，“现在请走到台上来。”   
   
威尔从来都很顺从的身体自己站了起来，但他的大脑依然一片混乱，像是一个外面的旁观者，看着他那双像灌了铅一样笨拙的双腿，在椅子之间穿过，走上舞台的台阶。监管者将他拉向她的身边，把自己的双手放在了他的肩上。一直以来，她都显得气场非凡，但此刻威尔能清晰地意识到她实际上有多么娇小，比他整整矮上一个头，整个人苗条而纤弱。曾经她的触碰可以让他感到信心倍增，但现在他却感觉不到了。   
   
“你们都看到了，威尔还没有被分派任务。”话音落下，只有短短的一秒时间让威尔去理解这句话其中的含义，他感到一种绝望而冰冷的情绪蔓延了自己的全身，然后她就继续说了下去，“他被选中了。”   
   
威尔细品着这句话中精准的用词。当初还是三年生的时候，他们就被悉心教导用词的学问，当说错词的时候，会有一根小棍子被用来惩罚他们——第一次用错就狠狠地打一下手，第二次用错就打一下他们的小光腿。有一些人在掌握之前受了不少苦，但威尔一直以来就和语言有一种天然的亲近感，也一直很小心地对待它们，总是在说话前仔细地考虑自己的用语。   
   
被“分派”就是给予社群里普通的成员每人一个任务。但被“选中”，就意味着他是被小心地挑选出来，作为一项特殊的工作最适合的人选。这让他成为与众不同的那一个。当他年级里其余的伙伴们都一一就位的时候，他却不再能和他们站在一起。然而，即使意识到这点，也并没有让他能搞懂这是怎么一回事。   
   
“威尔，你被选为我们新的 **记忆承载人** 。”   
   
这个词，对威尔来说毫无意义，但很显然在观众中引发了不小的反响，他们都惊讶地深吸一口气，崇敬地瞪大了双眼，带着新的认知，重新观察着威尔。他站立着，却感觉自己飘飘浮浮，仅仅只是被监管者的手固定在原地。   
   
“这样的选择的确很少见。有时候几十年才会出现一次。你们中有些人也许还记得，我们现任的承载人就是在十二年前的今天被选中的。”   
   
在成年人中传来模模糊糊的肯定回应，他们的目光都集中向一个男人，他坐在长老们的身后，只不过并不是长老。按照监管者的说法，他应该正好比威尔大十二岁。留着鬓角的头发本应让他很显眼，因为在成年人里这是不被允许的发型，同样还有在他脸上长了一两天的胡渣，原本也是被禁止的。他的衣服也不太一样，那是一种更暗的材质，他穿着一件很合身的外套和一条像是定制的长裤，都是不必要的衣料的堆叠，充满图形和装饰。   
   
但之前威尔甚至没有注意到这个人，整一天里他的目光都在看向长老们的时候跳过了他。现在这个男人意识到了他的注视，两人的目光随之相接。尽管这让威尔觉得很尴尬，但他却依然无法移开视线。那个男人的双眼像是能一直穿透他的脑颅，读取他的所有想法。这时监管者再次开了口。   
   
“承载人的选择可谓慎之又慎。你们被分派什么任务，是基于你们表现出来的最优秀的技能。但任务分派的时候，你们还是太年轻了。早期的能力可能会成为一种误导。比如最开始看上去是耐心的优秀品质，最后可能沦为懒惰。对一门学科的初级掌握也并不一定能确保每个人都成为人才。我们尽力而为，但有些时候错误依然发生，这时候我们就必须做出更正。然而对承载人来说，这样的错误是不能够出现的。一旦一个承载人被选中，就不再能够回头。”   
   
监管者贝德莉娅继续说了下去，叙述着威尔如何在小时候就已经被挑选出来，成为候选人。她细数着她和长老们在威尔身上看到的那些特质——聪颖如何逐渐成长为智慧和正直——这让他们肯定选择他将是正确的。在贝德莉娅叙述的这一整段时间里，那个男人都凝视着威尔，威尔也回望着他。威尔不能确定其中的好奇，来自他自己的内心，还是那个男人神色里的一些东西。   
   
“但最重要的是，”监管者宣称，“承载人必须拥有莫大的勇气，因为在这个位置上他将承受剧烈的痛苦。这种痛苦，是我们其余人所无法理解的。”   
   
听到这句，威尔移开了目光，转过头带着疑问地看向监管者。她依然一如既往地冷静自持。但在观众中，他的父母的脸上开始出现担忧的神色，贝弗利的嘴巴半开着，像是她差点想要出声抗议，但及时地克制住了自己。他的所有朋友也都张大眼睛地看着他，和他本人一样茫然。   
   
“威尔当然承受过痛苦——我们都时不时承受过——比如玩耍的时候跌了一跤，学自行车的时候摔了下来，或者偶尔自己绊倒自己。但威尔作为记忆承载人即将承受的痛苦要远胜于这些。这是他为了我们所背负的重任，我们也知道他会承担起来。这也是为什么承载人在我们的社群里，是最受尊敬的人。”   
   
在她的掌心下，威尔轻轻颤抖着，他的恐惧又回来了，无边无际地疯长着，他甚至能看到它们的样子，晦暗而沉重地拽着他的膝盖，试图把他往下拉。他现在唯一想干的事就是逃走，他们怎么能说这样的他很有勇气呢？他们一定是看错了他，一定在哪里出了什么错，他必须要在一切都太迟之前开口纠正这个错误。   
   
监管者再次开口。   
   
“有一个最终极的特质，让承载人和其他所有人都不同。”威尔的胃翻滚起来，“那就是 **能够见证的能力** 。”当威尔抬头重新去看那个男人的时候，那个男人的眼睛里闪动着和弗莱迪的头发类似的那种光芒，他突然意识到，他们也许真的没有选错。   
   
“威尔，”监管者牵起他的手，面对面地望着他，“感谢你的童年时光。”   
   
人群最初是一阵寂静，但那不再是出于恐惧或者疑惑。而是一种崇敬。对他的崇敬。然后，从最后排老人们坐着的地方，开始传来一阵吟诵。慢慢地，它逐渐在整个人群中扩散，不断加强音量，直到最后他的名字从他们的口中像海浪一样升起。伴随着这样的声浪，威尔内心中的某种东西也令人眩晕地震颤着。   
   
————————   
   
 当天，威尔回到住所的时候已经很晚了。每一年只有这一夜——也就是今晚——规则上会有一些宽松的余地，允许市民们在宵禁之后继续在外活动。随着集会的人群开始散去，威尔被他的同伴们团团包围，每个人都互相恭喜着，一起庆祝彼此新分派到的任务。当然，这“每个人”，并不包括威尔，迎接他的是一些带着犹豫和戒备的眼神。  
  
“给他们一点时间去适应就好了，”莫莉过来了，跟他这样说。  
  
玛格特轻轻撞了一下他的肩膀，这种程度的碰触可以很简单地用“一不小心撞到”做借口，所以广播也没有出声责备她。“威尔，你一直就有点不太一样，”她的口吻中带着一丝笑意，“他们只是确认了我们早就知道的事。”  
  
威尔很想要对她也笑一笑，但弗莱迪正在旁边一脸狐疑地瞪着他，威尔沮丧地发现她外套上的徽章和他父亲戴的是一样的。弗莱迪被分派了法官的工作。  
  
不管监管者如何强调威尔目前的地位有多受尊敬，但有一个事实很明确：他现在就是和别人不同了。而“不同”一直是人们尽可能要去消除的，就算不能消除，也必须要视而不见。就像现在，当人潮涌出礼堂的时候，人们也都远远地绕过了他的身边。  
  
等到威尔和他的朋友们告别，回到自己的住所，他的父母和贝弗利已经在那儿等他了。阿比盖尔正在地板上安静地和一个安慰玩具玩耍——这个玩具有着细腻的毛和浅浅的斑点，四只脚，还有一截尾巴，威尔猜想这应该就是那个叫鹿的生物。他坐在她的身边，用掌心轻揉着她的背，这一整天，直到此时他才第一次真心实意地笑出来，即使那笑容中依然带着一丝颤抖。  
  
“我们都为你骄傲，”他的父亲告诉他，威尔知道他说的是实话。从他身上流露出的自豪和快乐纯粹而温暖。  
  
而另一边，母亲嘴上说她很认可，但双眼里却含着担忧的神色。“长老们花了很长时间来寻找新的记忆承载人。上一次承载人被选中的时候，老的承载人已经很年迈了，几乎快要被放归。他们这一次不想再冒这样的险，偏偏这个过程也急不来，所以威尔，你能见证的能力对我们所有人而言都是一次天赐的良机。”  
  
感觉完全不像什么良机，但威尔没把这个想法说出来。  
  
在他的房间里，威尔换上了他的睡衣，然后拿出了他在祝礼上得到的一个文件夹。他们的文件夹内包含着新工作所需的全部信息——法则、规定，以及实习生涯中需要学习和掌握的知识提纲。  
  
玛格特的文件夹只是一本薄薄的小册子，莫莉的要更厚一点，当然她肯定已经完全了解老人中心的各项规定了。吉米和布莱恩的都要比莫莉更厚，而弗莱迪的则是他们之中最厚的。威尔想象着他们所有人都在各自的房间里，急不可待地翻阅着文件夹，兴奋地期待着明天一切的开始——新的一天，新的一年，他们即将从青少年转变为成年人，最终成为羽翼丰满的市民。  
  
然而，在打开他薄薄的文件夹之前，威尔还是花了一小会时间，把自己目前的情绪定义为了畏惧。就因为监管者在祝礼的时候大谈什么勇气、睿智和聪颖，威尔还以为自己得面对一整卷厚厚的规则和课程，但文件夹里却只有一张纸。  
  
**NO.7：威尔  
记忆承载人**  
  
从现在开始，你可以说谎。  
从现在开始，你可以免于对不礼貌行为的规则限制。你可以问任何一个市民任意的问题，并得到相应的回答。  
从现在开始，你不能再参加梦境的分享。  
每天早上，一用完早餐，你就要立刻离开自己的住所，到花园的别院去进行你的课程。  
每天在你的训练结束后，你要立刻离开，回到自己的住所。  
你训练的所有内容，都不能和任何人分享，包括你的家庭单元。  
你不能提出放归的申请。  
  
就这些内容，威尔把这张纸翻过来看了看，但背面什么也没有写。他小心翼翼地把它塞回了文件夹里，放回了书桌上。然后在床上躺了下来，盯着天花板。已经很晚了，早已过了睡觉的时间，但他的脑海里全是各种各样的问题。  
  
他要怎么避免去分享梦境呢？现在他被允许撒谎了，是不是就能简单地为自己的梦编一个故事？或者干脆就说自己完全没做梦？说到说谎，为什么他会被给与这样的许可？这让他的不安越演越烈。  
  
唯一一个带给他一丝安慰的规则，就是他可以被允许问任何问题。至少明天他能够问承载人这些问题了。但是，如果承载人都能撒谎，那威尔要怎么知道他得到的回答，就是真相呢？  
  
*  
花园别院被建在一面建筑群的转角处，倚靠着围绕整个社群的高墙。这一片区域基本都被成排的树木和蔓生的藤蔓遮蔽着。别院的门是一扇小小的木门，镶着金属的门框，门上有一个门环，在门把手的上方还有一个窄小、奇怪的开口。就像他以前肯定见过那个承载人一样，威尔肯定也见过这扇门，只是不知怎地先前都没有留意到他们。他满怀恐惧地抬起手，扣了扣门环。  
  
在他等待的那一小段时间里，威尔想过要逃跑。突如其来的恐慌让他幻想着还不如就顺着高墙跑到水边，跳进去，一直游一直游，游到一个不同的地方，在那里不会再有他人的期许，以及那些他还无法想象，却注定到来的痛苦。但这只是荒谬的幻想，思及此他忍不住紧张地发笑，又只能把笑声咽下去。  
  
然后门开了，那个男人站在他的面前，穿着另一套奇怪的服装，它们凸显了他高挑的身形。他有些长的头发从前额梳到了脑后。“威尔。”他屈起手指招呼他进来，“请进。”  
  
进门后是一件小而暗的门厅，四周有三扇门，都和他刚才进来的那扇差不多。理论上来说，不论是这个男人，还是这个房间，都没有什么特别的地方会让威尔感到不安。然而听到门在背后关上的声音还是让他心惊胆战。承载人转动了门上的一个把手，在威尔好奇的目光下，他说，“这是门锁。”  
  
“锁？”威尔重复了一句，在记忆力搜寻着这个词。他当然听过这个词，知道它和计算机有关：限制性文件会需要密码来解锁。但在这个语境下，他却非常茫然。为什么要在门上放一把锁？  
  
承载人说，“我们不希望被打扰，尽管不太可能发生这样的情况。说到这个……”他把手伸向墙上的广播，这个广播和其他住所里的没什么不同，唯有一个细节有差异，它的上面有一个开关，承载人现在把它拨到了写着“关”的那一档。威尔以前从来没见过还有这个功能的广播。  
  
他们安静地站了一会，承载人观察着威尔的脸色。“你很紧张。”他说。当他伸出手碰触威尔肩膀的时候，威尔几乎第二次吓得要跳起来。“我很希望我能说点什么来安慰你，但我不得不说，监管者在祝礼时说的那些话，都是真的。”  
  
威尔咽了下口水，“你是说，那些痛苦。”  
  
“是的，会有痛苦，会有悲伤。但同时也有快乐。我们先从一些简单的开始，来。”  
  
穿过右边的门，是一间房间，威尔从未见过与之类似的地方。进门之后就是宽大的阶梯，盘旋着引领他走进这个宽敞的空间。他一边走下去一边惊奇地张望着四周。靠墙有一排又一排的书架，每一个架子上都放满了各种形状大小的书籍。在威尔的住所，他们也有一个小书架，上面有几本书——索引、字典还有规则手册——但这里……足足有成百上千本。难道是更多的规则手册吗？也许是为其他的社群撰写？或者为其他工作做的参考书？  
  
“那些都是小说。”承载人打断了他的遐想，威尔移开了视线，目光和那个男人相接。  
  
“你的意思是它们都是谎言？”  
  
承载人微微偏过头，双眼眯起来，直到它们看上去像是闭了起来，“不，是故事。”他若有所思地更正，“它们创造出来不是为了欺骗他人，而是为了取悦和享受。”  
  
“这听起来……”很迷人，很棒。威尔转身面对最近的一个书架，沉醉于那些在书脊上闪闪发亮的字母。它们上面写着各种名字，狄更斯和吐温，托尔斯泰和奥威尔，莎士比亚和弗兰克。  
  
“你不能把它们带离这里，但会有足够的时间让你在这里享受它们的陪伴。”承载人轻轻拉了一下威尔的手肘，“不过得等再晚一些的时候。”  
  
“当然，”威尔顺从地回答。尽管心中依然很渴望能翻阅这些书籍，他还是让承载人带着他走到了一对座椅前，它们的后面是一扇从地板一直延伸到屋顶的巨大落地窗，俯视着外面的河水。水面正反射着晨光，耀眼夺目。承载人把窗帘拉了起来，厚重的材质将屋外的光线彻底地摒除了出去，房间沉入了黑暗。  
  
两把椅子都很华丽，椅垫很厚，材料摸起来舒服而柔软。等到他的双眼适应了墙上壁灯的微弱光芒后，威尔瞥到旁边的一张书桌，上面散落着细节丰富的素描，但那些细节他并不能很好地辨认出来。  
  
“承载人——”  
  
“只有一个记忆承载人。”承载人简短地说，他坐到威尔对面的位子上，把椅子拉近，直到两个人的膝盖几乎就要碰到。他直视着威尔，眼光锐利，“现在，那是你。”  
  
“那……”威尔支吾起来，“我要怎么称呼你？”  
  
“你可以叫我汉尼拔，没有必要多加客气。”  
  
说得容易——毕竟汉尼拔才是那个地位真正崇高的人。威尔只不过是个刚刚脱离青少年时代的新手，还不是一个真正的大人，“好吧，汉尼拔。”威尔尝试了下这个名字，“承载人的训练要怎么做？我收到的文件夹里并没有能帮助我准备的东西，里面什么都没有。”  
  
“我可以将这些书架上的书都写满解释的事项，来告诉你你的新位置意味着什么，但即使你把它们都读完对你也没有用。有些事情，只能经历过才能明白。”  
  
威尔在自己的裤子上擦了下已经沾满了汗水的手。“那我们要怎么开始？”  
  
“就像这样。”汉尼拔直接伸出了他的双手，掌心托住威尔的脸。细长的指尖抚过威尔的脸颊，一直伸进发丝。除了家庭单元的人，威尔很少被他人触碰，尤其是被这样一个几乎是陌生人的人。这触碰还亲密到让人震惊。威尔本应推开，本应出言抗议，但当他愤怒地抬起双眼看向汉尼拔时，他眼前的房间却突然在他的面前消失了。  
  
他坐在一张长桌的一侧，长桌上摆满了食物。对面的墙壁里有一些东西，正做着像弗莱迪的头发偶尔会做的那种动作，但要张扬得多，在砖石的小围栏里噼啪作响，肆意舞动。威尔着了迷一般地瞪着那种和液体相似的流动姿态，好奇地想如果自己伸出手，将手指穿过它，是不是触碰上去感觉也会像水一样丝滑？  
  
**_火_** ，在威尔的脑海里有一个声音补充道， ** _危险品，不能碰_** 。  
  
就好像这样，一个个新的词汇苏醒，将房间里各种陌生的物品一一命名：墙上华丽镶边的镜子；天花板上挂着的、坠着一片片宝石的吊灯；餐桌中央装饰品里点缀的菊花和孔雀羽；切割好的、映射着火光的水晶杯；在他的盘子里，有烤好的羊肉，甜玉米布丁，芦笋，帕尔马干酪以及柠檬汁。  
  
尽管他在此刻之前，还从未听说过这些东西，甚至连梦都没有梦见过，但威尔依然在面对这些食物的记忆时咽了下口水。他吃了第一口，舌尖绽开的滋味让他几乎呻吟出声。如此饱满而奇异的味道，和他原本习惯的那些完美配比但十分寡淡的餐品简直天差地别，以致于根本无法两相比较。这些食物里还都带着一丝辛辣，他突然明白过来——因为里面有百里香、迷迭香和牛至。哦，还有酒！果香在唇齿间缠绵，让人上头，每喝下一口都让他渴望着更多。  
  
火光里，杯中酒像珠宝一样发着光，宝石一般的 **深红** 。  
  
在威尔问出口之前，汉尼拔的手已经又一次靠上了他的脸。威尔的整个身体都随着视觉的剧烈改变一震，转眼他就又站在刚才用餐的房间门外，透过雾化的玻璃，他能看到房间里那诱人的火光。  
  
现在那里已经出现了一群人，从婴儿到老年人，年龄各不相同。三四岁的孩子被一个上了年纪的女人抱在怀里，正靠坐在壁炉前。一个男人和一个女人在门口彼此紧紧相拥。一群十几岁的少男少女躲在角落里窃窃私语。一个婴儿被用背带绑着，挂在她父亲的前胸。这一群人都在欢声笑语，他们身上洋溢出的快乐极具感染力，让威尔也情不自禁跟着微笑起来。  
  
然而屋外的天气却很寒冷。威尔忍不住开始打颤。他穿着一件大衣，当把领子拉起来的时候，大衣粗粗的材质刮着他的脸颊。有一种叫风的东西正从他衣服的每个口子往里钻，侵蚀着他的体温。尽管这感觉并不怎么舒服，但威尔依然不想离开。  
  
有冰凉而湿润的水点，凝在他暴露在外的皮肤上。纤弱而细小的某种东西，正从天上飘落下来，一接触到他的体温就在转瞬间化开。威尔可以清晰地看到它们一片片缓缓地落向地面，每一片都有完全对称的花纹，彷如完美的艺术品。在月光的照耀下，让人目眩神迷。  
  
“等等——”汉尼拔的双手再次落下，但威尔仍想要紧抓住这段记忆。“那是——”威尔找不到词组来形容它，他以前几乎从未有词穷的时候，但此刻却真的无法用语言去描述它，没有任何一个形容词能配得上这一切。  
  
汉尼拔的唇边隐隐勾起一丝莫测的笑容，然后就重新变回了原本没什么表情的面具模样，“告诉我你记得什么。”  
  
“那种东西，那种……”威尔闭上眼睛，集中注意力回想它落在自己脸颊上的感觉，“ **雪** 。它们很美。为什么我们没有雪？”  
  
汉尼拔耸了耸肩，“因为如果要有雪，就先要有寒冷。农作物就会死去，食物就会短缺，人们就会感到饥饿。以前发生过这样的事，所以现在才有了这样的社群。我们的科学家会控制天气，让农作物一年四季都能生长。”  
  
“但我们可以储存我们的食物啊。”  
  
“极端天气还有一些其他的后果——破坏性的暴风雨会摧毁建筑物，洪水会冲走城镇和居民，梅雨季会带来能传播疾病的昆虫。”  
  
“ **雨** ，”威尔说，“你能带我看吗？”  
  
威尔感觉自己正被汉尼拔奇异的双眼解剖着，“我们现在应该慢慢来。我能展现给你多少东西，你目前还没有能力去理解。我对它们的描述，你也还不具备足够的词汇量来听懂。”  
  
“……我知道。”威尔说。哦，这是不耐烦的口气。这几年他已经很少有这样的表现了，他已经学会如何飞快地遏制住这种粗鲁而又反叛的情绪，但他还记得小时候会常常犯这样的错。他垂下目光，看着地板，“我为我的不礼貌道歉。”  
  
“威尔，”汉尼拔的语气温柔而耐心，“你过去的人生里遵守的规则，在这个房间里不会有任何意义。我更希望你只在你真心想道歉的时候道歉，而不是把它当做一种形式。”  
  
威尔点点头，“我只是很想看到更多东西。”  
  
汉尼拔偏过头，审视地看着他，“那就再看一个。”他一同意，威尔就笑了。  
  
  
这一次，威尔急切地仰头等着汉尼拔的碰触。当他们的肌肤相触时，整个房间都融化开。威尔发现自己正站在一片野草当中。它们长得很高，高到当他伸出双手时，它们会轻轻划过他的掌心。花朵散落在这片野草的海洋里。有一些他已经能认出是红色的花，在光线各种角度的照耀下星星点点。  
  
地平线那头，低垂的日光穿过薄雾。空气中湿度很大，还满是细尘和花粉。他的额头、背部开始出汗，汗水顺着皮肤直往下滑。潮热的气息，还有耳边嗡嗡叫的昆虫，所有这些新的感觉尽管让人不那么舒适，但威尔还是不想离开。他想要沉浸在每一个细节里。  
  
“集中注意力，”汉尼拔的声音有些飘忽，就好像是从远方乘着清风而来，“理解 **金色** 这个词，以及它在这个语境下的意义是什么。”  
  
这个新的词语一被提起，威尔的大脑瞬间自动补充了它的定义。“黄棕色”“稀有金属”这些他还不能真正理解的词组一个个跳进脑海，但当威尔在阳光下眯起眼仔细思考的时候，田野开始逐渐模糊。就好像水面的涟漪，它逐渐往外延伸，变成了光线与阴影的交汇，然后被一种绚烂的、夺目的光芒擦亮。  
  
像他自行车的轮辐那样，往外四射的太阳光穿透原本单一平淡的天空，将它染上各种颜色，从蜂蜜般的金黄，到小麦黄，再到一种更饱满、更温暖的金盏花的颜色，还有野草的淡沙色。这一切是如此美妙，威尔看着它们，胸口里涌动着一种渴望的悸动。  
  
汉尼拔的触碰离开了他的脸，眼前的幻象立刻开始消退，但威尔不愿意睁开眼睛。尽管没法再如此鲜明地看到那片田野，但他依然能在眼帘后看到它们的残像。那些如此复杂、多层次的金色……想看到这些的心，何错之有呢？难道只是这样就会引起灾厄吗？  
  
  
终于睁开眼睛的一瞬，他震惊地深吸了一口气。他不知道自己在睁眼前有怎样的期望，但现在当他理解了颜色的概念，并在幻象中见过它们以后，他也能够在汉尼拔的住所里见到它们了。从窗外射进来的炫目的光线，将整个房间里所有他原本无法注意到的细节，都一一在他眼前呈现出来，让他无法再视而不见。  
  
“我知道你有很多问题想问，”一片寂静中，汉尼拔开口，“但现在，我想最好是好好回想你今天看到的一切，整理你的思路。明天我会告诉你想知道的所有答案。”  
  
威尔想出声反对，他仍想要体验更多幻象，但也清楚地知道汉尼拔不会再答应他了。而且比这更重要的是，他总觉得自己再提出要求，会让汉尼拔感到失望。他也说不好为什么能得出这两个结论——也许他在汉尼拔的脸上看到了某种东西，让他无意识间就下了这样的判断；又或许是，他刚才看到的幻象给了他一些从未有过的理解力……？  
  
威尔咬紧了唇，咽下了所有的请求和抗议，默默地点头答应了。  
  
  
汉尼拔把他带回了门口。他没有告诫威尔尽快回到自己的住所，也没有要求他对今天的训练保密，只是送威尔出了门，简单地说了一句，“明天再会。”就在他的身后关上了门，显然对刚才如何彻头彻尾地震撼了威尔的世界观一派自然，心无挂碍。  
  
骑回家的这一路上，威尔像迷路一般到处乱走着，跟随着每一丝红色或金色的印迹——被修剪整齐的花坛、装饰性的莓果、园丁脸上的红晕，甚至路人的双唇，全是各种深浅的红；路灯柱上的固定装置，每幢房子上标着数字的门牌，钟楼的钟体和指针，都是金色。离他早上离开自己的住所真的只过去了几个小时吗？  
  
威尔回到住所的时候，房里没有人。这是不正常的——在学校和娱乐时间的间歇，在他回来的时候，他的父母总是在的。没有了他们，屋子静得让人有些不安。并没有什么可以打断威尔去思考刚才所见到的一切，于是他按照汉尼拔的指示去做了。回到自己的房间，关上门，躺在床上闭上双眼，开始回想汉尼拔和他分享的第一个画面。  
  
当时视觉上的奇景、味觉上的滋味、新奇的语言突然涌现，一起裹挟着威尔，让他无法特别关注哪一个细节。现在他开始把它们一点点重新理出来。在他第一个幻象中体验到的所有美妙气味里，让他印象最深的是壁炉里浓郁的、带着烟火味的松木香。淡淡的甜味似乎还残留在他的衣物上，自带一种温暖的效果，仿佛自己依然盘坐在壁炉的火光前。  
  
然而，那不止是物理上的温暖，更多来自内心的感觉，是一种与这个地方密切相关的舒适感。 **家** 。威尔无法很好地理解这个词，即便他知道在定义上，它和“住所”是同义词。但它还蕴含着一些别的东西，一类不可捉摸的感觉，一个真正能说明“家是什么”的概念——快乐，安全感，紧密相连。它超越了社群里那种表面的、强加上去的统一性，而是一种真正的归属感。  
  
威尔花了太长时间思考这些，深陷在思绪里，以致他没有意识到自己的父母已经回到了家，直到卧室门被打开。“威尔。”母亲的声音里混杂着惊讶、担忧以及一丝责备。“你是感觉不舒服吗？”  
  
要在过去，威尔会条件反射地回应，解释他并没有觉得不舒服，他只是心情不好，情绪不佳。但现在当他开口想这样说的时候，却只是吸了口气，闭上了嘴。现在他可以随意撒谎了，况且因为他不能告诉母亲训练的内容是什么，她也因此根本不可能理解他正在感受着什么。她只会把他送去医疗所，让他们再调整药的剂量。  
  
“我想我只是学了一整天，有点累。”  
  
这个回答让母亲放下心来，她提醒晚餐即将在二十分钟后开始，然后特意在离开时没有带上房门。  
  
  
和威尔记忆中的幻象大餐相比，眼前的晚餐让人十分失望。如果控制天气就是为了让农作物长出来，确保没有短缺，那为什么不能吃那种美食呢？威尔消沉地戳着他朴素的黄米饭，这让他的父母交换了一个担忧的眼神。最后他坐起身，把它们都咽了下去，同时试图回想羊肉的口感，那种浓香肥美的滋味。  
  
当轮到威尔倾诉他今天的心情时，他完全不知道该说些什么。他第一次环顾四周，发现了之前从未注意到的事物。这和他看到红色、金色的那种鲜明视觉并不一样，当他坐在餐桌前，看着他的家庭单元时，他终于明白了他们身上有不一样的东西。  
  
这很让人不安，毕竟十六年来，他都只关注那些共同点。他很想听一听父亲对此的保证，想得到一向很镇定的母亲的宽慰，还想要素来心大的姐姐跟自己说最后一切都会没事。然而，他的思绪不受控制地回到分别的时候，汉尼拔脸上的表情，想起那双瞳孔里微带着红的眼眸中，流露出的期待。  
  
汉尼拔，现在只有他才能成为自己倾诉的对象了。只有他能够倾听威尔的担忧和恐惧。威尔勉强地露出一个笑容，“我很期待能继续我的训练。”  
  
父亲咧嘴笑了，“看到没？长老们永远会做出正确的决定。”  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

第二章

【1】

 

不管他等了多久，睡意迟迟未来。威尔的脑海里塞满了他想问汉尼拔的所有问题，还有那些幻象中的记忆。只要一想到汉尼拔下次会给他看什么，他的心头就涌起一阵战栗和兴奋。而思及他们说的将来会有的痛苦，又让他感到有些畏惧。

隔壁的房间，贝弗利正在努力让阿比盖尔安静下来。又过了一会，威尔从床上爬起身。为了不吵醒他们的父母，他很轻地敲了敲她房间的门。贝弗利的脑袋从门缝里钻了出来，“我为打扰到你向你道歉。”

威尔低声嘀咕着接受了她的歉意，摆了摆手，“没事，反正我也睡不着。我想……也许我今晚可以把阿比盖尔带回我房里，你也能休息一下。”

“威尔……”贝弗利看上去有些纠结。她显然很疲惫，但仍不确定能否把自己的职责交给他。“跟承载人学习太忙了吗？”

威尔没有回答，他也不必回答。贝弗利一直以来都是他心中最好的姐姐——耐心、温柔，还很会体谅人。永远会在他需要的时候伸出援手，或者聆听他的烦恼。

“我只是觉得这种时候有人陪陪我还挺好的。”

贝弗利抬了抬眉，就好像在问真的吗？但威尔毫不动摇地看着她，最后她妥协一般地叹了口气，“我想也没什么害处。如果你真的想这样的话……”

当威尔再做了一次保证以后，贝弗利如释重负地松了口气。阿比盖尔正在篮子里面乱动着，威尔拎起它，走过过道，回到了自己的房间。小心翼翼地，他把她抱起来。她已经过了最初特别无助的阶段，不像他以前在志愿工作的时候照看过的一些新生儿那样脆弱幼小，甚至能经受住自己脑袋的重量，用手臂自个儿半撑起身了，但她依然还是那么那么小一个孩子。

威尔把她抱紧了，让她的脑袋搁在他的臂弯里，然后开始轻轻地摆动。她立刻安静下来。母亲曾经责备贝弗利对她展露了太多的关爱，但一个孩子想被父母抱在怀里抚慰，又何罪之有呢？

这个想法是哪儿来的？一定是从他看到的那些幻想里生发出来的。在社群里，父母会在孩子们受一些小伤的时候给一些安慰，但除此以外，他们和子女之间几乎没有什么肢体上的亲密接触。在被安插到家庭单元的几个月之内，大多数孩子就能自己走路了，也就没有什么再抱住他们的理由。

威尔知道这都是事实。他，他的朋友们，甚至是他认识的所有人，也都是这样长大的。但现在这个想法却让他的心中突然充满了悲伤和厌恶。

“对不起，阿比盖尔。”他轻轻说，声音低到不会被任何人听到。他伸出手轻触她细软的头发，抚过发丝里一丝及不可见、才刚刚长出来的暗红色。“只要你还和我们在一起，我就会尽我所能地抱抱你。”

阿比盖尔的双手挥舞着，拍打着他的脸，然后她露出了有史以来第一个笑容。她根本不可能理解他刚才的诺言，但威尔仍然想象这是她接受他的证明。一时兴起，他凑上前，用自己的双唇碰了碰她的前额，一碰到，他就不愿再离开，心里感叹着孩子皮肤的柔软细嫩。

也是在这个时候，威尔突然没来由地想到，汉尼拔应该已经年长到该有自己的孩子了。他很显然已经过了被分配伴侣的年纪。没准他也真的有伴侣，还有一两个孩子。谁知道他的住所有多大呢——可能当时自己去拜访的时候，他们都去工作或者上课了。

但不知为何，他总觉得事情不是这样，也不自觉开始好奇单身是出于汉尼拔本人的意愿，还是和承载人的地位有关。威尔一直都觉得有一天会有属于自己的孩子，这也是他期待的事。那是否也意味着他也不再能有这样的生活呢？想到这，他的胸口就传来一阵钝痛，不自觉地把阿比盖尔抱得更紧了。

 

*

 

威尔。贝德莉亚是这样告诉他的。第七号。

汉尼拔对街区大部分成员的名字都不怎么熟悉，尤其是那些小孩的名字。但他一下子就明白了她指的是谁。和米莎一样，第一次看到那个男孩的一瞬间，他就已经看到了某种潜在的可能性。那双明亮的蓝色瞳孔周围有一圈黑色的特殊标记，但即使没有它，汉尼拔也能看到威尔身上的与众不同之处。那是一种情感丰富的敏感心性，只有这样的心性，才能够让他吸收并处理好所有的幻象。

米莎也有这样的敏感天性。除此之外，她还有一种对众生发自内心的关切，以及无法被任何修习或教条驯化的强烈好奇心。

随着威尔逐渐从孩童长成年轻人，汉尼拔一直关注着他身上的种种变化。其他人发现不了，但他能看到那些细微的不同。在被强加的礼仪和顺从之下，有一种永不妥协的强烈个性正在生长。药物的剂量不断累加，试图让威尔保持温顺无害，但再多药物也依然无法扼杀那复杂而又充满灵性的思想。像和米莎一样，汉尼拔渴望着能释放它。 

但最后汉尼拔还是失去了米莎。他必须对这个孩子更小心一些。米莎总是一直在寻求更多的记忆，几小时几小时地沉迷其中，汉尼拔也总是乐见其成，放任地给予她。既然没有什么规定和限制，他也就在分享哪些幻象上选择了一视同仁。

比如在春天骑在光溜溜的马背上飞驰过原野；比如在细雨中走过繁忙的河畔，周围小贩云集，叫卖着他们色彩斑斓的商品；比如在忙碌的一天后洗一个热水澡，钻进干爽的法兰绒被单里；比如没日没夜地沉醉在博物馆中，充满敬畏地注视着那些远古大师的名作……

又或者，凛冬时分，农作物已经凋零，饥饿总是伴随着似乎永远无法再暖和起来的刻骨寒冷；心爱的人咽下最后一口气，紧紧握住了自己的手；一间被敌人占据的空屋，那些曾经的住客的身影四处回荡，在不得不被丢下的物件上徘徊不去；胜利者离去后的战场，散落着泥土斑驳的尸体和被践踏的旗帜，空气中残留着焦味，瓦斯与火药一起留下苦涩的余烟。

直到他把它们给予米莎之前，汉尼拔从来就不觉得这些记忆之间有什么本质的不同。对他来说，每一段记忆都是新的体验，因此也都十分有趣。在他眼里，这一切都有一种审美上的吸引力。受难中蕴含着美。离别的痛楚中自有妙处。他原以为米莎会用和自己一样的眼光看待它们，结果……悔恨就这样苦涩而呛人地哽在他的喉头。

他现在学会教训了。

 

所以即使在接受第一段记忆后，威尔的双眼开始闪着光；即使因为想得到更多知识，他开始挣脱开原本束缚着他的礼仪，汉尼拔依然小心地控制着进度。

除了贝德莉亚以外，汉尼拔的家已经近十年无人光顾了，但有一整个世界的记忆可以供他再三游历，他也很少会感到孤独。况且他还能不受约束地随意对一整个社群的人加以观察。比如加洛特，就是一个他做的很有趣的实验。而他相信自己对梅森和弗朗西斯的操纵，也将孕育出同样迷人的结果。

不管怎样，他依然期待着威尔的到来，他也没有失望，紧接着第二天，威尔就来了，满脸压抑不住的兴奋。

汉尼拔不易觉察地勾起嘴唇，冲他一笑。这种内敛并非来自药物的压制，而是来自被他内化了的记忆，那些先人的情感和阅历。在他承载记忆之初，汉尼拔就开始学着将那些记忆里的情感分门别类，正因为此，他也对自身的情绪有一种别样的控制力。将来，威尔也会学习这一点。

威尔的黑眼圈和苍白肤色很明显地写着失眠两个字。这也是可以理解的。但除了行动上还有一些犹疑以外，威尔的热忱显而易见。当汉尼拔带着他来到窗前的座位时，他动来动去，显然急不可待的心情和对汉尼拔的敬意正在他身体里天人交战。

“我想好我要问什么了。”最后他终于脱口而出。

“先等一会，”汉尼拔让他等在那里，起身去了厨房，准备了一壶茶。水壶架在炉子上，茶叶则是他亲自种植并晾干的，再加上从他的私人花园里采下的新鲜香草——社群里不复存在的这些味道，以及和它们有关的前人的的回忆，在他这儿都还保留着。

他慢慢地泡着茶，熟练地拿出陶瓷杯，在小罐里加上牛奶。社群里没有糖，但汉尼拔养了属于他自己的蜂巢，采摘它们的蜂蜜，蜂蜜的滋味还比糖更好一些。当壶里的水慢慢烧开，水壶发出尖啸时，汉尼拔忍不住想此刻的威尔会怎么理解这些不熟悉的动静呢？他和其余的社群成员一样，早已习惯了食物从一开始就被齐齐整整地放在餐桌上。

当汉尼拔端着餐盘回来时，威尔一脸掩饰不住的好奇，目光紧跟着汉尼拔。他穿过房间，将餐盘放在一旁的桌子上，递给威尔一杯茶和一个茶托，威尔小心翼翼地接过来，却一时不知道该怎么办。他先是碰了碰茶杯，被烫到以后又猛地伸回了手，几乎要把整个杯子都摔了。

“这是什么？”

“有一些记忆，在我和你分享之前，你可以先自己创造。在这间屋子里的书中，在花园里我种植的草药、香料和蔬菜里，在我将来为你演奏的乐章内，你可以先一步寻觅到它们。

威尔好奇而困惑地偏过头，在他听来这一切一定都是胡言乱语。但总有一天他会明白的。

“我特别享受的一种记忆，是茶。”汉尼拔示意了下威尔手里的杯子，一边也为自己倒了一杯，他只加了一点牛奶和蜂蜜，用来带出柑橘和薰衣草的清香。“你以后可以尝试各种各样配比的茶，但今天，我认为这种温和镇定的茶叶更适宜于现在的情况。”

小心地抓住茶杯柄，威尔深深地吸了一口气。他的眼睛眯了起来，汉尼拔几乎能看到他的大脑正高速运转，试图理解这样一种全新的感官输入。“小心一点，先吹一下。”威尔照做了，茶水的表面随着他的呼吸泛起了涟漪，他喝了一小口。

威尔长叹一口气，脸上满是惊讶和喜悦，嘴唇不受控制地弯起，露出了笑容。汉尼拔舔了舔自己的嘴唇，靠得更近了点，“试试加一点牛奶。”威尔递过杯子，让汉尼拔加了一点。“还有蜂蜜。”汉尼拔从罐子里倒了一点蜂蜜到银色的茶勺上，威尔盯着在阳光下闪着金光的蜂蜜，看着它们一滴滴落到茶中。最后终于忍不住伸出一根手指接住，蘸了一点，放进了嘴里，他发出的低吟带着不加掩饰的愉悦。他的纯真是如此吸引人。

“这要好多了。”

“你指什么？”汉尼拔问。

“味道。”威尔说，“我原本以为——那些记忆已经让我理解了什么是美餐，但现在这要比记忆里的更棒，更鲜明。”

“是的，”汉尼拔满意地点点头，“针对某一件事物，我给你越多记忆，它在感官上的知觉就越强。然而有一些事情，记忆永远无法和直接的体验完全一致”

威尔贪婪地再喝了一口，喝得太急也喝得太多，被烫得嘶了一声。汉尼拔可以清晰地回想起当初自己第一次体验到痛楚是怎样的感觉。这种细小的疼痛，和他最终将要和威尔分享的相比，几乎不足为提，但这也是承载记忆的人所需要付出的代价。

然而，这种微小的痛苦也可以为他所用，尽管有些生硬，但仍可以被用来当做引子，引出他们之间必须要进行的一段谈话。“威尔，”汉尼拔把杯子和杯托放到一边，坐正了身体。威尔正小心地再次举杯喝茶，从杯子的上端疑惑地看着他。

“我昨天和你分享的记忆，甚至还未触及皮毛。当我成为承载人的时候，我的记忆传授人已经年迈，很快就要被放归。他匆忙地将记忆传递的工作完成了，但对我而言，这样做是极度艰难和痛苦的。之后的数年之内，我必须要一一理清他留给我的一团乱麻。”

对面的男孩不安地扭动着。他一直以来受到的教育告诉他，此时应该为勾起汉尼拔的不快回忆而道歉，但他一定是还记得汉尼拔有关真心道歉的话。也许是人生中第一次，威尔开始反思自己是否真的为那些事情感到抱歉。所以最后他只是说，“我很遗憾你必须要经受那些。”

“是的，的确很难过。”汉尼拔点头，“但是，慢慢地，我开始学会用一种精确的方式，在大脑里管理我的记忆。通过把每一个记忆分门别类，我能够在我需要的时候抽取任意一段，同时关闭任何我不愿意多想的记忆。既然我和你拥有的时间比当初多多了，我可以教给你这个方法。尽管有些痛苦不可避免，但你可以学会如何有效地分类管理它们。”

威尔咕咚一声，咽下了他的茶水，睁大了双眼，“会有多糟？”他问。显然他很害怕，但看样子他已经下定了决心。不管目前有没有自觉，这个男孩的心智正等待着被挖掘，而其中就蕴藏着强大的力量。

“就像我之前说的，你现在还不具备足够的语境去理解它。”汉尼拔站起身，手抚过皮质饱满的扶手椅，走到了窗前。“几千年以来，人类十分善于创造新的折磨方法。为了惩罚，为了提取必要的信息，或者有时仅仅乐于看他人受难，就能够加诸最剧烈的痛楚。”

只是提到这些，就让威尔的脸庞笼罩上了一层恐惧，尽管他还不能完全理解汉尼拔话中的涵义。“威尔，这些也是你必须承受的记忆。”

“但是为什么？你告诉过我我们为什么要控制天气，但你从未解释过为什么社群里没有人记得雪的存在，也没有解释过为什么你和我就能记得。如果它们已经不复存在，那我为什么要去记得它们？又有谁需要记得呢？”

 

“几代人之前，社群的建立者意识到了他们当时生活的世界陷入了怎样的状态——痛楚和苦难相伴相生，战争、污染和暴政无所不在——也就在那个时候，他们认定了社群的形态将会是人类继续生存下去的唯一道路。他们消除了对抗，消除了我们身上的不同，然后他们消除了所有人的记忆，只留下承载人。”

“至于为什么要留下……”汉尼拔考虑着他将要说的话，这句话在不同书里版本各异，最后他还是决定用最原始的版本。“不能铭记历史的人，注定要重蹈覆辙。”*

 

威尔不认同地抿紧了嘴唇，但还是忍住了话头。这让汉尼拔觉得很有趣。他纵容着威尔的别扭情绪，只是说，“你将来会慢慢明白的。再喝一点你的茶吧。”

“这里面是什么？”威尔仰头又喝了一口。

汉尼拔招招手，让威尔把茶杯放到一旁。“过来吧。”他说，然后将自己的手放在威尔的太阳穴上。汉尼拔闭上了双眼，将自己的注意力集中到了他想要给予的记忆上。如同穿过脑海中一百条蜿蜒走廊里的其中一条，他来到了他想开启的那扇门前。

这一扇门的后面，是普罗旺斯的瓦朗索，薰衣草们正在成片地怒放。让人愉悦的香味扑面而来。紫罗兰的色调，和背景上正在升起的橙色太阳，以及被日光晕染后如火般的云层形成了鲜明的对比。汉尼拔有千百次日出的记忆，但当初自己是在这段记忆里第一次见到了紫色，因此让他印象极为深刻。现在这也将会是威尔对这个颜色的第一段记忆。

威尔的惊喜和赞叹从他们之间的连接处传来，随之而来的是一种自米莎离开后汉尼拔就未曾感受过的狂喜。随着威尔逐渐将记忆吸收进脑海，这个景色在汉尼拔的记忆中也慢慢地灰暗下去，尽管仍然存在，但已经变成了一件完美艺术品的拙劣复制品。

和这段记忆相伴而来的，是有关法国的概念，它当初曾在世界地图上占据着哪一个位置，它语言的大概形态，作物的丰收和紧贴在他鼻翼之下的芳香花朵。还有薰衣草的滋味，这些都能和威尔刚才体验到的现实经历完美地结合到一起。

这是一段让人沉静下来的记忆。当汉尼拔停止传送以后，威尔缓缓地睁开眼睛。再加上刚刚喝了茶，这一切都形成了一种催眠般的效果。威尔垂下双眼，很慢地眨了一下眼，浓密的睫毛在他的黑眼圈上投下暗色的暗影。“我想，”汉尼拔说，“在我们继续之前，该午睡一会儿了。”

“午睡？”威尔瞪着他，开始戒备起来。脸上闪过一丝不自在的笑，“我们在五岁以后就不午睡了。”

“并没有禁止午睡的规定。”汉尼拔说。

“是没有，但是……”

“即使有，威尔，在这里也没有摄像头在看着你。”

威尔抬起一只腿，想要盘腿而坐，但很快意识到了，重新坐直了身，两只脚都放回了地板上。“但是……”汉尼拔可以想象此刻威尔一定正在心里列数着所有他希望不要有摄像头的场合，以及一旦没有以后他会做哪些事。也许有一天威尔会足够信任自己，把这些秘密和他一一分享。

“来吧。”汉尼拔握住威尔的手，拉他起身，“很明显你昨晚没有睡好，这也不怪你，但请允许我帮你缓解一下。”

汉尼拔的卧室在楼上，要穿过另一个有三扇门的房间。有不少东西是他提出要求，贝德莉娅再通过贸易得到的，比如各种布料和陈设，比如细小的装饰品，比如他不能用种子种出的一些作物，当然还有他从记忆里回想到的一些食物。他不是很清楚其中的具体细节，但他可以由此推断出在社群的边界以外，一定还有一些人在过着以前那样的生活。

他的卧室大部分都由这样的物件组成。墙上挂着远古文明留下的画作，装饰性的盒子里放着他不能戴出去的饰品，花样繁复的地毯，用暖色的橡木做的古董箱子和衣柜。占据大部分空间的是一张四柱的大床，上面铺着丝缎床单和天鹅绒被，还有羽毛枕。

威尔惊奇地环视四周，指尖无意识地滑过贴着墙纸的墙壁。汉尼拔放任他好奇地探索了一阵，看着威尔不请自来地掀起珠宝盒的盖子，观察梳妆柜上散落着的精致玻璃人像。在社群里，翻看其他人的物品是闻所未闻的。由此可见，威尔肯定已经在汉尼拔的身边开始学着放松下来。

“你的……家。”威尔说，尝试着说出这个词，也在试探汉尼拔对它的反应，当他点头以后，威尔继续说了下去，“在你的记忆中和我分享的那个……” 

“嗯？”汉尼拔鼓励地说。他把被单掀开，又拍了拍枕头，威尔把这个举动当做了邀请，也顺势坐到了床垫上。他张开嘴想要说话，但又闭上了，惊奇地在床垫上弹坐了几下，然后才想起来自己要说什么。

“这和住所的感觉不一样——不是因为里面的东西……”他很显然正在努力靠自己的力量想明白这个概念。

“一般情况下，家和住所有一样的功能。”汉尼拔说，“为人们遮风避雨，人们可以在里面储存自己的个人物品，家人也可以在此团聚。”

“但家庭，对那些人的意义不一样，”威尔倾过身，似乎正忙着搜寻某种难以捉摸的理念，对自己身体紧绷的状态无知无觉，“他们不是被分配在一起的。他们选择了彼此，他们会保留自己的孩子。在那些记忆里，他们还会装饰自己的家——就像你装饰你的家那样。”

“建立者们为了安全，牺牲了很多。”汉尼拔说，“尤其是家人，还有家，即使在社群建立之前，它们的含义也因人而异。比如我，即使我拥有这些记忆，在我眼中，它们最多也不过是转瞬即逝的东西。”

“你有家人吗？”威尔问。

汉尼拔的双眼闭了一下，摇了摇头，“现在没有了，但那并不是出自我的个人意愿，是命运和情境注定让我失去了她。”

“我很抱歉提起这个。”

“你没有理由道歉，威尔。将来你就会明白，那些让我们感到痛苦或悲伤的记忆没有什么不好。一切都可以自我调整。但是现在……”汉尼拔示意他躺下，“先休息。”

威尔躺下了，有些犹豫地闭上了眼睛。眉毛依然纠结地皱着。汉尼拔用拇指轻轻抚过他的眉间，然后抬起手捧上了他的脸颊。在脑海里带出了一段有关缅甸神庙的平和记忆。

阳光穿破云层，照亮了古建筑群坐落的山谷。僧人们穿着鲜亮的褐红色袈裟，安静地从空旷的走廊走向阴暗的大殿去做早课。烛光摇曳，溪水静流，钟声遥遥。石板上脚步的沙沙声，

穿过树林的风声，僧人们的呼吸声。在空气中随着风盘旋萦绕的，是让人晕眩的线香味。富有节律的诵经声，带领着威尔沉入梦乡。

汉尼拔长久地注视着他，刻意让这段记忆继续延伸，随着威尔睡得越来越沉，它最终变成他们之间尾音渺渺的低语。毫无疑问，威尔之前的睡眠质量不高。在接受汉尼拔的记忆之前，威尔就对他人的情绪不设防，这是社群里的人根本无法理解的。他的潜意识很有可能利用了睡眠，用梦的形式去解释白天强行压抑的种种情感。

 

米莎也曾经是这样，但他们之间的亲情给予了她一定程度的慰藉，这是他和威尔现在还没有建立的，很有可能还需要很长的时间才能建立。总有一天，他会跟汉尼拔倾诉自己更阴暗的秘密，如果这些年人生教会了汉尼拔什么事情，那就是，耐心。

 

——————

【2】

威尔一开始很担心每天往返于自己和汉尼拔的住所，会觉得无聊和难受，但一星期过去，他反而对娱乐时间的到来感到失望了。等到第二个星期结束，他已经不知道该如何在其他人面前自处。孩子和青少年们从各自的住所纷纷冲出来，加入伙伴们玩耍的行列，唯有威尔内心更希望回到汉尼拔的家。

就好像记忆里他看到的那些家庭，当他身处汉尼拔的家中时，他也能感受到这种特殊的情感，它是如此难以量化，但却极富有吸引力。屋子里摆满了书籍和各种私人物品，摆设着花园里刚摘下的鲜花，还有墙上的那些画作，他已经能越来越多地辨认出它们的颜色——这都让他的内心充盈着一种宁静与平和。

每天只要从那扇门走进来，他就如释重负。在汉尼拔的家里，一切都如此轻松简单。没有规则，没有社会期待。只有汉尼拔。他从不因为威尔表现出太多情感，或问了太直接的问题而批评他，相反还总是多加鼓励。

当汉尼拔用手捧上他的脸颊，威尔就能身处高楼林立的城市，在漂浮着香水气味的区域游走；城市中有金色的光芒和银色的高塔，当他在晨曦微露的细雨中醒来时，可以闻到刚出炉的可颂面包，香味扑鼻，入手酥脆，品尝起来又如同在舌尖化开的奶油；汉尼拔的声音还会带领着他穿过蜿蜒的林间小径，走到大瀑布跟前，看着阳光在水雾里带起一道彩虹。还有更多更多记忆，每一段里都有华美的衣饰、美味的食物或者绝美的奇景。

然而一到晚上他就要回到自己的住所，无形的重担又回来了，随着时间过去，这种负担与日俱增。他要不断克制由此而来的失落和恐惧，当他每天晚上抱着阿比盖尔，将她的发丝拨开，用嘴唇轻触她的前额时，有一种他无法名状的情感在不断萌芽生长。而每到早上，当他不得不把她还回去时，只要一想到贝弗利正在为她做着准备，只为了能让她一年后和一些陌生人生活在一起，一种令人窒息的伤感就会淹没他。这是不正常的，但只有汉尼拔一个人能够理解这些。

他怎么还能在他的十六年生伙伴中自如地生活呢？当他们一起骑向绿地，叽叽喳喳地讨论着各自的训练成果时，他只能骑在最后。就算他想说，就算他能想到一种他们可以理解的方式去表达，他也什么都不能告诉他们。所以他只能保持缄默。

仅仅只是几周过去，和威尔在那些记忆里感受到的情感相比，他们的快乐就已经不过是一种苍白的模仿。当他看着他们，心里总是涌起怜悯、遗憾和嫉妒的复杂心情。他们能感知的，也许只是一种浅薄的快乐，但至少那是快乐，毕竟他们对自己究竟错过了什么，对自己可以真正感受到什么一无所知。

莫莉很热切地和他们分享自己在老人中心的工作，作为一个称职的朋友，威尔试图留心听她讲。但他的注意力总是游离到那些新的颜色上。莫莉闪着光的金棕色头发，头顶艳阳和蓝天的鲜明对比，还有弗莱迪狂野的卷发，在日光下跃动着橙红色的反光。他从来都不喜欢她，然而现在看到她的第一反应，就好像是有人在他的胃部踢了一脚那样难受，他的脑海里提供了一个新的词：憎恶。

弗莱迪看到他在瞪着她，双眼狐疑地眯了起来。威尔强迫自己的注意力回到身边的朋友上，吉米正在用一桩趣闻逗大家开心，他把几个培养皿搞混了，最后引发了一次“非常非常小”的爆炸，导致他现在只有一边眉毛了。没有人注意到威尔笑声里的牵强。

同样地，当一行人兴冲冲地跑去打棒球时，也没有人注意到威尔偷偷溜走了。当时他其实没有想好要干什么，但最后毫不意外地，脚下的道路自动把他领向了花园别院。当他停好自己的自行车时，他猜测广播会出声，非常礼貌地提醒每个人，“所有十六年生都应该在娱乐时间里待在绿地上”。但尽管直觉告诉威尔他正在被人监视着，花园附近却依然安静无声，当他叩响汉尼拔的房门时，也并没有人出言规诫他。

汉尼拔应了门，脸上没有惊讶，只有一丝温和的笑意。当然了，还有谁会敲他的门呢？在过去的两周里，从未有人拜访他，或者联系他。他的生活方式感觉相当孤僻。

“威尔，我正要在我的花园里喝茶。有意加入吗？”

威尔感激地点点头，听着汉尼拔在他身后关上门，忍不住轻轻地叹了口气，所有的压力都随之而去。“谢谢你，我本来应该参加娱乐活动的，但其他人看上去都那么地……”他想不出可以用哪个不那么冒犯的方式去形容他们，但汉尼拔不需要他把话说完，就能理解其中的涵义。

“我喜欢独处不是没有道理的。”他笑了笑。

威尔跟着他穿过熟悉的学习区域，进到了厨房。这道门他只在路过的时候看到过，从未得以进入。然而，一如汉尼拔家中的其他房间，这个厨房和住所里的那些截然不同。银制的冰箱和炉子的表面光可照人，各种花纹的石制工作台上摆着很多小型器具，威尔叫不上名字，只能猜想着它们的用途。

汉尼拔把第二杯茶杯和茶托放在托盘上，它们都是精致的白色瓷器，上面画着纹路繁复的紫罗兰与常春藤。他拿着托盘穿过开着的门，走到后院里。一堵高墙将它和花园的其他区域区隔开，威尔在看到它的一瞬间忍不住惊呼出声。

鲜花在花坛上茂盛地生长，成片的黄色、橙色和鲜红色构成了各种花边。墙上攀着浅蓝色的小花。淡粉、淡紫和淡黄的某种大花垂落下来，花骨朵几乎比威尔的脑袋都要大。还有许多其他的花种。门边的草丛里坠着五角星形状的白花，闻起来极为香甜。威尔低下头，深吸一口气，当他直起身的时候，他突然发现汉尼拔正用一种奇怪的表情注视着他。

除了花，还有一颗形状奇特的树，树荫下有铁制的桌椅。树的枝干垂得很低，几乎触及地面，当威尔拨开它们，为后面的汉尼拔开路的时候，毛茸茸的白色树籽会柔软地贴在他的手心。

“今天是什么茶？”威尔没有试图掩饰自己的兴奋和好奇。这段时间，每天下午汉尼拔都会为他泡一种新茶，让他尝味。有些是清甜的花茶，有些则是辛涩的草茶。汉尼拔告诉他总有一天他能分辨出每种味道的特点，但面对这么多茶，威尔觉得这一天的到来实在遥遥无期。

“玛萨拉茶。红茶的底，混合了一种颇为辛辣的香料。从目前你试喝各种茶的反应来看，我相信你会喜欢它的。”

威尔做了个深呼吸，钻进鼻翼的茶香让他立刻回想起了汉尼拔最早给他看的那段记忆。他愉悦地闭上双眼，让当时的记忆更鲜明地浮现在脑海中。香料丰富的甜点，温过了的红酒。肉桂、四叶草和姜，还有更多更多，是他做梦都没想过的复杂香味。

“气味是一种强有力的心理触发机制，可以勾起我们过去的回忆。因为记忆和气味有无法分割的联系。随着我分享给你的记忆逐渐增多，当你闻到新近修剪过的青草香，或者热天午后马路上的橡胶味，你会发现自己被瞬间带回某个完全不同的时空。对我来说，这种印度奶茶的气味让我回想起空气不流通的孟买咖啡馆，不断转动的风扇，闷热的天气，嘴唇上方冒出的汗珠，紧贴着身体的汗湿衣物，以及茶里过于浓重辛辣的小豆蔻味。”

这段记忆的描述听上去并不怎么吸引人，但汉尼拔说的时候却是带着笑的，眼帘下双目微动，就好像正在重新体验这段经历。当他再次睁开的时候，他期待地望向威尔。威尔举起茶杯一敬，然后把它带到嘴边。茶还很热，几乎有些烫人，但茶的味道在他的味蕾里化开，浓郁而丝滑，美味至极。

“你说得对，”他说，笑容里有些不好意思，“我想这是到目前为止，我最喜欢的茶。”

“你想要为它搭配一段记忆吗？”汉尼拔问，伸出了手，但威尔摇了摇头。

“如果可以的话，我想要再保留一会儿我对它的现实记忆。”他有些害怕拒绝汉尼拔会冒犯到对方，但正相反，听到威尔的话，汉尼拔看上去十分满意，就好像他刚才通过了某种测试。

“能告诉我你有什么相关的回忆吗？”片刻的沉默后，威尔问。

“我已经告诉过你，我的传授人比我年长很多，而当时时间又十分宝贵。在成为承载人之后的很长一段时间内，我和你分享的这些乐趣，我都没办法好好享受。在我得到玛萨拉茶这段记忆的多年后，我才有幸亲身品尝到它的滋味。”

柔和的海风从林间穿过，威尔安坐着，全神贯注地听汉尼拔说话。在他的脑海里，他可以想象出一个更年轻的汉尼拔，正独坐在家中，试图重新构建那些只在他人的记忆里见过的事物。他到底是怎样用干燥的种子种出一整个花园，怎样靠原始的布料复现出一整套衣物？又是怎样只是顺着书籍的指引就重现出种种佳肴？其中必定需要经年累月的实验，才能让他将每一件事情都做到这样完美的地步。

越是细想，他对汉尼拔就越加尊敬，同时也更庆幸自己没有被像那样丢下，这次汉尼拔会陪在他的身边，一直指导着他去适应新的角色。但对汉尼拔来说，这么多年都无人和他分享，该多么孤独啊！这个念头沉甸甸地哽在威尔的喉头，他喝了一口奶茶试图把它强咽下去。

这天威尔一直待到日暮西垂。直到钟声敲响，宣告娱乐时间终于结束。即使如此，他还是不情愿离开。但是汉尼拔送他出门的时候，说了一句，“威尔，只要你想，随时都欢迎你来。”这句保证让他在回住所的一路上都面带微笑。

*

如果没有官方安排的活动，星期天是休息的日子。市民们可以按自己的意愿学习、工作，或者参加一些无组织的娱乐活动，也可以去拜访说书人听故事。早餐分享的时候，贝弗利说她和一些同事约好要去海滩上野餐。父亲则要加班看一些文件。

母亲却说她要安静地休息一天，威尔不可避免地注意到她眼角疲惫的纹路，还有她勉强的笑容。他在父亲的脸上看到了相同的担忧，这让他更加不安。

“你呢，威尔？”母亲问，照例迅速地岔开话题，转移了注意力。

“我想我可能会去拜访汉尼拔。”

“威尔，”母亲有一种特别的能力，可以只用他名字的这一个音节就传达出她的不满，“难道你不觉得承载人也需要一点自己的时间吗？”

母亲一直都说他是个观察力敏锐的人。汉尼拔也表达过类似的看法。因此他有理由相信汉尼拔没有说谎，他的确可以随时拜访。但当他这样告诉母亲时，她却坚持让他不要打扰汉尼拔。

直到此刻，威尔还没怎么细想过他能撒谎这件事。当然每天早上分享梦境的环节，他都会敷衍了事，但那更多是为了遵守规则，而不是故意骗人。现在，也是有史以来第一次，他说了谎，不因为别的，就因为他想这样干……他能这样干。

“好的，母亲。”他说，低下头一脸忏悔。“我可能会去找吉米、莫莉还有布莱恩。”

在去花园的路上，为了防止父母或者贝弗利看到自己，他绕路从一些住宅区骑过去。有一些十二年生和十三年生正聚集在一个前院里打羽毛球，还有一群更小的孩子，在公园里轮流荡秋千。他的伙伴们则扛着皮划艇走向水塘，过去的威尔会迫不及待地加入他们。但今天他只是专心一路骑往花园。

然而，怪事发生了，弗莱迪居然也在花园里。骑到近处时，威尔看到了她的红发，一眨眼就消失在花园迷宫高高的树篱间。一旦看清颜色之间的不同，弗莱迪的头发就更加显眼。整个社群里很少有人有这样的发色，大多数人的头发都是黄色、棕色，或者黑色，随着逐渐转向老年，也会掺杂上白发。

威尔不愿再多想弗莱迪这个人，很快地把她的身影驱逐出了脑海，急匆匆地跑向花园角落的别院。汉尼拔开了门，他穿着的衣服有些不同，比威尔平时习惯看到的样子要更休闲一些。红色的毛衣凸显了他修长的脖颈，不知为何，这吸引了威尔的注意力。也许是毛衣颜色的缘故，社群里其他居民都只会穿朴素的黑白灰。

“我真的不会打扰你吗？”威尔一边走进书房一边问。

“欢迎之至。”汉尼拔回答，“你不能让其他人的顾虑影响你的判断。我想要你在这儿，你想要来这儿，这就够了。”

听到这段话，威尔的脸颊隐隐发烫。为了掩饰，他偏过头往房间更深处走去。书房的窗帘被拉上了，整个房间被笼罩在阴影里，只有书桌上彩绘玻璃的台灯发出宝石般的微光。其实他倒是更喜欢这样的氛围。

一边走，一边随意地用手划过身旁一本本书的书脊，威尔分辨着各种书封和字体在质感上的不同。

“你可以把它们拿下来读，现在它们既属于我，也属于你。”

汉尼拔都这样说了，威尔依然有些不知所措。这里有成千上百本书能选择。“可我不知道应该从哪开始。”

汉尼拔走过来，他靠得很近，近到足够让威尔感受到从对方身上散发出的热量。他抬起一只手，越过威尔去够上面的一格书架，外套的袖口轻轻擦过威尔的皮肤。“请让我推荐赫胥黎*。”他挑出一本蓝色封皮的书，标题是白色字母拼出的标题，美丽新世界。“读读看吧，我去准备一些吃的。”

威尔拿起书，坐到那张已经成了他专座的扶手椅上。房间里的亮度刚好供他阅读。伴随着厨房里汉尼拔摆弄器具的安心声响，他找了个舒服的坐姿，开始看书。

指尖的书页薄而脆，昭示着这本书的年头已久。威尔十分小心地翻过抬头页。几乎是一下子，他就明白了为什么汉尼拔向他推荐这本书。尽管用的词不一样，但他能够认出开头孵化场和生育中心的相似之处，只不过在赫胥黎的世界里，没有孕母，只有被储存起来的卵子。

他继续读下去，胃液开始慢慢翻搅，只要一想到现在可能有人正在让玛格特受孕，一想到他们将会怎样榨干她的身体，直到她不能再生育，最后把她抛弃……他就觉得喉头阵阵发苦，眼角被泪水刺痛。

所以当汉尼拔走过来打断他的时候，他心里忍不住涌起了一丝感激。

“也许我应该让你先读一些轻松点的书。”他观察着威尔的脸色。

威尔直起身，清了清嗓子，“汉尼拔，你是怎么忍受这一切的？你怎么能在知道所有事情以后，还继续住在这里呢？”

汉尼拔伸出手，安抚地拍了拍威尔的手背，“不幸的是，这还只是开始。你要体会的痛苦，不全是肉体上的。”

威尔转过自己的手掌，让两个人的掌心相对。除了小的时候，他还从没有这样牵过谁的手，但他已经习惯了汉尼拔的手掌捧着自己脸颊的触感，反过来渴望起这些令人安心的肢体接触。在遇到汉尼拔之前，这种用碰触表达亲密的方式，是威尔想都没有想过的。他很喜欢这种感觉。

“把这本书先放下吧。要读懂它，还需要我先跟你分享很多事情。待会我会再挑一本书给你。”汉尼拔说，紧紧地握了握他的手，然后放开了，站起身。“至于现在，我已经做好了午餐。”

以前，鸡蛋一般只在早餐桌上出现，而且几乎永远是以煎蛋卷的形态登场。威尔还从没看过像这样流黄的鸡蛋。汉尼拔是这样说的，“本尼蛋的下面是脱脂奶做的饼干，配上油炸绿茄，还有蟹肉饼。酱料是芥末沙司，辅以家常薯角。当然还点缀了一些绿色，是含羞草的叶子。”

汉尼拔还递给威尔一个玻璃高脚杯，里面盛满了淡橙色的液体，他喝了一口，气泡在喉咙里跳动着。抽了抽鼻子，用手背抹了抹嘴，他又猛地灌了一大口。这是一种奇异的混合物，入口是糖果般的甜，搭配上干爽微苦的回味，最后还有十分愉悦的气泡在喉间滋滋跃动。

“很遗憾，这些食材没办法像我希望的那样新鲜，我只能尽量物尽其用。”

当他吃下第一口午餐的时候，威尔发出了一声尴尬的低吟，“这……”他想不出能用什么适合的形容词来形容它。“美味”这样的词还远远不够。自他的训练开始以来，威尔的单词库就以一种惊人的频率不断当机。他又吃了一口，同时还配上一些含羞草的叶子。“你也会教我怎么做菜吗？”

汉尼拔含笑看着他，“你想学什么样的课程，我都很乐意教你。事实上，有一些东西是我尤其想要和你分享的，但如果要完全理解它——或者说，要完全理解任何一段记忆——有一些事情，是你必须先要做的。”

“当然，”威尔很乐意地点头。汉尼拔之前警告过他会有痛苦，但到目前为止他分享给威尔的都是一些美妙的经历。他相信不管汉尼拔要他做什么，一定都是为了他好。“你想做什么都行。”

听到这句话，汉尼拔的表情变得有一些奇怪。他从没见过这样的表情，也不能理解它的含义。汉尼拔又为威尔添了一些香槟，“你每天早上用的药，是一种特殊的药剂，用化学阉割的形式消除所有强烈的情感和欲望。”

“我知道它们是用来控制骚动的，但我还是能感觉到情感啊。”威尔反对。他又喝了一大口杯中的香槟。因为有红酒的记忆，威尔明白现在这种轻飘飘的感觉是和醉酒有关，但这仍然是一种全新的体验，他忍不住追逐着这种刺激，喝得越来越多，越来越快。

“你能够见证的能力，让你更能抵抗药物的作用。你的剂量也肯定被调整过不止一次。”

威尔能够清晰地回忆起好几次类似的经历：他倾诉完自己的情绪后，父母会交换一个担忧的眼神。然后他就会被送到医疗所，新的药剂会迅速地将所有思绪都变得迟缓，颇类似酒精的效果。想到这，威尔把杯子推得远了一点。

“你想要让我停止用药。”

汉尼拔点点头，“最好的策略是慢慢减少药量，但你现在没办法那样做，只能彻底停止。我必须要说，这不会是什么愉快的体验。”

“如果这一步是接受记忆所必须的，但为什么规则里没让我停止用药？”

“监管者制定了那些规则，但其实她也没法真正地理解我们。”汉尼拔说，“她的首要目标，是不计代价地维护社群的运营。”

威尔从汉尼拔的眉眼和语气里读出了鄙夷的情绪。那是一种冰冷的、居高临下的傲慢。汉尼拔和监管者之间肯定有威尔不知道的过节。威尔有些好奇起来，同时还有一种别的情绪在心底应运而生。他曾体验过几次这样的情绪，总是出现在别人有自己想要的东西的时候，只是他一直不知道这种情绪叫什么。

“听上去你并不认同她的理念。”他说。

“说到底，我是否认同并不重要，”汉尼拔说，微微耸了下肩，“一切注定如此。”

威尔想说，如果他不再用药，肯定有人能看出他身上的变化，但事实是，所有人都会自动无视异类。毕竟他们一辈子都习惯了统一的思维方式。现在威尔还可以说谎，要转移他们的注意力其实再容易不过。

他摇了摇头，哼了一声，“我以前总觉得有什么东西是残缺的，但好像除我以外，根本没有人留意或者在乎它们。”

“我留意到了，”汉尼拔安抚地说，指尖轻轻抚过他的手背，带起那里细细的汗毛，“威尔，我在乎。”

这几句话，激起了威尔心中许多陌生而又无可名状的情感，他在汉尼拔的脸上也看到了类似的情感，甚至比自己的还要更复杂。也许只要他不再用药，他就能够明白为什么自己的手臂在被汉尼拔碰触时会划过电流，也能够弄懂汉尼拔眼中黑沉沉的阴影来自何方。

“好吧，我会停药的。”

 

第二章完

 

*来自乔治•桑塔亚那。英国文学家、哲学家。

*英国作家，《美丽新世界》作者


	3. Chapter 3

一整晚，威尔都在思考着自己做下的承诺。和家人一起坐在晚餐桌旁，听他们倾诉心声，对现在的他来说，已经迅速地成为一种煎熬。轮到他的时候，他一边含混地描述着自己一天的心情，一边提醒自己……至少还有汉尼拔关心他真实的想法和情感。

当威尔答应停止用药的时候，他能感受到从汉尼拔身上流露出的自豪和认可，比他父母给予他的任何肢体触碰都要更温暖。威尔忍不住沉醉其中。  
这种暖意，在他晚上因为照看阿比盖尔而感到忧伤时，依然伴随着他。直到第二天一早醒来的时候也没有散去。这一次，他没有伸出自己的手，而是拿起一个苹果对准了针口。

熟悉的药剂摄入的声音传来，威尔等它结束以后才起身，开始每天早上的例行洗漱。多亏汉尼拔分享给他的记忆，威尔依样画葫芦用一件旧毛衣做了一个婴儿背带。用一只肩背着，让她靠在自己的前胸，一边铺床、刷牙，整理出当天要换的衣服。

阿比盖尔喜欢和他一起洗澡，被他抱在怀里，胡乱拍打着从他的发丝流到脖颈和前胸处的水流。威尔会小心地擦洗她的头发和小身板，不让她碰到水。贝弗利反对过，说这样帮她洗澡是没有必要的，反正新生儿中心会有专人负责，但威尔不介意。这个过程总是让他感到难得的平静。

洗完澡，威尔穿衣服，阿比盖尔就待在床上和她的安慰玩具一起玩耍，都结束了以后他们一起下楼吃早餐。他以为不用药的效果会更慢一点出现，但他已经开始注意到不一样的地方了。比如，他记得他做过的梦了。

昨晚的梦里，他沿着积雪的道路和汉尼拔一起前行，汉尼拔教给他各种树木的名字，林间还有一些动物，都长得类似阿比盖尔的安慰玩具，区别是它们都是活生生的。有一只很特别的动物，头上长着巨大的、盘根错节的角。它瞪了他们好一会，呼出的气在寒冷的夜色中化成了白气，除此以外，天地间只能听到雪花落地的轻响。

威尔想知道更多和这个动物相关的事，于是暗暗记下来，准备之后问问汉尼拔这种生物是真实存在的，还是纯粹幻想的产物。汉尼拔现在正在教他一种整理思路的方法，可以方便清晰地提取任何记忆。很显然目前为止他见到的所有记忆里，这种生物都不曾出现过。不过其中的某一段也许隐含着与它相关的概念。

这些思绪很快被一种全新而又迷人的生理感受打断了。他在洗澡的时候，就发现有一种隐隐的躁动在皮肤表层之下流动着，等到下楼的时候，这种躁动已经越演越烈，每走一步他都能感觉到衣物和皮肤的摩擦。骑车到汉尼拔的一路，更是让他几乎不能忍受，在他的两股之间，自行车的座椅震动着，一路从车把手震到他的掌心。

威尔等不及要向汉尼拔问问这一切。他没有像以前那样把自行车停好，而是直接让它靠在外面的墙上。推门进去以后，他转身把门锁好。“汉尼拔！”他喊道，一边急匆匆跑下楼梯，一边把自己的外套往旁边的扶手上一扔，也不去在意它很快就掉到了地上。

“在厨房里。”回答远远传来，威尔笑起来，寻声跟了过去。汉尼拔当然会在厨房。那是他最喜欢的地方。

汉尼拔正在案板上切一些香草，抬眼望向威尔。他细长的手指有力地环握着菜刀，额前的发丝垂落到了前方，棕色的眼睛在日光下闪动着温暖的光。威尔看着这样的汉尼拔，突然一时间说不出话来。

威尔扭了扭，双手紧抓着台面的边缘，无意识地向前凑近了自己的身体。当意识到自己的动作时，他尴尬地低下了头，为了掩饰，他冲着案板上的香草深呼吸了一口。

“威尔？”哦，对了对了，汉尼拔刚才是说了什么，但威尔光顾着看他了，什么都没听见。

“对不起……”他说，脸上像着了火。

“没关系。”汉尼拔说，“我还记得自己刚开始不服药的时候是怎样的情形。”

威尔抬起头，看到了他的微笑，在威尔的印象里，汉尼拔还从未笑得这么明朗。他的双眼忍不住紧紧盯着汉尼拔唇边的弧度、齿间的线条。

“就……非常让人分心。”威尔说，看着汉尼拔薄薄的衬衫下，肌肉线条正随着动作变换着，之前那种贯穿他全身的电流又一次出现了，刺痛着他的阴茎。除了上厕所和洗澡以外，他从未特别注意过这个身体部位，但那儿集中了他现在所有的注意力。

“没错，”汉尼拔的回答中带着笑意。他挑出一小片香草，用手把它包在一小块起司和番茄上，“你愿意先尝一口吗？它还需要在午餐前用酱料腌上一会，但现在吃起来也颇为美味。”他抬起手，轻捏着那一小口食物，把它伸到了威尔的唇边。

比起食物本身的滋味，威尔更在意汉尼拔的指尖是如何擦过自己的皮肤的。尽管他经常用嘴唇碰一碰阿比盖尔的额头，但这两种感觉完全不一样。怎么他以前从来没发现自己的嘴唇这么敏感呢？为什么现在它们像是汇聚了几千种神经，一起向他的下半身传递着火苗？他不好说这种感觉是愉悦还是折磨，但无疑是很新鲜的体验。

在他咽下食物之后，空气里充盈着某种一触即发的寂静，威尔过了好一会才开口，“很好吃。”

汉尼拔的笑容似乎知晓一切。“你刚才似乎很急着要找我。有什么是你想要问我的吗？”

“啊，对哦。”威尔从汉尼拔的脸上移开目光，“昨晚我的梦里有一种动物，很像阿比盖尔的安慰玩具。”

“是吗？”汉尼拔听起来像是真的有些好奇，“告诉我那是怎样的生物。”

汉尼拔领着他回到了客厅，坐到他们的扶手椅上，威尔先描述了阿比盖尔毛绒玩具的样子，又描述了他梦里的生物。“听起来像是牧鹿。”汉尼拔沉思道，手指无意识地轻轻点着嘴唇。威尔几乎没有听到这句话，他的注意力全集中在汉尼拔的手指上了。“阿比盖尔的安慰玩具的雄性版，你想看看吗？”

“那它是真的，是吧？”威尔急切地问。如果阿比盖尔的鹿是真的，那是不是也意味着他的狗也是真的？

汉尼拔对此的回应，是抬起手捧住了威尔的脸颊。他的触碰既熟悉又温柔，现在更是在威尔的头皮上激起了一阵暖意。威尔闭上眼，沉入汉尼拔想要和他分享的记忆里。

秋天，一个声音这样告诉他。它听上去像是汉尼拔在他耳边的低语，只不过比低语要亲密得多。威尔此刻正站在一个木屋的门廊下，眼前是一片森林。整片林木被各种颜色渲染着，如同着了火一般绚烂。红、橙、黄，还有飘落到地上的粽叶。一阵干爽清凉的风在林间穿过，带来湿木和腐叶的甜香。

威尔的身上披着一件厚厚的羊绒毛衣，它在脸颊上刮来刮去，痒痒的，却很温暖，这让威尔愣了一会神。不知为何，总有一种很惆怅怀念的心情，这段记忆一定属于某个独自生活的人，而唯一陪伴着他的，是林间的动物们。

说到动物，威尔只要看一眼树林，就注意到还真有不少。小小的叽叽喳喳的生物在地上飞速跑过，跃上树干。松鼠。野火鸡在远处大声叫喊。灌木丛间一只和弗莱迪的头发相同颜色的小狐狸正在四处乱转。

最后，威尔终于看到了它。在远处，金色榆树低垂的叶片之间，被雪白的桦树树干包围着，一只牧鹿正笔挺地站着，耳朵竖起，倾听着任何细小的声音。

“它和我想象得一模一样。”威尔喃喃低语，嘴唇几乎不敢动，担心把它吓跑。

“远古的人类会为了它们的肉和皮革狩猎它们。”汉尼拔解释说，他话音刚落，与此相关的记忆就融合了进来。鹿肉的味道鲜美而浓烈。被制造完成的兽皮触手光滑而柔软。鹿角既有实用的价值，又可以当做装饰，被放在墙壁、吊灯或者家具上。

不可避免地，随之而来的是死亡的概念。一阵强烈的悲伤涌上威尔的心头。此刻他还无法完全消化它，但已经被它冲击到站都站不稳了，只能紧抓住门廊的栏杆支撑着自己。

这是不是就是汉尼拔说的痛苦？因为那种胸口空荡荡的感觉，真的很痛，痛到只能被形容为心如刀绞，他的双眼被涌上的泪水灼烧着。他们会死。一切都会结束，从此以后再也不能相见，不能触碰，不能沟通。

“求你了，停止吧！”威尔哭喊出声，伸出手胡乱地把汉尼拔推开。张开眼睛的时候，夺目的阳光从窗外照射进来，但他的眼前仍然只有那片逐渐死亡的森林，以及一个盘桓不去的认知：那段记忆的主人，那个看着牧鹿的人，将要狩猎它，杀死它。

“请原谅我。”汉尼拔说，“我没有考虑到那段记忆对情感方面的冲击。”

威尔捂住了脸，当放下手的时候，他惊讶地发现手心被眼泪沾湿了。在他这个年纪，哭泣按理说是极少有的，但他现在却停不下来。缓慢流下的泪水随时都有可能演化成嚎啕大哭。直到汉尼拔的手握住了他的肩膀，然后往上，环住了他的脖颈，肌肤相触。

“让我给你看一些不一样的东西。”听他这样说，威尔立刻同意了，盲目地相信着对方，极度渴望着能有别的什么东西止住心中的疼痛和悲伤。

那是丰沛而朝气蓬勃的春日，他在一片盛开着雏菊和相思果的田野里奔跑，像是在追赶着什么。一开始，威尔感受到的只有温暖的阳光，还有吹乱头发的和煦春风。每奔跑一步，都像带走了一点他的悲伤。然后他就看到了他正在追赶的东西，那一瞬间威尔发出了一阵畅快的大笑。

那是一种叫做金毛猎犬的生物，是狗的一种。威尔抓住她，她的长毛在指尖像丝缎一般光滑，在阳光下发着金黄的光。他把自己的脸埋进她的脖颈间。这段记忆的主人是一个男孩，对她有着这样深切的情感，而她也全心全意地回报。不管到哪里，她都会跟着他，保护他不受任何伤害，在各种意义上，他们都彼此拥有着对方的真心。

威尔纵容着她用湿哒哒的舌头舔他的脸颊，她湿凉的鼻子拱着他的喉结，在轮到她追他的时候，她会轻轻咬他的鞋跟。他在这个记忆里待了很久，直到跑得喘不过气来。当他在汉尼拔的起居室里张开双眼的时候，他的脸颊已经因为笑了太久而隐隐作痛。

他想要问为什么。又是那个永恒的疑问，为什么他们不能拥有这些东西？也不是说他不相信汉尼拔给他的那些理由，只是它们都还不够有说服力。放弃那些美丽的、美好的事物，只为了社群能够安全运行。他自己永远不愿做出这样的交易。

所以，威尔只是简单地说，“谢谢你。”汉尼拔的回应，是用食指轻轻抚过他的脸颊，威尔的双眼愉悦而满足地闭了起来。

“要再来一个吗？”

然而，到了午餐的时候，威尔没法再忽视之前的记忆了。它一直潜伏在他脑海的角落里，像乌云一般遮蔽着那些更快乐的记忆，他吃下的食物都沉甸甸地压在胃里。他推开装着沙拉的碗，猛地灌了一大口水。

“汉尼拔，为什么他们要杀那些动物？”

汉尼拔叹了口气，把刀叉搁到一旁。“有一些人为了生存而捕猎，为了能有食物，或者为了和他人交换，换取必需品。还有一些人是为了娱乐。”听到威尔鄙夷的声音，他补充，“我警告过你，人类有一种残暴的倾向。”

“但在那段记忆里，不止是动物死了。”威尔说，手指划过餐桌上的木头纹理，“那个人的家人也不在了。”

“生存不可避免的结果是死亡。”汉尼拔简短地回答。

当汉尼拔起身开始收拾餐盘的时候，威尔仔细地回想着这句话。他突然明白了什么是失去。米莱姆不仅仅只是被水流冲走带到了彼方，她是死了。而威尔在加洛特身上看到的红色，那是路易斯的血。不管老人们最后被送去哪里，他们在彼方找到的和平和满足都不会长久。他们也会死去。他也会死去，汉尼拔也会。

“我感觉……有点不舒服。”现在他的脑海里只有一件事，那就是贝弗利、莫莉，还有他的父母——所有他关心的人——他们都会在某一天不复存在。他们不能再露出微笑，不能在骑自行车的时候再感受到吹过脸颊的风，不能再吃苹果，不能再看到天空中的满月。

直到汉尼拔拍拍他的背，威尔才意识到自己的呼吸十分急促，他的视线一阵阵发白。汉尼拔的手透过威尔的衬衫传递着暖意，温柔地来回拍抚着。他的声音温和而镇定，“威尔，深呼吸。”

“难道这些完全不会困扰你吗？”威尔问。

“我有更多时间去消化它。”汉尼拔说，他在威尔的身边蹲下来，手从威尔的后颈一路抚进发间。

威尔凑近了一些，抚触勾起了过电般的新鲜感觉，将他的注意力从胸口逐渐攀升的恐慌中转移开来。他颤抖着呼出一口气，“所以习惯了以后会更容易接受吗？”

“说实话，死亡对我的冲击，从一开始就比不上对你的那么强烈。”汉尼拔安静了一会，然后低声说，“我一直觉得……注定的死亡，可以孕育出一种自由。”

“自由？”威尔坐直了身，不可置信地反问。汉尼拔的脸靠得很近，近到威尔能感觉到他温暖的呼吸正在轻轻吹动自己的发际。

“一旦接受了死亡是注定的，你就能够欣赏现在所拥有的一切，然后渐渐地，你也会开始欣赏死亡之美。”

“我看不出这么可怕的事情有什么美丽的地方。”威尔愤愤地说，但尽管嘴上这样讲，他还是细细地思考起了胸口的那一阵痛楚，那种酸甜交织的刺痛的确蕴含着一种完美的意象。

“还不到时候，”汉尼拔说，“但有关死亡，我能分享给你的记忆还有很多。问题在于你能否承受得住。”

那一天威尔失眠了。白天他经历的那种奇怪的身体反应在夜里总算消停了，取而代之的是一种钻牛角尖般的偏执，脑海里总是不断回放着汉尼拔分享给他的记忆。在汉尼拔的指引下，他正在建立属于自己的记忆宫殿，但这段关于死亡的回忆总是无法好好地存放进去。固执又无情地总在他闭上眼睛的时候跳到他的眼前。

也许现在这样是更好的，让社群为所有人提供生活和安全的保障，不让他们去猎杀那些不设防的动物们。也许能做出如此丑恶之事的人类，本就不值得去拥有那些美好的事物。反正在社群里每个人都安心而知足。他们不会害怕未来，不会害怕生命的终结，不会害怕终有一天要和家人朋友说再见。

然而，当他不断在脑海里回放那段记忆的时候，越来越多的细节开始浮现。他把它们一一分解开，让它们逐一成为大脑的中心。在那个男人的悲伤背后，是他拒绝向它投降的执着。在他的体内，还有一股强大的力量在坚持着他度过每一天。那是一种面对再多的痛苦也要存活下去的信念。即使他的家人已经不在，即使活下去意味着要夺走另一个生灵的生命。

在他的脑海里，他几乎可以听到汉尼拔的声音在问他，在某种意义上，这难道不是一种美吗？

天亮的时候，他终于认定现在的自己还无法下定论，还需要体验更多和死亡有关的经历。

这个认知很难让人定下心来，但威尔能感到汉尼拔对分享这部分记忆的热情，他只是对自己能否承受它们仍有顾虑。这反而激发了威尔的勇气，让他更想要获得那些记忆。总有一天，他要负责为监管者和长老们出谋划策，他怎么能对自己的职责有所逃避呢？

“我想要更多和死亡有关的记忆。”当他们落座以后，他直截了当地说。

汉尼拔伸出去的手顿住了，又缓缓放下。威尔能在他的双眼里看到如星火般闪烁的喜悦和认可。

“很好。”他静坐着，沉思了一会，在记忆中搜寻着想要分享给威尔的那一部分。

结果，那并非威尔想象中的样子，比起回忆，它们更像是画面的合集。阐释着远古时期死亡对人类有何意义。在那个时候，一场小病一次感染就能置人于死地。在今天花几分钟就能治疗痊愈的小伤，在当时却能让人逐渐迈向死亡。瘟疫将一户又一户家庭连根拔起，留下街边堆积成山的尸体。他们的尸身被焚烧，腐肉的气味弥漫，灰烬在空中如雪花般飘落而下。

人们曾经是如此习惯于死亡，以至于开始付诸不切实际的幻想。死亡成了苦难生活的终结，人们终于可以休息一下，不再被生存的艰辛侵扰。对离开人间，即使不是直接地向往，也可以心平气和地接受。恋人们相约殉情；伤心欲绝的寡妇们离群索居；还有那些小说里的吸血鬼、魂魄和重生的死者。

还有围绕死亡所展开的种种仪式，埋葬或者火化，甚至各种相关的装置。古埃及人制作巨大的木乃伊，为尸体做好巨细靡遗的准备，将无数珍宝和死者埋葬到一起；秦朝的兵马俑行军在生与死之间；巴黎城下的地下陵墓曲折反复，两旁的骷髅被摇曳的烛光点亮。

哦，还有，他们讲给自己听的那一段段故事！那些游荡在生死界限的超自然生物；那些有关天堂的允诺。这些允诺和社群里老人对彼方、对安息的渴望是如此相像。这让他五味杂陈，但汉尼拔轻轻带过，没有让他一直沉浸在这种情绪里。

和死亡的概念相伴而来的，是对腐烂的理解，他明白了时间对万事万物的影响。尸体会被昆虫啃噬，带走所有肉体和内脏，直到唯一剩下的是一具枯骨。然后它们也会消散，化作尘埃。

在时间洗礼之下的，不止有血肉和白骨。各种建筑会慢慢塌陷，重新被大自然占领。整座城镇的根基都会被缓慢侵蚀的植物吞噬，一百年后，路过的人们可能会不小心踩到一个路牌，但除此之外，再也没有一丝痕迹能够证明城市的存在，

汉尼拔把他从记忆中重新带回来的时候，日光早已西沉。威尔只觉得饥肠辘辘，疲惫不堪，四肢因为坐得太久而僵硬异常。但即使如此，他依然无法停下从胸口满溢而出的大笑。严格来说，这不能算是快乐的笑，更像是一种解脱。汉尼拔给他的这些记忆，总是能激起他最奇异的情绪反应。威尔早已放弃去解读它们。

“你现在看到了吗？”汉尼拔问，一只手轻抚过威尔的脸颊和发丝。威尔感激地贴得更近了些。

自由，汉尼拔是那样说的，美。

威尔点了点头，依然沉浸在那些记忆之中，“我看到了。”

 

\-----------

 

*

“这个，”汉尼拔牵着威尔的手走进音乐室，一边解释道，“是钢琴。”

“它可以干嘛？”威尔大声发问，双眼被好奇心点亮了。他从汉尼拔身边走开，用手抚摸着光滑的红木琴盖。

汉尼拔抬起了落板，让他尽情观察琴键。威尔顺水推舟地随意敲下一个音，很快就惊异地瞪大了眼睛，长大的嘴变成了一个可爱的O型。

威尔快速地看了一眼汉尼拔，得到了许可后，他的手指开始在琴键上飞舞起来。那是一种不协调的乱糟糟的声音，但看着热衷学习摸索的威尔，汉尼拔仍然觉得自己可以听上几个小时不厌倦。只不过威尔很快停止了，满眼期待地望向汉尼拔。

汉尼拔在琴椅上坐下来，挺直了背，将手指放在琴键上，开始演奏肖邦E大调小夜曲*。  
整个过程中他一直仔细地观察着威尔，看着他怎样瞪大了眼，又一脸惊艳地缓缓垂目；看着他的脸庞怎样泛起光彩；他的手指是怎样随着每一个流逝的音节，将自己的衬衫抓得越来越紧，无意识地用力扯着布料。

这段时间，威尔显然在逐渐扩大他情绪感知的范围。他对各种记忆的反应，他对当天读书内容的热烈讨论——比之前他看《美丽新世界》时流露出的愤怒还要更吸引人。汉尼拔当然是故意引导他读那本书的，心知他必定会将开头的段落联想到他的朋友玛格特。

不再受到药物的影响，威尔的个性开始渐渐展现出来——对学习充满热诚，但也同时充满了不安全感。而他会用一系列不同的外在表现去掩盖这一点，比如冲动、羞怯……还有尖刻的嘲讽。不受控的情感宣泄会无所顾忌地冲破他的枷锁，而每当他觉得自己被屈尊小看了，或者无法应对自己的情绪时，他就会飞快地用机智的回答予以回击。

同样，他在汉尼拔的身边也越来越放松。他会直接进门，将外套和鞋子随意地脱下，不需要打招呼就跑去上厕所，甚至自己给自己泡茶。他会从书架上取下任意一本书，缩在扶手椅里看上几个小时。总而言之，他在汉尼拔的地盘里开始占据属于自己的领地。

这一切都让汉尼拔感到十分满足，甚至比少年对自己显而易见的爱慕要更让他喜悦。每当他传递记忆时手指停留的时间稍长，他就能清楚地在威尔的脸上看到这种迷恋。威尔已经被允许能够说谎，但这不意味着他就有足够的技巧去掩饰，尤其现在他自己都不清楚他正在体验的感情是什么。

汉尼拔还不确定如果在这方面给予引导，这样的举动是否会被威尔接受。威尔虽然没有社会属性强加于人的羞耻感，但要是汉尼拔主动关注他的生理反应，他未必不会感到一种本能的羞耻。从来没有人跟汉尼拔解释过这方面的事情，留给他的只有成千上万的他人的记忆，他在传授人去世之后逐一地分解领会，靠自己去了解性欲是什么。

但其实这并不是人性里他特别关注的部分。毕竟没有人可以和他分享这一切。在他的传授人被放归后，他唯一亲近过的人只有米莎，而他对她的情感从来都不涉及这一层面。就算他申请一个伴侣，对方也不会有任何性交的意愿。事实上，如果真出现了这样的行为，将会导致他们全都被强行放归。再说了，除了性的欲望，还有那么多更有趣的记忆能供他专注和体验。

所以直到此刻，汉尼拔一直将这些记忆锁在思维殿堂深处的角落里。然而威尔的性觉醒让他不再能够无视它们的存在。汉尼拔发现自己开始把它们翻出来，随意地观赏着，那些记忆里既有华而不实的，也有感情充沛的，他会思考着是否应该现在就分享它们，还是再等一段时间。

但不论如何，汉尼拔还有很多能跟威尔分享的记忆。威尔对这些美妙记忆的回应，比记忆本身更让汉尼拔沉醉。它们的美学风格各不相同，但汉尼拔渐渐明白哪些风格是威尔所偏好的。比起城镇里的夜生活或者汉尼拔举办的舞会，他更喜欢在带着寒意的午后，慢跑在森林的边际；与其在汉尼拔一尘不染的庄园里享用红酒和佳肴，他会更想要被一群狗围绕左右，靠在壁炉边喝着辛辣的威士忌。

如今，威尔对音乐的强烈反应也让汉尼拔暗自惊喜。眼泪从他的脸颊上滑落，泪痕在阳光下闪着晶莹的光，汉尼拔突然有一种冲动，想要品尝一下那些泪水的滋味。这个强烈而又怪异的想法，让他几乎弹错了一个音。

当一首曲子结束的时候，汉尼拔已经不复平静。心脏在他的胸腔里剧烈而快速地跳动着。他艰难地咽了咽，不敢看向威尔的眼睛，怕对方读出他心中的想法。那想法究竟是什么，汉尼拔甚至自己都说不好，一想到他和威尔的关系在这一瞬间逆转了立场，他就差点要自嘲地笑出声来。

威尔抬起一只手，捧住汉尼拔的脸颊，低头看着他的手指。脸上恍惚的笑容逐渐变成了困惑，嘴角耷拉下来，眉间微皱，“那是……但我哭了。”他笑了笑，一种紧张而喜悦的笑声，“我不觉得悲伤，但我哭了。”

“除了痛苦或哀伤，流泪的原因还有很多。”汉尼拔像是背书一样地说，“任何过度饱和的情绪都会引发泪腺的反应，比如喜悦和幸福。”

“你能再弹一首吗？”

“只要你愿意听，我很乐意为你演奏，多久都行。”汉尼拔回答，“不过你可能会想要听一听比我技巧高超很多的大师的作品。我有几百段他们演奏的记忆可以和你分享。”

威尔摇了摇头，“我才不在乎记忆。”他脱口而出，“谁要管那些记忆，汉尼拔，现在我只想听你演奏。”

汉尼拔不能理解他为什么要这样坚持，技术上来说他是一个熟练的演奏者，但他知道自己不具备大师那个级别的精妙天赋。然而他无法拒绝威尔的请求，所以他继续弹了下去，弹了一整个早上，直到下午。乐章的素材一般都来自记忆，但他会根据威尔对每一段乐曲的反应，重新调整他的演奏，最后终于开始翻出他收藏的那些乐谱。

午饭后，汉尼拔为威尔展示了唱片机是如何运转的，接下来的一整个下午他们一起倾听着老歌手们柔和的颤音、合唱团悠扬的和声，还有二十世纪末期那些欢快的流行乐。威尔闭着眼靠在椅子上，沉醉在音乐的海洋里，在他们分开前几乎没说一句话。

到门口的时候，威尔突然有些手足无措起来，双手缩进了袖子里。他轻轻蹦跳了几下，最后像是决定顺应内心的冲动，踮起脚尖，将自己的嘴唇轻轻印在汉尼拔的脸颊上，“我真希望我不用离开。”他说。

汉尼拔的喉咙里像是被什么东西堵住了，情不自禁想说他也是这么希望的。但最后他还是克制住了，只是说，“但是……你必须离开。”

威尔点点头，一步三回头地重新蹬上了他的自行车。汉尼拔站在门口，看着他弯弯扭扭地骑出花园的小径。就在这时，他的余光瞥见了一团红卷发。这不是汉尼拔第一次发现这个藏在花园里的女孩。事实上，这好像已经成了她的某种习惯，每到威尔训练开始或结束的时候，她就会在附近转来转去。

“是弗莱迪卡吧？”汉尼拔问，直接走到她的面前。他当然知道她是谁。对他来说，有这样一头红发的人从出生开始就很显眼。他一下就能猜到她的生母是谁，那位母亲的三个孩子他都能一眼辨别出来。如果贝德莉亚能看到这种极富辨识度的发色，一定会大为光火。

那女孩吓了一跳，脸上闪过一丝隐隐的恐惧。然后她倔强地甩了下头发，“我叫弗莱迪。”她更正了他。

在社群里使用昵称并不常见，如果有，一般也是为了纪念某个重大的事件。这个叫弗莱迪卡的少女为自己选择了昵称，这很有趣，体现了某种程度上的独立性。汉尼拔开始觉得有意思起来了。

“告诉我，弗莱迪，你被分配了什么任务？”

弗莱迪哽了一下，拘谨地笑了笑，“法官。”

“哦，”汉尼拔点点头。他一把拉起她的手肘，带着她一路往家中走去。由于他的动作太突然，而且显然她也不知道应不应该推开这样一个地位崇高的人，所以她只是稍稍抵抗了下。“你的工作需要你经常待在花园里吗？”

她迟疑了一下，回答，“不需要。”

“这里是你的住所到法律大楼的必经之路？”汉尼拔打开门，把她拉进了黑漆漆的门厅，在背后关上了门，还上了锁，然后才放开了她。

弗莱迪往后退了退，用手摸了摸自己的手臂和头发，一脸困惑，“你想要干什么？”

“这个问题该由我来问。”汉尼拔说，声音低沉，语气并不能算是直接的威胁，但她的反应在他的预料之中。瞳孔放大，呼吸急促，恐惧那种酸涩的气味从她的毛孔里散发出来，“为什么你要跟踪威尔？”

有一小会儿，义愤与恐惧在她的内心交战，汉尼拔还以为她会矢口否认。但随后她就丧失了斗志，双肩沮丧地耷拉下来。她的目光在地板上打着转，紧紧咬着嘴唇。“威尔一直都和其他人不一样。”她的语气中充满了鄙夷。“但自从他开始训练以后，他就越来越不对头了。”

她又甩了下头发，挺了挺肩膀，“好像没人注意到，也没人在乎，但为了社群的安全着想，必须有人要盯住他，免得他越过界限，违反规则。”

“真是有先见之明。”汉尼拔低低地说，“可谓是独立思考的一次精彩展现。惋惜的是，你为了确保威尔不违规，自己却犯了戒。”

弗莱迪眯起了双眼，“你想要什么？”她又一次问。唔，观察力敏锐，难怪杰克会觉得她适合法官这个职位。

“有一个叫米莎的女孩，174年诞生，23号。八年前她被转移到了另一个街区。我想要你查出她被转移到了哪，她现在在那里过得如何。”

弗莱迪语塞了，很显然对这样的要求大吃一惊。“查出来以后呢，你会做什么？”

“这和你没有关系，弗莱迪。你只要帮我做这件事，我这一次就放过你。”

很显然，答应这个条件让她很痛苦，但她并没有别的选择，他们都对此心知肚明。“我会查的。”她说，“但我不会做出任何保证。如果杰克发现我查那些资料，就轮到我自己被审判了。”

“那我建议你从现在开始多学一点潜行的技巧。”

汉尼拔转身开了门锁，弗莱迪这时候表情也起了变化。她没有离开，而是有些不好意思地看着他，“之前那阵声音。像……像钟楼的钟声在响，但——”她的话音越来越弱，完全没了词。

“那是专门给承载人听的。相信我，如果监管者知道你听到了它，就不止是杰克审判你那么简单了。”汉尼拔一步步走上前，把她逼到门边，看到她仰起头和他对视的紧张样子，心里暗暗感到一阵愉悦。“你会面临被放归的命运。”

“感谢您的好意提醒，承载人。”她露出一个显然是虚情假意的笑容，语气里满是怨毒。

汉尼拔打开门，把她请了出去，门一重新锁上，他就忍不住笑了起来。他过去曾向贝德莉亚要过米莎的信息，但她总是百般推脱，还声称在新的安排下，他和米莎都比过去的状态好多了。她提醒他，既然当初他选择明目张胆地违抗长老，现在这样已经是他能得到的最好的结果。

每次当他竭尽所能地去查探米莎的下落，他都会被阻挠。她现在肯定已经有了新的职业，有了自己的家庭单元，有了属于她的孩子。他想要亲眼确认她正在过着平静的生活，而不是听信贝德莉亚的一面之词。她是个杰出的监管者，这也是为什么汉尼拔根本不信任她，尤其当事情涉及到那些破坏规则的人时，就更是如此。

他转身走回厨房准备晚饭，顺便清理了下威尔留下的痕迹。他并没有觉得被冒犯，相反，汉尼拔很享受威尔来过的这些证明：散落的唱片封套，喝了一半的茶，被丢在地上的毛毯和枕头。

手上一边切着洋葱，汉尼拔一边想着那个年轻人。熟练的动作可以带出某种类似禅定的安心感，可以让他在思维殿堂里筛选着各种记忆。

这么早就告诉威尔死亡的概念，其实并非他的本意。毕竟这个概念曾经深深困扰着米莎，也是她彻底崩溃的前兆。但汉尼拔的心底总有一种黑暗的冲动，会在他的耳边低语，鼓动他去测试一下威尔的意志力。

这是汉尼拔努力去平息的一部分自我，但在这件事上，他选择了顺应它。如果硬要举出一个原因，他会不得不承认一切的源头来自威尔第一天停药的那个早上，他看向自己的眼神——那是一种赤裸裸的饥渴，汉尼拔之前只在其他人的回忆里看过这样的眼神。也是这种眼神，让他忍不住想要试探威尔的界限。

那些有关失落和死亡的记忆，无疑对威尔造成了深刻的影响，远胜于当年汉尼拔自己第一次知道这两个概念时感受到的冲击。然而，和最后沉溺其中的米莎不一样的是，威尔能够顺着这些记忆，转而去关注其他相关的情绪和回忆。对于汉尼拔来说，观察到这一点就很让人满足了。

那么之后要给他展示些什么呢？汉尼拔心中求稳的一面在努力告诫他，让他保持耐心。为威尔展示人间之美——更多奢华的、极富美学品位的大餐；华服摩擦着皮肤的鲜明触感；大师画作中五彩斑斓的颜色；经过完美调配后的极品古龙香水——先献上所有美好的事物。

然而，威尔已经证明了自己，他是有足够的实力的。汉尼拔想把他继续引向更黑暗的地方、体会更危险的记忆。但他们有很多时间，没有必要那么着急。最好能好好享受这一引导的过程，在行进的路上一点点地种下暗示的种子。

 

*Chopin’s nocturne op. 9 no. 2.

 

 

第三章完


	4. Chapter 4

 

  
  
  
  
第二天，威尔来了。只是他看上去十分躁动，浑身都像是憋着一股劲。汉尼拔坐在那儿看着他一边满屋子打转，一边随意摆弄着自己的装饰品。那种随性而日常的亲密感，让汉尼拔心头涌起一丝暖意，因此他也没有打破沉默，只是原地等着，想要看看威尔什么时候会撑不住，说出心中的想法。  
  
“你之前说有副作用，我还以为你是说——”威尔顿住了，然后摇了摇头，“我睡不着，我不能集中注意力，也吃不下东西。每晚我都会把刚吃完的晚饭吐出来，我还不能告诉我的父母或者去医疗所，因为这样他们就会知道我停药了。”  
  
汉尼拔点点头，没说一句话，走进厨房去准备薄荷茶。威尔紧紧地跟在他的身后，踮脚一撑，一屁股坐到了汉尼拔身旁的台面上。  
  
“恐怕在这方面我没法给你太多帮助，只能给你泡一壶茶，让你好好午睡一下，或者再给你一两段舒适的记忆。”汉尼拔说。  
  
威尔摇摇头，“我不想要任何记忆。”他低低地说。  
  
汉尼拔有些担忧地直起身，难道是他高估了威尔的能力，威尔还不能从和死亡有关的记忆里恢复过来？威尔嘟囔着，耷拉下身，把头往旁边一靠，搁在了汉尼拔的肩膀上。汉尼拔定住了身，害怕自己稍有动弹，就会把他甩下去。  
  
“今天你能不能就为我弹弹琴？我现在脑子已经够乱了，不想别人的记忆再钻进来了。”  
  
汉尼拔放下了手边的茶叶，抬起一只手环住了威尔的脖颈。他的发尾正刚要开始打卷，很快就要到需要剪发的长度。但既然已经没有对他发型的约束了，汉尼拔希望他不要剪短。汉尼拔的脑海里总有一个文艺复兴时期的天使形象，他有威尔饱满的嘴唇和浅笑的脸庞，以及一头卷卷的头发。  
  
他低下头，在威尔的头顶轻轻吻了一下。威尔猛地抬起身，惊讶地看向他，“刚才这是什么？”  
  
“嗯？”汉尼拔心不在焉地反问。他们之间靠得如此近，呼吸彼此交错。威尔的膝盖就紧贴着他的胯部，他的手依然埋在威尔柔软的发间。  
  
“你刚刚用你的嘴唇做的动作，是什么？”威尔的目光扫向汉尼拔的嘴唇，看了一会又重新看着汉尼拔的眼睛，他澄蓝的眼眸中瞳孔放大了，“我有时候会对阿比盖尔做这个动作，但我也不知道自己为什么要做，而且一开始就停不下来了。”  
  
“那叫亲吻。”汉尼拔轻声说，“在以前，这是一种表达喜爱的方式。”  
  
“但亲吻阿比盖尔，和昨天亲吻你，感觉完全不一样啊。”  
  
汉尼拔的喉结动了动，舌头沉甸甸的，“亲吻，就好像眼泪，可以蕴含着很多情绪。如果你想，我可以展现给你。”他抬起手，它居然奇迹般地没有发颤，但威尔一把握住了他的手腕。  
  
“你能用你的嘴唇教我吗？”  
  
他的身体几乎不受大脑控制地动了起来，头低了下来，凑近了威尔，直到在最后一刻才终于克制住了自己。他有无数个不能这样做的理由，最显而易见的就是如果这件事被贝德莉亚发现了，后果将不堪设想。威尔会和米莎一样被带走，自己又会变成一个人。为了什么呢？难道就为了这片刻的欢愉吗？  
  
茶壶里的水烧开了，发出尖锐的鸣响，打断了他们之间的气氛，汉尼拔暗自松了一口气。“下次吧。”他推诿道。从威尔紧抓着自己的手臂里强行脱开身。无计可施之下，他只能重新收拾起了茶叶。“你可以先去音乐室，我泡好茶很快就到。”  
  
威尔徘徊了一阵，汉尼拔当然注意到了他裤子前段鼓起的包，还有他凌乱的呼吸。幸好他最后还是跳下了台面，往走廊走去。汉尼拔轻呼出一口气，直到此时他才发现自己刚才屏住了呼吸。  
  
  
当然，这还不算完。汉尼拔早已认识到威尔是个很执着的人。他总是会逐渐厘清自己真正想要的是什么，然后毫不犹豫地去追求心中所想——不论这个想法是让汉尼拔当他的私人管弦乐队，为他演奏一件件乐器，还是随心所欲地跑过来偷吻一下汉尼拔。  
  
汉尼拔几乎是瞬间就意识到了自己的严重失误，用这样的方式向他解释亲吻的含义，把它仅仅只是定义为一种喜爱之情的表现。像社群里的其他人表达喜悦时会做的那样，威尔也总是无知无觉地随意亲吻着汉尼拔，还经常在极度不适宜的场合。  
  
那天，当汉尼拔坐在钢琴前演奏时，威尔就被涌上心头的情绪驱使，垂下头在汉尼拔暴露在外的后颈皮肤上按下一个个吻。这一次，汉尼拔终于弹错了音，为了掩饰，他声称威尔已经听了足够多的钢琴曲，不如听一听竖琴或者长笛？  
  
之后，每天早晚都亲吻一下汉尼拔的脸颊变成了威尔的一种习惯。这还不算一天当中的其他亲吻。  
  
  
当汉尼拔提议他们回到给予/接受记忆的正题时，威尔很高兴地答应了。  
  
“你能再给我看一种动物吗？”威尔问，耳朵尖变红了。  
  
“事实上，我特意挑选了一些记忆，觉得你一定会喜欢。”汉尼拔说。根据威尔对其他记忆的反应，他一直在梳理威尔会欣赏的记忆类型。威尔立刻应允了，在汉尼拔伸手触碰他之前就闭上了双眼。  
  
这段回忆几乎是专为威尔的趣味而生。那是斯莫克山脉中流淌的山涧，清澈的溪水中可以看到光滑而又圆润的石块。即使穿着橡胶长靴，也依然可以感到溪水的寒冷。当水流在岩石间激荡时，会发出如乐章一般悦耳的声音。  
  
被精心制作而成的鱼钩上，绑着色彩斑斓的羽毛和镶着金属丝的绒线，在空中闪着光，优雅地画出一道弧线，悄无声息地落到河面上。鱼在他的身边跳跃穿梭，日光在它们的鱼鳞上折射出虹光。很难说他们在这段记忆里待了多久，到了后来，鱼儿们对他们的存在也已经习以为常，在他们的腿边环绕穿梭，仿佛他们从最开始就在那儿一样自然。  
  
时间如流水一般行进着，像一双双手在下面轻轻拽着他们的脚踝。有一个人在想，如果顺应这股力量，沉入水中，被水底的泥土和石块包围起来，那感觉该有多么平和啊。汉尼拔不知道这个想法是威尔的，还是自己的，又或者是这段记忆本身的产物。  
  
最后他们抓到了一只鳟鱼，把它洗干净以后切成了片，在篝火上烤熟了。鱼肉本身很鲜美，加上黄油和盐，用手抓着吃。还有东西能比它更美味吗？威尔能够理解并接受这样的狩猎方式，这里面有一种仪式感，他们对死去的生灵心怀尊重，加以纪念，而它们回报给人类维持生命的必要营养。  
  
威尔再次睁开眼睛的时候，他全身洋溢着喜悦的光彩。他握住汉尼拔的手，将它带到唇边。他的嘴唇轻柔地抚过他的指缝间。这样的举动对汉尼拔有怎样的影响，他本人却一无所知，也正因此，才更加能勾起战栗一般的情欲。  
  
“你是怎么知道该给我看哪些记忆的？”威尔问，“你怎么能这么了解我呢？”  
  
汉尼拔既想收回自己的手，又想把他拉得更近一些，让他紧紧贴在自己的怀里。这两种矛盾的冲动交战着，最后他什么都没有做，呼吸平稳而均匀。“因为我们已经在私密的空间里相处了不少时间。”  
  
“我认为还有别的原因。”威尔说，“我和我的朋友、家人一起待了这么多年，没有一个人像你这样了解我。”  
  
“这对他们来说不太公平。”汉尼拔说，尽管这话让他心里十分受用，“他们不像我们，可以体验那么多经历。”  
  
威尔依然握着他的手，低下头，亲吻了一下汉尼拔的指尖。“但你的传授人并没有像你照顾我那样去照顾你。如果承载人不是我，而是换成随便哪个人，我不相信你会给他相同的记忆。”  
  
“我的确不会。”汉尼拔说，被紧握住的手指轻微地颤了颤，抚过威尔的下唇。当他想象着亲吻威尔的滋味，想象着那双饱满柔软的嘴唇会怎样微微张开时，他的眼前几乎在一瞬间闪过了一千种和亲吻有关的记忆。“你是特别的。”  
  
闻言，威尔露出了灿烂的笑容，又很快地吻了一下他的手，然后才放开了他。“你专门为我挑选的其他记忆是怎么样的？”威尔问，他完全不知道他现在的样子又多么像在调情，微颤的睫毛，圆润的肩膀，有些羞怯的笑容。  
  
又一次，汉尼拔的身体本能地背叛了他，他抬起手摩挲着威尔的脸颊，话语自动流泻而出。“让我带你去看。”  
  
  
狂欢节，在新奥尔良的街道上醉醺醺地前行，炫目的灯光在视野里化成粒子，人们勾肩搭背，歌声此起彼伏，空气中满是龙舌兰酒的辛辣气息。为了避免被拉进燥热的人群，他在庆典的边缘安静观察着，享受着庆祝的时刻，摄取着他人的热烈情绪，却不让自己身涉其中。  
  
雨天，在罗马林立的教堂之间穿梭，站在高耸的天顶下，呼吸着淡淡的霉味，看着令人眼花缭乱的镶嵌图案与华丽的墓碑。高跟鞋踩在不平整的石地上发出咔哒声响，钟楼里钟声阵阵，教堂里，唱诗班的合唱响彻云霄，彷如穿越时空而来的天音。  
  
在一片私人海滩上，温暖的阳光下是细腻的白沙，还有仿佛一路延伸到世界尽头的澄蓝海水。和社群旁风浪极大、怪石嶙峋的沙滩形成了鲜明的对比。细沙从手指尖滑过，踩在脚下，有沙沙作响的奇妙触感。沙子们沾湿了水后黏在胸口，他直直地躺在平坦的沙面上，海水涌过，身体漂浮起来。皮肤被暴晒之后有火辣辣的感觉，用芦荟油擦身体时，他一边嘶嘶喊疼一边和同伴笑闹。  
  
威尔不需要回答任何一个字，汉尼拔已经知道自己成功了。  
  
  
当他在傍晚离开以后，整个屋子都显得空荡荡的。汉尼拔清醒地躺在床上，脑海里回放的是另一类完全不同的记忆。他的手紧握在自己的阴茎上，回想着那些属于恋人们的记忆，他们和威尔相比还差得很远，整个过程也很难称得上满足。  
  
但现在也只能这样了。  
  
  
  
*  
  
过了一个星期，大部分停药的副作用已经过去了。恶心呕吐、缺乏食欲和失眠这些症状都早已消失。但在停药的两周后，他阴茎的症状还是固执地不肯消退，实话说，这种作用非常不方便，还很容易让人心神不宁——每次，那种被电流穿过的感觉出现后，整个部位就会变得硬挺，让他坐立不安，总有一种不满足感。  
  
汉尼拔一定注意到了这一点，但他会谈论威尔停药后其他的副作用，却绝口不提这个。既然如此，这种状况应该对身体没什么害处，但不管怎么说，它的出现还是很让人分心。  
  
很快，它发生的频率以令人警觉的速度攀升——尤其当汉尼拔触碰他的时候。甚至有时候仅仅只是看到汉尼拔，或者想到某段特定的记忆，就会触发这一状况。事实上，它的出现似乎并无规律可循，也没有什么缘由，这就让他更难以预测它什么时候会发生。  
  
就好像想起在人群中跳舞的记忆，汗津津的身体黏糊糊地贴在一起，顺着节奏扭动。走出舞池，呼吸清爽的新鲜空气，一阵微风将他脖颈和肩线处的汗毛轻轻吹起。  
  
或者在乔治亚洲闷热的炎夏，在游泳池边，所有的青少年们都脱到只剩内衣，肆无忌惮地往水里跳。威尔忍不住盯着他们的身体，注意到他之前从未注意到的细节。他们深棕色带着一点粉的乳头，少女们穿的文胸里透出坚实硬挺的颗粒，少年们从肚子一路延伸到泳裤腰带的体毛，当他们在水里互相打闹的时候，他们的皮肤会湿哒哒地彼此摩擦。  
  
最让威尔尴尬的是，几天之后贝弗利宣称她要在娱乐时间和她的朋友们一起去游泳。一想到贝弗利会和他的记忆里一样光溜溜的，就让威尔立刻有一种本能的不适，这和他对这段记忆原本的感受完全不一样。似乎是本能在告诉他，用这种思路去想象他的姐姐，在根源上就是错误的。  
  
这些记忆在他的梦里逐渐延烧。最近他的梦境比起线性的故事，更像各种印象交叠的画面，和它们有关的也不例外。比如在他的梦里，汉尼拔会吻遍他的全身，尖锐的牙齿摩擦着肌肤，肢体互相纠缠。这些梦会让他从深睡中惊醒，胸口上下起伏，大口大口呼吸，他的身体会在床单上胡乱蹭着，追逐着某种他不知道该如何得到的感觉。  
  
某个早上，他在一团湿被单间醒来，他的内裤黏答答地贴在胯间。威尔伸手把它剥下来，当他的手扫过自己的阴茎的时候，那种刺痛的感觉让他嘶了一声。他坐起身，把被单踢到一旁，检查着这团东西扩散到了哪里。在他的身下，有一圈范围不小的湿痕，他提心吊胆地闻了闻，麝香的气味，闻起来和他的尿液完全不一样的，这让他的神经放松了一点。  
  
最开始，他的第一反应就是告诉父母，跑去医疗所看一看。但很快他就意识到只要随便检查一下，他们就会发现自己已经停药了。他不认为不用药会有什么严重的惩罚，但他们肯定会立刻给他重新注射药物，而且还会采取措施，确保他以后不能再偷偷停药。  
  
威尔把他的床单和内裤卷了起来，塞进了他的书包里，然后照常进行早上的洗漱。尽管很想马上离开，他还是强迫自己在早餐时保持镇定。他成功地笑着和家人说了再见，然后把书包往肩膀上一甩，飞快地骑车赶去汉尼拔家。  
  
“汉尼拔！”进了门后，威尔两步一个台阶地往下跑。一边走一边从包里拽出床单，捧在手里去给汉尼拔看。  
  
汉尼拔正坐在书桌前画着素描，当威尔靠近时他的头猛地抬起，鼻翼微动，睁大了双眼盯着威尔手里的一团床单。难得地出现了惊讶的神情，“什么———”  
  
威尔把床单塞进汉尼拔的手里，一瞬间汉尼拔的呼吸看上去像是暂停了，这让威尔更加焦虑。这是什么不好的事吗？他的身体出了什么问题吗？“我不知道该做什么。”他脱口而出，“是因为我停药了，是吧？我总是会做那些梦，醒来后我的心脏狂跳，我的阴茎会硬到发疼。”  
  
汉尼拔的手指紧紧扣着手中的床单，他的双眼闭了起来，睫毛颤动着。他咬了下嘴唇，又在发出轻轻的一声细响后放开了它，“这是很正常的。”他说。威尔长舒一口气，放松了下来。  
  
“你来找我是对的，因为你的父母无法理解这件事。这次我会为你处理好床单，将来你可以自己清洗，它们是能被水洗掉的。”  
  
“它们到底是什么？”威尔好奇地问。  
  
“面对性欲或者外在的性刺激，你的身体会有一种自然的反应，一直累积，直到高潮。”每当汉尼拔解释那些只在他人的记忆里感受过的经历时，他的语气就会变得干脆而冷静。“在社群诞生之前，这是极为常见的。大多数男性都在青春期有梦遗的经历。而现在，人们只要一出现性骚动，就会被药物中和掉。”  
  
威尔往椅子上一瘫，“我没法阻止它的发生，我试过在睡觉前用我的思维宫殿做冥想，专注地去想那些平和的记忆，但它就是停不下来。”  
  
汉尼拔把床单放到一边，“你不能完全地扼杀它们，任何一个性成熟的男性都能，也都会时不时地出现这种生理反应。”  
  
“那我该做什么？”威尔问。  
  
“在睡前为自己带来高潮，能够显著地降低它发生的频率。”  
  
“好吧，所以——”威尔无助地做了个手势，“我要怎么做？你能展现给我看吗？”  
  
又一次，汉尼拔闭上了双眼，脸上有痛苦的神情。威尔的目光顺着他身体的线条往下滑，直到惊讶地发现汉尼拔的长裤也被硬挺的阴茎撑起来了。看到这一景象，威尔的阴茎也随之隐隐跳动，一股热流从脑袋一直涌向那里，将内裤微微沾湿。  
  
“你可以靠自己手淫体验到它——当感到性欲的时候触碰你自己。”汉尼拔清了清嗓子，“我建议你一开始可以在洗澡的时候尝试，这样后续清理起来也比较方便。”  
  
“那我能用你的浴室吗？”  
  
汉尼拔只是犹豫了片刻，就站起身，抬手伸向楼梯的方向，“请便。这期间我会去处理你的床单。”  
  
像汉尼拔家的其他房间一样，他的卫生间和威尔住所里的卫生间有功能上的相似性，所以威尔知道怎么使用它。但在具体的布置上，这个卫生间却要华丽奢侈得多。除了淋浴间、马桶和洗手池，还有一个浴缸，占据了房间的一整个角落。威尔希望有一天能亲身体验下——要把自己整个沉到热水里，想想还挺奇怪的，但可能感觉还不错呢。  
  
威尔在淋浴间里打开水，把衣服全脱掉，一边脱一边整齐地把衣服都叠好。他全身上下的汗毛都因为某种期待而一根根竖了起来。他伸出一只手摸过自己的胸膛，哦，感觉真好。一种细微的，痒痒的感觉从他触碰到的地方升腾起来。  
  
走进淋浴间，温暖的水流打到了他的身上，他满足地低叹了一声。有好一会，他只是在淋浴头下转着身，让热水冲去骑行带来的汗水。这个小小的空间，闻起来有汉尼拔身上的味道，这更加撩动着他。  
  
触碰自己就好。汉尼拔是这样说的，仿佛整件事就这么简单。威尔伸出手，试着用手指环绕着阴茎套弄了一下，阴茎立刻笔直地立了起来，突如其来的快感让他的膝盖都要差点撑不住。一只手撑在墙上平衡自己，他又套弄了一下，手指上下来回之间，阴茎顶部的皮肤被撑开了，露出敏感的内里，那种液体流得更多了，把整个柱体弄得滑溜溜的。  
  
“啊，”他轻轻呻吟了一声，用手环住他的阴茎，他再次喊了出来，这次更大声了一点，“啊——”  
  
也许他的大脑不知道该对自己做什么，但他的身体本能地知道。他的胯部开始猛烈地抽动起来，一遍遍往前冲刺进他紧握的拳头，最后他的整个身体突然僵直了，肌肉紧缩，强烈的快感涌遍全身。威尔几乎要在这种释放的快乐中哭出声来。他的阴茎在手指间抖动，顶部开始一次次喷射出一种珍珠白的液体，溅得他的胸口、手腕、还有浴室的墙面上到处都是。  
  
威尔这一次是真的站不住了，当余韵冲击全身时，他的双膝重重地砸到了地上。他一遍遍套弄着自己，感受着每一次疼痛而甘美的跳动，直到最后出现了一种火辣辣的烧灼感。之后，他就坐在那里，任水流击打着他的肩背。  
  
“哇哦。”他呆呆地说，筋疲力尽，在飞溅的水花里猛眨着眼睛。他这辈子还从未体验过比刚才那一瞬间更美好的感觉。不管是他自己的记忆，还是汉尼拔和他分享的那些记忆，没有一件事能比它的感觉更好了。  
  
而且以后只要他想，他就可以重新体验这种快感。但必须要小心谨慎，不能把家里弄得一团乱，以免吸引父母的注意力，他们永远不需要知道这个秘密。也许他可以把他的洗澡时间改到晚上睡觉之前。只要想到这个，威尔就忍不住笑起来，笑得连脸颊都隐隐作痛。  
  
他支起身，把还残留在墙上的液体擦干净。在手心里倒了一点汉尼拔的沐浴乳，搓起肥皂泡沫。当他再度清洗身体的时候，他的阴茎又一次骚动并肿胀起来。  
  
第二次高潮花了更久的时间，足以让他弄清楚怎么做会感觉更好。最明显的一点就是肥皂，它让整个过程都更轻松了。他把拳头拢成一个紧密而滑润的圈，倾身向前一遍遍顶弄。最顶上松松的皮肤会往回剥开，露出里面粉色的、滑溜溜的敏感头部。威尔用大拇指抹过它，瞬间激起一种仿佛要把人融化的热潮，让他忍不住惊喜地哭喊出声。  
  
威尔不知道他能这样做多少次，不知道还能再承受多少酥麻的快感，但他第二次洗干净身体时，热水已经用完了。威尔拖着身体走出浴室，浑身都往下滴着水，冷飕飕的。他把自己裹进汉尼拔松软的大浴巾里。柔软的布料抵御了寒意，在皮肤上摩擦着，带来另一种美妙的感觉。  
  
一边穿衣服，威尔一边对着雾气朦胧的镜子里自己的投影微笑。虽然他才刚醒几个小时，但却莫名地感到四肢疲惫，不过精神却很好。穿完衣服后，他往楼下走去，脚步比记忆中任何时候都要轻快愉悦。  
  
汉尼拔正坐在音乐室的钢琴前，威尔跟随着乐音走了进去，直接坐到了他的身边，凑过去在汉尼拔的脸颊上印下飞快的一吻。退开身的时候，威尔湿漉漉的发尾在汉尼拔的衬衫上留下了一个被水浸湿的痕迹。  
  
“谢谢，”威尔说，“我现在感觉好多了。”  
  
汉尼拔的笑容里有一丝勉强，“不客气。”

 

 

  
  
第四章 完  
  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

“威尔！”莫莉的声音在绿地那头传来。威尔转过身，只看到她飞快地骑过来，赶到他的身边。她一边喘着气一边笑着说，“威尔，我觉得我有好几周没见到你了！”

“我只是一直在忙着训练。”他低下了头。现在他知道了她一无所知的那些记忆，她的快乐已经让他难以直视了。

“训练是怎样的？”她低声问，“每个人都很好奇你每天在干些什么。”

威尔耸耸肩，“还挺无聊的，”他撒谎道，“我情愿听听你都在做什么。”

“我的训练内容基本上和我们做志愿活动的时候差不多，只不过现在没人来监管我了，”莫莉说，“不过阿拉娜说下周我可以去学习怎么放归老人们了。”

“哦，那很好啊。”威尔假装很兴奋地说。她是完全没有这个概念的，她不懂一旦老人们被放归到彼方，他们的身体总有一天会垮掉，他们会死去。

“我正要去见布莱恩和吉米呢，我们打算玩卡牌游戏。和我一起去吧。”

“玛格特怎样了？”威尔问。自威尔有记忆以来，他们五个人就一直密不可分，一想到他们要在玛格特不在的时候聚会，威尔总感觉有些怪怪的。

莫莉又笑了起来，“威尔，我们起码有一个月没见到玛格特了——她现在在孕期呢。我猜在这段时间结束之前我们是没法再看到她了。如果你之前和我们一起，肯定早知道这件事了。”

威尔也没什么好的借口脱身。今天是星期天，如果他告诉她自己要去见汉尼拔，他的父母很可能就会从她的父母那里得到风声。这种不必要的复杂状况是他想要尽力避免的。没错，他能撒谎，但他不希望父母知道自己可以撒谎。

再说了，她说得没错。自他被选中成为承载人以来，他就没有再加入过任何常规的娱乐活动。和汉尼拔在一起时，他们会下国际象棋、听音乐，又或者用一整个下午的时间读书。但也许偶尔改变一下也是件好事。

……至少他是这么努力说服自己的。威尔一边跟着莫莉骑往娱乐中心，一边努力摆脱那种不情愿的情绪。

布莱恩和吉米都很高兴能看到威尔，迅速跟他讲述起了这段时间他错过的事情。莫莉则趁机一次又一次地用手中的牌把他们都打得落花流水。当威尔注视莫莉的时候，心底依然会被激起某种情愫，有点类似接近汉尼拔时的感觉，即使没有后者那么强烈，但依然挺刺激。他的注意力很难集中到手中的纸牌上，视线总是游荡到她粉色的嘴唇，或者遐想起她亮闪闪的头发是否摸起来也一样柔软。

如果亲吻是喜爱的表现，他也许会像亲吻阿比盖尔那样亲吻吉米，因为他很享受他的陪伴，也很欣赏他的个性。但布莱恩和莫莉是不一样的，就像那些过去被遗忘了的残缺梦境。他们两人总让他的手指发痒，让他的心跳加速。

但他们是无法理解的。如果他亲吻他们中任何一个人，他们只会一起取笑他奇怪的行径，把他推开，或许还会表现出担忧或愤怒。因为原则上，家庭单元以外的人，你连碰都不能碰，更遑论亲吻那样的举动了。他们不明白这些，是因为他们从未感受过那些丰富的情绪，只有汉尼拔，只有他明白。这让威尔变得更像亲吻他了。他痛恨自己必须要和这些人待在一起，这些他在懵懂无知的时期，曾经视作密友的人。

“威尔？”

过了一会，他才意识到他们全都在等他出牌，他急忙随意地抽出一张打了出去。又沉默了片刻，他才发现他们都在期待地望着他，显然都在等他道歉。

不要再被社群的规则主宰——汉尼拔的话语在威尔的耳边回响。

“你们知道吗？我其实不想继续玩下去了。”他把手中的牌扔到桌子上，“没有玛格特就不一样了。”

“但她正在做很重要的工作呢，威尔，”布莱恩一边笑一边皱着眉，就好像他不知道该用什么表情回应。

“重要工作？被当成人体孵化器，一生产完毕就让他们带走自己的孩子？”威尔嘲讽地说，“对不起，我可看不出这工作有哪里好的。”

吉米把眉毛抬得老高，莫莉惊讶地长大了嘴。没有一个人知道该怎么回答他。“我要去见汉尼拔了。”他喃喃自语，起身的时候踢开了自己的椅子。

在他身后，是一片死寂。

  
到了汉尼拔家，他直接开门进去，径直走下楼梯，来到了书房。和平时周日自己出现的时间相比，今天已经有些晚了。也许汉尼拔会以为他今天不来了。书房里没有人，只有轻轻的乐音在空气里流淌，威尔顺着声音传来的方向往前走。这乐器的声音很怪异，凄厉刺耳，和他以前听过的任何一种乐器的声音都不一样。

威尔走到音乐室的门口，探头往里看。发出怪声的乐器本身的形状也很奇怪。汉尼拔正坐在它的面前，挺着背，闭着眼，手指小心地在一头笔直竖立的天线和另一头弯曲的线之间穿梭，指尖过处，那些声音就流了出来。有好一会，他就继续这样演奏着。

从早上莫莉喊出威尔名字的那一刻开始，他一直紧绷着的那根弦现在终于逐渐放松下来。

汉尼拔垂下手，乐音戛然而止。随之而来的是一片寂静。

威尔说，“我今天去见我的朋友们了。”

汉尼拔张开了紧闭的双眼，抬了抬眉，他知道威尔会在想说的时候继续说下去的。有时候他真的比威尔自己都还要了解自己。

威尔走进房间，坐到钢琴前面的椅子上。他随意地弹了几个音，那是汉尼拔现在正在教他的某首曲子，但听起来总是不太像汉尼拔的版本，“你想聊聊这件事吗？”

“我当时在想，为什么你不肯回吻我呢。还有就是，如果能吻一下莫莉，感觉可能会很不错。然后我就意识到即使我真的这么做了，她也根本不会理解，所以何必呢？”威尔把他的手重重地一挥，琴键们一齐发出不和谐的杂音。

听完他的话，汉尼拔脸上的表情很复杂，威尔完全不能分辨其中的情绪。

“过来。”汉尼拔说，伸出手来。

威尔待在原地没有动，不是因为他不想去。而是出于某种莫名的原因，他就是想要让汉尼拔等着。他看着汉尼拔的双眼微微眯起，伸出舌头润湿了下嘴唇，那一刻他的心脏仿佛飞到了嗓子眼，又重重地往下沉。

威尔故意慢慢地伸出手，汉尼拔把他猛地一拽，拉到身前——这动作里多了一点不必要的粗暴，显示出一点不耐烦——但却让威尔的心跳跳得更快了。

汉尼拔把威尔转了个身，让他背靠着自己的前胸，然后又在椅子上往后坐了一点，让威尔能坐到他的两腿之间。“这是特雷门琴。”

“听着好奇怪。”威尔呼吸急促地说。从肩膀到胯部，汉尼拔的体温紧紧包裹着他。他的臀部紧贴着汉尼拔的大腿，当汉尼拔绷紧身体时，他能感觉到那里肌肉的变换。最近一段时间，只要汉尼拔在他身边，他双腿间的阴茎总是变得又硬又敏感，现在就更是如此了。

“特雷门琴发出的声音是完全电子化的。”汉尼拔说。他说出的每个词都像是直接擦过威尔的耳际，一路顺着脊椎延烧。汉尼拔抬起威尔的手臂，双手握住威尔的手腕，伸向眼前的特雷门琴。

“这根天线可以控制音准，而那一根则用来控制音量。”威尔的手被汉尼拔牵引着，交叠在一起，划过天线之间的空气，颤抖的音节随之响起，音量随着他们的手离天线越来越远而逐渐减弱。

威尔不知道自己要怎么集中注意力来学习这门乐器，现在他的整个身体都在微微颤抖，期待着汉尼拔的触碰。当汉尼拔的手指在无意间抚过他手腕内侧的细嫩肌肤时，威尔惊讶地深呼一口气；当他们交缠双手，汉尼拔的手心将自己的手包裹起来，微微弯曲，轻轻划过，只为了弹出最恰当的乐音；当汉尼拔的指间几不可查地摩擦过自己的指尖，那触觉让威尔忍不住发出了一声呜咽。

特雷门琴发出一声不确定的鸣响。“听起来不大对啊。”威尔说，但却并没有挪开自己的手。

汉尼拔嗯了一声，低下头，鼻尖轻蹭着威尔颈间跳动的血管。他紧贴着威尔的皮肤，深深地吸了一口气。威尔往后仰起头，侧了侧身，顺势将自己的脖颈进一步暴露给汉尼拔。

他们的身体一起轻轻摇晃起来，特雷门琴发出一种奇怪而低沉的声音，威尔全身的血管也像是随之震颤着。他的臀部往后蹭去，找到了那个似乎在呼应着自己的坚硬部位。汉尼拔发出的低吟在他们之间的空气里战栗着，点燃了威尔的所有神经。威尔觉得自己应该没有想错，这一切都证明了现在汉尼拔和自己正处在同样的状态里。

“我不知道我现在在做什么。”

汉尼拔捏紧了威尔的手指。他把他们交叠的手收回来，转而紧扣在威尔的腹部上，特雷门琴发出一声尖利的呼啸。威尔扭动着，努力想要克制自己不把汉尼拔的手更往下带，带到那个隐隐作痛的中心部位。既然他自己碰那儿的感觉都那么好，而汉尼拔，这个只是用嘴唇轻轻抚过自己的皮肤就可以让他魂飞魄散的人，如果他是那个套弄自己的人，那感觉会是何等美妙呢？

“是的，”汉尼拔的声线失去了往日的波澜不惊。每说一个词，他的嘴唇都在威尔的皮肤上游走着，胡渣刮擦着敏感的皮肤，“你不知道你对我做了什么。”

威尔紧靠着他扭了扭，试图转身去面对他。但是汉尼拔把他紧紧地箍在了原地。他只能仰起头，往后重重靠在汉尼拔的肩膀上。

“既然如此，那就让我知道啊。”威尔的全身都充盈着某种一触即发的能量，他想象着汉尼拔的双手可以像拨弄那些乐器一样，在自己的身上弹奏乐曲。

但是汉尼拔突然站起身，挥开了威尔的双手。他低头调整了下他长裤的前端，伸手拨开自己散落到前额的头发。他们的目光交汇，一种几乎可以感知的热度在他们之间震颤着。然而汉尼拔又眨了眨眼，转过身去，那种连接的紧密感也陡然烟消云散。

“你可以随便挑书来看。”汉尼拔头也不回地说，他转身上楼走进自己的房间里，好一会儿都没有再出来。

  
威尔在厨房里转了转，给自己泡了杯茶，然后带着挑好的新书蜷缩进了自己的扶手椅里。但结果却是，他总盯着同一页书，反复地读了好几遍也没看进去。最后他终于放弃了，把书扔到一边。他能听到楼上浴室里水流冲洗的声音，这让他突然想到洗澡可能是个绝妙的注意。于是他拿起自己的外套，急匆匆地赶回家给自己冲个凉。

令人感激的是，当晚没有人提起白天他和朋友之间发生的事。要么是他的伙伴们都没有告诉家长，要么就只是单纯地没人在乎。

然而，用完晚餐，威尔发现自己房间的电子屏幕上居然有一封新讯息。要知道那个电子屏幕形同虚设，大多数时候都只被当做日历使用。

威尔点了一下右上角闪动的那个数字“1”，屏幕上出现了监管者的录像。

“你好，威尔。我很抱歉打扰了你。”她停顿了一下，像是在等他低声接受她的道歉。然而威尔没有理会，一声不吭。

“我希望你在明天去承载人住所的路上，顺路来一下我的办公室。我想要和你讨论一些事情。”

这些话就这样沉甸甸地压在他的肩膀上，当晚他再也不能入睡。他辗转反侧，试图把注意力集中到阿比盖尔睡觉时发出的细小声音上——她深深的呼吸，以及那些含糊不清的喃喃自语，一起消解了他心中一部分的不安。

*

像所有其他办公楼一样，监管者的办公室是用钢筋、水泥和玻璃建造而成的。很整洁，但看上去光秃秃的，没有任何装饰品。有一种不近人情的冷酷意味。威尔乘电梯来到顶楼，胃里一阵阵翻搅着。

他知道被叫到这里来的原因，很可能和昨天玩牌时自己的那一通发泄有关。但他还是害怕背后又更糟糕的事情在等着自己。监管者是不是知道了他和汉尼拔之间发生的事？按理说，你是不能触碰别人的。更别说坐在别人的怀里，嘴唇贴着皮肤，心里还渴求着更多的接触。

汉尼拔会因为这个惹上麻烦吗？会吗？很显然他们不会重新给他分配任务——他们说过要找到一个承载人需要花很长的时间，下很大的功夫。几个亲吻应该不会严重到这样的程度吧…………

“威尔。”监管者贝德莉亚看上去比他记忆中的还要娇小，也可能是这段时间威尔长高了的原因。她的笑容有一点像他的母亲，那是一种只在嘴边泛开，却从不触及眼睛的笑意。但他的母亲只有最近会这样，因为她很忧愁，十分疲惫。而监管者就不一样了，她的笑容里充满了某种毫不真诚的虚伪。怎么之前会没有人看清这一点呢？

早在十六岁祝礼时，威尔对监管者的坚定信仰就已经开始崩塌。自那以后，和汉尼拔相处的日子更是让他对长老们产生了一种不信任感和厌恶之情。他警惕地看着她坐到自己的对面，倚在一张靠窗的直背沙发上。

威尔能隐约地觉察到她的美丽，汉尼拔在审美上显然更偏爱某些记忆，而这些记忆和她的内在气质有某种相似性。有如一件特别可人的艺术品，形状完美而精致，还带着一丝脆弱感。但威尔能在她的双眼里看到一丝狡猾。

她等待着，就好像她以为只要等得够久，他就会开口说话一样。威尔可不会让她如意。

“你的训练怎样了？”最后她终于问出了口，语气是她惯有的那种温柔音调。她让他想起汉尼拔记忆里出现的那些心理医生，总是试图一层层拨开别人的大脑，挖出所有的秘密。

“训练很顺利。汉尼拔一直在帮助我梳理那些想法和记忆。”威尔直视着她的眼睛，露出一个和她一样虚假的笑容。“这工作很艰难，但有汉尼拔的帮助，我会坚持下去的。”

“你知道吗，汉尼拔在你之前还训练过一个承载人。”

威尔试图保持面无表情，但还是控制不住地眨了眨眼，震惊地张大了嘴。为什么没人告诉他这件事？为什么汉尼拔不说？但至少……威尔相信汉尼拔的隐瞒背后一定有其理由。

“她不像你，不是被选中的。”贝德莉亚继续说了下去，双眼梭巡着他的脸庞，试图掌握他对这一讯息的反应。“她有见证的能力，然而她缺少这个位置必须具备的内心力量。长老们当时已经决定把她分配到另一个不同的岗位上去，但汉尼拔却没有经过我们的同意，自行开始和她分享那些记忆。”

“那她现在在哪？”威尔问，“她后来怎样了？”

“二十三号不能承受汉尼拔分享给她的记忆。它们给她造成了巨大的压力，促使她精神崩溃。最后她接受的所有记忆被清洗干净，为了让她不用再面对过去的一切，她本人被送到另一个社群去生活了。”

威尔不知道该作何回应。他只想从这个办公室赶快逃走，回到汉尼拔温暖的家中，问问他到底是怎么回事。监管者拍了拍他的肩膀，但这种感觉和汉尼拔的爱抚、和他父母朋友的碰触完全不一样。他努力不让自己发抖。

“我告诉你这些，是因为我注意到你最近没有再参与任何娱乐活动，你大部分时间都待在承载人的住所里。”

“这违反了什么规定吗？”威尔质问。

“哦，那倒没有，”监管者安慰他。“作为承载人，你的训练当然和社群里其他人不一样。你和汉尼拔要怎么分配你们的学习时间，都轮不到我或者任何一个社群成员来质疑。我的疑虑是，如果你不和你的朋友，和你的家庭单元保持外部的联系，你会落得和二十三号那样，逐渐被记忆的重压击垮。”

“谢谢你的关心。”威尔说，“但是我很好。”

监管者观察了他好一会以后才开口，“那就好，威尔。但是话说回来，一旦你觉得承载的记忆太多了，一旦你觉得汉尼拔把你逼得太紧了——那请一定要来找我。我们可不希望这么快就又失去一个承载人。”

*

“贝德莉亚告诉我说你今天早上会晚点到。”汉尼拔说，“那我们备受爱戴的监管者到底想对你做些什么呢？”

发现威尔没有马上回答，汉尼拔转过身带着疑问地看着他。

“为什么你不告诉我，在我之前还有一个承载人？”

“噢。”

“这就是你的全部回答？”威尔之前从未对汉尼拔生气过，事实上，他从未像这样对任何人生气过，即使是对弗莱迪也没有。仔细想一想，他也无法解释自己为什么这么生气。汉尼拔没有欠他任何东西，对这件事保密本身也没什么值得诟病的。然而他的全身都被这种情绪冲带着走，皮肤就好像发麻了一样，一阵阵刺痛。

“因为我想要把这件事锁进我记忆宫殿的角落里。”汉尼拔说，“并不是因为我想要忘记她，而是因为只要想到这件事，就会给我带来痛苦。”

就这么简单，威尔的无名火瞬间消散了。他只能轻轻地呼出一口气。“哦。”

他走进房间，坐到汉尼拔的面前，“到底发生了什么？”

“贝德莉亚怎么跟你说的？”

“贝德莉亚说她没有被选中。说你还是和她分享了记忆。还说她最后无法承受它们。”

“这几句话都是真的。”汉尼拔说，“是我建议她来我这儿接受训练的，当时贝德莉亚坚决予以反对。我以为她反对只是因为我和米莎是同一个孕母所生，然而最后贝德莉亚的疑虑被证明是对的。”

“她是你的妹妹。”威尔说，羞愧和罪恶感像一阵阵波浪，不断涌过他的心间。在这个社群里，汉尼拔当然是唯一一个能理解这种血脉羁绊的人，也正因此，失去她的痛苦，对他而言就越加深刻。

“一直以来，我对我的家庭单元从未感到特别的亲近，然而早在成为承载人之前，我就被她吸引了。我记得当时我在志愿活动中担任九年生的助教，当看到她那双和我如此相像的眼睛时，我看到了红色，那是我第一个见到的颜色，也是我和她瞳孔的颜色。”

毫无征兆地，汉尼拔抬起手抚上了威尔的脸颊，一段记忆出现了。威尔愣了一会才意识到自己正在通过汉尼拔的眼睛注视着眼前的人。第一次，汉尼拔在分享属于他自己的、私人的记忆。

他的面前，是米莎。她和威尔现在的年纪一般大，和莫莉一样爱笑。她骑自行车时总是骑得很快，喜欢一边骑一边站起身，为此常常受到责骂。她奔跑时总会随手解开自己的马尾，喜欢一边转圈一边感受着发丝抚过脸颊的触感。她最喜欢的记忆，是让雨点亲吻她的脸颊。

米莎，那个带着如此纯粹、如此不容质疑的爱，冲过去抱紧汉尼拔的女孩。

伴随着这段记忆，威尔开始理解爱的概念。那是喜爱的最高级，高到一种无法被压抑的程度。通过语言，通过肢体的碰触，通过情感的连接，它必须要被表达出来。

这种爱的感情，就像毯子一样温暖地包裹着威尔，就在他以为自己可以永远迷失在这种饱满的情绪里时，记忆出现了变化。贝德莉亚和杰克站在门口，脸色凝重。“我必须要和你谈一谈米莎。”贝德莉亚说，把他带进了房间。

在这一刻之前，汉尼拔从未亲身感受过恐惧的滋味。当然，他在记忆中体验过，他在理论上也理解那是怎样的情绪，但直到这一刻，他才被它彻底地击中。不管他再怎么威胁他们，都无法改变已经既成的事实。作为打破规则的惩罚，他们把她带走了。

当初失去他的记忆传授人，也是很艰难的一关。那种艰难更多是因为自己被丢下了，一堆杂乱的记忆需要他独自整理。但失去米莎就好像他的身体也受到了重创，仿佛他的灵魂里某种核心的东西被夺走了，他唯一能做的，就是将她离开后自己残留下的躯壳勉强拼凑在一起。

这段记忆的结束，和它的开始一样突然。威尔坐在扶手椅里，剧烈地喘着气，试图消化这段从爱迅速转向失去的记忆。汉尼拔小心而关切地注视着他。

“如果你曾经有过疑问，好奇我为什么要这么循序渐进地和你分享记忆，也许你现在可以明白我这么做的原因了。”

“我不会去任何地方的。”威尔说。他向前倾身，将手放在汉尼拔的膝盖上，坚定地握了握。“贝德莉亚觉得她能把我带走的话，就让她试试看吧。”

汉尼拔也伸手回握住威尔，他紧闭了一下双眼，“不要讲这样的话。”他握着威尔的手在微微颤抖。

威尔咬了咬唇，克制自己不再说出更多的誓言。最后他只是说，“米莎的事情我很遗憾。”

只要回想汉尼拔和她的这段记忆，再想象下阿比盖尔被从自己身边带走的那一天，他就会觉得自己的胃里沉甸甸的。

“我很想让她继续待在我的身边，但那是一种自私的愿望。”汉尼拔说，“考虑到米莎的精神状况，把她安置到另一个社群更有益于她的身心健康。因此，不管我多么爱她，我也必须要放手。”

要威尔完全明白爱这个概念，需要花上更多时间，理解更多的记忆。但他还是控制不住地感到一丝失落。爱可以解释他对阿比盖尔的感情，甚至某种程度上，也可以解释他对贝弗利和父母的感情，但要怎么解释他对汉尼拔的情感呢？

威尔思考着这个问题，内心矛盾又困惑。无论结果有多糟，他都不想要对汉尼拔放手，这又意味着什么呢？

“所以爱就只是这样吗？”他的语气里带着难掩的失落。

“这是爱的某一种。爱有很多形式。有父母对子女的爱，有兄弟姐妹之间的爱。你刚才在记忆里感受到的，是我对米莎的爱。也许还有你对阿比盖尔、对家人的爱？”

威尔点点头，凑近了身，“但是……就像亲吻有不同的含义，我对他们的爱，对我朋友的爱，和对你的爱，是不一样的。”

汉尼拔定定地看着他，然后深深地吸了口气，他再次开口的时候像是在艰难地克服某种东西。

“对家人以外的人，我们也可能产生如兄弟般的爱，它之所以和家人的爱不同，是因为我们基于共同的志趣，自主选择了这份爱。当然还有爱情，这种爱经常不可避免地和性的欲望交织在一起。”

他并不能理解这段话的真正含义，就好像他在读汉尼拔的藏书时常常会有的那种体验，威尔只能理解文本里一部分的语境。“那么，”他开口，一边讲一边思量着，“对某一个人有欲望，是什么意思？”

“当你想要亲吻你的朋友，并且只要一想到这个念头，就感受到一种性冲动，那你对他们就有欲望。”

威尔注意到汉尼拔在举例时，刻意没有把自己涵盖进这种欲望的对象里。但他没有指出来。“那如果有了这种欲望，是不是就说明我对他们有爱情？”

“并没有这么简单。”汉尼拔说，“你可以对某人没有爱，却依然对对方有欲望。爱情经常混杂着性欲，但还需要一种强烈的情感羁绊。和这个概念相关的那些记忆，我个人一直不太感兴趣，不过也许你会想看一看？

威尔急切地点头答应，把自己的椅子往前拉了拉。

  
她从茉莉编织成的帘子里向外望去，看到了许多人的脸庞。当她挥动双手，看到缠绕在手指和掌心上的海娜花纹*时，她的心头就会涌起一股自豪之情。那是她的母亲和阿姨花了许多功夫绘制的，花纹一路延伸到手腕。手腕上的镯子随她的动作发出清脆的响声。

她的新郎在藏红花色和粉色点缀的曼达台*下等着她。她随风舞动的纯白长袍，和用金线编制、纹饰华丽的莎丽服*形成了鲜明的对比，完美地象征着他们之间的整段关系。从他们第一次相见，到之后的每一步道路，直到走到今天的位置。

南北两极，她的母亲常常这样调侃她。当初没有人真心相信她会爱上这样一个吵闹又冲动，活得特别不管不顾的人。但她要怎么样跟他们解释呢，正因为是这样的他，她才会从最开始就毫无还手之力。她对这一切毫无抵抗——她从未预料到自己还有这样的一天。

  
他就这样站在夏日的果园里，苹果树上垂下的灯点亮了暗下来的天色。他穿着他最好的一套衣服，站在圣坛旁。头发被梳到了脑后，胃里像打了结一样，看上去又紧张又兴奋，。

整个镇上的人都聚集到一起，头戴着花环，齐声欢唱和嬉笑，但当她从小道的尽头走来时，所有人都安静下来。她戴着母亲的蓝色天鹅绒头纱，光彩四溢。他们在婚礼后一起偷偷溜进树林，远处喜宴的声音隐隐传来，她靠进了他的怀里，两人倚着一棵树，以丈夫和妻子的名义深深地亲吻对方。

有那么多种形式不一样的婚礼。种类多到威尔数都数不清，但贯穿其中的，是一种相同的情感。然而，这并没有让他更明白什么。相反，他反倒更困惑了。这些记忆中没有一个能完美地表达出他对汉尼拔的情感。这一整块拼图，他依然找不到那最关键的一块。

 

 

*一种古老的身体装饰艺术  
*印度婚礼时会搭的一种凉台，新人在上面举行仪式。  
*一种印度传统服饰，女性披在长袍外面的纱裙。


	6. Chapter 6

 

第六章

  
  
  
那是某一个星期三，威尔在训练之后回到住所，母亲已经在那儿了。这事本身就不太寻常。再加上她看上去脸色格外苍白，嘴唇干裂，暖棕色的脸颊也没有了往日的淡淡红晕。  
  
仔细回想一下，她最近好像变得不那么活跃了——星期天，总是选择待在家休息；用餐时也很少说话。威尔突然带着一丝愧疚地意识到，这其实并不是什么新的现象。只不过他当初为即将到来的祝礼焦虑不已，再后来他又和汉尼拔整天待在一起，每天光顾着忙自己的事，以至于根本没有意识到母亲的这种状况其实已经持续了很久。  
  
当看到母亲倚在沙发里，身边散落着一沓文件时，威尔忍不住问，“你身体不舒服吗？”  
  
“我今天早退了，去医疗所看了一下，但是我没事的，威尔。”她安抚他道，“我得看完这些文件。”  
  
威尔一下子就意识到她在撒谎。  
  
  
晚餐后，威尔去了贝弗利的房间，这已经成了他的习惯，他每晚都会来这儿把阿比盖尔带到自己身边。他不确定父母是没注意到这件事，还是故意装作不知道。当他告诉贝弗利母亲的异常情况时，她只是耸了耸肩，不以为意。“如果她说自己没事，那就没事啊。还记得去年父亲肠胃炎的时候吗，他当时在家待了几天。你自己不也得过很多次感冒嘛。”  
  
这一次是不一样的。他就是有这样一种感觉，并且十分肯定这种感觉是对的。但他不知道该怎么解释给贝弗利听。  
  
  
“嗨，小姑娘，”当威尔一个人回到房间后，他轻声逗弄着阿比盖尔，用一根手指抚摸着她的脸颊，凝望着她的眼睛。那双眼睛和自己的一样，也和汉尼拔的一样，在瞳孔周围有一圈黑色。“你会懂的，是吧？”  
  
她今晚有些闹腾，所以威尔一直把她抱在怀里。但即使到了要睡觉的时候，她也拒绝安静下来，最后威尔用手触碰着她的脸颊，一边在大脑里回想着和鹿有关的记忆。他略去了那段记忆里的死亡和惆怅，只是专注着回忆那种生物的样子，以及当初看到它时自己感受到的快乐。  
  
阿比盖尔安静了下来，威尔张开眼看到她正在仰头冲自己笑。“我爱你，阿比盖尔。”他只敢悄悄说，害怕这句话被除了她以外的人听到。“我爱你。”  
  
她向他伸出手，威尔伸出一根手指让她握住，低头亲吻着她小小的指节，她幼嫩的皮肤毫无瑕疵。但那和亲吻汉尼拔是一种完全不一样的体验。亲吻阿比盖尔会激起他内心某种强烈的保护欲，与此同时，心底会充盈着一种柔软平和的暖意。  
  
但亲吻汉尼拔就不一样了，那会让他的浑身都像着了火，仿佛只要汉尼拔一回应他，自己就可以燃烧成灰烬。当他静下心来细细琢磨时，不得不承认那种肠子打节，全身神经都在战栗的感受，并不算美妙。但即使如此，他还是在心底渴求着它。  
  
一般情况下，顺着这个思路往下想，他就要跑去浴室了。但是今晚，对母亲的担忧盖过了身体的欲望。  
  
这种忧虑让他辗转反侧，他忍不住回想起所有先前没有注意到的细节。她的眼睛是怎样逐渐失去了笑意；她是怎样上班上得更早，回家回得越来越晚；当她在熄灯前就早早上床休息的时候，父亲又是怎样担心地注视着她。  
  
  
当他告诉汉尼拔这件事情的时候，汉尼拔沉默了很久，这进一步印证了他内心的恐惧。汉尼拔领着他又一次坐到了窗前的扶手椅上。“过去一百年间，医学突飞猛进，大多数严重的疾病即使没有被彻底根除，也都得到了控制。”  
  
威尔在裤子上搓了搓手，擦去手心因为紧张而沁出的汗水。“都是什么样的疾病呢？”他问。很显然这个单词的意思对他和对汉尼拔不一样。在他的概念里，疾病只能让他想到发炎和流感——发病的时候的确不是很舒服，但也就是暂时带来一点不方便而已。  
  
“长老们扮演着上帝，在我们的基因里挑挑拣拣，选择那些最适合的人来孕育新生命，试图创造最完美的人类。他们不能理解的是，大自然永远会有它的办法。即使是最健康完美的基因，也会变异，出现癌细胞。”  
  
这段话让威尔的脊柱一阵发麻。他抱紧了自己，难过地陷进椅子里，“他们能治愈它吗？”  
  
汉尼拔沉思着，吸了口气。“这取决于疾病的严重程度，比如她患病有多久了，它又扩散到了哪些位置。有些情况下，以前几星期、几个月就会不治而亡的重病，现在可以再拖上数年之久。”  
  
威尔咬着下嘴唇，内心挣扎不已。他害怕未知，也怕如果要得到自己想要的答案，就势必要承受更多痛苦和惨烈的记忆。  
  
最后他还是说，“我想要你带我看一看。”  
  
“你确定吗，威尔？”汉尼拔靠过来，将一只手轻轻放到威尔的膝盖上。“如果你觉得关于死亡的记忆很难承受，那这些记忆有过之而无不及。之前死亡的那些记忆大多是他人的感受，而这些疾病的记忆，却是病患主观的体验。”  
  
“我知道，”威尔说，“但是汉尼拔，我必须要知道。”  
  
“很好。”汉尼拔没有再反对，也没有再试图劝他放弃。对这一点，威尔很感激。他把自己的椅子拉得更近一些，他们的双膝扣在了一起。  
  
  
  
最开始，那是一种在胸膛里灼烧般的疼痛。她一下就害怕起来，想到了她过世的曾祖母和曾姨母。但她一直很健康啊，她每年都会去体检拍片，小心翼翼地照料自己的身体。这种否认和逃避的情绪支撑着她度过了疼痛开始的第一个月，但当发现肿瘤以后，她就再也不能假装这件事不存在了。  
  
治疗的过程十分漫长而单调，令人不适。她的医生说只要过一阵子她就会习惯导尿管的存在了，但事实是，她从未忘记它们在那儿。一种沉闷的钝痛会像发痒一般顺着她全身的血管扩散。她开始掉头发，开始越来越瘦。她再也没有了胃口，并且总是觉得很冷。但最后一切都是值得的。他们说，癌细胞已经没有了。  
  
一年过去了，两年过去了。然后某一天，当她去进行季度复查的时候，医生的脸沉了下来。面对她的歇斯底里，他只能轻轻说上几句宽慰的话。  
  
第四阶段？怎么会是第四阶段？三个月前还什么都没有，它怎么会扩散得这么快？  
  
但它就是这么快，比她预想得还要快上许多，火速侵占了她的全身。病房的房间是全白的，荒凉而又贫瘠，让人浑身不舒服。粗糙的白色被单紧紧裹着她，但她依然觉得很冷很冷。那种寒冷，和冬天的风雪，秋日的溪水不一样，那是一种从全身的骨头里渗出来的寒意。  
  
空气里都是一种刺鼻的医学用品的味道，在她试图深呼吸时，它们会刺激着她的鼻翼，在她的胸腔里痛苦地翻滚一番，最后引发一阵猛烈的咳嗽，喉咙里涌上一股铜锈般的灼痛。  
  
在她的周围围着一圈人，紧紧地靠在她的床边。他们伸出手握住她的手，温暖的手掌心贴在她的额头上，轻轻帮她拨开额前的头发。威尔现在知道了，那是她的女儿和儿子，他们都在暗自哭泣，却都不能表现出来，每个人都强行忍住眼泪，一遍遍擦拭着他们发红的鼻尖。  
  
她想要安慰他们，看到他们这样痛苦，她的心就一阵绞痛——比她肉体上的疼痛更难熬的，是想到自己的孩子们就要为她的离去而痛不欲生。他们还太小了，不该经历这些。还有那么多那么多事情，是她想要和他们一起分享的。她想要看着他们毕业，看着他们结婚，如果可能的话，还想要抱一抱自己的孙子孙女。  
  
但比这更痛苦的，是想到自己以后再也不能和他们一起吃晚餐，不能一起玩游戏，不能和他们歪在沙发上看电影，不能再一起因为家庭的内部笑话笑到肚子疼。他们今后一起度过的所有时刻，她都不再能够参与其中。  
  
他们为了她表现得如此坚强，她也要为他们更坚强一点。看着丈夫颤抖的嘴唇，她努力让自己笑出来。身体已经彻底背叛了她，随着流逝的每一秒都在变得越来越虚弱，此时一个微笑都成了几乎不可能挑起的重担。她还那么年轻啊，这是多么不公平。为什么是她？为什么要是这样的方式？  
  
  
  
泪水肆无忌惮地流下威尔的脸颊，滑过他的下颚，打湿了他衬衫的领口。是啊，这是多么不公平。为什么是他的母亲？只要一想到这个，他的泪水就越加汹涌。他想要大吵大闹一番，想要干脆和谁打上一架泄愤，更想要狠狠地扇贝德莉亚一耳光，质问她这一切的意义在哪。如果突如其来的疾病依然可以带走你所爱的人，那这一切，这一切都是为了什么？  
  
“这就是会发生在我母亲身上的事吗？”  
  
“并不完全是。”汉尼拔说，他的手抚过威尔的太阳穴，垂了下来。“她可以服用一些药物，延长一点时间。那些药物比你在记忆里看到的要更有效。副作用会带来一些身体上的不适和倦怠。最后，医生会在癌细胞完全扩散之前把她放归。至于这个过程会持续多久，就要看她自己是否会提前申请被放归了。”  
  
放归之后，她会去彼方。和那些因为受到惩罚才被放归的人不同，她不会是一个被放逐的流浪者。她会和那些老年人一样，被好好照看，过着和平安详的生活。而不是困在那些带着病气的医院房间里。母亲肯定会更喜欢这种方式的，就好像刚才记忆里的那个女人一样。她不想要成为他们的负担，为他们带来那么多悲伤。  
  
汉尼拔站起身，手搭在威尔的肩膀上，轻轻捏了捏又松开了。他的身影消失去了厨房，又一次用雷打不动的套路安慰起了威尔：在威尔难过或有压力时主动为他泡茶。想到这威尔不知道该哭还是该笑。但那些厨房里传来的器皿碰撞声确实有一种安抚人心的力量，像是在告诉他，他的母亲会死去，但生活也还会继续，汉尼拔也还是会在这里，抱住他，安慰他，为他泡上一壶茶。  
  
当汉尼拔托着一杯热气腾腾的茶回来时，威尔已经勉强控制住了自己。那种把人彻底淹没的悲伤不知何故竟已经有些遥远，就好像退潮一般渐渐平息。但威尔可以肯定，它们很快就会再次袭来的。他轻声说了一声谢谢，举起茶杯吹了吹，但涌起的茶香却和往日不同。  
  
“我想你现在需要一些味道更强烈的茶。”汉尼拔说。  
  
喝下第一口，威尔的舌尖很快尝到了一种隐隐类似酒精的滋味，还混杂了一点蜂蜜的甜香，让人的喉咙都烧起来。他点了点头，示意自己的确很喜欢，然后又猛地喝了一大口，完全无视胸口抗议一般涌起的灼烧感。  
  
汉尼拔一脸担忧地看着他，看上去像是想要说什么，但终于还是没有开口。汉尼拔总是那个为自己带来坏消息的人，总是不得不为自己展示这世间所有冷酷、丑陋的真相。威尔把茶杯放到一旁，安抚一般把自己的手放到汉尼拔的膝盖上。“尽管很痛苦，我还是想要了解这一切。谢谢你毫无保留地告诉我。”  
  
“威尔……”  
  
尽管他们已经一起度过了那么多时间，但威尔依然不能完全解读出汉尼拔此刻的神情。动摇、不确定，还有一种莫名的若有所思。  
  
汉尼拔像是邀请似地张开双臂，威尔立刻扑了过去，笨拙地爬进他的怀里，双腿大大张开，分在汉尼拔臀部两侧。他紧紧搂住汉尼拔，想要抵御那再次如潮水一般袭来的悲伤。  
  
汉尼拔的手指埋进了他的发间，指尖安抚地摩擦着威尔的头皮。“恐怕我还是对你有所保留了。”  
  
威尔抬起头，他们的目光相接，然后他的凝视缓缓落到了汉尼拔的嘴唇上。似乎就在一瞬间，他们之间的空气陡然变得厚重起来。威尔的呼吸卡在了喉咙里，胯部忍不住无意识地往前轻轻一顶。这一顶让汉尼拔发出一声低吟。他箍着威尔背部的手更用力了，力道重到几乎弄痛了威尔。但威尔不介意。相反，这一切都让他莫名地亢奋。  
  
“你保留了什么？”威尔问。他甚至都不知道自己在问什么,剧烈的心跳声淹没了对话的脉络。  
  
“我当初受训的时候还接受了一些记忆，”汉尼拔的声音听起来很紧绷，他的手指松开来，轻轻抚过威尔的脊背，最后停在威尔的腰窝处，来回轻揉着衬衫没有遮住的那一圈皮肤，“当时我以为它们无足轻重，我以前什么都不知道，直到……我遇到了你。”  
  
他抬起另一只手，用一根手指细细描摹着威尔的耳廓和脸颊。最后这令人发痒的触碰停在了威尔的嘴角，兀自一遍遍描画着威尔下嘴唇的形状。  
  
威尔短促地笑了笑，微微偏过头，在汉尼拔汗湿的手上烙下一吻。“我还以为你什么都知道呢。”  
  
但汉尼拔没有笑，威尔从来没有看过这么严肃的他，面对这样的神情，威尔的轻松情绪也烟消云散了。他收起了笑容，他的唇瓣正好抵着汉尼拔的手。像是某种本能，他轻轻张开了嘴。  
  
就好像当时他套弄自己时那样，威尔在此刻也只是纯粹地跟随着自己的直觉，伸出舌头缓缓地舔了一下汉尼拔的手心，这换来了汉尼拔一声急促的喘息。他能感觉到汉尼拔的大腿轻轻一颤。  
  
“我必须要承认，我以前也是这么觉得的，然后我就认识了你。”汉尼拔摩挲着威尔的脸颊，喃喃低语，“在这一方面，你无情地打碎了我的幻觉。”  
  
威尔抬起手，也用指尖抚过汉尼拔的嘴唇，然后微微把头偏到一边，汉尼拔倾过身来，他们挡在中间的双手十指相扣，自然地落了下来，嘴唇终于碰到了一起。  
  
只是这样简单的碰撞，就让威尔的肚子里腾地燃起一团火，火星延烧到了全身上下。汉尼拔的嘴唇张开了一点，温暖的呼吸拂过威尔的皮肤。他舔了舔唇，然后又亲了下威尔的嘴唇，然后低声说，“张开一点你的嘴。”  
  
“像这样吗？”威尔又试了一次，这一次他们的嘴唇在相接时更湿润了一些。汉尼拔满意地嗯了一声，嘴唇也微微张开，和威尔的嵌到一起。他的舌尖卷过湿滑的皮肤。威尔想要跟上他的节奏，也试着模仿这个动作，他们的舌头就这样缠到了一起，湿漉而黏腻。  
  
威尔完全不知道自己在做些什么，但这感觉实在太好了。像是只有他们两个人才能分享的秘密，只是不再需要借助语言，而是用紧贴在一起的唇瓣，用这种崭新而刺激的形式去诉说一切。这举动并不干净优雅，但却让人无法抗拒。唇舌相接时，牙齿轻咬着敏感的唇瓣，吞下对方发出的每一点声音，一次又一次用舌头舔弄着对方，不断侵占新的领地，饥渴地索求更多。  
  
汉尼拔的手指抬起，按在了他的太阳穴上。威尔的脑海中飞快地闪过几段零星的记忆——初吻，干燥而纯情；唇舌交缠的热吻属于刚刚坠入爱河的情侣；多年恋人之间的亲吻缓慢而熟稔，几乎可以和任何语言一样，精妙地传达内心长久的恋慕。  
  
而就在传递记忆的过程中，汉尼拔找到了威尔口腔中的几个敏感点，用舌头一遍遍翻卷过它们，让威尔整个人都愉悦地发颤。汉尼拔的另一只手还在继续探索着威尔的身体，从腰部往上慢慢挪到了他的背部，宽大的掌心摊开来，紧贴在威尔的脊椎上。  
  
威尔往后退了退，在汉尼拔的怀里蜷起身。他很不愿意就这样和汉尼拔分开，但他实在无法再无视自己那不断作痛的阴茎了。汉尼拔的双臂依然环抱着他，贪婪地用嘴唇追随着他。当汉尼拔用牙齿轻轻吮吸着威尔的唇瓣时，威尔低吟了一声，全身如过了电一般浑身发热。他想要沉入汉尼拔的怀抱中，想要和汉尼拔密不分可。近一点，再近一点，为什么他们不能更近了？但他的身体正在不断发出抗议，逼迫着他不得不退开了身。  
  
“我——”他试图开口说话，然而汉尼拔的舌头卷过了他的下唇，让他很快就分了神。他勉力仰起头来，想要把话说完，汉尼拔却又顺势吻起了他的脖颈。威尔已经忘了那是怎样的感觉，喉咙被牙齿轻轻扫过，有些粗糙的胡渣摩擦着皮肤，强烈的快感如涟漪般一圈一圈扩散。他呜咽了一声，靠在汉尼拔身上，手臂松松地环抱着汉尼拔的肩膀。“我必须——我要去用一下浴室。”  
  
汉尼拔的手在他的胯部紧了紧，然后摇了摇头。  
  
“留下吧。”汉尼拔低声说，垂下头凑近来，又深深地吻了一下威尔的嘴唇。再度涌起的欲望冲击着威尔，让他晕眩到几乎失去了方向。  
  
“不，”威尔一边站起身，一边依然忍不住回吻着对方，最后他的手紧抓住汉尼拔的头发，把对方固定在原地，“我必须要——”  
  
“除了自己施加刺激，其实还有其他的刺激形式，”汉尼拔覆在威尔背部的手往下移动，环住了威尔的臀部，用力地往前一拽，威尔就这样再一次跌坐到了他的怀里。这一次他们的胯部紧密贴合，威尔能够感觉到汉尼拔勃起的硬挺阴茎，正和自己的阴茎贴在一起。  
  
“让我做给你看吧。”汉尼拔的话语里隐含着一丝请求的意味，他的眼睛凝视着威尔，像是在等待威尔的应允。  
  
威尔点了点头，靠着汉尼拔的嘴唇，呼吸不稳地低语，“求你了，”如果这种状态再继续下去，他感觉自己快要被烧成灰烬了，“求你了，汉尼拔，我不能再——”  
  
汉尼拔抬腰向上顶了一下自己的胯部，“啊——！”威尔抓着汉尼拔头发和肩膀的手猛烈地颤了一下，手指甲紧紧掐进了肉里，汉尼拔吃痛地嘶了一声。  
  
“对不起，我——”  
  
“嘘——”汉尼拔凑近来，蹭了蹭他的脸颊，同时不忘又顶了一下胯部，由此带来的摩擦是如此甜美。威尔的身体也自动回应起来，开始用胯部碾着对方。这是一种急切的、让人头晕目眩的感觉。他们两个人，一起摆动着身体。到了这个地步，嘴唇的相触似乎都不能算亲吻，单纯变成了唇舌、身体一遍遍的互相顶弄。  
  
“我——我觉得——”威尔甚至不知道自己要说什么，只知道他需要某种东西，但就是无法用语言去表达。“汉尼拔，我需要——”  
  
汉尼拔低下头去亲吻威尔的喉结，他的舌头在敏感的皮肤上一圈圈打着转。他的双手从背后伸进了威尔的裤子里，用掌心揉捏着臀瓣，把威尔拉得更靠近自己。威尔就这样被固定在那里，任汉尼拔的胯部一遍遍打着紧绷的圈，几乎互相摩擦到疼痛的地步。威尔可以感觉到汉尼拔每一寸坚硬的地方，是怎样融进他身体里每一寸脆弱而疼痛的所在。而这一部分的他，正渴望着就这样心悦臣服地投降，  
  
他的高潮来得猝不及防——他之前都不知道还可以这样，只是靠他们互相摩擦，就可以带来高潮。在震惊中，他不自觉地张开嘴，发出一声喘不过气来的哭腔。他的胯部被紧抓在汉尼拔的手中，随着每一阵高潮的波动往前抖动。  
  
威尔用手捧起汉尼拔的脸，把他拉过来吻住，当最后一发如电击般的快感流过全身时，威尔狠狠地咬了一口汉尼拔的下唇。即使嘴里含着滑腻的唇瓣，威尔也还是忍不住呻吟出声，随后像是为了道歉一般，威尔又用舌头轻轻舔过咬下的地方。  
  
但汉尼拔似乎完全不介意。他的双手充满占有欲地箍着威尔的臀部。当往上最后一次顶弄胯部后，汉尼拔也发出了一声压抑的低吟。在那一刻，威尔的目光无法移开汉尼拔的脸庞，写在上面的情感是那么赤裸。他的嘴唇被亲吻到发红，头发凌乱，眼睛正带着倾慕地深深注视着威尔。此刻他看起来和当初第一次在浴室里学会手淫的威尔没有区别，都一样恍惚而迷乱。  
  
有好一会，威尔唯一能做的就是紧紧用嘴唇和四肢缠住汉尼拔。快感的余韵一阵一阵袭来，让他几乎被刺激过度到麻木。他之前总在想，汉尼拔对自己而言有什么不同，为什么会让自己有这样的渴望。现在他终于明白了。他找到了他之前遍寻不着的那最后一小块拼图。  
  
“我们好像搞得一团乱。”威尔在亲吻的间歇开口。即使黏哒哒的内裤在皮肤上慢慢冷却的感觉让人十分不舒服，也依然掩盖不住他话语里的笑意。  
  
“是啊。”汉尼拔的眼神就好像轻拂过的手一般柔和而温暖。他的吻又一次顺着威尔的喉咙往下，威尔顺从地仰起头，给他更多的空间。“我们要怎么办呢？”  
  
威尔低哼了一声，一部分是因为汉尼拔在他的脖颈上快速烙下的轻咬，另一部分则是因为想到他们要为了 _洗衣服_ 而不得不分开。“你有可以借我穿的换洗衣服吗？”  
  
当汉尼拔抬起头的时候，他的目光里明显带上了一丝热度。“为什么你就必须要穿衣服呢？”  
  
噢，刚才他们干了这么多事，威尔居然都没想到这个。如果他们之间没有衣物的阻隔，那注视和抚摸会是怎样的感觉呢？想到这里他颈后的汗毛都立了起来。他手脚并用地从汉尼拔的怀里挣脱出来，一边已经迫不及待地解着衬衫上的纽扣。  
  
汉尼拔一动不动地看着他，突然之间，出于某种本能，威尔放满了动作。他让他的衬衫垂落到地板上，又解开了皮带，抬起手把它整个扯了下来，也丢到了一旁。当他解掉裤子上的搭扣，开始往下拉裤链时，某种紧张而亢奋的热流仿佛在他的皮肤下嗡嗡作响。  
  
在社群里，身体的赤裸不带有任何羞耻的色彩。在团体活动结束后，威尔经常在换衣间里看到男女同学们的裸体，在老人中心，他轮班到公共浴室工作时就更是如此。所以其他人肯定不能理解，仅仅只是这样一丝不挂地站在汉尼拔的面前，被这样的目光注视着，他的心底就可以涌起一阵战栗的感觉。汉尼拔也开始脱衣服，展露出了胸前的毛发，当威尔瞥到汉尼拔的锁骨时，他的呼吸一阵困难，心跳开始疯狂地加速。  
  
汉尼拔站起身，威尔跌跌撞撞地往后退了一步。他的裤子从已经僵住的手指里滑下，跌落到了脚边，“我能——”他伸出手去摸汉尼拔胸前的卷毛，触手柔软。他又满怀好奇地用大拇指拨弄了一下汉尼拔某一边的乳尖，回应他的是汉尼拔愉悦的低哼，掌心下的胸膛也随之微微震动，“这样感觉会好？”  
  
汉尼拔没有用语言回答他，而是低下了头，伸出了舌头，扫过了威尔自己发硬的乳尖。这其实没什么感觉，但汉尼拔随后含住了它，轻轻地一咬，哦！感觉真好，热流从他的胸膛涌进他的腹部。然后汉尼拔开始了吮吸，用舌尖卷弄着威尔的乳尖，威尔差点站都站不住，双手慌乱地伸出，紧紧抓住汉尼拔，一边小声呜咽着，一边不自觉地摇晃着他的胯部。  
  
“拜托了，汉尼拔。”他的双腿之间开始重新汇聚起那痛苦的快感，几乎让人承受不住，“太多了。”  
  
汉尼拔笑了笑，指甲轻轻地刮过威尔的背部，再用牙齿最后磨了磨他的乳尖，让他忍不住又轻轻发出一声哀鸣。然后汉尼拔顺着他的胸膛往上，沿路留下一串斑驳发红的吻痕，直到再次狠狠地吻住威尔的嘴唇。威尔本能地搜寻着汉尼拔刚才传授给他的那些记忆，试图现学现卖，化用里面的技巧来跟上汉尼拔。  
  
他们分开了，汉尼拔牵起他的手往前走，威尔跨过脚边的裤子，跟着汉尼拔走上楼梯。“衣服——”  
  
“不会丢的。在你离开之前，我们还有很多时间，可以慢慢来。”  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
眼前这疯狂脱轨的局面，实在远超汉尼拔的预期。所以他干脆放弃了所有的自控——毕竟，当威尔就这样赤裸着躺在大床上，完美演绎着自己过往几星期里每一次性幻想的场面，他还能怎么办呢？  
  
白皙的皮肤染上了红晕，原本暗色的乳尖也因为刚才汉尼拔的照料而隐隐发红。威尔微微弓起背，脊椎勾勒出优雅的弧线，往上顶起的胸骨再往下一点，是细腻柔嫩的腹部皮肤，在汉尼拔的掌心下很柔软。喉结高高仰起，上面印着一串汉尼拔留下的玫粉色吻痕。他的胯部正不自觉对着空气虚弱地顶弄，又长又粗的阴茎顶部湿哒哒的，也随着动作一抖一抖，滴下的前液弄脏了皮肤和床单。  
  
威尔无所顾忌地表达着自己的欲望，他将汉尼拔一把拉下来，翻过身跨坐到了汉尼拔的身上。然后把他们的阴茎紧贴到一起，自己撑起身，开始一下一下地往下坐。他的神情十分专注，嘴唇微张，可以看到里面笔直的两排牙齿正轻咬着舌头。  
  
汉尼拔往下伸出手，握住了他们两个人的阴茎套弄起来，威尔把头往后一仰，肌肉紧绷，发出了一声嘶哑的呻吟。两根阴茎的每一次相互摩擦都是一种美妙的折磨。即使汉尼拔的大脑中储存着这些记忆，此刻这种切身的经历却是汉尼拔从未感受过的。  
  
“啊——”威尔紧咬着牙关低吟。他的指甲狠狠地掐着汉尼拔汗湿的胸膛，留下一串半月形的指甲印。但现在他已经注意不到这些了，在即将到来的高潮面前，他紧闭着双眼，绷紧了臀部。而汉尼拔也没有好到哪里去。此时此刻，真实的威尔就在他的怀抱里，那些原本他自以为拥有的，在年龄和经验上的优势，在这一瞬间都烟消云散，不再有任何意义。  
  
汉尼拔向上伸出手，一把抓住威尔的后颈，将他拉下来。威尔俯下身，张开嘴，两人的唇齿相接。和他学任何别的东西一样，威尔在这方面也学得很快，将汉尼拔刚才传授给他的那些记忆活用了起来，他伸出舌头一寸寸舔着汉尼拔，灼热的唾液顺着两人的嘴角滴落下来。  
  
  
威尔美好而鲜活的气息，远比汉尼拔思维殿堂的大殿中存放着的任何艺术品都要醉人。快感也远比记忆里的任何一次幽会都要强烈。长久以来，他在面对这些记忆时总是带着一丝轻视。性总是不可避免地在无数记忆里成为夹缠不清的诱因，将人类带离正道，推向绝望和疯狂。  
  
就比如现在，为了让威尔和自己在一起，他会做到什么程度呢？威尔曾经狠狠地说，就让贝德莉亚来试着把他们分开吧。只要想到这件事，汉尼拔的全身就像着了火一般。和米莎分开，他尚且可以承受，只要知道她正在另一个街区过新的生活就好。但他忍受不了威尔离开自己。除了自己的身边，他不能去任何地方。  
  
  
威尔喊着汉尼拔的名字，达到了顶点。精液在汉尼拔握成拳的指间流下来，流到两根阴茎的缝隙间，让每一次抽动和套弄都更加顺滑。整个高潮的过程中，威尔都紧握双手，将它们按在汉尼拔的胸膛上支撑着自己，不间断地骑动着。慢慢地，他从那令人晕眩的极致快感中回过神来，向身下伸出手，将自己的手指和汉尼拔的手缠绕到一起，一起套弄着，将汉尼拔也带向快感的边缘。  
  
“我爱你。”威尔倒下来，侧过身，缩进汉尼拔的肩窝，像某种猫科动物那样柔软而满足。他抵着汉尼拔的皮肤微笑起来，汉尼拔能够感觉到他笑容的弧度。  
  
“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”每一句告白都伴随着一个轻轻的吻。  
  
汉尼拔抬起另一只干净的手，抚过威尔缓缓起伏的胸膛，指尖所到之处，留下一片战栗。威尔用胳膊肘支起身，双眼已经带上了一丝困意，但仍然含着春情，他又说了一次，“我爱你。”  
  
他并不能真正理解这句话全部的内涵，他的话语里也丝毫不包含对回应的期许。这种情感的表达纯粹而坦诚，不含任何杂质。汉尼拔捧住他的脸，将他再次拉过来吻住。这一次吻得比之前任何一次都要仔细，仿佛像在搜寻着什么。两个人都在这场唇舌的舞蹈之间寻找着契合的位置。舌头和舌头之间慵懒地缠绕，敏感的嘴唇内侧留下一串顽皮的轻咬。  
  
他们躺在那里，身体之间不再有一丝缝隙，尽管这样的状态无法持续很长时间，但在这一刻，汉尼拔可以专注地感受身体的每一种感觉，而不是被无情的情欲之浪裹挟着推向高潮。  
  
他们的双腿交缠，威尔抬起脚，用脚趾逗弄着汉尼拔的膝盖内侧和小腿肚，他的耻骨紧靠在汉尼拔的胯部旁，就好像他们的身体生来就是为了和对方嵌到一起。  
  
当他们分开的时候，威尔舔了舔他被亲到发肿的唇瓣，双眼困倦地垂了下来，“我不知道为什么我会这么累，我——”他打了个哈欠，“我昨晚睡得很好啊。”  
  
“性对不少人有助眠的效果，”汉尼拔沉思着说。好像他自己也不能免俗。每过一秒，他都要更集中一点注意力，才能继续抚摸威尔的卷发。做爱之后，他全身的肌肉都沉重而又酸痛。  
  
“性（sex）。”威尔重复道，又露出了灿烂的笑容，蜷进了汉尼拔的身侧。他仰起头吻了一下汉尼拔的下颚，“我不知道人们除了玩性之外，怎么还能做成别的事，这个词要怎么说的来着，玩性（play sex）？有性（do sex）？”  
  
汉尼拔不自觉地笑起来，“做爱（have sex）。”  
  
为了帮助威尔理解，他会将更多和这个行为有关的记忆传授给威尔。之前他是不大情愿的，他试图告诉自己这是因为这些记忆没多大用处。但他心知最大的原因其实是自己的妒忌心，他不想让威尔从除了自己以外的任何人身上得到快感。  
  
威尔呻吟了一声，困倦而满足，翻过身整个人都趴在汉尼拔身上。“除了和你做爱，我不想再做别的事了。”  
  
不过，现在给予威尔这些记忆，无疑有其好处。威尔没有社会化的羞耻感，也没有多余的顾虑，他会很乐意一起和汉尼拔实践那些专为他挑选的性爱记忆。尽管现在再勃起还有些困难，但想到这个，汉尼拔的阴茎还是有些骚动起来。  
  
“我也是这样想的，”他说，“不过现在可以先睡个午觉。”  
  
威尔口齿不清地喃喃了两句，已经快睡着了。汉尼拔也很快不再抗拒涌上的睡意。  
  
  
他们睡了过去，醒来时整个房间已经被笼罩在夕阳温暖的光线里，意识还未清醒，身体已经不受控制地动了起来。  
  
胯部摇摆，肢体缠绕，唇舌一遍遍相接，这一次比起技巧，更多的是纯粹的热情。威尔伸出手，圈住汉尼拔的阴茎，他的套弄快速而干燥。  
  
“拜托了，快碰碰我，汉尼拔。”他喘着气说。  
  
汉尼拔急忙把手伸向床头柜摸索着，抓起那里的一个小罐。那是他的护手霜，但既然没别的选择，这也能临时用一下。他可不想在现在离开威尔，去满屋子找比这更适合的润滑剂。  
  
沾了霜以后，当又滑又冷的手碰到威尔的阴茎时，威尔忍不住嘶了一声，但很快就演变成了愉悦的喘息。他也把手伸进一旁的小罐，然后再一次用润滑过的手指环住了汉尼拔的阴茎，然后……哦，汉尼拔几乎无法继续和他接吻了，只能垂下头，靠在威尔的肩膀上，一边一遍遍顶进威尔的拳头里，一边深深地呼吸着他们之间带着麝香味的空气。  
  
“每一次，”威尔喘息着说。他的动作变得越来越激烈，越来越急切，“每一次当我觉得没有什么比这感觉更好的时候——”  
  
汉尼拔手上紧了紧，威尔发出一声余音悠长的哭喊。当汉尼拔到达高潮的时候，他在威尔圆润的肩头一口咬了下去，皮肤带着汗的咸味。他狠狠地吮吸，用力到足以出现淤青。当威尔也颤抖着在他的手里释放时，汉尼拔在心里热切地期待着，希望将来能够展现给他更多更极致的快感。  
  
“我饿死了，”在呼吸平复之后，威尔说，“而且浑身都黏糊糊的。”  
  
“洗个澡吧，”汉尼拔为他做了决定，“然后我再去做午饭。”  
  
威尔翻了个身，半趴在汉尼拔的身上，脸颊靠着汉尼拔的胸口，他笑着说，“我不想起床。”  
  
汉尼拔动作轻柔地把他推开，坐起身，“恐怕我得需要一点时间来恢复精力，再说了，我们耗费了不少体力，如果你想继续下去的话，我们得吃点东西。”他冲背后的威尔挑了挑眉。  
  
威尔假装多愁善感了下，但他没有继续反对，起身跟着汉尼拔走进了浴室。  
  
两个人都挤进淋浴间里，空间一下子狭窄起来。为了拿肥皂和洗发水，他们总是撞到一起，最后威尔终于放弃了，同意让汉尼拔帮他洗头，再轮流冲水。  
  
“也许我这么说会显得过于有独占欲，但我喜欢我的洗浴用品在你身上留下味道。”当他们在厨房里准备午餐时，汉尼拔在他的耳边低语。  
  
威尔现在正穿着汉尼拔的衣服，因为身材要小一号，所以衣服并不合身。汉尼拔的袖子比他的双手长出一截，还不得不再卷起一点裤脚。但看着这样的威尔，再想到可以再次脱下威尔的衣服，汉尼拔内心独占欲的一面就翻涌了起来。  
  
汉尼拔正在用融化的黄油煎着洋葱和大蒜，威尔则在一旁切着红薯和牛油果。旁边的炉子里培根正在发出滋滋的响声，空气中充满了浓郁而诱人的香味。威尔干完了活，撑起身跳坐到了厨房台面上，抬手直接从锅子里偷走了一块煎蛋，扔进了嘴里。  
  
“我们一整天什么训练都没做呢。”威尔有些不好意思地垂下目光，从这边看去，只能看到他长长的睫毛。  
  
汉尼拔关了火，转身面对他，“有什么很想学的吗？”  
  
威尔倾身向前，双臂架在汉尼拔的肩膀上，手懒洋洋地在后面垂下来。他凑近了，慢慢地吻着汉尼拔，唇舌间有着小茴香和鼠尾草的气息。  
  
“你来选。”  
  
威尔的目光带着一丝下战书的意味， _不是很了解我吗_ 。他要让汉尼拔挑选最合适的记忆，合适到仿佛是为了他的趣味量身定制。然而记忆库是如此庞大，尽管有时候他们一天可以交换几十段记忆，但还是有成千上万的内容可供选择。要全部经历一遍，可能需要花上数年的时间。  
  
“很好。”他把手按到了威尔的太阳穴上，等威尔缓缓闭上双眼后，汉尼拔也闭上了自己的眼睛。  
  
  
湖面上，风猛地刮起，将帆吹得猎猎作响。这是十月末的一天，空气里已经带上了一丝最初的寒意。她正穿着柔软而温暖的毛衣，忍不住把手缩进袖子里，随后又缩了缩脖子，将脸埋进毛衣的领口。她往后靠，欣赏着垂落的夕阳。  
  
湖水被风吹起涟漪，波光粼粼。落日将天空晕染成各种红橙紫的色阶，随着距离拉远，色彩逐渐淡去，变成一种如珍珠般透亮的粉色。  
  
手中的咖啡香味浓郁，入口醇厚。但比起这些美景，让汉尼拔选择这段记忆的真正理由，是她此刻的心境。  
  
她把这艘船当成了她的家，虽然最开始这个选择是迫于生计，虽然她当初也顾虑重重，但很快她就喜欢上了这里的宁静和孤独。她可以几星期都不用见到第二个人，简单地靠储藏室的干粮与瓶装淡水生活。  
  
之前的人生，到处都是让她喘不过气的人群。不论是住在沙丁鱼一般的公寓建筑里，还是住在被狭小的后院隔成一块块的城郊别墅里，空间是那么小，人是那么多，她总是能感受到那种紧张而混乱的气息。当时她以为没有别的解决方法，她也从来没有停下来想一想，自己这样的感觉是否正常。  
  
而现在，唯有风呼啸着吹过，湖水一下下拍打着小船的边缘。除此之外，别无声响——你在那儿没有人陪，东想西想，是会疯掉的，她的父亲这样跟她说——但她真的不需要人陪伴。相反，以前的她才是在慢慢疯掉，现在开始，她终于变得正常起来……  
  
  
“这和我原来想的有点不太一样。”当他们分开以后，威尔垂下了眼睛，轻轻地说。内心深处对远离人群的私密渴望就这样被这段记忆暴露出来，让威尔有点尴尬，但同时他也很高兴汉尼拔能这么了解他。红潮涌上了他的脸颊，一路沿着脖颈延烧，钻进了他身上松松垮垮穿着的衬衫领口里。  
  
“如果给你你想要的那种记忆，我们就吃不成饭了。”汉尼拔说，“炒蛋要凉了。”  
  
他们吃得很快，一边吃一边时不时偷吻对方，膝盖在餐桌下互相碰撞。威尔似乎没办法管住自己的手脚，而汉尼拔也乐见其成。他会用手抚上汉尼拔的脖颈，然后往上，轻轻拨弄着汉尼拔的头发，又很快把手垂下来十指相扣。他的脚趾会扫过汉尼拔足弓内侧的皮肤，掠过脚踝上突出的骨头，像是玩笑一般的逗弄，如此纯真，但却让人疯狂。  
  
“你是怎么能留胡子的？”威尔问，手指轻轻摸着汉尼拔下巴上的胡渣。  
  
“我们可以享受很多特权。你要是愿意的话，也可以留胡子，或者养长你的头发。事实上，我希望你能留长。”汉尼拔轻轻拨了拨威尔的一缕卷发。  
  
“我原本以为，这样一个人独自生活会很孤单。”威尔说，“但我想这其实也是特权的一种。”  
  
“我承认，有时候我会渴望生活里能出现一点别的什么，但自从米莎离开后，就没有人能再给予我这样的机会了，直到你的出现。要让我选，是生活在外面的羊群里，过着那种虚假而荒诞的人生，还是独自一人生活，我永远会选择后者。”  
  
威尔露出一个奇异的笑容，目光像是飘到了很远的地方，这是他沉思时惯有的表情，“我真希望我不用等到二十岁祝礼就能和你住在一起。”  
  
理论上这是可行的。汉尼拔可以说服贝德莉娅，让她相信威尔住在这里对他的训练是有帮助的。只要想到这个，汉尼拔心底那种无法满足的占有欲就开始骚动起来。然而，既然她已经对威尔的状态表现出了担忧，再要她马上同意这件事就不大可能。至少现在不能直接提。汉尼拔会想办法慢慢操纵她，让她主动提起这件事的。  
  
“算了，反正我也不想离开阿比盖尔。”  
  
“威尔，你必须要意识到，他们是不会让你留下她的。”汉尼拔很不愿意在这样的时刻扫兴，但还是必须要让威尔明白他们现在的处境是一把双刃剑。  
  
“我知道。”威尔放下了手中的刀叉，意气消沉，“贝弗利说如果她再没有进步，他们很快就要把她转移到 **不确定** 组里去了。我真的不懂！她在家里表现得那么好，但只要贝弗利早上把她带回去，她就会又哭又闹。我希望——我希望可以把她带到这儿来，让她和我们生活在一起。”  
  
汉尼拔早已放弃了任何养育子女的可能，但这并不意味着他完全没有这方面的意愿。他可以清晰地想象出威尔当父亲的样子，想象他们一起好好养大那个女孩，不让她受到药物的限制和管束，让她去尽情享受这个世界原本的样子。这是他在米莎身上没有做到的。  
  
只不过现在沉湎于这样的空想，并没有任何意义。  
  
“对不起，”威尔的手在汉尼拔的脸上抚过，“我知道我这样很孩子气。”  
  
“不，”汉尼拔握紧了威尔的手，“如果我有足够的力量，我会给你任何你想要的东西。”  
  
威尔的表情依然很惆怅，但还是笑了笑。他从自己的位子上站起身，转身钻进了汉尼拔的怀里。汉尼拔往后坐了一点，为威尔腾出足够的空间。“但你已经在给予我我想要的东西了，一直都是。”他牵起汉尼拔的手，把它放在自己的脸颊旁。  
  
“要我再帮你选择一段记忆吗？”汉尼拔问，但是威尔摇了摇头。  
  
“你为我选择的记忆，他们都很好。”威尔说，“但我想要你当初给我看过的，你最爱的那些记忆。再带我去看看吧，汉尼拔。”  
  
对威尔强烈的爱意在这一刻如此汹涌，汉尼拔紧紧圈住他，深深地吻了下去。“只要你想要，什么都可以。”  
  
他们在床上度过了整个下午，汉尼拔分享了他所有珍藏在心底、不愿意放手的记忆。当初，因为害怕它们会在自己的脑海里变得黯淡，他没有把它们传授给米莎。但对威尔，他别无选择。在那些记忆里他感受到的任何一种快乐，都比不上此刻这种纯粹的喜悦：被威尔注视，被威尔懂得。  
  
他们一起在记忆里聆听羽管琴如何演奏巴赫的变奏曲。弹拨之下，每一个颤音都在他的牙齿、胸腔和全身的血脉里震颤着。汉尼拔原本以为威尔肯定会在演出结束前就坐不住了。但他只是躺在汉尼拔的怀里，他们的手指互相缠绕，他是如此安静，以致于如果不是胸腔正在起伏，几乎像是已经死去。  
  
在半梦半醒之间，汉尼拔想象威尔正从他自己的思维宫殿走进汉尼拔的殿堂，流动的音乐伴随着他走过一个又一个房间，而汉尼拔就走在他的前方，心甘情愿地为他打开每一扇门。  
  
当他们两个人一起穿梭其中时，那不再是其他人类的陈旧回忆，而是幻化成了全新的、只属于他们的记忆。  
  
威尔的脚步在诺尔曼小教堂镶嵌着花纹的石板地上回响；他们勾着彼此的手臂，在春日的细雨绵绵中，穿过佛罗伦萨狭窄的街巷；一起在乌菲齐美术馆里徜徉。在那里，威尔的美丽前所未有地鲜明。汉尼拔知道他永远会在脑海里把那些画中人，全都替换成威尔的模样。  
  
几个小时过去，当他们睁开眼睛的时候，窗外已经是一片暮色。威尔捧住汉尼拔的脸颊，一遍遍地在汉尼拔的眼角和嘴唇上印上轻柔的吻。他什么话都没有说。  
  
如果汉尼拔分享自己珍藏的另一类记忆，威尔还会像现在这样，无所顾忌地表达着他的爱慕吗？  
  
那种来自汉尼拔内心深处的鼓动，促使汉尼拔私下篡改了加洛特的药量，并告知加洛特，说他的精子已经被拿去孕育出了新的生命。  
  
想想其实还挺注定的，因为汉尼拔的介入，加洛特生理上的孩子成了孤儿，而这个孩子恰恰是威尔现在照看的那个女婴。是的，为了缓解社群里的单调生活，汉尼拔会受到闲散的好奇心的驱使，去做一些小小的社会实验，威尔将来能理解这一点吗？  
  
同样的，威尔又是否会原谅汉尼拔对他的操纵呢？一步步地蛊惑着他走向黑暗，让他慢慢离开原先舒适但却空虚的人生。故意用加洛特这个失败的例子，来揭露这种生活荒诞可笑的本质，将威尔眼前的帷幕一点点揭下。  
  
傍晚，在威尔走了以后，汉尼拔依然在思考着这些。最近，威尔每晚的离去就如刀锋一般刺痛着他的神经。然而这一次他的孤单很快就被打破了。在威尔离开后不久，门上响起了敲门声。  
  
除了威尔，会偶尔拜访的只有贝德莉娅。汉尼拔的后颈开始窜起一阵隐隐的忧虑，但是贝德莉娅是不可能这么快知道他们之间发生了什么的。  
  
门外站着的不是贝德莉娅，而是弗莱迪，她的手里拿着文件夹，表情阴沉。  
  
汉尼拔招了招手，把她请了进去。  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

 

第七章

  
  
离开的时候，威尔又一次看到弗莱迪在花园附近转悠。她跟他打了个招呼，但是脸上的假笑更像是狰狞的鬼脸。  
  
不过即使看到她，也没法破坏威尔此刻的好心情。他悠闲地骑车回家，难得地沉浸在属于自己的回忆里。因为快感的关系，他现在身体十分疲惫，但如果得到适当的刺激，要再硬起来大概也不是什么难事。  
  
他原以为自己会失眠，相反的是，那一晚他迅速地沉入了梦乡，连做了什么梦都不记得。在早上他照例一边照看阿比盖尔一边洗漱，顺便传输给她一些记忆的小片段——德国施皮兹小镇出产的厚皮毛是怎样包裹着她的脸颊；万花筒里缤纷变换的色彩；还有被抱在母亲怀里的感觉——她高兴地咿咿呀呀起来。  
  
然而，当他在早餐桌上看到母亲的脸时，雀跃的心情又一次低落了下来。她已经去过医疗所了，在注射药剂以外，还带回了很多每天必须要吃的药丸。现在她正尽职尽责地把它们一一服下。他们是向她保证了什么奇迹般的疗效吗？她自己又是否察觉到了将来必须要面对的苦痛呢？  
  
原本他想用一整天好好探索身体的快感，然而现在这些想法都烟消云散了，在骑车去汉尼拔家的一路上，他满脑子都在想着母亲的病痛。  
  
  
进门的一瞬间，威尔就感觉到哪里不太对劲。他轻轻在身后关上门，将锁锁好。整个屋子都被笼罩在浓重的阴影里，他踮着脚小心翼翼地走下楼梯。  
  
光线昏暗的书房里，汉尼拔坐在扶手椅上，单手支着下巴。  
  
“汉尼拔？”威尔小心地走近前去，注意到汉尼拔的思绪像是飘到了很远的地方，现在才被自己的呼唤拉回了现实。  
  
威尔坐到他的对面，把手放在汉尼拔的膝盖上，“出了什么事？”  
  
“有一些事情，我必须要告诉你。”汉尼拔说，“我本来不希望你这么快就知道，但现在情况有了变化。”  
  
“什么？怎么了？”  
  
汉尼拔什么都没说，只是站了起来，走到墙上镶嵌着的平板屏幕前。他按下一个按钮，对着麦克风说，“调出今天早上新生儿中心的放归画面。”  
  
“好的，传授人。”一个电子音回答道。  
  
威尔坐直了身，神经紧绷起来。贝弗利上周曾经提到过有一对双胞胎诞生了，其中的一个很快就要被放归。他之前不知道汉尼拔能随意接触到这些画面。那别的资料呢？汉尼拔也可以调用吗？  
  
面板上的屏幕闪了闪，在对面的墙上投射出一个真人大小的画面。是贝弗利，她面前放着天秤，那对双胞胎被放在上面，一边一个。  
  
“哦，幸好幸好！”她笑着惊呼一声，“我还担心他们体重也会一样呢，你可以把那边那个带回去洗干净，喂点吃的了。”  
  
一个看上去很可能是志愿者的年轻男人，把两个新生儿里个头更大一些的那个抱起来，离开了房间。  
  
贝弗利抱起了被留下的那个婴儿。“嗨，”她温柔地说，把婴儿放到对面一张铺着垫子的桌子上。“你再多重那么一点点，就可以和我们待在一起啦。”  
  
仅仅只是因为体重，一个婴儿就要被放归到彼方，这实在很不公平。威尔强忍住自己的不满。他在位子上向前倾身，伸长了脖子想要努力看清贝弗利正在做什么。看上去像是在准备针管，测量着里面液体的含量。  
  
“她在做什么？”他的嗓音几乎要破了。当他没有得到回答时，他又试了一次，更大声地质问，“汉尼拔，她在 _做什么_ ？”  
  
录像里，贝弗利温柔地用手摸了摸婴儿长着胎毛的脑袋，她弯下身，把针尖按在婴儿的头皮上。婴儿开始哭起来，小小的脸涨得通红。  
  
“我知道，我知道，”她说，“这感觉不是很舒服，但很快就会结束的。”她推着针管，婴儿哭得更凶了，嘹亮的哭喊回荡在汉尼拔的房间里。  
  
威尔的手指狠狠地抠着椅子的扶手，他不想看下去了，但又移不开视线。  
  
几秒钟后哭声就减弱了，变成了可怜的啜泣。婴儿甩动的四肢慢慢平静下来，最后在桌子上一动也不动了。当婴儿的胸口完全地静止后，贝弗利拿起自己随身带着的写字板，记了几笔之后，找来了一个纸板箱。  
  
“什么放归，他是在死去……”威尔大叫着站起身，“她杀了他，汉尼拔，她怎么能——”  
  
“她什么都不明白。”汉尼拔说。  
  
“但他不动了啊，这她总看得到吧，总能感觉到有什么东西不对劲吧。我们必须要做点什么！你怎么能就这样旁观呢？”  
  
“大功告成！”贝弗利说，把婴儿的尸体抱起来，放进了纸盒子里。  
  
“我们两个，又能做些什么呢？”汉尼拔问。  
  
威尔的身体完全不受他控制地动了起来。他抓住自己椅子的扶手，把它猛地甩向俯瞰着海面的巨大落地窗。汉尼拔看着他，面无表情，而这让威尔更加愤怒了。他向离自己最近的书架伸出手，把所有的书都推到了地上。  
  
“这——这他妈的都有什么意思，”他低吼，甚至不知道“他妈的”这个词是哪里来的，肯定是汉尼拔之前给予他的记忆里有类似的表达。  
  
汉尼拔依然一言不发，也没有起身阻拦他，只是静静看着威尔在整个房间里暴走。他掀翻了茶几，一脚踢翻了汉尼拔的椅子，然后抓起书桌上放着的各种纸张往空中洒去，它们纷纷扬扬地飘落，坠落到地板上。  
  
一个放在桌子边缘的茶杯被打翻了，碎片四散。  
  
这些散落一地的素描吸引了威尔的注意力。有一些是威尔还从未见过的摩天大楼，有一些是记忆里的陌生人们，还有一些是社群里的人。其中最多的是威尔自己——在花园的柳树下，他坐在钢琴前，分开的十指放在琴键上；或者是他倚在窗前的侧影，手中拿着一本书。  
  
其中还混杂着一些米莎的素描，威尔过了一会才意识到它们是一些从未发生过的画面，或者至少，是汉尼拔无法亲眼目睹的画面。按时间顺序，它们记录下了她被重新安排到另一个街区后的生活，想象着她会在那里过着怎样的人生。  
  
威尔蹲下身，将瓷器的碎片拨开，在这些素描中翻找着。尽管依然悲愤交加，但他的心头还是涌起了一丝内疚。  
  
手中这张素描描绘着米莎的二十岁祝礼，那是她在结束训练后，接受正式勋章的画面——在汉尼拔的画作里，她被分配到植物学家的职位。  
  
“她在园艺上很精通，”汉尼拔在威尔的身边蹲了下来。他拨开剩下的茶杯碎片，拾起另一张素描，里面画着花园里的米莎，她正弯下身轻嗅一株茉莉花。“我想她一定会很喜欢这份工作的。”  
  
还有其他一些画，描绘着她和她的伴侣，她和她的孩子们。他们都有着光滑柔顺的直发，颧骨和眼睛都很像她，也像汉尼拔。  
  
对社群的成年人来说，和他们自己的亲生子女待在一起是不可能的，但这一切都是汉尼拔的想象。他当然可以随意画出自己想要的未来。  
  
“你是怎么做到的，汉尼拔？”威尔的头往旁边垂下，靠在汉尼拔的肩膀上，“因为苍老或疾病死去也就算了，但那些孩子……”一阵强烈的悲伤袭来，威尔的胸口堵得差点喘不过气。  
  
汉尼拔的手臂环住了他，威尔感激地靠在了他的胸前。  
  
“对不起，我做得不对，我知道这一切都不是你的错。”他用鼻尖蹭着汉尼拔的喉咙，深深地呼吸着自己钟爱的气息。他不能闭上眼睛，因为他知道一闭上就能再次看到那个婴儿慢慢死去的景象。  
  
“只要能帮助你认识到这些暴行，我不介意成为你怒火发泄的对象。”汉尼拔把脸颊贴在威尔的头发上，轻轻地说。  
  
威尔努力压抑住要从胸口翻涌上来的啜泣。它们在他的喉咙里撕扯着，眼泪从他的眼角不断渗出来。他把自己的脸埋进汉尼拔柔软的衬衫里。  
  
“我不知道要怎么办了。”说到一半他就哽咽了，“知道贝弗利都干了什么以后，我要怎么再面对她？难道我只能眼睁睁看着我的母亲遭受病痛的折磨，最后死去吗？我甚至不能安慰她，因为连她自己都不明白什么是疾病和死亡，汉尼拔——”  
  
“嘘——”汉尼拔一下下抚着他的背，“我想你自己也知道，你不能为贝弗利做的事情去责怪她。你现在如此难过，很大一部分原因就是因为这个。一个无辜的孩子就这样无缘无故地死了。而杀死他的人不是出于憎恨或者激情，她甚至不能理解她的行为所造成的后果。”  
  
“汉尼拔，你不是应该为他们提供建议吗？为什么你不告诉他们让他们停止呢？”  
  
“我的意见对长老们的影响有限。他们自己都不能理解死亡的含义，所以无论我说什么，他们都认识不到这些行为在客观上是不道德的。因为他们本就没有道德的概念。他们只知道社群的规则，他们被教导只要遵守这些规则，一切都会安然无恙。”  
  
“那是 _为什么_ ？”威尔大喊，从汉尼拔的身边猛地退开，“你不是说过吗，我们承载人存在的意义，就是为了不重复过去的错误，但现在我们不就在犯错吗？我们比之前的那些人类要糟糕多了，因为我们知道什么是对的，什么是错的，但我们还是让这一切发生了。”  
  
“那为了阻止这一切，你要我们怎么做呢？”汉尼拔问。  
  
即使怒火中烧，威尔也知道这是一个一针见血的问题。当然了，汉尼拔说得没错，但这并不能让他现在更好受一点。  
  
“我痛恨这个地方。”威尔恨恨地说，“那些规则，那些药物，还有他们自欺欺人的谎言。也许他们现在什么都不知道，但在建立这个社群的某个时刻，肯定有人做了这个决定。他认为为了活下去，就要消灭所有独特的个性。将每个人身上与众不同的特质都践踏干净，毁灭掉任何有趣的事物。为了活下去，他们决定谋杀那些婴儿。”  
  
“人类本就屡屡犯错，我们的社群不会是第一个在失败和缺陷的重压下垮台的文明。”  
  
“我希望它能垮台，我希望它被焚烧殆尽，什么都不剩下。”对创立社群的人的强烈恶意和憎恨，几乎像迷雾一般遮蔽住了威尔的双眼，让他看不清周遭，“我们可以离开，汉尼拔，就我和你。我们可以带上阿比盖尔，一起远走高飞，找个地方一起生活。”  
  
他讲这些话其实只是一时冲动，但汉尼拔看上去真的认真考虑了起来，威尔的心脏一下子跳到了嗓子眼，“汉尼拔，真的可以吗？”  
  
“如果我们一起穿过社群的边境，你知道会发生什么吗？”  
  
威尔沉默地摇了摇头。汉尼拔牵起威尔的手，把他拉起身，带到了楼梯下的书架前。他拿下一本巨大的、标着地图两字的书，把它摊开放在茶几上，翻到了开头的某一页。  
  
那是一张社群的 **地图** ，威尔以前从来没有见到过这样的资料。东边的边境是大海，北边和西边是山脉，南边则是一片辽阔的沙漠。  
  
“在社群的边缘，建立着 **记忆之壁** ——这些高塔标记着每公里的路线。”他的手指在地图上画了一个随意的圆圈。“一旦承载了记忆的人跨过这个界限或者被放归，他或她所拥有的记忆就会在社群里被解开封印。以前发生过类似的事，那一次是米莎被转移到了另一个社区，听人说那是在这座山的北面。”  
  
“你的意思是——他们会想起来？我的家人，我的朋友，所有人都会想起来？”  
  
汉尼拔点了点头，“没错。”  
  
“所以……”威尔紧紧地握着汉尼拔的手，“所以如果我们俩一起离开的话……”  
  
“是的，我们拥有的所有记忆都会变成他们的记忆。以前当米莎——”  
  
汉尼拔沉默下来，威尔抬头，震惊地看到汉尼拔的睫毛间居然凝着泪水，正在一动不动地注视着地上茶杯的碎片。  
  
“汉尼拔？”威尔本能地凑近了，他来回地看着碎片和汉尼拔的脸，“怎么了？”  
  
“有一个和你同年的年轻女性，她被分派到了法院，你应该认识她。”  
  
“弗莱迪？”威尔问。在汉尼拔如此沮丧的时刻，突然听他提起这个人的名字，让威尔焦虑更甚，“她干了什么？”  
  
“弗莱迪之前一直在监视你，希望能窥探到你受训的内容。”  
  
“从她现在的职位来看，这么做还真是体现了她有趣的价值观。但说实在的，我不惊讶，反正她总是喜欢多管闲事。”她总声称威尔是个异类，不过现在回想一下，他觉得她说得也没什么错。之前每当听到她说那些话时，他的内心深处总会有一丝害怕被识破的恐惧。  
  
_要是有人真的信她呢？要是他们注意到我的不一样了呢？我会被放归吗？_  
  
“没错，”汉尼拔眨了眨眼，眼眶湿润，“但我利用这个机会威胁了她，因为我想知道在他们把米莎带走之后，她身上究竟发生了什么。”  
  
即使不说，威尔也突然有了一种不祥的预感，他已经猜到弗莱迪最后发现了什么。这也是为什么汉尼拔会选在今天让自己目睹婴儿被放归的过程。汉尼拔的哀痛是如此冰冷而沉重，沉甸甸地压在威尔的心头，仿佛把他拖进了水底深处，不能再露出水面，畅快呼吸。  
  
“他们……”威尔几乎没有勇气开口，“他们放归了她。”  
  
汉尼拔抬起手，轻轻抹去滑落的几滴泪水，倒不是说威尔认为汉尼拔没有感情——他知道这不是事实——但亲眼看到汉尼拔流泪，还是让他受到了极大震撼。  
  
“贝德莉娅把她的案子交给了法官。用他们的话说，米莎很‘歇斯底里’，她拒绝承认自己做错了任何事。杰克下了判决，让她被放归，老人中心的一个叫阿拉娜的保育员执行了这一命令，注射了致命的毒剂。”  
  
威尔想要表达自己的遗憾和难过，但他一句话都说不出来，所以他什么都没说。  
  
汉尼拔再次开口时，又一次带上了那种悠远的神情。威尔想，汉尼拔可能都没意识到自己还在他的身边。  
  
“我帮助了他们，当她的记忆在社群里被解开时，一切都陷入了痛苦和混乱中。是我，帮助他们解决了问题。”  
  
“那就让他们再次经受这样的打击，我们不会再帮他们了，这是他们罪有应得，”威尔斩钉截铁地说，“他们应该受到更严厉的惩罚。”  
  
“没错，更严厉的惩罚。”在汉尼拔的表相之下，有一种阴暗肃杀的气息在涌动。尽管很可怕，但威尔没有逃避。他对汉尼拔的情感不容许他这样做。  
  
“给我看吧，”他凑得更近了一些，试探着说，“给我看你在想什么。”  
  
汉尼拔默许了他的靠近，抬起手臂环住威尔的背，他灼热的手抵在威尔的脖颈后面。  
  
但是他没有传输记忆，他只是说，“啊，亲爱的威尔，如果今天连你都要失去，我不知道我是否还能承受得住。”  
  
威尔倾身向前，在他的脸颊上烙下轻轻一吻，“你难道就这么不相信我吗？”  
  
“这不是那么简单的事，”汉尼拔坐直了，在他们之间拉开一点距离，“但你知道的，我是不可能拒绝你的请求的。”  
  
他伸出手。威尔浑身一颤，不止是因为触碰，更是因为在他们之间传递的记忆是如此强烈。  
  
  
人们发明出各种可怖的方式互相屠戮。那些方法——刀枪剑戟，毒药，绞杀，溺毙，各种各样的粗暴创伤和电击，不一而足。  
  
汉尼拔选择的这段记忆，它原来的主人更喜欢用刀刺杀，因为偏爱那种生理上的触感。他的手紧紧握着刀，将它一直向前刺入，直没刀柄。带着体温的鲜血，黏糊糊地喷洒出来，在他的拳头和手臂上留下亮晶晶的鲜红。空气中有一股浓郁的金属的甜味。  
  
但在这之上还另有一种感觉，那就是亲眼看着人们眼中的光芒逐渐消散。有那么一瞬间，就在他真正杀人之前，他总是会自我质疑，这次是否真的能跨过那条界限？但每一次的回答都是肯定的。  
  
伴随着杀戮，全身上下都被激起一股深入骨髓的力量感，和性冲动类似，但又不一样，他很难说清楚。但不管怎样，他总想要再来一次，想要得到更多。  
  
  
当汉尼拔把他从记忆中重新带回来时，威尔依然难以摆脱这种残留的情绪。就好像他被困在另一个人的皮肤里，他自己的想法就在其下游走，却总是难以捕捉。  
  
是的，这段记忆很骇人，但正因它和正常的逻辑完全不同，反而有其独特的魅力。威尔紧紧抓着沙发的扶手，努力平稳自己的呼吸。  
  
汉尼拔站起身，走到窗前，看着阳光下翻滚的海浪。眼前灿烂的景象，和此刻在房间里蔓延的沉重与黑暗格格不入。几乎难以想象，就在同一时间，社群里的每个人都还在干着他们日常的工作，一无所知，心满意足。  
  
“这就是你想要的吗？”威尔问，“杀死他们每个人？”  
  
“是的，夺走米莎生命的每一个人，”汉尼拔说，“我会很乐于夺走他们的生命。”  
  
“阿拉娜，贝德莉娅……还有我的父亲。”威尔小声地说。  
  
“他们不值得活在这个世界上。”  
  
“你刚才跟我说，贝弗利不知道她在做什么。他们也不知道啊。”  
  
“我不在乎。”汉尼拔微微抬高了声音，在威尔的印象里，这已经是他最接近生气的语气了，“你想要知道我会对他们做什么，现在你知道了。”  
  
威尔走过去，站在汉尼拔的身边。他有些犹豫，想要触碰汉尼拔，但又害怕伸出手，不确定对方现在愿不愿意让自己靠近。最后他小心翼翼地把前额靠在汉尼拔的肩膀上，当汉尼拔也靠向他时，他才放松下来，颤抖着呼出一口气。  
  
“我爱你，”他轻轻地低语，“米莎的事情，我很难过。如果把他们都杀死，会解开你的心结吗？”  
  
“不会，但杀了他们，会让我得到满足。”  
  
威尔摇了摇头，艰难地咽了咽口水，“我的父亲，汉尼拔——”  
  
“够了。”汉尼拔说。他转身把威尔拉进怀里，伸手抬起威尔的脸，吻了上去。“我一直不希望带给你这样的痛苦。那些记忆都只是我的幻想，仅此而已。”  
  
他们之后没有再提起这个话题，但随着日暮西垂，威尔一想到要回家，就开始感到一阵恐慌。  
  
“知道这一切的真相以后，我不确定自己还能否继续和他们同处一室——今晚，就今晚，不要赶我回家，让我和你待在一起，可以吗？”  
  
汉尼拔打了个电话给贝德莉娅，威尔听着他用安抚的声音跟对方解释，说他今天传授给威尔一些特别难以消化的记忆，现在威尔的情绪依然非常不稳定。汉尼拔声称如果就这样让威尔回家，他的家人也会受到影响。  
  
严格意义来说，每一句话都不是假话。  
  
  
当晚，每当威尔抬头看向汉尼拔，他都能在对方的眉宇间看到挥之不去的阴影，这让威尔的心里充满了不可遏制的悲伤。为了分散威尔的注意力，汉尼拔又分享了一些快乐的记忆，但尽管如此，威尔仍能在其中感受到汉尼拔自身的情绪，它们是如此强烈，很难不渗透到记忆中去——那是一种燃烧的愤怒，一种对复仇的渴望。  
  
但除了它们，还有一种仿佛要吞噬一切的情感，威尔不能完全弄清它的来源。有点像他当时听到母亲患病时感受到的情绪，但程度要强烈得多。  
  
汉尼拔把他安顿到沙发上，为他披上一条毛毯，又递给他一杯茶。汉尼拔说这是一种可以安抚人的配方，有浓郁的焦糖和香草打底，还加了一些威士忌。  
  
威尔转着手中的茶杯，“米莎最喜欢的茶是怎样的？”  
  
汉尼拔的嘴角微微勾起来，露出一个不自觉的微笑，但一瞬间笑容就消失了。  
  
“她很讨厌喝茶。”汉尼拔说，“她说茶就是在热水里洒上点花。”  
  
汉尼拔曾经分享过米莎的记忆，威尔能够想象得出她在说这句话时会做怎样的鬼脸，脑海里她的样子鲜明而富有生气。他从来没有见过她，但因为有这些记忆，他一样能深刻地感受到失去她所带来的痛苦。  
  
“不过，当我给她有关咖啡的记忆时，她倒是很热衷，非常想要亲自尝尝看。她显然有自己固执的小偏好。”  
  
威尔在沙发上挪了挪，凑得更近了点，把头靠在汉尼拔的肩上。  
  
“我总是忍不住觉得，是我有负于她。”汉尼拔说，“她是那么鲁莽又天真，总是不顾一切地投入我给予她的每一段记忆里。我本应保护她，确保她不迷失其中，不一下子为她展现太多的悲伤和痛苦，但我急着想和她分享一切。我希望她能用和我一样的方式，去看待这个世界。”  
  
“是 _他们_ 带走了她。”威尔握住汉尼拔的手，轻轻捏了捏，“你不能一味责怪你自己。”  
  
“不能吗？”汉尼拔的思绪又一次飘得很远，那是威尔无法触及的地带。  
  
威尔侧身抱紧了他，用脸颊轻轻蹭着汉尼拔的手臂。“我爱你。”  
  
除此之外，他想不出自己还能说些什么，想不出任何让现状变得更好的话语。  
  
汉尼拔吻了吻他的头顶，然后又向下吻上他的太阳穴和脸颊。一开始是很缓慢的亲吻，但越靠近威尔的嘴唇，亲吻的节奏就越快，逐渐带上了灼热的温度。威尔努力地跟上，双手在汉尼拔的颈后交叠，稳住自己，张开嘴迎接汉尼拔的深吻。  
  
当汉尼拔退开身时，他的嘴唇已经微肿，变成了鲜亮的红色。在房间的阴影里，他注视着威尔的目光暗沉沉地，难以捉摸。毫无防备地，他蹲下身，将自己的脸靠在威尔逐渐勃起的硬挺上。  
  
“什么——”  
  
“让我来吧。”汉尼拔心不在焉地低语。他解开了威尔的皮带，将威尔的长裤连同内裤一起往下拉了一点，刚好能够暴露出威尔的部位。威尔晕晕乎乎，但又十分亢奋，他点了点头。汉尼拔的舌头顺着威尔的阴茎舔了上去，威尔的双眼猛地闭了起来。  
  
“哦——你在做——”当汉尼拔将他阴茎的顶端含进嘴里，用力地深吸一口时，威尔的话语猛然中断，转而发出一声窒息般的呻吟。这之后汉尼拔在做什么已经完全不重要了，重要的是他带给威尔的感觉。他的嘴唇一上一下地缓慢擦过威尔敏感的皮肤，把威尔的器官深深地含了进去。  
  
威尔的心脏在胸腔里狂跳，混杂着欲望、悲伤和强烈的快感。这一团混乱的情感，难以被分辨清楚，更难以让人理解。最后他选择臣服于纯粹的宫能感受上，盲目地紧抓住汉尼拔的头发。他的胯部往前一顶，汉尼拔退开了身，一边咳嗽一边舔着自己的嘴唇。  
  
“对不起，”威尔喘着气说，害怕汉尼拔会就此停下。  
  
汉尼拔直起身，又一次吻住了他。唇舌交缠之间，汉尼拔的手放到了威尔的太阳穴上。在飞掠而过的诸多记忆里，威尔只抓住了其中的一小部分，也无暇顾及它们的细节。但它们足以让他认识到可以用自己的身体做哪些事，或者反过来用汉尼拔的身体做哪些事，这些事情分别都叫什么。  
  
汉尼拔放下手，再次低头含住了他的阴茎，这一次，威尔在快感之下差点哭喊出声。是的，现在的感觉要比刚才还要好。汉尼拔湿润而又温暖的口腔紧紧包裹着他，舌头还在撩拨翻弄着阴茎的低端。  
  
口交，他的脑海中自动浮现了这个词，威尔喜欢这个词念起来的感觉，几乎和汉尼拔舔弄他阴茎前段的小沟那样美妙。他尝试着大声说了出来，嗯，他喜欢这个词。  
  
随着一声响亮的“啵”，汉尼拔放开了他的阴茎，抬眼看了威尔一眼。这一眼，仿佛可以直直看入威尔的心底，炽热得能把威尔整个吞吃入腹。面对这样的目光，威尔不能再忍受汉尼拔的嘴唇不在自己身上了。他快要到临界点了。“拜托了，汉尼拔。”  
  
汉尼拔又一次含住了他的阴茎，这一次一路深到生理的极限，然后再用尽全力地吸吮。哦，汉尼拔现在正在小心地舔着他的包皮，翻卷着舌头探入其中，逗弄着自己敏感到极致的龟头。随着高潮的逐渐临近，威尔全身上下的肌肉都紧绷到了疼痛的地步，直到顶点终于出现，猛烈到让他的全身都随之颤抖。整个过程中，汉尼拔的嘴依然紧紧地包裹着他，吮吸着每一滴快感的产物。  
  
“快过来， _过来_ 。”威尔催促道，轻轻扯着汉尼拔的手臂和肩膀，把他拉起身。高潮之后的余韵和他们之间涌动的强烈情感，让威尔的全身都像过了电一般。他迫切地吻着汉尼拔，在一片混乱和颤抖中，唇舌相接，肢体缠绕。  
  
威尔往下探出手，解开了汉尼拔的裤子，把自己的手伸了进去。手掌下，汉尼拔的阴茎沉甸甸地，滚烫到不可思议的程度。一边被汉尼拔吻得呼吸急促，头脑发晕，浑身依然处在高潮过后的虚软中，一边满脑子都是他们以后可以做的各种情事，威尔开始了手上的套弄。  
  
虽然握持的角度有点奇怪，威尔的掌心也太紧太干燥。但汉尼拔还是紧靠着他，一下下地往前顶。高潮时他发出一声低沉的，像是受伤般的声音，身体却几乎没有颤抖。如果不是自己的手掌和肚子上沾上了液体，威尔可能都不知道他已经到达了顶点。  
  
这之后汉尼拔依然紧抱着他，把他重重地压在沙发上。真是奇怪，明明被这样自上而下地按着，不能动弹，但只要对方是汉尼拔，他就很享受这样的感觉。威尔用干净的那只手抚摸着汉尼拔的头发，抬起自己的双腿缠绕住对方的身体，紧紧地相拥。  
  
“我不会让他们把我们分开的。”  
  
威尔以前曾经发过这样的誓，但当时他还不能完全理解自己会为此做到怎样的地步。从现在开始，他会全心全意地去坚守这个诺言。  
  
  
  
*  
  
威尔趴在汉尼拔的胸口，在早晨清冷的光线中醒了过来。有那么一瞬间，他忘了自己身在何方，也忘了他们是谁。在这片刻之中，他们身处梦境与现实的夹缝里，仿佛不再是身陷囹圄的囚徒，被困在梦魇一般的社群里。他们只是两个独立而自由的人，可以选择自己想要的生活，选择和彼此相伴。  
  
汉尼拔的指甲轻轻刮了刮他的头皮，威尔愉悦地哼了哼。这是一种特别撩人的触觉，汉尼拔肯定也意识到了它对自己有怎样的影响。  
  
威尔干脆摆动起了胯部，在汉尼拔的大腿上蹭着自己的阴茎，直到汉尼拔终于起身，一把把他翻过来，让他正面朝上躺着，两腿大大分开，而汉尼拔就跪在他的两腿之间。  
  
这一次肯定又会结束得太快。其实之前每一次都结束得太快，但威尔就是没办法让自己停下来。  
  
“让我来，”他喘着气说。汉尼拔激烈的亲吻，让他不得不吃力地偏过头才能把话说完，“你翻个身。”  
  
汉尼拔服从了他的指令，平躺了下来，威尔一跃而起，把床单扯到一边，在汉尼拔的身上落下雨点般的亲吻。  
  
“我想要吸你的阴茎。”  
  
“……我当时这么做的初衷，不是寄希望于你这么快就用同样的形式来回报我。”汉尼拔反对道。  
  
威尔往下一路亲吻的动作停了下来，抬起头，挑眉瞪着他，“你在开玩笑吧？”汉尼拔的乳尖就在他的眼前，所以他想都没想，一口咬了上去，汉尼拔发出了一声低哼。  
  
“我的意思是，你之前做的所有事情都能带给我足够的快感。而且就算我没有实际的经验，我对这些事情的认知，比你还是要早得多了。”  
  
“你怎么能这么说呢？”威尔问，用舌头在汉尼拔绷紧的乳尖上打着转。他的手往下滑落，抚过粗硬的体毛。指尖堪堪擦过更下面的耻毛。  
  
“昨天当你这么做的时候，我连我自己叫什么都差点忘了。”他把汉尼拔的阴茎握在手中，缓缓地套弄了一下，“我现在是有哪里做错了吗？”  
  
汉尼拔的双眼闭了起来，“就像我刚才说的那样，”他轻声说，仰起的脖颈上，青筋像浮雕一般清晰可见，“不管是怎样的形式，你的碰触总会给我带来快感。”  
  
“——嗯哼。”威尔纵容地翻了个白眼，让自己的嘴唇循着手的轨迹往下亲吻。  
  
很明显，汉尼拔在为自己担心，但威尔不明白这有什么好担心的。汉尼拔之前很享受为威尔口交的过程，为什么反过来要假设自己不能乐在其中呢？再说了，让汉尼拔也体验一下那种毁天灭地一般的高潮，这才算公平嘛。  
  
当威尔沿着他骨盆的褶皱往下舔吻时，汉尼拔的手指紧抓住了床单。如果要威尔客观评价一下的话，无论味道还是纹理，汉尼拔的皮肤尝起来都没什么特别的，但不知怎地，他依然想继续下去，一直往下舔舐和吸吮，直到他的呼吸喷在了汉尼拔的阴茎上，距离比以前任何一次都要切近。他注视着包皮在掌中一点点往后退开，露出里面发紫的头部，正在滑溜溜地渗出液体，这感觉太奇妙了。  
  
威尔还记得汉尼拔昨晚舔弄这个地方时带给自己怎样的快感，所以他也试着伸出舌头舔了一下。汉尼拔的呼吸变得急促起来，大腿肌肉在威尔另一只手的掌心下拱起。  
  
威尔的舌头继续在阴茎的底部扫过，这一次，汉尼拔不自觉地抬起了胯部。威尔忍不住笑了，至少他不再是唯一一个无法自控的人了，虽然他自己的阴茎也在大腿间隐隐作痛。  
  
他小心地用嘴含住汉尼拔阴茎的顶端，放进嘴里比捏在手里感觉要大得多了。为了适应这种宽度，他把下巴张得尽量开，但即使如此，再往里吞进去一点，他就开始噎住了，猛地咳嗽起来。  
  
“你不需要勉强自己——”汉尼拔反对道。  
  
用手背抹了抹嘴，威尔紧了紧握着汉尼拔阴茎的手，“我是真的想要。”  
  
他又试了一次，这一回他吞得更深了一点，嘴唇碰到了自己扶握着阴茎的手。这感觉很奇怪，也不大舒服，但诡异的是，他并不想停下来。他开始一上一下地摆动起头部，来回吞吐着，一边伸出手配合着节奏，一下下套弄着自己沾满了前液的阴茎。  
  
“威尔，”汉尼拔的声音微颤。他抬起一只手插进威尔的发间，轻轻地扯了扯，“我要高潮了。”  
  
威尔嘴巴塞得满满的，哼了一声，就好像在说 _这不就是我的目的吗_ 。正是这一下，让汉尼拔达到了顶峰。他的阴茎猛地抽动了一下，射出了第一股精液。  
  
威尔呛了一口，惊讶地退开了身，下一波精液紧接着射到了他的下巴和头发上。汉尼拔抬眼看向他，双眼朦胧。威尔咽下了嘴里的液体，比他预想中要更浓厚腥咸，味道可真不咋的，他瘪了瘪嘴，做了个鬼脸。  
  
“我可试着警告过你了。”汉尼拔说。  
  
威尔瞪了一眼，但表情很快也撑不住了。因为汉尼拔的手伸了过来，和他十指交缠，一起握住了他的阴茎，指尖更加用力，套弄得更紧。随着高潮的来临，威尔垂下头，从胸腔里发出低沉的呻吟，一下又一下地冲刺进他们交叠的拳头里，精液打着颤一般喷射出来，溅落在汉尼拔的胸口上。  
  
“其实感觉也没那么差啦。”威尔一边喘着气，一边伸出一根手指抹了抹汉尼拔身上自己的精液，“至少要比射在外面干净多了。”  
  
威尔想要起身下床，但是汉尼拔紧了紧手臂，没有放开他。而是抬起他们还缠绕在一起的双手，凑近自己的嘴边，一根根舔着威尔的指尖，将那上面残留的精液都吮吸干净。  
  
“我去拿毛巾。”威尔反对道。  
  
汉尼拔低吟了下，舌头扫过威尔中指和食指之间的皮肤。按理说，就这么看着汉尼拔用这样的姿态舔干净自己的精液，对威尔的生理不应该有什么特别直接的刺激，但不止怎地，他的阴茎还是在高潮过后又一次飞快地充血、紧绷起来。  
  
“再等一等。”汉尼拔喃喃低语。威尔微微烦躁地呼出一口气，但也没有再反对，任由汉尼拔把自己拉下来，他们侧身相对，四肢交缠，汉尼拔的脸颊紧贴着威尔的胸口。  
  
  
当心跳慢慢平复，性爱的余韵逐渐消退后，前一天晚上的焦虑和哀痛又一次无声无息地压在威尔的心头。自己尚且如此，更何苦汉尼拔呢？  
  
想到这，威尔把汉尼拔拉得更近了些，环抱着他，手指抚过对方的发间，顺着脖颈往下。好几次威尔想要开口说点什么，但每次张开嘴，所有的字句就在舌尖化作了烟尘。  
  
所以他只是把脸颊靠在汉尼拔的头顶，拥抱得更紧了一点。  
  
“去洗个澡吧，”汉尼拔撑起身，一边不忘留下一个缠绵的吻，“我去做早餐。”  
  
威尔想要阻止他，想要把他拉回到温暖安全的床上。过去，在他眼里，汉尼拔几乎从未表现出脆弱的一面。正因此，对方此刻流露出的仿佛易碎品般的绝望气息，让威尔心怀恐惧。但汉尼拔已经退开了身，威尔只能听从他的话，起身去了浴室。  
  
趁着给浴缸里放热水的间隙，威尔顺便浏览了下浴缸边缘排列着的瓶瓶罐罐，基本都是带着香味的沐浴精油。有一些香料的成分，他在汉尼拔的花园和厨房里见到过，还有一些则可以从分享的记忆里找到。但另外一部分是他不熟悉的，比如龙涎香，依兰还有雪松。  
  
滴了几滴，它们很顺利地融进了水里，威尔小心地沉入水中。一开始水的热度让他嘶了一声，但等到彻底放松下来，让热气整个包裹住自己后，他又忍不住满足地叹了口气。  
  
汉尼拔走进浴室，低头对他温柔地笑了笑。  
  
“无花果和熏火腿肉，烤红薯搭配山羊乳酪，胡桃和香芹沙拉。”汉尼拔把餐盘放在浴缸边缘的瓷砖上，用手指夹起一点，递给威尔。  
  
威尔抬起身，用嘴接过那一小口食物——烟熏过的咸火腿肉搭配上甜滋滋的无花果——又用舌头舔了一下汉尼拔的手指，这才退开身，“要进来一起泡澡吗？”  
  
浴缸的空间足够容得下两个人，不过当汉尼拔跨进来，坐到威尔的身后时，水面已经逼近了浴缸的边缘。  
  
威尔有些紧张，但汉尼拔还在坚持用自己的手一点点夹起早餐喂他，直到最后威尔感到十分挫败，他的肚子更饿了，还连带着欲火中烧，忍不住不满地嘟囔起来，看到他的样子，汉尼拔终于笑了起来。  
  
听到他的笑声，威尔这辈子第一次感受到了悬着的心落地的感觉。他瞬间忘了刚才所有的烦闷，翻过身，和汉尼拔面对面，尽情用唇舌追逐着汉尼拔舌尖山羊乳酪的滋味，任由水漫过浴缸的边缘，溅落在地上。  
  
然而，在这一刻的满足之中，不可避免地潜藏着一丝忧愁。他们都心知肚明，这片刻的幸福无法一直延续下去。他们可以偷偷享受这些时光，但贝德莉亚是不会允许汉尼拔永远和他在一起的。  
  
要离开这个地方的信念在威尔的心中越加强烈，但要怎么做呢？米莎的死讯，对汉尼拔来说还太过切近。也正因为汉尼拔渴望复仇，威尔不能就这样贸然提起逃走的事。  
  
即使如此，他的脑海里还是飞速地掠过了种种可能性。汉尼拔给他看的地图已经深深刻在了记忆中，他能自由地调出任何一个细节。  
  
  
在那上面，一定有一条路，可以让他们逃离这里。  
  
  
*  
  
威尔回到家已经是两天后的事了。在这段时间里，他迅速地习惯了和汉尼拔住在一起，以至于回到从小长大的住所，反而有种自己是陌生人的错觉。  
  
朴素的装潢和空无一物的墙面都太过冰冷、毫无人情味。没有音乐，没有汉尼拔烹饪时的声音和气味，也没有他安抚的碰触和亲吻。  
  
比他想象中还要艰难的，是坐在晚餐桌前，面对父亲和贝弗利。当他看着他们的时候，他几乎不敢吃任何一口食物，就怕自己吐出来。因为他知道他们都做了什么，会继续做什么——而且做得毫不费力，毫无愧意。  
  
对他两天不在家这件事，他们甚至没有表现出任何好奇和关切，不管监管者胡编了什么故事，他们都乐于全盘接受。  
  
贝弗利跟他们描述着上个星期新出生的孩子们，吹嘘着双胞胎婴儿里留下的那个增加了多少体重。  
  
父亲跟他们说了弗朗西斯的事情，他已经因为第二次违反社群规定被带到法院了。这一次他没有被放归，但所有人都知道事不过三，再犯规一次，就不需要法院去裁决了，他会自动被处以放归的刑罚。  
  
父亲说着，一边摇头一边轻笑，就好像是在讨论一个屡教不改的，古怪而淘气的小孩，等待他的最严重的惩罚也不过是不能吃晚饭，早点上床休息。  
  
  
威尔吃完饭后很快就带着阿比盖尔回到了自己的房间。他注意到母亲也几乎一口饭都没吃，他还注意到母亲在洗手间里待了很久，而且毫无疑问地，从那里传来了急促的呼吸起伏声。  
  
在汉尼拔的床上睡了两晚以后，威尔自己的床显得又冰冷又空旷。阿比盖尔很吵闹——在威尔看来，这段时间是她成长的重要节点，而且她已经开始长牙了。  
  
反正威尔也睡不着，他把她抱起来，在房间里走来走去，为她唱自己从汉尼拔那里学到的歌曲片段。  
  
某段记忆里，有个女人为了安抚自己长牙期的儿子，准备了一块冰布让他咬。这还挺值得一试的。威尔在自己的抽屉里翻找了一番，找到了一双没有穿过的袜子。他偷偷地溜到楼下，找了一些冰块，塞了进去。  
  
整个住所都很昏暗，夜色已经完全降临， **所有市民都回到自己的住所** 的宵禁公告已经过去了很久。  
  
上楼的路上，阿比盖尔很开心地啃着这块新鲜出炉的临时嚼牙器。在经过父亲房间的时候，威尔突然听到了自己母亲的声音，他惊讶地停下了脚步，把耳朵贴近了房间门。  
  
“——被否决了。”她的母亲在说话。  
  
“这是正确的决定。”父亲的声音很温柔，但却带着一种无法动摇的自信。这个男人不仅仅坚守规则，更发自内心地相信规则都是正义的。  
  
“如果有人请求被放归，你没这个权力去否决他们的需求。”  
  
“只要这个人还可以为社群做贡献，那我就有这个权力去否决。”他的语气就好像在给一个三岁小孩讲道理。  
  
威尔已经知道对话要往什么方向展开了，但他没办法就这么走开。他必须要听完剩下的内容。  
  
母亲的声音听上去疲惫而愤怒，语气里流露出的一丝无助让威尔的心隐隐作痛。“杰克，我很痛苦，我真的累了。我已经做好准备去彼方了。”  
  
“再过一年——最多两到三年。就会有一批实习生能够完成他们的训练了。在这之前，你可以帮助他们好好适应你的工作岗位。”  
  
“两到三年？”母亲虚弱地笑了笑，“再过一个月这样的日子，我都要受不了了。”  
  
“注意你的言辞，菲莉丝。”父亲语气中居然带着责备，威尔在这一刻有一种前所未有的强烈冲动，想要狠狠地冲这个男人的脸揍上一拳。  
  
父亲继续说，“我们明天会去医疗所，看看要不要再调整下——”  
  
怕再听下去他会克制不住自己的情绪，冲进房里，威尔急匆匆地转身回到了自己的房间。  
  
他的父亲怎么会看不到呢？怎么会没意识到这一切有多么不公平？他怎么能在当初下令放归米莎，一个生机勃勃，生命中还有无数可能性的女孩，但却自私地让母亲继续受苦受难？他怎么能如此盲目，对他热爱的这些法则里的残忍和虚伪视而不见？  
  
尽管一想到母亲的死，威尔就会感到无限的悲伤，但如果决定权交给威尔，他不觉得自己能够狠下心来，拒绝母亲的请求。  
  
  
汉尼拔不在身边的这个晚上，这些想法一直伴随着他。在无心睡眠的漫漫长夜里，这种种思绪让他开始仔细考虑：汉尼拔想做的事情，真的有那么糟吗？  
  
他对自己父亲的喜爱，本质上源于多年的教化。尽管种种记忆都在教导他，杀人的行为是错误的，但除这点以外，当威尔试图从一个客观的角度审视杰克这个人时，他也不确定如果汉尼拔杀了杰克，自己会不会真的那么在乎。  
  
意识到这一点，让他心里十分不安。最近各种事情接踵而至，从米莎的死到与此事相关的各路凶手，从母亲的疾病到贝弗利的行径。  
  
但现在，他的这份自觉，却是所有这些事情里，最让他觉得可怖的。  
  
他抱紧了早在怀里熟睡过去的阿比盖尔，她的呼吸平稳，让人安心。  
  
  
汉尼拔在过去的两天里和他分享了不少记忆。闷热的夜晚，在日本窄小的街巷里穿行，为了即将到来的七夕祭典，所有的灯都被点亮了。他们站在茶园里的小桥上，看着池塘里游动的鲤鱼。夏夜的昆虫嗡嗡飞过，远处传来各种音乐表演的曲调。新鲜而带有异域风情的食物，搭配入口丝滑，却带着辛辣涩味的清酒。当他们缓步前行时，脚下的木屐发出哒哒的轻响。  
  
在阿尔卑斯的雪山里，彼此依偎着度过冬天。掺进一点威士忌的热巧克力让威尔从头到脚都暖和起来。新婚燕尔的伴侣几乎从不离开他们的房间，总是四肢交缠，完全沉溺其中。几小时几小时地做爱，再睡上一整天。晚上，在露台上一起钻进热气蒸腾的浴缸，方圆几里，目之所及，只有白雪皑皑的山脉，天空中群星无比明亮。  
  
然而，在这一切记忆中，总是暗含着一种不满足的失落感——就好像这些记忆所处的时代，真实的面貌是晦暗而阴郁的。这些只不过是其中少数安静、快乐的瞬间。  
  
在它们之外，还有民粹、极权政体、煽动民心、叛国、起义和恐怖主义。这些记忆如同某种警告，警示着威尔：当公民们不遂所愿时，历史中的领导人们总是会无所不用其极地展开镇压。  
  
但威尔不害怕，他不害怕贝德莉亚会做什么。最坏的结果，不就是死在和她串通一气的那些羔羊的手里么？而如果他们真的能逃出去，等待着他们的未来无疑要吸引人得多。  
  
既然已经知道了这一切的真相，在这个地方，他是永远无法得到真正的快乐或满足的。  
  
  
早上醒来的时候，贝德莉亚传来了另一份讯息。这一次，和阿比盖尔分开，比他记忆中任何一次都要艰难。她紧紧抓着他，当贝弗利把她带走时，她开始大声哭泣。骑往监管者办公室的一整段路上，威尔的胸口都为此隐隐作痛。  
  
贝德莉亚的秘书将威尔带到了她的办公室，杰克也在那里，坐在她办公桌前的一张椅子上。威尔皱了皱眉，步伐慢了下来，“父亲？”  
  
“威尔。”贝德莉亚没有笑。她招了招手，让他坐到父亲身边的另一张椅子上。“请坐，我们有些重要的事情需要和你商量。”  
  
威尔表现出犹疑的样子，拿捏好尺度，不至于让他们觉得自己有意违抗，但又足以将自己的不快传达给他们，“和你们的这些会面，都在占用我训练的时间。”  
  
贝德莉亚和杰克交换了一个眼神，杰克侧过身，往他这边靠得更近了些。“监管者和我，都对你的状态越来越担忧。”  
  
“训练不总是愉快或简单的事情，”威尔说，“但我之前就做好了思想准备。监管者在我被选中担任这个职位时就警告过我。”  
  
贝德莉亚从她的位子上站了起来，绕了一圈，靠在桌子上。“这是当然的，你看到的那些事情，我们甚至连理解都理解不了。”  
  
威尔强忍住自己不脱口而出， _你们会理解的，等着我们离开以后，你们会不得不要面对这一切。_  
  
“担任承载人的压力，有时候会通过不同的方式展现。有一些方式，会让人十分困扰。”贝德莉亚从桌子上拿起一个遥控器，当她按下它时，她背后的屏幕上跳出了加洛特的图片。“你还记得六号吗？”  
  
“加洛特？”  
  
杰克骇然地深吸一口气，贝德莉亚严厉地看了威尔一眼，“我们不再提这个名字了。他被放归以后这个名字就被撤销了。”  
  
“他和我，还有汉尼拔有什么关系？”威尔追问道。  
  
贝德莉亚又按了一下按钮，出现了一张新的图片，路易斯倒在她住所的厨房地板上，喉咙被刀子划开了一个大口。在她周围，有一摊血正沿着地上的瓷砖蔓延，微微闪着红光。她的双目圆睁，毫无生气。  
  
威尔早就怀疑当时发生了类似这样的事情，但亲眼看到这一景象，还是让他十分震惊，几乎有种不真实的错觉。尤其给他看这张图像的，还是眼前这两个人。这两个完全不懂死亡真实含义的人。  
  
“六号攻击了她的妻子，导致了她的 **失去** 。他被放归之前，在审判过程中我们发现汉尼拔曾经篡改过六号的药剂，目的是为了让六号的精神产生不稳定的波动。汉尼拔的行为，直接导致了这一事件的发生。”  
  
“威尔，”杰克拍了拍他的手腕，“如果是别人做了汉尼拔做过的事情，他们会立刻被放归。但因为他是承载人，他免于受此刑罚。”  
  
“这也是为什么我们很高兴能找到你，你展现出了强大的素质，你思维敏锐，同时还服从命令。在我们能够放归汉尼拔之前，我们需要一个承载人来取代他。”贝德莉亚解释道。  
  
只是听到这段话，威尔的心脏就开始狂跳起来，恐慌和愤恨一路窜到了他的嗓子眼。  
  
他把它们艰难地咽了下去，当他再次开口时，他很自豪自己的声音听起来冷静而平稳，“但他只是和我分享了他一小部分的记忆。要全部得到他的记忆，可能需要花上好多年的时间。”  
  
“你可以改变这一点，”杰克说，“汉尼拔已经很欣赏你了。他很享受你的陪伴。只要你开口，他很可能会加快记忆传输的进度。”  
  
威尔不可置信地瞪着他的父亲，飞快地扯出一个谎言，“所以你是想要我帮你们，好让你们尽快把汉尼拔放归？我想你们高看了我对他的影响力。”  
  
“拜托了，至少考虑一下。”贝德莉亚说，“我们都会很感激你的，威尔。我知道这要求很难，我也知道你刚刚经历了一次很痛苦的记忆传输，但我们对你有信心。”  
  


 

 


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

 

威尔过来的时候，整个人显得很安静。  
  
这已经是一个月内贝德莉娅第二次把他叫到自己的办公室去了。即使汉尼拔并没有感到十分焦虑，也总觉得有些不安。就比如现在，威尔很明显正沉浸在自己的思绪里。  
  
因为害怕威尔的反应，汉尼拔之前一直有所保留，不想过早地跟威尔分享自己的复仇计划。但很快他就意识到了一件事，在他们的关系中，他很难再保持以往的谨慎和完美了。不论汉尼拔有时多不情愿，威尔总会一步步地挖出那些被他封存起来的记忆和真相。  
  
尽管他们认识对方的时间并不长，但威尔已经能很犀利地辨认出汉尼拔内在的思维机制。令人惊奇的是，他没有避之不及，相反还予以热情的回应。威尔对他人的苦难感同身受，然而当汉尼拔希望对仇人血债血偿时，他却没有表示反对。这种矛盾的人格……是多么复杂而迷人。  
  
汉尼拔为他备好了茶，转身坐到他们的老位子上。“你愿意谈谈现在正在困扰你的事情吗？”  
  
“你听上去像个心理医生。”威尔勉强露出一个笑容。  
  
“也许下辈子真的可以。”汉尼拔摊了摊手。  
  
威尔的笑容垮了下来，“监管者想要放归你。”  
  
“噢。”这倒不是什么新鲜事。他既然已经知道了米莎最后的遭遇，就不会再留有任何错觉：贝德莉娅一直在急切地期盼着放归汉尼拔的时刻快点到来。  
  
米莎之后，过了这么久都找不到一个合适的候选人帮助她摆脱自己，贝德莉娅一定十分沮丧吧。而且汉尼拔也很清楚，一旦她得知自己和威尔的真实关系，肯定会无所不用其极地采取各种非常手段。  
  
“她告诉我，是你让加洛特杀了他的妻子。”威尔看上去并不惊讶，也没有特别生气，只是一脸哀伤。  
  
他直视着汉尼拔的眼睛，过了一会才开口，“我想我懂你会这么做的原因。无聊，鄙夷，好奇心。你只是想看看会发生什么，至少那样生活会有些不同。不管你读了多少书，重访了多少次过去的记忆，有些经历是你必须去亲自体验的。”  
  
这是一段颇为准确的分析。汉尼拔点头表示认可。威尔也疲倦地点了点头，用手捂住了脸，“埃利斯怎么样了？”  
  
威尔惭愧地意识到自己之前根本没有想起加洛特和路易斯还有个五岁的女儿，现在他想到了，而且他可以肯定自那次意外之后，他就再没有在社群里看见过她。  
  
“她目睹了整次事件。贝德莉娅倾向于把她放归——我说服了她，让她相信埃利斯的创伤性记忆会逐渐消退，她被重新安插进了北边某个社区的一户家庭里，他们刚刚失去了自己五岁的孩子。他们把她重新命名为玛丽萨。”汉尼拔一直在留意她的动向，他很好奇在亲眼目睹了自己的父亲杀死母亲之后，她会成长为一个怎样的人。  
  
“难道救下了他们的女儿，就可以让你不那么愧疚了吗？那路易斯呢？她没有做任何伤害你、或者伤害别人的坏事。她在渔场工作。”  
  
“我对她的死本就没有愧疚，就好像我不会对餐桌上维系我们生命的食物怀有什么怜悯之情。”汉尼拔的口气也许比他自己想象的还要森冷。都到现在了，也不必再遮遮掩掩了。  
  
“对我而言，她的死微不足道，和那些动物类似——我很享受我准备菜肴的过程。同样地，我也乐于观察加洛特是如何摆脱药物的控制，认识他真实的自我。”  
  
威尔直视着他，双眼微微眯起，“你对他说了什么？他有什么理由要去杀了她？他连怎么杀人都不知道，又是怎么做到的？”  
  
“我只是告诉他，他的基因材料被人偷走了，并且已经成功地让一个孕母受孕。加洛特和路易斯最年长的孩子当时刚刚离开住所，我知道他正处于深深的失落情绪里。他曾经申请过再要一个孩子，但被驳回了，因为任何市民都不能申请两个以上的孩子，更不要说抚养自己的血亲了。”  
  
正如汉尼拔预想的那样，不再受药物控制的加洛特对这一讯息的反应极为强烈，立刻陷入了狂怒中。宣称他的女儿是属于他的。  
  
在加洛特身上出现的这种不稳定人格并不是唯一的个例——如果症状被发现得够早，这些人会在婴儿时期就被简单地放归，但还有一部分人成了漏网之鱼，被大剂量的混合药物控制住，成功地长成了大人。比如托比亚斯、弗朗西斯、梅森……  
  
“至于怎么杀的，我就不能百分百确定了。他不理解什么是谋杀，也没有相关的知识，但依然完全凭自己的本事找到了杀人的方法。对他而言，也许这是某种近乎本能的直觉。你必须承认，这是非常迷人的……你觉得这说明了人性的什么呢？”  
  
汉尼拔期待地看了一眼威尔，但他看上去并没有什么触动。“当然，我之前并不知道他的亲生女儿也有见证的能力。我也没有意识到这件事在无形中对她产生了影响，让她更难以适应周遭的环境。”  
  
威尔闭上了双眼，脸上闪过一丝痛苦的神情，“阿比盖尔吗？”  
  
“我的回答让你满意了吗？”汉尼拔的声音里不可遏制地带上了一丝嘲讽，“我是否让你的选择变得更容易了？”  
  
“选择？”威尔反问道，双眼猛地张开。“你以为我他妈的能有什么选择，汉尼拔？如今只要接近我的父亲和姐姐，我就会想起他们都做了什么。现在，我一靠近你，我就会想起路易斯。”  
  
当然了，任何事情，只要一影响到他最亲爱的阿比盖尔，都会成为压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
  
在汉尼拔起身之前，威尔已经站起来跑上了书房的楼梯，离开了住所。汉尼拔也没有阻止他，比起强行让威尔理解，现在最好还是让他一个人待着，整理下情绪。  
  
威尔已经展现出了一种对黑暗事物的偏爱。他对死亡和毁灭的沉迷程度远超常人，再加上汉尼拔之前的小心操纵，他对人性本身的恶意也开始有了新的认识。  
  
但这一切都发生得太快了。汉尼拔原本想要花上几年时间，慢慢地对威尔施加影响，将这些思绪和情感诱发出来。如果威尔愿意的话，他可以跟威尔分享更多记忆，帮助他接受它们、理解它们，甚至享受它们。只不过现在情况有变，就好像他们夺走米莎那样，贝德莉娅要把威尔从他身边夺走了。  
  
他早该知道事情会演变到现在的地步。他拥有的那些记忆让他对人性的本质有一种独特的洞察力，那是贝德莉娅和其他人所不具备的。他早该预料到，一旦他们发现自己在私自传授记忆给米莎，他们会对她采取怎样的行动。  
  
同样地，他也早该意识到那些人正在迫不及待地等着将自己放归。但他还是放任自己被劝诱进了这种自欺欺人的和平假象里，和社群里其他的羔羊相比，他又好到哪里去呢？  
  
多年以来，汉尼拔一直认为在背后操纵局面的是自己，但是现在，无论是他还是贝德莉娅都不再拥有绝对的主动权了。自威尔被选中成为承载人的那一刻起，权力的天平就开始逐渐倾斜。  
  
是的，现在他不得不承认，在他的内心深处有一种陌生的、让人不适的焦虑在发酵。  
  
无论之后会发生什么，一切的关键就在威尔身上。  
  
  
*  
  
离开汉尼拔的家，威尔不知道自己还可以做些什么。他的住所空空荡荡的，待在那里只会让他重新回忆起自己不想和家人待在一块的理由：他的姐姐放归婴儿，他父亲的判决让无数男女丧命。这些就已经够糟糕了，但更糟的是他自愧于无法鼓起勇气，面对被病痛折磨的母亲。  
  
现在倒好。威尔只要一闭上眼睛，就能再次看到满身是血的加洛特经过自己的眼前。当时的那个场景，以及那一刻自己感受到的真切恐惧，在脑海里依然如此鲜明。他也能同样轻易地想象出路易斯在临终时刻的感受，想象出埃利斯在夜半时分独自一人时，不断在眼前反复播放的那一帧帧画面。  
  
他漫无目标地在街区内踩着自行车。第一次理解什么是死亡的时候，第一次亲眼目睹贝弗利放归双胞胎的时候，或者第一次得知米莎的死讯时，他的心底都曾翻涌起一股强烈的憎恶和愤怒。现在他等着它们的再度来临，却怎么都等不到。  
  
他知道自己在这种时候应该要有怎样的反应，但就是无法把它们召唤出来。  
  
“我他妈的是出了什么问题？”他低低地说。他应该责怪汉尼拔，还是责怪那些记忆呢？又或者这本来就是他天性的一部分，只不过现在才开始展露出来？  
  
_真的有那么糟吗？_ 一个神似汉尼拔的声音在他的耳边低语。  
  
威尔想要大叫出声，或者干脆把自己的自行车撞到哪里去，但那样做会吸引来不必要的注意，他会被再次叫进贝德莉娅的办公室。  
  
贝德莉娅……贝德莉娅的话，也许死了也是活该。  
  
哦，她是没有那些记忆的，但她一定比别人知道得更多。比如她肯定很清楚放归米莎是不对的，要不然她就不会对汉尼拔撒谎了。她还试图挑拨离间，让威尔与汉尼拔为敌。有那么一小会，他真心实意地觉得自己会乐于看她遭罪受苦，但很快他就阻止了自己的思绪继续往这个方向发展。  
  
那细心照料着老人们的阿拉娜，还有他的父亲呢？他的父亲坚信社群的规则拥有天然的正义性，自愿让它们掌控着自己生活的方方面面，却依然尽力做到温柔和善——不，威尔不能忍受这一切。  
  
_他们和路易斯又有什么不同呢？为什么他们就能得到你更多的共情？_ 如果没有自己和他们的私人交情，他会在乎他们的死活吗？如果不在乎的话，这又能反过来说明他是怎样的人呢？某种反社会人格吗？  
  
他反复地和自己兜着圈子，其实只是为了回避一个真相：他已经爱上了汉尼拔，已经陷得太深，所以汉尼拔做什么都无所谓了。即使埃利斯在那一天和她的母亲一起被杀死，到最后威尔也能想办法说服自己原谅他。  
  
他知道，这样的想法是不健康，也是危险的，但现在说什么都太迟了。并不是说他能完全无视汉尼拔做过的事，只不过这些都已经无法改变他对汉尼拔的感情。  
  
杀死阿拉娜和杰克势必会对他的精神造成强烈的冲击，但再继续待在这个地方，知道每一天都有无辜的生命被放归，他也同样会崩溃。  
  
任何一个选择都不是完美的，但如果他们能离开——如果社群里所有的人都能拿回他们的记忆，也许事情会有所改变。不论如何，真到了那个时候，他肯定已经逃离这里，远走高飞了。  
  
他可以救下阿比盖尔，他可以和汉尼拔在一起……  
  
这是极为自私的想法，但威尔知道即使再给自己更多时间考虑，他也不会改变主意。他想要离开这儿，而不论要付出怎样的代价，他都不会丢下汉尼拔独自逃走。即便这意味着他必须承受这一选择带来的自我否定和嫌恶。  
  
那一晚，他分享给阿比盖尔那些他们能够一起去的地方，分享什么是真正的家和家人。安慰她的过程就好像在安慰他自己。期望汉尼拔出去以后会有所改变，当有足够多的新鲜事物能吸引他的注意力后，他或许就可以不必仅仅为了看看之后会发生什么而伤害他人。  
  
但也许这样的想法也不过只是威尔的一厢情愿。  
  
  
  
第二天早上，他走进汉尼拔的家，双手抽动着，很想要抓住什么，或者揍什么东西一拳，最后他只是紧紧握住了拳头。  
  
“你知道么，从当初走进这扇门的那一瞬间开始，我就已经别无选择，你也不会让我有别的选择。”  
  
汉尼拔的脸上闪过一丝谨慎的期待，混杂着不可置信的惊讶。一系列微表情飞快地掠过，不给任何人解读的机会，“我对我做过的事情，还有即将要做的事情，是不会感到抱歉的。”  
  
“你会怎么做？”威尔全身的肌肉都绷紧了，“你会怎么杀了他们？”  
  
汉尼拔的回答没有一丝犹豫。他肯定早已进行过周祥的考虑。“我想先从阿拉娜动手。药物注射，就如同她对米莎的注射那样冰冷，毫无私人情感。”  
  
威尔冷笑道，“你是觉得这么做已经是宽宏大量了吗？”  
  
汉尼拔顿了下，一瞬不瞬地紧盯着威尔的双眼，“我会去除药剂中的巴比妥酸盐，她会不能动弹，但保留有意识。在我为她注射氯化钾时，她可以感受到体内的一切。曾经有人说这种死法就好像是四肢百骸同时起火爆炸，把人从内部活活燃烧殆尽。”  
  
威尔不知道该怎么回应这段话，他只能说，“继续。”  
  
“然后是杰克，他毫不犹豫，没有一丝愧疚地对人们下达死亡的判决。我会把他的双眼从眼窝里挖出来，从他的胸腔取出依然在跳动的心脏，然后我会割下他的头皮，敲开脑颅，将他的大脑换成一捧蜡菊和丁香花，也许只有这样他才会意识到自己都干了些什么。”  
  
“正义不止是盲目的，它既无心也无脑。”威尔沉思道。浮现在他眼前的场景是如此清晰，就仿佛他可以亲眼见到父亲的身躯被这样展示出来。  
  
最初袭来的，是一阵几乎让人瘫软的恐惧与悲伤，但等它们消退以后，威尔能够欣赏这种表现形式中蕴含的诗意。  
  
“至于贝德莉亚，”汉尼拔低声轻哼，“那个一边微笑一边犯下恶行的人……在她亲眼看着我做完这一切后，我会把她的舌头扯断，再让她吞下去，让她自己说过的所有谎言阻断她的呼吸。”  
  
威尔在椅子上扭了扭，“这样就能满足你了吗？”他眯起眼睛看着汉尼拔，就好像只要钻研得足够久，就能在汉尼拔的脸上寻找到解决眼前两难困境的答案，“他们到死都不会明白你为什么做这些事情的。”  
  
“但他们依然能感受到痛苦和恐惧。”  
  
这会让汉尼拔感到愉悦。不止是因为复仇，更是因为终于能亲手将如此强烈的痛苦施加于人。  
  
威尔闭上双眼，将眼泪眨了回去，“在他们死了以后，”他问，“我们可以离开吗？你和我，还有阿比盖尔，我们能一起走吗？”  
  
在汉尼拔的脸上，又一次出现了那种赤裸裸的渴望。要么是此刻汉尼拔不能，要么就是他已经不想再掩饰这一情绪。  
  
“你还希望我陪在你身边吗？”  
  
“我已经告诉你了，我别无选择。”威尔蜷缩起来，紧抓着手肘，抱紧了自己。小的时候，他经常摆出这个姿势。  
  
很难想象再过几个星期，自己就要过十七岁生日了。童年的时光如今看来已经显得如此遥远。  
  
“我可以丢下你一个人走，但我不想这么做。对我来说，没有你，这一切的意义就不一样了。”  
  
汉尼拔抬起手抚过威尔的脸颊，“我总是无法预料你。”  
  
他的语气里带着惊叹和仰慕，在威尔的额头烙下轻轻一吻。  
  
威尔转过身避开他的碰触。“我们需要制订一个计划，我不想再等下去了。”  
  
  
  
*  
  
威尔想马上离开这里的念头，不是随便说说而已。他翻出新联邦的地图，仔细地研究了一番。虽然这玩意大概有两百年的岁数了。  
  
“看起来从水路走最方便。海的对岸是什么？”  
  
汉尼拔摇了摇头，“我们拿不到船只，没有合适的船只，要横跨大洋实在是太远了。更好的选择是翻过肯塔山。在那里有一条山道，社群大部分的进口物品就通过那里被运进来——比如我申请的那些生活用品，还有一些用来维系社群运营，但无法靠我们现有的物资生产出来的必需品。”  
  
“明显从沙漠这儿走会更快也更简单……”威尔的手指划过社群南面的边境线，他皱紧了眉，“我以为……我还以为联邦的所有沙漠都在西边呢。”  
  
“当初因为大战的关系，地理环境发生了剧烈的改变。”  
  
汉尼拔自己也无法确定自大战结束到社群建立的五十年间究竟发生了什么。承载人的记忆库里有一些零散的片段，但大范围来讲，历代承载人都不太关注这一时期的历史。社群的建立者更想要让承载人记住社群为什么被建立，而不是怎样被建立。  
  
“在大战的末期，绝大部分大型城市都已经被摧毁殆尽。联邦政府也垮台了，各地的基础设施都摇摇欲坠。只有社群的建立者们掌握着当时的先进科技，他们利用这些技术来维持社群的存续，同时防止其他势力的入侵。有一些地区，比如肯塔州，最后联合到了一起，从过去的文明残骸中创造出了新的主权国家。南边的情况就有所不同了，原本的佛罗里达州变成了小偷和暴徒的天堂。现在那边情况如何我就不得而知了，但既然我们要带着一个孩子逃亡，我想最好还是保险一点，避开那里。”  
  
“好吧，”威尔焦躁地同意了，“那就走山路。我们需要适合的衣物，足够多的干粮，还有用来挡风避雨的帐篷。”  
  
“准备好所有东西至少需要一到两个星期。”  
  
汉尼拔在脑海里迅速地列出了一张清单。他有足够的毛衣和外套可以供自己和威尔使用，缝纫间里存放的布料也足以让他们为阿比盖尔制作衣物。  
  
抵御风雨的防水物品就比较难得手了。过去的某个承载人在地下室里留下了一些油布，汉尼拔之前一直找不到它们合适的用途。虽然不够做帐篷，但可能刚好可以做一个简易的临时雨棚，又或者可以把它们加工到大衣上……  
  
威尔叹了口气，“我真希望这一切赶快结束，我只想离开这里。”  
  
剩下的一天里，他总是坐立不安，一直反复研究着逃离社群的各条路线。  
  
除了他们所在的这片街区之外，还有很多其他街区。每一个街区的人口都固定在3500人，它们坐落在人工铺设的平原上，从海边一路延伸进内陆，直到山脉和沙漠的边缘。平原尽头就是社群的边境，再过去就是山脚下了，如果骑自行车，要花上数天的时间才能到达那里。记忆承载人可以申请一辆汽车在平原上旅行，但如果他突然这么做，贝德莉亚必然会起疑心。直接杀了她也可以，但她的尸体只要一被发现，社群就会倾尽全力对他们进行追击。  
  
“如果他们找到我们，他们会杀了你的。”汉尼拔警告他。  
  
“反正他们本来就要杀你了。”威尔说，“至于阿比盖尔，如果她不达到他们的要求，他们也会杀了她。”  
  
威尔挖苦的语调充满怨愤，正因此，此刻的他在汉尼拔的眼里显得格外迷人。  
  
汉尼拔拨开威尔额头垂落的卷发，手指一路往下，抚过他的发间，环住了威尔的后颈。  
  
“你是如此特别，”汉尼拔说，“我爱你，亲爱的男孩。”  
  
威尔低下头，把汉尼拔的手从自己的脖颈上取下来，紧紧地握在掌中。  
  
“我知道，”他说，“过往所有的记忆和经验都在警告我，我知道我不应该这么做，但现在看来，这些似乎都无关紧要了。我也爱你。”  
  
“过来。”汉尼拔轻声呼唤着，抬手轻轻把威尔的下巴抬起来，但威尔依然转开了头。  
  
“我需要——我只要不在，阿比盖尔就会睡得不好。而且我需要一点时间来好好想想。”威尔站起身，快步离开了房间。  
  
汉尼拔一瞬间想要紧紧抓住他不让他离开，他怕威尔一走就会转变心意。希望仿佛一种带着尖刺的藤蔓，已经紧紧攫住了汉尼拔的胸口，渗进了他的血肉里。如果威尔现在把这份希望撕扯开，汉尼拔也会随之开膛破肚。  
  
然而此刻的威尔，浑身正散发出一种紧张的自主意识，在这个时候反对他，不会给汉尼拔带来任何好处。  
  
最好还是表现出自己对他的信任，不让内心的动摇流露出一丝一毫。  
  


 

  
*  
  
星期六，威尔没有来。汉尼拔尽力克制住自己不去搜寻他的踪迹。令人庆幸的是，贝德莉亚那边并没有打电话过来，安保人员们也没来敲他的门，汉尼拔只能勉力用书籍和音乐分散自己的注意力。  
  
周日的一大早他就醒了，一开始他不确定到底是什么吵醒了他，直到楼梯那里传来了脚步声。他的肌肉猛地绷紧了，彻底地清醒了过来，目光迅速扫了一圈，寻找着称手的武器。  
  
然而房门被推开后，出现的是威尔，他脸上的表情复杂迷人，混杂着一丝胆怯和烦躁。  
  
汉尼拔将手里的台灯放了回去，期待地等着他开口。威尔长出一口气，一边走向汉尼拔，一边把自己的衬衫扒了下来，又脱下裤子踢到了一边。  
  
最后他终于站在了汉尼拔的面前，“我原本期望自己能清醒过来，回心转意。”一边说一边钻进了汉尼拔的怀里。  
  
“结果呢？清醒了吗？”汉尼拔的双手覆上威尔温暖而光滑的脊部，微微仰起头，任由威尔轻轻吻着他。  
  
“晚餐的时候，我照例坐在父亲的对面。然而现在看着他，我满眼只能看到你之前形容的场景，他的头颅被如何撕开，胸前的伤口又是怎样流下鲜血。当时我就在想，我明明应该为这种联想感到愧疚的。”  
  
“但你没有？”汉尼拔说，嘴角及不可查地勾起一点，掩盖了他内心的如释重负。  
  
威尔摇了摇头，倾下身又一次亲吻着汉尼拔，这一次他吻得更久，也更投入，灼热的唇舌互相纠缠。  
  
“我没有。”他说，“我原本以为是因为你给了我那些记忆，或者至少我希望把这一切都怪罪到它们头上，但是……”他艰难地咽了咽，双手紧紧抓住了汉尼拔的肩膀。  
  
汉尼拔尽情品尝着威尔的脖颈，一路往下，吮吸着前几天留下的、已经开始淡去的吻痕，它们在威尔苍白的皮肤上显出淡紫色。威尔轻轻地呻吟了一声，摆动着胯部，他的阴茎已经开始硬挺起来，在汉尼拔光裸的腹部蹭动着，留下一串湿哒哒的痕迹。  
  
“你说的那些事情，你说你会对他们所有人做的那些事——我可以那么鲜明地想象出来，而且——”  
  
威尔的话语被一声惊呼打断。汉尼拔猛地把他们翻了个身，将威尔仰面平躺着按在了床上，他自己坐到了威尔的两腿之间。威尔的手指埋进了他的发间，把正在自己身上游走的唇瓣拉过来，狠狠地亲吻，一直吻到两个人都气息紊乱，胯部热辣辣地碾动着彼此。  
  
威尔伸出手盲目地寻找着他们之前放在床头柜上的椰子膏，用它沾满手指以后，他收回手往下伸去，套弄起了汉尼拔的阴茎。手心的热度让它迅速地化成了液体，乱糟糟、滑溜溜地滴落在他们的身体之间。原本的摩擦力不见了，只有光滑的皮肤彼此蹭动。  
  
汉尼拔又一次把他们翻了个身，让已经脑子发懵，晕乎乎的威尔坐到他的身上。  
  
“怎么——”  
  
“像这样。”汉尼拔又挖了一块油膏，将它们抹在自己的大腿内侧，直到整个大腿根都被浸透。随后他抬起手握住了威尔的阴茎，引导着它插进自己紧扣着的大腿缝隙里。  
  
威尔挺动了起来，动作有些僵硬和不连贯，探寻的目光紧盯着汉尼拔的脸，希望找到任何能告诉他他现在该做什么的线索。但在几下短促的冲刺后，他似乎很快找到了自己的节奏，忍不住屏住了呼吸，等到他再呼气时，一声窒息的呻吟也随之流泻了出来。  
  
“这是——”他急促地说，胯部挺动得更快了。  
  
“是的。”汉尼拔用气音低语。  
  
威尔的每一下抽插都会摩擦汉尼拔阴茎的根部，扫过阴茎后部敏感的皮肤，这带来的性刺激远比汉尼拔预期的要强烈。他开始喘息起来，手指深深陷进威尔柔软但坚实的圆润臀瓣里，催促着威尔加快冲刺，“对，就像这样。”  
  
威尔呜咽了一声，垂下了脑袋，紧紧咬住了嘴唇，汗水从他的眉间滴落，一路滑下他鬓角的卷发，滴落到汉尼拔的胸口。  
  
汉尼拔大腿的肌肉已经因为紧扣在一起太长时间而传来灼烧般的酸痛，但他停不下来。当终于达到高潮时，威尔又一次发出了无比甜美的声音，如同破碎的啜泣般动人。  
  
汉尼拔的整个身体都被这声音挑动着，他的阴茎上下弹动，臀部紧紧绷住，渴望着更亲密的连接。他的脊椎往上弓起，迎向了威尔。他的大腿已经分了开来，然而放松下来的肌肉还在令人愉悦地颤抖着，两股之间沾满了威尔的精液。  
  
威尔狼狈地用手为他套弄，他双手的力道很紧，姿势笨拙而急切。汉尼拔又自己往上挺动了一次，两次，然后他也达到了高潮，浓稠的精液喷在两人的身上，溅得到处都是。  
  
一边在高潮的余韵中喘着气，威尔一边睡眼惺忪地倒在了汉尼拔的身上，他们缓缓地一遍遍亲吻着彼此，满足地躺在一起。  
  
“对你来说，这样就够了吗？”威尔无意识地用手指在汉尼拔胸前的毛发里画着圈。  
  
“嗯？”汉尼拔一下下抚摸着威尔的后背，威尔的卷发已经留得有些长了，汉尼拔的手扫过时会轻轻拽一下他的发尾。  
  
即使身体并没有非常疲惫，即使和威尔躺在一起，对汉尼拔来说永远是一种新奇的感受，但他仍然感觉可以就这样睡去。  
  
“杀了他们，然后离开？”  
  
哦，又回到了老话题。不管威尔嘴上怎么说，他显然还无法像他们两个人共同希望的那样，从心底完全接受这个计划。于是现在的问题就是汉尼拔是否愿意仿照威尔，也做出一定程度的妥协。  
  
“亲爱的，你有什么建议？”  
  
“我只是觉得，让他们也经历你曾经有过的痛苦，会更解气。”威尔说，“让他们活下去，然后在我们离开后，一下子释放所有的记忆。让他们亲手做过的事情折磨他们的良心。”  
  
“这种彰显正义的方式倒的确有一番诗意。”汉尼拔说。  
  
威尔趴在床上，支起上半身。“如果你还是想要他们死，那就许下承诺，让他们知道你总有一天会回来拜访，让他们带着恐惧活下去。”  
  
“我这么做就会让你高兴吗？”  
  
“如果你觉得这任何一件事会让我高兴的话，那也许你没有我想象中的那么了解我。”威尔的语调和神情阴沉下来，“我们一起走，把这些事都抛在脑后，只有这样我才会高兴。”  
  
“抱歉，”汉尼拔坐起身，靠在床头，“我知道这对你来说很难承受，再加上你又不得不消化这些新的记忆。我已经保留这些记忆超过十年。也许还有一些别的记忆我能够分享给你，让你能更容易地接受——”  
  
“谢了，我不要。我已经受够这些他人的记忆了。不管你还有什么是没告诉我的，我想我很快就会从那儿知道了。”威尔冲着窗外的社群偏了偏头。  
  
已经不止一次，汉尼拔的耳边响起一阵阴森的低语，提醒他可能这一切都是威尔的阴谋。威尔和杰克、贝德莉娅会面后，回到这间屋子，立刻开始策划和自己一起逃走，从那一刻起，这种可能性就一直存在着：汉尼拔正在一步步走进他们巧妙设下的陷阱里。  
  
但如果是这样的话，威尔就不会拒绝他刚才的提议。他会试着尽可能多、尽可能快地得到汉尼拔的记忆，尤其是那些最丑恶、最阴暗的部分，这样它们就不会在汉尼拔被放归后自动释放到社群的集体意识中。  
  
除非这一点，也是他计划的一部分，故意让汉尼拔放松警惕。  
  
尽管这么复杂的骗数出现的几率并不高，但这一念头依然在汉尼拔的脑海里挥之不去。过去的历史中曾有无数关于背叛的前例，如今它们自动重现在他的眼前。在那些著名的典故中，无辜的目标从未怀疑过自己的至交亲朋或贴心爱人，结果他们的信任惨遭背弃。  
  
“汉尼拔。”威尔伸出手捧住他的脸颊，把他的脸转过来，和自己面对面。  
  
“如果你说现在就走，我会直接跟你一起离开。如果你想要杀了他们，我不会阻止你，我会等你了结以后我们再离开。是你说我们必须要再等一等的——我只是想要确保当那个时刻来临，你会和我一起走。但是我不想要你在将来为我们离开的方式感到后悔，不想要看到你偏执地沉溺于你无力改变的过去。你只有一次复仇的机会。我懂你，除非你完美地实施了复仇，否则你是不会觉得圆满的。”  
  
“越早完成准备工作，我们就可以越快出发。”汉尼拔下了床，站起身，走向他的衣柜，“你可以在不被人注意的情况下，比我更容易地拿到一些物品——背包、餐盒，还有从娱乐中心那里可以找到的运动衣物。”  
  
“如果我被人发现窃取社群资产，监管者就会知道有哪里出问题了——这可是一项重罪。”威尔转身去了浴室，在水流声中大声回答他。  
  
威尔一从浴室出来就立刻收拾起他散落在地的衣物。“我得走了，其他人都已经出门上班上学了。”他飞快地穿好衣服，显然浑身上下的每一根肌肉线条都因为焦虑而紧绷着。  
  
在威尔离开之前，汉尼拔一把抓住了他的手臂，威尔转过身飞快地吻了一下汉尼拔。  
  
“我待会就回来。到时候你可以像你之前说的那样，教我怎么缝补，给阿比盖尔做一件套衫。”  
  
在那一刻，汉尼拔只想要不顾一切地抓起他们现有的东西，直接离开。威尔总能如此轻易地拆掉他小心构筑、用心维护的高墙，摧毁他原本即便有些自欺欺人，但依然很完美的人生计划，如一阵旋风般冲进他的人生，将一切打得四散零落。  
  
他说，“我爱你。”  
  
他知道威尔能够明白他的言外之意， _我相信你_ 。  
  
威尔在走出大门之前，冲他露出一个疲惫的笑容。  
  
他说，“我也爱你。”  
  
*  
  
从社群里偷了几次补给品后，整个过程就变得简单起来。  
  
最开始当威尔走进娱乐中心的储藏室时，他总难免一惊一乍的，一听到声音就要跳起来，但大部分时候那里都没什么人。有一些十分年长、但年龄还不够进入老年中心的市民会在那里玩桌面游戏，还有一些二年生和三年生在体操室里乱跑。  
  
没有人会注意他，就好像当初他的目光掠过汉尼拔却从未多加留意那样，如今他们的目光也直接掠过了他，仿佛不敢和他对视。  
  
乍一看，偷溜进社群中心肯定要更难，但事实上却比娱乐中心都要容易。毕竟他是承载人，他可以问社群里任何一个人索要东西，而他们必须答应他。当他要求参观整个中心时，他们都争先恐后地过来带他参观。结束以后，威尔已经在脑海里画出了整个建筑的平面图，顺着它的指引，他回过来，走到了地下室的入口。  
  
那里被牢牢地锁上了。威尔不清楚汉尼拔是怎么拿到密码的，他也不想知道，反正它管用。当威尔走下楼梯，他一下就明白他们为什么要把这里锁起来了。一排又一排布满了灰尘的架子上塞满了社群建立之初留下的物资。这些东西为什么没被丢掉仍是一个未解之谜，但显然这里已经多年无人光顾。威尔拿走任何东西都不会有人注意到的。  
  
威尔把他的包塞满了反光毯、太阳能灯、一个折叠帐篷、指南针还有斗篷——任何他们有可能用得上的东西——甚至还包括一些会让汉尼拔皱紧眉头的远古军粮。只要它们吃下去不得病，威尔就能努力把它们咽下去。反正等他们在外面安定下来，有自己的家后，汉尼拔可以好好在伙食上弥补他们。  
  
他们一起在汉尼拔的缝衣间里开工，他把一件斗篷缝上线，改造成一件小棉衣，又从他偷来的各色运动衣物里拼凑出一整套衣物给阿比盖尔。小袜子、长款内衣，还把一件汉尼拔特别不情愿放手的花格子外套改装成了套衫。  
  
“你就这样想，”威尔调侃道，“你所有的生活用品都是和肯塔州交换得来的。等我们出去以后，你可以在各种店铺里随意挑选你喜欢的款式，而不是让贝德莉娅来为你把关。到时候你就可以把整个衣柜都塞满这种可怕的花格子外套了。”  
  
汉尼拔用吻堵上了他的嘴，威尔放任自己被转移了一会注意力。当他不忙活的时候，他的思绪会迅速地不受控制，一遍遍地想象出他们的计划会以怎样的方式前功尽弃，这总让他神经紧张，焦虑不已。  
  
所以最好还是让汉尼拔用他的嘴唇瓦解自己的心神，让他吮吸自己的阴茎直到高潮的边缘，却又故意无情地在此时停下。他会转而触碰威尔的全身，但就是不碰阴茎，指甲扫过乳头，粗暴地吸吮、啃咬他的脖颈。一边舔弄他的睾丸，一边用手指揉搓着后部的皮肤。威尔不停扭动着胯部，阴茎一滴滴落下前液，渴望着爱抚，直到此时汉尼拔才再次把它含进嘴里。一遍又一遍地舔舐，直到威尔剧烈喘息着，脸上全是一道道眼泪和汗水，向汉尼拔渴求着高潮。  
  
汉尼拔声称他在帮威尔训练持久力。威尔则断言这完全就是蓄意的折磨，而且这话由汉尼拔来说特别没有说服力。毕竟汉尼拔之前也没比他持久到哪里去。  
  
当最后威尔终于迎来高潮，他已经浑身疲软，筋疲力尽。他终于能久违地再一次睡个好觉了。汉尼拔这次肯定又打了电话，帮他找了借口，因为他醒来时已经是第二天了。  
  
  
他们的计划是先从阿拉娜开始。  
  
汉尼拔设法弄到了放归时使用的毒药，这可能是目前为止他们最严重的犯罪行为。他们打算在周五她下班回家后动手。她一直没有申请伴侣，独自一人住在靠近城镇中心的一幢小公寓里。在她周一上班之前，没人会留意到她不见了。而到那个时候，他们早已离开了。  
  
杰克就要更难对付。他们不能在住所里解决他——威尔坚决反对，拒绝让他其余的家人被牵扯进汉尼拔的复仇大业里。  
  
杰克下班比阿拉娜更晚，所以他们可能有机会在他的办公室里找到他，然而他要是一旦失踪，几小时后就会有人发现有哪里不对劲。  
  
这就意味着他们剩下的计划必须要在很短的时间内进行。贝德莉娅能够使用社群内的汽车。杀了她以后汉尼拔肯定会想要逗留一会，完整地享受一下他的复仇果实，但事实上他们必须得快速撤退。就算不会有人怀疑他们的汽车是偷来的，也一定会有人跑去汇报监管者，一到那个时候，其他人就会发现到底发生了什么。  
  
等到贝德莉娅被解决掉后，贝弗利会在住所，和阿比盖尔待在一起。而这就是所有伪装彻底崩塌的时刻，就算警报在此之前还没有响起，一旦他带走阿比盖尔，警报就必然会被触发。开车走的话，他们可以甩掉用自行车追赶他们的警卫，但之后他们就会派出战斗机。  
  
相反，如果他们在深夜行动，等所有人都睡着以后带走阿比盖尔，整个逃离的计划会变得容易很多。但威尔什么都没说。  
  
不用说，汉尼拔肯定也知道这一点，但他已经做出了自己的选择。  
  
即使他们必须要面对这么多障碍，威尔依然有信心。汉尼拔也许不会透露太多自己的想法，但他一定在遇到威尔之前就详细考虑过逃离的计划。  
  
不论他留下来是因为没人和他一起走，还是因为被贝德莉娅的谎言给安抚了，总之汉尼拔的脑海里早已清晰地刻下了出逃的路线，明确而周详，绝不是一时半会能想出来的。再加上他拥有那么多记忆和技能，一定可以确保他们一起安全地逃离。在目前的情势下，这已经是威尔能够让自己达到的，最安心的状态了。  
  
离预定的时间还剩下两天。威尔还剩下两个晚上与他即将永别的家人相处。如果每件事都能按计划展开，这个家最后只会剩下一个贝弗利。  
  
也许汉尼拔会被复仇驱动，所过之处留下遍地尸体，但威尔也会留下属于他自己的，不是出于复仇之心，而是出于爱。他不会再让自己的母亲受苦了。  
  
当威尔提出他也要一支装满了氯化钾的注射针筒时，威尔可以看出汉尼拔的内心挣扎。他极力地想要相信威尔，但又害怕被自己背叛。但是最后他什么都没问，直接把针筒交给了威尔。  
  
  
在他离开家一小段时间后，阿比盖尔很高兴能再次见到他。那天晚上她睡得很好。早餐桌上，她开心地咿咿呀呀着，全都是威尔之前从未听过的新调子。他把她抱到膝上，轻轻拍着她，一边吃饭一边喂她奶粉。  
  
贝弗利看着他们，脸上泛起一丝勉强的笑。“威尔，你不去做保育员真的可惜了。要不然一切对47号来说可能会有很大不同。”  
  
“什么？”威尔困惑地笑了出来，奇怪贝弗利怎么突然用阿比盖尔的出生数字，而不是名字来称呼她。  
  
“因为你前天晚上不在，我决定把她带回新生儿中心，反正她最近晚上都睡得那么安生，我当时想也该是时候了。”贝弗利解释道，但她的神情说明了一切。  
  
“啊哦，”父亲一边轻笑一边说，“让我猜猜，结果肯定不怎么样。”  
  
贝弗利用手扶住额头，“糟透了。她哭了一整晚。夜班人员被折腾得不行，我不得不一大早就过去帮忙。亚历山大就没那么好说话了，他说他允许我带47号回来是对我太宽容了。尽管要承认这一点很痛苦，但我不得不说他是对的。她真的没有按照预定的进度去成长。”  
  
“他们是要把她转移到不确定的那一组吗？”威尔问，心开始一点点沉下去。  
  
“不，现在已经太晚了。”她倾身揉了揉阿比盖尔的头发，“今天早上我要干的第一件事就是放归她。但没人可以否认，我真的已经尽我所能了。”  
  
“的确，”母亲同意道，“你付出了超过你职责所需的心力，贝弗利，不要自责。”  
  
在这一刻，威尔几乎什么都看不到，他的眼前只有一片由肾上腺素、恐惧和愤怒构筑的迷雾。他连自己是怎么吃完早餐的都想不起来了。  
  
他的房间里有他的背包，里面有他们的衣物和一些零碎的补给，过冬的用品占据了大部分的空间。而汉尼拔那边的包则塞满了他们的食物、帐篷、地图还有其他的必需品。  
  
“贝，让我带她去中心吧，”他请求道，“就让我在最后道个别？”  
  
“威尔，”贝弗利叹了口气，看了看正在咬自己手的阿比盖尔，又看了看威尔瞪大双眼的神情，“好吧，我想既然她都要被放归了，总不会再出什么岔子了——但放归的时间要记住了，在九点整！”  
  
时间不够了。现在已经是八点十五分。不管他如何全力冲刺，骑到汉尼拔那里至少需要花上二十分钟时间。如果威尔想要救下阿比盖尔的话，从现在开始，一刻都不能再浪费。  
  
汉尼拔那边必须要单独执行他的复仇计划了。威尔只希望他在发现自己不见了的时候，能够理解这一选择。  
  
父亲和贝弗利正在楼下，准备离开去上班。而母亲在早餐后就回房间休息了。威尔把阿比盖尔背到胸前，又背上背包。他从桌上平板的边缘后取出藏在那里的注射器，一等到前厅的门关上，他就敲响了母亲的房门。  
  
“威尔？”母亲看上去对他的出现有些困惑，“还有47号。”  
  
“妈妈——”威尔在她的房间里走来走去，试图用她能够理解的话来表达，或者至少让她能好好听他说完。“如果有个机会可以让你放归，你会抓住这个机会吗？”  
  
“威尔！”她的语气变得严厉起来。随意谈论这类话题是不礼貌的。“这不是你该管的事。”  
  
“我是承载人，妈妈，你没有回答我的问题。”  
  
他的母亲似乎对此一时不知该说什么，她睁大了双眼，表情僵硬，“我申请过，被拒绝了，所以现在讨论这个也没用了，但我对你的问题的回答是肯定的，我会去抓住这个机会。”  
  
威尔叹了口气，鼓起勇气，把注射器递给她。“如果你肯的话，我现在就可以放归你。”  
  
她无意识地伸出手去，想要接过注射器，但显然及时阻止了自己，手像是被火烧着了一般猛地抽回来。  
  
“噢，但是威尔——如果让任何人知道你有这个，你会惹上大麻烦的。你必须马上把它还回去。”  
  
“你一辈子都被这样教导，你做的一切都要为社群服务，但不要让他们把你逼到这样的地步。”威尔握住了她的手，“你会病得越来越重，越来越虚弱，而如果你什么都不做，他们会在你彻底倒下之前榨干你的每一点价值。”  
  
他把注射器放到她的手心，握住她的手指，扣紧了它。  
  
“现在你可以自己做出选择。我爱你。”  
  
“注意你的用词，威尔。”母亲艰难地说。  
  
“相信我，”威尔轻声说，凑过去，在她的脸颊上轻轻落下一吻，“我知道我在说什么。”  
  
  
  
这之后一分一刻都不能再拖延了。威尔飞快地跑下楼梯，奔出门去。街上人很多。他的朋友和邻居，还有很多原本熟悉的面孔混在里面，然而此刻他们在他眼中就仿佛陌生人一般。  
  
他试图控制住自己的焦虑，用正常的速度骑着自行车，以免吸引不必要的注意。即使如此，他还是忍不住一遍遍地查看他的手表。时间快要不够了。  
  
当他往社群最西边的森林骑去时，他听到了一声呼唤，“威尔！”。  
  
是布莱恩，他骑到威尔的身边，翘起一边嘴角，困惑地冲阿比盖尔笑了笑，“你带着一个新生儿干什么去呢？”  
  
“没干什么，我要去新生儿中心，把她交给我的姐姐。”威尔一边说一边骑得更快了一点。  
  
布莱恩轻松地跟上了他的速度，“嘿，那不就在医疗所隔壁吗，我们一起骑过去呗？”  
  
威尔放下一只脚，猛地刹了车，紧咬着下唇，“听好了，布莱恩，我需要你帮我做一件事。”  
  
布莱恩半开玩笑地抬起一边的眉毛，“你好久不出现了，现在一出现就突然叫我帮你啊？”  
  
“拜托了，”威尔说，“看在我们曾经算是朋友的份上，拜托了，布莱恩。我要你直接离开，不要管我，如果任何人向你问起我，请你说你在去往北边的路上看到过我。”  
  
“威尔，发生什么事了？”布莱恩看了看他，又看了看远处其他正在骑车的人。  
  
“拜托了。”威尔又说了一次，声音低沉而紧迫。  
  
布莱恩摇了摇头，“我不会说谎的——他们会审判我的。”  
  
“那好，不说谎。但请给我一次抢占先机的机会！”威尔没有等待对方的回应。他踩下踏板，站起身，更快地往前冲，一路骑向林间小道。  
  
布莱恩没有在背后喊他让他停下，也没有跟上来。威尔只能假设这是个好兆头。  
  
接下来的几分钟，一切都很安静。树林里除了他之外别无他人。社群里也不允许出现任何野生动物。他拼尽全力骑着车，直到心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动，肺部像在燃烧，仿佛随时有可能爆炸。  
  
他的手表告诉他，还有十分钟到九点。  
  
树林里有不少供人郊游的小道，但这些肯定会是他们最先搜查的。以这样的速度，他和阿比盖尔是走不了多远的。他的自行车也不是用来骑这些野道的，森林里的地面又长满了灌木，根本无法骑上去。  
  
威尔回想着他们曾经研究过的地图，像被印在纸上一般，它们清晰地烙印在他的脑海里。旁边的小河会和另一条更大的河交汇，它们会往南面流上一段距离，直到再和另一条河汇合，往大海流去。  
  
他将自行车转向河水的方向，往河岸骑去。除非学校里有什么特别的活动，不然在娱乐时间之外没有人会来这里。现在河边空无一人。  
  
在远离小道的地方，威尔把他的自行车藏在荆棘丛里，用树枝和叶子遮好了。他翻找了一下河边的木棚，找到了一条单人木船，看上去已经很久没有被使用过了，也无人打理。所以很可能一开始不会有人注意到它不见了。  
  
当他乘上木筏，用船桨将自己推离岸边的时候，从远处传来响彻整个社群的广播声。隔得这么远，他只能勉强听出内容。 **“所有十六年生直接前往训练地点，或者前往自己负责的区域。”** 所以他们暂时还没发现他已经逃跑了，只是以为他迟到了。  
  
河水往前慢速流淌，但由于威尔没命一般地用力划桨，他们的速度远胜过威尔的自行车。阿比盖尔显然被他们极速前行的节奏安抚了，很快就陷入了梦乡。她的呼吸轻轻吹动着他的衬衫，他把自己的注意力集中在那具幼小身躯的体温和平稳的心跳声上，让自己镇定下来。  
  
她全心全意地依赖着自己，威尔是不会辜负她的。  



	9. Chapter 9

第九章

 

听到广播响起，汉尼拔立刻警戒起来。而当威尔没有在老时间出现时，他开始有一种不祥的预感，直到墙上的屏幕亮起，贝德莉娅的画面被投射进屋内。

她说，“承载人，请待在你的住所里。我要和你谈谈威尔。”

也是在这个时候，汉尼拔的心里才升腾起一种冰冷的确信。

贝德莉娅是如何得知他们的计划的，这已经不重要了。汉尼拔不会就这么简单地坐以待毙，听候社群的发落。

他的确认真考虑过威尔的建议，对那些杀死米莎的凶手手下留情。但威尔太了解他了。他们的死，每一个细节都会被永久地镌刻在他的记忆宫殿中，不论何时，只要打开大门，他都可以再次回味。如果其中任何一个部分不能达到他严苛的标准，将来他就无法带着愉悦的心情回看这段记忆，只能感受到遗憾了。

然而，有鉴于现在的情势，只要能杀死他们就好，总好过让他们继续苟活下去。

 

贝德莉娅紧急戒严了整个社群，汉尼拔前往老年中心的一路上，街道都空荡荡的。自行车和玩具被丢弃在道路两旁。保安队穿着他们冷酷的制服，列着队走进一扇扇家门，一一搜查每户人家。这样看来，威尔是失踪了。

对他的离开，汉尼拔可以想出很多合情合理的理由。最有可能的一种，就是阿比盖尔马上就要被放归了。这可以解释威尔为什么会选择独自离开社群，在这一过程中既没有来找汉尼拔，也没有试图和他联系。尽管威尔非常聪明，但他在很多方面仍然是个孩子。当他陷入惊慌失措的状态时，可能顾及不了这么多。

汉尼拔拒绝考虑其他的可能性，哪怕想一下也不行，不管那种对背叛的疑心是如何邪恶地盘踞在他脑海的深处。

理论上，现在整个社群不准有人随意进出，但也没人会试图阻止记忆承载人的行动。毕竟除了监管者外，没人的地位比他更高，且他和监管者之间谁掌握更大的权力依然有待商榷。

所以当汉尼拔要求见阿拉娜的时候，他很快就被带到了她的面前。

“承载人，”阿拉娜问候道，她带着困惑的笑容从位子上站起身，“我能为您做什么？”

“我对你执行的一次放归十分感兴趣。”汉尼拔说。

“没问题——需要我为您查询相关的录像吗？”阿拉娜在她的键盘上敲下几个键，让屏幕亮起来，“还是说您有更具体的要求？”

“米莎。”

阿拉娜听到这个名字后脸色一白，看到她的反应，汉尼拔进一步说明了一下，“174年出生，序号为23号。”

阿拉娜的笑容僵在了脸上，“原谅我，承载人，但我接到过指令，不能把这次放归的录像和任何人分享。”

她的手颤抖着伸向电话，“我可以给监管人打个电话，看看她是否同意。”

汉尼拔伸出手，先一步拿起电话，把它扔到她够不着的地方。“我不想看这段录像。”他早已在脑海里勾勒过当时的场景，无法克制自己去想象每一个细节。

米莎，在场唯一明白放归到底意味着什么的人，只有这个将死的少女明白，死亡是多么不可逆转，无法回头。

“你质疑过吗，哪怕一瞬间也好？质疑为什么自己会放归一个这么年轻的孩子？”汉尼拔问。他想要她随便说点什么来稳住自己的手，“她甚至都还没有来得及变成大人。”

“的确，这很不寻常。”阿拉娜沉思着抿紧了嘴唇，但很快她就耸了耸肩，“不过审判已经下来了，轮不到我去质疑它。”

既然她这样说了，汉尼拔眼前的道路也就变得清晰无阻。他从位子上站起身，走到她的座位旁。尽管她看上去不太适应这么近的距离，但她并没有挪开身。

汉尼拔蹲下来，好让他们的双眼处在同一水平线上，他低声说，“将来的日子里，我要你不断回想这一瞬间。某一天，我会回来找你的，等到那个时候，如果你要问我为什么来杀你，只要记住你刚才跟我说的话，你就会有答案了。”

阿拉娜坐在那里，双目圆睁，她张开嘴，像要回答些什么，但却失去了语言的能力。

在他们之间的空间里，独属于“恐惧”的那种灼热而甜蜜的气息开始升腾起来。即使她无法在意识层面完全弄懂他在承诺什么，但在她的心底仍有某种动物般的本能，知道自己正在面对一种致命的威胁。

 

监管者的办公室一片混乱，一楼成排的电脑专供观察员们使用，所有屏幕都在遍布社群的监控画面间不停跳转。观察员们全神贯注，努力在其中寻找威尔的踪迹。

汉尼拔走过时，没有人阻止他，很可能甚至没有人留意到他。

贝德莉娅办公室的大门敞开着，杰克浑厚的声音从里面传了出来，“——我们都知道他是怎么拿到注射器的，”他大吼道，“现在我们失去了菲莉丝！”

如果是别的时候，汉尼拔也许会做片刻的反省，他居然怀疑过威尔要注射器，不是为了让菲莉丝解脱，而是要用在别的用途上。威尔必须要承受帮助母亲自杀的心理重担，当时他的心情想必很沉重。

“那你要我做什么呢，杰克？”贝德莉娅安慰的声音就好像在轻轻抚摸杂乱的羽毛，“威尔一走，汉尼拔就成了唯一一个掌握所有记忆的人——你也记得二十三号被放归的时候都发生了什么。”

“杰克，贝德莉娅。”汉尼拔走进去，顺手把门在身后关上。

贝德莉娅往后退了一步，两步，直到靠在了桌子上。她的自我意识程度，也许到不了承载人的高度，但相比其余无知的市民，监管者无疑要更了解人类曾面临过的穷途末路。那是一种隐约而模糊，如同水彩画一般的图景，描绘着过去的苦难、饥饿和死亡。这就足以让他们在无形中比别人更珍惜自身生命的价值。

如果其他人不能理解，至少她能。汉尼拔可以好好享受从她的身上夺走生命的快感。

杰克向他走来，他天生长得魁梧，但却没有格斗方面的知识，不知道如何好好利用这一体型上的优势。汉尼拔出其不意地一拳击向他的腹部，当杰克弯下身时，又借力狠狠肘击了他的后脑勺，确保至少在之后的一小段时间内，对方无力反抗。

贝德莉娅趁机往门的方向小心地挪出一步，汉尼拔转过身，截住了她。

“下令撤回对威尔的追击。”

“你知道我不能这么做，”贝德莉娅抬起下巴，用她冰蓝色的双眸紧盯着汉尼拔，“我们必须要在他跨过边境线之前阻止他，也许你可以帮我们带路，说服他自己回来——”

“我很好奇，你凭什么觉得我会帮你呢？如果我帮你把他找回来，你是不是又要把他送去另一个街区生活？也许还会让他和米莎住在一起。”汉尼拔沉思道，看着她慢慢眯起双眼，“这下你们就不得不又从头开始，再次等待放归我的时机。下一个承载人的候选人还只有八岁。要让她的心智成熟到足够接受记忆的程度，至少还需要五年。”

贝德莉娅的下巴绷紧了，她在胸前抱紧了双臂，摆出防卫的姿态， “因为二十三号的关系，你让我们别无选择。你一直在蓄意地、反复地破坏社群的规则，我们又无法惩罚你。”

“所以你们转而去惩罚一个小孩。”从弗莱迪告诉他真相的那一刻起，米莎临死时的画面就在他的脑海里挥之不去，连同她在那一刻感受到的那种赤裸而骇人的恐惧。

当时她是否在期盼着他及时赶到，救下她？还是彼时她已经放弃了希望，无奈地向自己的命运投降？在她临死的那一刻，她会责怪他吗？还是依然天真地相信他拯救了她的人生？

“现在还来得及去弥补这一切。”贝德莉娅的语气里带着一种不可动摇的自信，这自信源自数十年来日日夜夜，彻头彻尾地遵循某种固定的法则。

“没有什么可以弥补了，时间不能倒转，碎掉的茶杯无法复原。”

汉尼拔一步步走向她，“你是没有办法让米莎死而复生的，我也不会让你得到威尔。”

“威胁我没有用，对他的搜捕是不会停止的。”贝德莉娅说。

杰克摇摇晃晃地站起身，也许是想要寻求支援，他踉跄着往房门的方向移动。汉尼拔转身，从背后用一个锁喉勒紧了他的脖颈——不足以致命，但可以使他失去行动的能力。

汉尼拔头也不回地说，“我并不是来威胁你的，贝德莉娅。”

他们挣扎了片刻，杰克的优势是他体型上的力量，汉尼拔的优势则是各种空手格斗方面的知识。杰克站直了身，发力将背后的汉尼拔从地上拎起来，差点要把他甩出去。汉尼拔转变了锁喉的角度，用尽全力勒紧杰克的大动脉。几秒钟过后，急着挣脱汉尼拔的双手力道越来越弱，最后杰克双膝一软，跪在了地上。

等到杰克的身体彻底瘫软后，汉尼拔放开手，让对方倒落在地上，然后他转过身来面对贝德莉娅。

他把散落到前额的头发往后拨了拨，整理了下袖口，“现在不会有人来打扰我们了。”

“你吓唬不了我的，”贝德莉娅冷冷地说，“我做的一切都是为了我的市民。身为领导者，做出一些痛苦的决定是我天职的一部分。比如你过去引发的种种危机，如果在面临危机时，社群没有我来保护他们，我们是不可能延续到现在的。”

“你可以好好休息，不用这么操心了，贝德莉娅，”汉尼拔说，“我只有最后一件任务要交给你这位监管者：我要你用自己的死向社群里的所有人发出一条讯息。可惜的是，我真希望能有更多时间和你相处，来让我更好地书写它。”

汉尼拔猛地伸出手，一把捏住了她的下颚。他弯曲手指，一点点掐着她的脸颊，手指越陷越深，直到他能感觉到指甲下的皮肉已经承受不住，让她被迫张大了自己的嘴巴。她轻轻发出一声反抗的哀鸣，音调很高，但她并没有太过挣扎，双眼依然紧紧盯着他。如果在其他时候，汉尼拔或许会欣赏她骨子里那种钢铁般的勇气。

作为一个器官，舌头汇聚了很多筋腱，湿滑而又难以掌握。然而令人意外的是，汉尼拔轻易地用厨房里带来的刀割下了它，只不过要取出来就没那么容易了。贝德莉娅呜呜呻吟着，要不是他伸进她嘴里的拳头堵住了她的发声，可能传出来的会是一声惨叫。当他把她的舌头整个拔出来时，鲜血喷涌出来，飞溅上了汉尼拔的前臂。

贝德莉娅抬起双手，试图把他推开。她的手撕扭着他的衬衫，指甲胡乱抓向他的喉咙。随着一声咳喘，她呕出一大口鲜血，它们沿着她的下巴流下，沾湿了她的前胸。

即便如此，汉尼拔原本想象中的那种对死亡的恐惧，也还是没能出现在她的双眼中。

在这一刻来临前，汉尼拔对自己希望得到怎样的感觉，并没有很清晰的认知。也许看到贝德莉娅受苦，他就可以得到某种情绪的宣泄，能在悲伤和自我厌恶那喘不过气的重负之下获得一些解脱。又或者得到某种本质的蜕变，进化成他生来就注定会成为的样子。

如果他不能自我蜕变，那就蜕变贝德莉娅吧。现在她被自己的血呛住了，他会帮帮她。

他紧握住她的舌头，将拳头深深塞进她的喉咙里。终于。原本紧抓着他的双手，还有急迫的喘息声都消停了，随着剧烈波动的心跳逐渐衰弱，她对死亡的惊恐一点点蹿升。

最后，她的双眼灰暗了下去，呆滞而涣散。只花了这样一点时间和精力，就让这毒药般可怖的领袖变得绵软无力，再也没办法带领她那些无辜的羔羊走上歧途。

尽管他不能说这一过程完全没有乐趣可言，但无可否认的是，事成之后他还是陷入了某种暴躁而又空虚的情绪里。时间紧迫，他没有办法好好品味复仇的滋味了。

如果威尔此刻在自己的身边，他会说什么呢？他会是积极的参与者吗？还是仅仅只是沉默地站在一边？又或者会试图阻止他？

杰克又动了动，扶着桌子的一角撑起了身。汉尼拔从贝德莉娅身边走开。她的尸体毫无生气地倒下来，垂落在办公桌上。

“什么——”杰克拉扯着自己衬衫的领口，剧烈咳嗽着，又开口说了一次，嗓音嘶哑，“你对她做了什么？”

“你很快就会知道的。”汉尼拔说。

他把倒下的椅子重新摆正，只是狠狠往前推了一下，就让杰克站立不稳，重新跌落到了椅子上。他的包里装了绳索，汉尼拔取出来用它将杰克捆在了椅子上。

“无人机不会找到威尔的。他会穿过记忆之壁，而我会跟随他的脚步。贝德莉娅的工作做得实在太好了，所以你们完全不明白他穿过记忆之壁对社群来说到底意味着什么。我所能想到的对你的任何惩罚，与此相比都会黯淡失色。但是，我要你记住一点。”

杰克对话中的情绪一无所知，所以他只是用仇恨的目光紧盯着汉尼拔的每一个动作，看着汉尼拔将嘴塞系好，环在自己的颈后。

“当判决降临到你身上时，”汉尼拔重重地拍了拍他的脸颊，“正义会戴着黑色的帽子。”

他把贝德莉娅的尸体放到她的办公椅上，调整好她脑袋的角度。这样一来，路过的人不仔细看会以为她还活着——除了她被撕裂出一个大口的嘴角，还有沾湿了她金色头发和纯白裙子的鲜血。

汉尼拔让她的手伸出来，手心朝上放在桌上，然后在她的掌心放上了一个苹果，又用一小块黑色的方巾盖住了她的脑袋。这会是极富有冲击力的画面，尤其当颜色的概念回到社群中以后。

“浮夸。”威尔在的话，一定会这样说，但他往上翘起的嘴角会背叛他的真实想法。

这个威尔的幻象，一直占据着汉尼拔的记忆殿堂，尽管他也很迷人，但还是比不上真实世界里的威尔。此刻这个幻象正审视着汉尼拔亲手创造的作品，看上去无动于衷。

他抬起眼，挑起一边的眉毛，仿佛在说，如何？这就是你曾经梦寐以求的画面吗？

汉尼拔想，这一点，还有待验证。

汉尼拔脱下外套，卷成一团塞到包的最底下。他的右手和袖口都沾满了鲜血，然而因为没人能看到颜色的区别，汉尼拔相信他们不会对此多加注意。

出门以后，汉尼拔通过几句精心措辞的谎言和充满魅力的笑容，有效地安抚了贝德莉娅的秘书和观察员们。他们实在不习惯处理任何冲突，或者打破日常工作的异常状况，因此都急于希望有人能告诉他们一切都好。一切都是误会，监管者正在和杰克商议，考虑如何开展下一步的行动，规诫那些引起误会的责任人。

很快人们就会发现杰克和贝德莉娅，但这一小段时间足以给威尔一个抢占先机的机会，也可以让汉尼拔在无人注意的情况下悄悄离开。

*

对于威尔来说，时间的流逝变得很奇怪。最开始的半小时倏忽而过，几乎和社群拉不开足够的距离。他拼尽全力地划着船，即使肩膀和手臂一阵阵发疼，也强迫自己继续。

九点半的时候，他听到了第一架飞机在天空滑过的声音，但感觉离自己的距离还很远，看方向是在往北边进发。布莱恩为他撒了谎。威尔松了口气，心底涌起一阵强烈的感激之情，几乎让他整个人都要眩晕起来。

然而，在这之后时间似乎就开始放慢了脚步。几分钟的路感觉像是有几个小时几天那么长。小河的河面逐渐开阔，流速明显放缓了。因此有好一会，即使用桨拼命划，他们的行进速度也没有比步行快上多少。周遭的森林笼罩着诡异的寂静氛围。威尔总觉得林中有很多双眼睛在盯着自己，他不安地把阿比盖尔抱得更紧了一些。

太阳开始西沉，河面再次变窄了，流速也随之加快。威尔让急流带着他们飘了一阵，但水流越来越湍急，水花飞溅进了小艇的边缘。

他能听到远处有人说话的声音。那是一群正在郊游的孩子，听声音估计不会超过八岁。他们肯定来自附近的另一个街区。

威尔把皮艇拉上岸。这个位置离他自己的街区很远，又处于这个新街区的上游，因此很可能没有人会发现这个皮艇的存在。但保险起见，他还是把它拖到离河水很远的地方，在上面铺上了一堆叶子。

沿着河边一条古老的、满是尘土的灌木小道往前走，威尔发现自己来到了这个街区的森林棚屋前。一整排亮闪闪的、保养得很好的小自行车就停在小屋的旁边，其中还有一辆带队老师的车，对威尔来说，尺寸刚刚好。

他僵硬地站在那里，心里衡量着是否要为了换一辆自行车而暴露自己的方位。最后他犹豫了太久，上天为他做出了选择。

一群学生从森林里飞奔出来，吵吵闹闹，欢声笑语，但一看到威尔，他们就立刻停下了。片刻的沉默过后，他们发出一阵惊奇的低语。是承载人。我们要怎么做？他怎么会在这儿？

一名老师从学生堆里挤了出来，崇敬地盯着威尔。尽管威尔从未见过这些人，不同街区之间也不会有任何社交联系，但承载人和监管者的脸依然在整个社群中无人不知无人不晓。

算了，反正他们也知道他在这儿了。

“我需要借一下你的自行车。”威尔说。

“当然可以，承载人，”那个男人说，“让我跟监管者说一声就行。”

“不行！”威尔否定得太快了，那个老师更仔细地看了看他，注意到了阿比盖尔和他身后的背包。

“没有必要惊动监管者，”威尔改用舒缓的语调说，“我保证会归还你的自行车，很抱歉打扰了你的日常工作。”

对面的男人有些不安，但他还是顺从地点了点头，“你的道歉被接受了，承载人。”

威尔骑着自行车往森林的方向飞驰，心知过不了多久这个老师就会把这件事告诉别人。随着时间的流逝，太阳很快就会下山，他必须要找一个地方过夜。

阿比盖尔之前醒过两次，每一次他都用记忆的传输引导她再次陷入深睡。但她必须从背带里出来活动一下，还得在睡前吃点东西。

等到接近晚餐的时候，森林变得开阔起来，最后出现在威尔眼前的是一片辽阔的玉米地和庄稼地，几乎一眼望不到尽头。

在成排的农作物之间，一条铺好的小道整齐地横穿而过，一路延伸到远方。威尔很不想走在这么暴露的地方，但到现在这个档口，也别无选择了。他一个劲往前骑，直到听到头顶传来直升机的嗡嗡声，才赶快从车上下来，推着车躲进旁边的玉米地里。

阿比盖尔开始乱动起来，皱紧了双眉，她看上去又累又紧张，一定感觉很糟糕。威尔握住了她的手，用另一只手的手指抚过她的脸，回想汉尼拔曾经和他分享的关于斯莫克山涧的记忆，回忆着那轻柔悦耳的潺潺水声和大自然有规律的各种声响。

天色渐晚，威尔有点想要停止前进，就在这里过夜算了。有玉米地作为遮蔽物，他和阿比盖尔可以休息一下。他的腿从来没像现在这么疼过，脊背十分僵硬，太阳穴那儿的神经还在隐隐作痛，一路往下延伸到脖子和肩膀。

但汉尼拔的声音在他耳边低语，警告他待在这里就意味着死期将至。他跑得还不够远。即使躲在玉米地里，那些追赶他们的人依然可以轻易地找到他。他们会搜索每一块田地，如有必要，每一排玉米都不会放过。

再说了，在晚上走也更合情合理。就算他们派出飞机和飞行员，他们的视野在夜间也会大受阻碍。天色暗下来后，路上就不会有其他交通，田野里也不会有收割员。他可以抢占时间和距离的先机，打他们个措手不及。

这样一想，不管有多么身心俱疲，威尔还是把他的自行车拖到了小道上，重新骑了上去。再过了一阵，他的身体几乎忘了什么是疼痛，又或者是习惯了它的存在——和那些威尔现在不愿多逗留的思绪一起，被锁进了记忆殿堂的深处。

前方单调的道路几乎比疼痛更难以忍受。当他飞速往前骑时，四周一闪而过的景观几乎一成不变，仿佛他根本就在原地踏步。有两次，飞过的直升飞机距离近到他不得不躲藏起来，他蹲下身猫在玉米地里。

威尔没有带食物的补给，但他走之前从冰箱里拿了一些阿比盖尔的奶粉，捎上了母亲原封未动的早餐，又从厨房里四处搜刮了一些食物。他们的三餐都是食品服务员准备好，再一起送过来的，因此住所里不会有多少存货。只有一些在正餐之间享用的零食：苹果、香蕉，还有一些能量棒。威尔把它们省下来，按天数分成好几份，只允许自己每过几个小时吃一小片。为了以防奶粉被吃完，他留下了香蕉作为阿比盖尔的储备粮。

即便如此，要继续前行，这点食物还是难以为继。按汉尼拔的估算，就算坐车，他们也需要花上一天多的时间才能到达肯塔州。如果用自行车，威尔估计至少需要花上五天。

然而这种计算都纯属自欺欺人了，因为一到社群的外面，平整的田地就会逐渐变成山脉和丘陵，需要更多精力和时间才能翻越它们。他不知道什么时候，甚至不知道是否能在路上找到一些食物，所以他必须要节省目前现有的粮食。

令人感恩的是，庄稼地里有水源。威尔会定期停下来，在用来灌溉的小涧旁直接大口饮水。这一晚，当他的视野边缘开始出现斑斑白点，在极度疲惫之中头晕目眩时，这些饮用水是唯一让他继续前行的能量来源，直到第一缕黎明的曙光从田野上升起，将周遭的一切染成靛蓝或金黄。如果换一种情境，威尔也许会惊叹于这壮美的景色。

威尔在成排的玉米地之间搭了一个小小的基地。他小心地搭起树枝，再用一些落叶遮盖，确保完全遮蔽住了上方的天空。这样一来，即使是最敏锐的飞行员也不会注意到他们，而且也不用担心太阳把他们晒伤了。然后他用上了背包里的布料，将它们首尾相连绑在玉米杆上，围在基地的四周，权当儿童护栏，以免阿比盖尔爬远了。

他们吃了点东西——威尔吃了能量棒，阿比盖尔喝了点奶粉，还有半根捣成糊状的香蕉——吃完以后，威尔为阿比盖尔唱了会歌。她在他们的小小空间里四处爬动，开心地拨着玉米杆，摆弄着威尔在布料上打的结，最后终于绕回到了他的身边，躺了下来。

尽管地上有干掉的土和落叶，硬邦邦的地面极不平整，睡意还是瞬间袭来。但即使威尔睡得如此之快，他还是好几次在困惑中惊醒，害怕一睁眼就会发现阿比盖尔爬远了，找不到了；又或者监管者的身影就在他们的上方若隐若现。然而每一次，他都发现他们依然安然无恙，他不得不努力平息狂跳的心，再次沉入梦乡。

第二个晚上要稍微好过一点。睡了一觉，威尔好歹恢复了一些精力，在日暮时分重新出发。阿比盖尔在这期间醒过几次。他在半梦半醒间给她喂了奶粉，让她自由活动。但是她会咿咿呀呀，在他的身上乱爬，拍打他的脸，拉拉他的手。这之后他就很难再睡得很深了。

一个小时前，他们醒了过来，他和阿比盖尔玩了一会，让她探索各种不一样的感官刺激，新的材质、视野、还有气味——新鲜的大地、尚待成熟的玉米。玉米外皮那如丝绸般滑溜溜的触感，让她开心地惊叫起来。威尔在这个时候不得不让她安静下来，把她抱进胸前的背带里，用更多令人安心的记忆让她安然睡去，这一次他选择的是夏季阵雨落在地面的声音。

两旁的田野和昨晚一样，继续无穷无尽地向前方延展，但这次威尔已经做好了心理准备。当他骑车时，他会低声哼唱，内容都是他在汉尼拔的家里学到的歌曲片段——从爵士到摇滚，从歌剧到古典，从流行到蓝草*。

这些精品的音乐，总能让他联想到汉尼拔分享给他的有关自由的记忆。在威尔的皮肤之下，有一种兴奋的能量在涌动着。它在他的四肢百骸里欢唱，像是要把他撕成碎片。

他所做的一切，都是完全值得的。

一路引领着他，让他来到此时此地，并且继续支撑着他和阿比盖尔去跨越边境的每一件事，都是值得的。

 

隔天早上，他又重新搭了一个和前一天差不多的基地，他抱着阿比盖尔躺在里面，听着如今每过一个小时就会在头顶轰鸣而过的直升飞机和战斗机。他第一次感受到了希望。

到目前为止，他们做得还不错，毫无疑问贝德莉娅会想要在一个小时之内就把他们押回来，但现在已经过去了四十八小时。他们之前从未执行过如此大规模的搜索，很可能已经到了强弩之末，急切地开始往所有方向都派遣战机。他的位置肯定还没有被锁定到，要不然他们一定会不停歇地在这个区域进行地毯式搜查。

然而最重要的一点，是远方的地平线。在远处，地表开始慢慢往上倾斜，威尔可以看到金黄色田野的终点线，以及起伏的丘陵。在明早到来之前，他会到达社群的第一层边境。虽然在那之后，他还要在山脚下走上数公里，才能接上进山的通路。但这已经足够振奋人心了。

这个念头伴随着威尔，让他开心地睡了过去，然而几小时后他就被惊醒了。肾上腺素在他的身体里游走，他花了一分钟才弄懂是什么叫醒了他。噩梦里失去阿比盖尔或者被别人发现的景象都没有发生，他们俩依然很安全。他竖起耳朵，但听不到直升机或者战机的声音。

一阵奇异的鸣响从远处传来，穿过了整个田野——穿过了威尔——他差点被突然涌现出来的无数记忆击倒在地。所有汉尼拔还来不及和他分享的记忆，在这一刻一起冲进了他的脑海。

最先击中他的，是贝德莉娅曾经许诺过，而汉尼拔并没有让他承受的痛苦。但与得知放归真正的含义时那种精神上的恐惧相比，肉体上的疼痛都显得平庸无奇了。

他从未感受过这样的痛苦，所有的痛觉在一瞬间流遍他的全身。但很快它们就消失了。在之后到来的记忆面前，它们显得无足轻重。

人类所挑起的那些战争，那些被包装成光辉成就的暴行。

威尔和他的战友们，排成一列，艰难地走在被鲜血浸透、尸横遍野的野外。他能听到马车的车轮如何碾碎人的断骨，感受到自己的皮肤和血肉是怎样被一支箭刺透，但他依然选择战斗下去。

他们为伤员包上草药，然而感染已经开始作祟，所以他们截下了他一边的手臂。当剩下的身躯也开始感染后，他心知死亡是早晚的事。他想起曾跌跌撞撞在脚下迈过的那些尸体，他们如玻璃一般无机的双眸，死死地瞪着头顶的天空。此刻，他非常羡慕他们。

 

她被告知，战场上没有女性的位置，她也不确定自己是否该义正言辞地反对这一说法，但她别无选择。她看到了那些在战场上发生的事情，她知道自己可以在那里尽微薄之力，一想到这一点，她就不能再在夜里安睡。

握住一个将死的士兵的手，或者为另一个伤者绑上救命的止血带，又或者在她的日记里记下每一个逝者的名字与埋葬地点，等着之后交给他们的家人。她不止一次被困在交火的地带，几乎差点要去见造物主了。

然而即便最后她活了下来，战争终究夺走了她的生命。在今后的人生里，她将永远摆脱不了它的阴霾，直到精神终于失常。疗养院的四壁会在夜晚淡去，重新变成战场，在死亡最终带走她之前，她只能一遍又一遍地重新体验曾经的创伤和噩梦。

 

他紧紧靠在其他人身边，听着战壕对面传来的枪火声。他感到前所未有地疲惫，饥饿啃咬着他的内脏。对手们仅在二十多码开外，他会和他们交换着苦中作乐的俏皮话。

就在他原以为自己必定会死于一颗子弹，或者一颗地雷时，传染病在他们的军阶里肆虐开来，比德国的士兵还要残忍。他和其他病重的士兵一起被塞进一辆火车的车厢里，成排成排的行军床上躺着等死的人，飘动的窗帘将房间分割成一块块，护士们像天使一样在期间穿行。

疾病，比战争更糟糕。它更固执也更无情，扫清道路上的每一个人。

 

整户人家都在晚餐时分被拖到街道上，她的父亲像头动物一样被按着跪在士兵的脚边。他们就这样杀了他，没有任何一句解释，然后把剩下的人都装进了卡车里。

她的邻居、她的同学，都在恐惧和寒冷中瑟瑟发抖，蜷缩在狭窄的角落里。她的两个弟妹先被带进了毒气室，因为对士兵来说他们毫无价值，而她的母亲也很快因为严寒与疾病撒手人寰。

她早已没有了活下去的意愿。在第一晚之后，她就再也没能见到她的哥哥，直到那一天，他们被同时推进了那间窄窄的房间，而他就站在房间的对面。

当他们的邻居被一个个带走时，他曾说他们这么有钱，又受人尊敬，因此绝对不会走到那个地步的。

最后的瞬间，她的心中别无杂念，只有对他的强烈怨恨。

 

有好长好长一段时间，威尔只是一动不动地坐在那里，浑身发抖，任由记忆像潮水一样涌过他。

阿比盖尔开始啜泣起来，也不知道是对他的反应感到害怕，还是她也一样，在某种程度上体验到了那些记忆。他不知道其他人是否能像他那样如此鲜明地感受它们，亦或是只能拥有某种模糊的概念，但为了阿比盖尔着想，他希望是后者。

当然，别的记忆也一起涌现了。从残酷暴行到赏心乐事，都是他尚未体验，甚至无可想象的。但威尔现下无心对它们多加关注。他摇摇晃晃地站起身，用手抹了一把沾满泪水的脸，紧紧地抱住阿比盖尔，爬上了自行车。

现在还是白天，但威尔有一种直觉，所有人应该都受到了这些记忆的影响，目前没人的情绪可以稳定到能继续搜寻他。

他不能在这里原地不动，等他们回过神。因为如果这些记忆被释放了，那就意味着汉尼拔已经成功到达了边境之外。威尔必须要找到他。

然而，即使理智下了这样的判断，威尔的脑海里还是飞快地掠过了各种可能性。不管他想不想，它们都拼凑出了各种场景和画面：贝德莉娅也许会派出保安人员缉拿汉尼拔，汉尼拔可以抵挡得住几个人，但他们那边有药物的辅助，能够让他失去意识，再把他绑起来。这样汉尼拔就很难再脱身了。

贝德莉娅会审问他，试图套出他们的逃亡计划，而汉尼拔是绝对不会供出威尔的。但贝德莉娅也不能放归汉尼拔……除非他在抵抗的过程中杀死了几个人。又或者他不愿落在他们手里，主动选择了自杀。

威尔狠狠地把这些念头都甩到一边，强行让自己乐观起来。他靠着它挨过了整个下午，一直到了夜幕降临的时分，而从那时开始，对他的搜捕进入到了一个新的狂热阶段。他们要赶在威尔也释放自己的记忆之前，抓住这剩下的唯一一个承载人——他们需要一个人为他们再次封印住记忆和知识，让一切重新变得简单而安全。

警笛响彻日暮西垂的天空，不久之后他就能听到道路上传来机动车的响声。太危险了。他离玉米地的终点还剩大概几公里的路。翻过了那里，他们会继续搜索下去吗？

他们的进度很慢。威尔不得不留心脚下的田间小道，以免不慎摔倒。每次看到车前灯的光芒闪过，或者听到头顶飞机的轰鸣声，他就会蹲下身，保持静止不动，同时传输最和平、最具安抚效果的记忆给阿比盖尔，让她保持安静。差不多一个小时后，当夜色完全降临的时候，他终于抵达了最后一排农作物。

在庄稼地里旅行了几天几夜后，终点的来临显得格外不真实。他心里的某一个地方总觉得它们会永远地往远方延伸下去。

而现在他的面前出现了一片宽阔空旷的野草地，至少有一里地宽。长不过膝的野草们随风摇舞，在它们的后面，山脉拔地而起。糟糕的是，这片区域没什么可以遮蔽的掩体，只有零星四散的一些树干。

他知道，如果在这里等下去，只会给他们更多的时间加强边境的守卫。如果是大白天，从远处发现他要容易得多。现在他们除非走了大运才能找出他的踪迹。

威尔鼓足勇气，做了一个深呼吸。他抱紧阿比盖尔的脑袋，开始用尽全力奔跑。

骑了这么久的自行车，他双腿的肌肉都变得酸软无力，总是不能很好地为他所用，屡屡要支撑不住，让他不止一次地摔倒在地。他咬牙坚持住，继续往前。

他可以听到飞机来回打转的轰鸣声，也无从得知他们是否发现了他。他的裸眼看不见那条界限，但当他跨进它的那一瞬间，他就感觉到了它的存在。空气在他的四周被紧密压缩了，他每迈出一步就能感觉到气流被自己的脚步划开。

威尔一路狂奔，翻过了第一座小山丘的山顶，来到了山谷里。到这里，他实在跑不动了，气喘吁吁地停下来，躲到一株孤零零的橡树底下。

白天压抑在脑海深处的所有思绪和恐惧，也趁这个时候冒着气泡浮出了表面。他无力反抗，任由自己时而啜泣，时而发出歇斯底里的狂笑。如此惊险地逃脱让他惊喜万分，而阿比盖尔还在他的臂弯里，无疑依然在梳理着那些新的记忆，在人性的极恶和至善之间摇摆不定。

但贯穿其中的，是从威尔胸腔深处传来的，一种失去挚爱的深切疼痛。

他知道，他永远也见不到汉尼拔了。

 

“我会保护你的。”威尔低声说，在泪眼朦胧中吻着阿比盖尔的头发，她正嚼着一根烂了的香蕉。

“不管要我做什么，我都会保护好你。”

这的确是他的真心话。他对记忆里在森林独居的那个男人有了全新的理解。他要让她活下去，即使这意味着他要去狩猎动物。

即使这意味着他要杀光挡在他们面前的所有人。

不管付出怎样的代价，他们都要活下去。

 

 

*

威尔之前就清楚，这段旅程最艰难的部分还在前面等着他，但就算知道这一点，他也无法做好十足的心理准备。那些讲述着勇气和坚韧美德的记忆，可以鼓舞他继续前进，但它们毕竟不属于他自己。不管他把它们抓得有多紧，他都无法遏制从心底时不时泛上来的绝望，强烈到几乎让人崩溃。

在壁垒外面，就算奔跑让威尔浑身发热，他也依然感到了空气中的寒意。他把背带上多出来的布料盖在阿比盖尔的头顶，又将外套绑在腰间来为她保暖。

只剩下一根能量棒了，他必须要省下来作为阿比盖尔吃完所有香蕉后的储备粮。现在他只能用一颗苹果来充饥。

吃完了苹果，休息了一下之后，他强迫自己再次站起身来。一旦他跨过了壁垒，所有的战斗机和直升机都会往这个方向集中。目前它们无疑都汇聚在边境等待进一步的指令，暂时还没有跟着他翻过山脉。但威尔不能再浪费任何时间了。

每一步都走得不太确定，也走得很慢。威尔不知道他的双腿还能坚持多久。他的呼吸在夜空中变成了白气，节奏混乱的喘气一路从他干燥的喉咙烧进肺部。当他再次来到一条小河边时，他急切地喝了几大口，然后在他的瓶子里装满了水。

他还记得汉尼拔曾警告过自己，外面的世界可能残留有放射性物质。但现在他也无从得知水里究竟有什么，再说了，他现在真的很需要补充水分。

零落的树木开始变得浓密，威尔的眼前出现了一片森林，他又一次差点要如释重负地哭出声来。林中没有小道，盘根错节的树根还时不时将他绊倒，但眼看黎明将至，天光渐亮，这片森林能够提供他急需的隐藏空间。

到目前为止，他一直沿着指南针的方向往东行进，坚信这条路线会带他远离社群。但现在他不知道该怎么继续下去了。群山就在更东面，然而它们的地形是如此广袤崎岖，他必须得找到那条进山的通路。除非能得到进一步的指向，要不然他只能继续往东走，寄希望于能在路上遇到路标。

他还真的找到了路标，字面意义上的路标。

森林的地面在黎明时结起了霜，杂乱的碎屑与树枝在脚下发出脆响。他开始沿着一条看上去由碎石铺成的小道往前走。尽管路面并不平整，还长满了野草，但还是要比森林里的其他区域好走得多。他用断裂的树枝做了一根木杖，某一刻，木杖落地后突然发出一声响亮的金属撞击声，威尔用木杖拨开了地上腐烂的落叶，检查声音的来源。

那是一块路牌，路牌的一部分依然残留着鲜亮的绿色彩漆，另一部分透出了底下银色的金属。威尔蹲下身，把它捡起来仔细端详。

阿什维尔 13，上面这么写着，切洛基 65号。这么看来，他运气很好，距离他们原定的路线还不到二十英里地。

 

天气还不错。威尔的记忆库告诉他，这是冬天将尽，早春来临的气温。要么是这块地方本身就是这样的气候，要么就是战争中的核弹造成了某种异变，不管是什么原因，他都能在夜晚来临时，将阿比盖尔紧抱在怀里，为她保暖。

这一天晚上，在休息之前，他用背包里的布料搭建了一个临时的帐篷。第二天他的运气更加好，找到了一幢远古的建筑物，它的三面墙依然立着，只有房顶塌了一半。

生火这一技能，实际做起来比记忆中要更难。要不是因为阿比盖尔的哭闹，还有她已经冻成块状的鼻涕，他早就放弃了。在将尽半小时的挣扎过后，火苗终于出现了，之后有好几次它都差点要熄灭，但最后还是成功地燃烧到了足够取暖的程度。

他们已经吃完了最后的食物补给，威尔当晚放缓了行进的速度，开始在四周搜刮可食用的东西。现在是三月中旬，这附近没什么可以拿来当吃的。他找到了一些野洋葱，尽管他自己能把它们勉强咽下去，阿比盖尔却一点都不愿意碰。周围还四散着一些芦笋，虽然个头都不大，但在火上烤好以后却很美味。即便如此，阿比盖尔还是拒绝那种苦苦的味道。

到了这个地步，威尔真的感受到了绝望和害怕，差点要因为寒冷和沮丧而大哭一场。就在这时，几丛野树莓出现了。就算果实都被冻住了，尝起来也比较酸，但这时阿比盖尔已经饿到不会多加挑剔了，用火把它们解冻了之后，她把威尔采下的野树莓都吃光了。

太阳升起以后，霜融化了。有生好的火和层层叠叠的衣物保暖，当他们睡下的时候，威尔终于不用再担心阿比盖尔会因为体温过低而受罪了。他们靠在一起，他照例在睡前为她唱歌，看着她的双眼缓缓闭起，听着她的呼吸声渐渐平稳。

不管他分享给她多少记忆来安抚她，阿比盖尔现在已经很难再安睡整晚了。也许是太冷，也许是汉尼拔释放出的新记忆的干扰，又或者是正在偷偷侵袭的疾病，不管什么原因，威尔都十分担心。

这也导致他自己很难睡得好，总是在意着紧贴在他身上的幼小躯体，以及从四面八方不断渗透进来的寒意。

他知道他们在这段路程上花的时间比预想的要更多，但在离开社群的第三天，他终于经过了一块褪色的红蓝相间的路牌，指示着前方就是41号高速公路，另一个箭头则指向切洛基。再往前走了几里，在将尽午夜的时候，他第一次看到了标志着记忆之壁的那些高塔。

过去的几天中，林外的道路上出现了两次机动车辆的身影。时不时还有战斗机在头顶上空飞过。因此威尔这一路都没从森林里出来。浓密的灌木丛为他提供了足够的躲藏空间，可以让他等别人走过后再行动。

昨晚，有一架战斗机从他背后突然出现，那时他还以为自己就要被他们发现了。威尔注意到它的时候，它离他已经只有几百公尺了，然而它在他躲藏区域的附近盘旋了一会，最后还是飞走了。

至少现在威尔还是安全的。但为保险起见，威尔还是往森林里又走了一段路，直到他仅仅只能从远处分辨出外面道路的形状。

一旦他跨过记忆之壁，他们就不再有十万火急的理由要抓他了。他的记忆会和汉尼拔的一样，解开封印，回到社群的集体意识里。

他们现在肯定已经不知所措，无所适从了。也许还会有一些市民开始运用这些记忆中的知识，或者尝试做些相关的试验。他们会不会已经停止服用药物了？如果现在还没有到那一步的话，威尔的记忆对很多人来说，无疑将会成为压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

保安人员是经过特殊挑选的，他们都有着绝对的忠诚，所以很有可能会继续遵从贝德莉娅的指令。然而一旦整个社会开始陷入混乱，很多市民在各处打破规则，肆意妄为，保安人员就要不得不去处理和支援，也就没有办法集中全力来搜捕威尔了。

这让威尔想起了他的父亲。如果他在汉尼拔的手中侥幸存活下来，他将面临极为困难的局面。作为法官，他会被要求审判所有违规的市民。他一直坚信社群的规则是颠扑不破的真理，但新拥有的知识和记忆会告诉他这一行为是不对的。

他会因为这么多年来自己亲手断送的那些生命而内疚到不能自拔吗？又或者在良知与责任的交战中，他会继续为他们下着无情的判决书？

就像第一层边界那样，记忆之壁也并不是某种肉眼可见的墙壁。当威尔迈过它的时候，依然有那种奇怪的，仿佛错位一般的感觉。

而就在他完全穿过的那一刻，所有汉尼拔给予他的记忆都开始在脑海里迅速褪色。这突如其来的冲击是如此强烈，就好像他身体里某个至关重要的部分被强行扯了出去。

威尔跪下来，大口喘息着，直到所有的记忆都离开了他。面对记忆离去后的混沌，他的大脑在兀自咆哮着。

当他终于试探着在记忆的河流里顺流而下时，他才意识到，他其实并没有忘记它们。只不过一切都变成了疏远而模糊的印象。

他又心急如焚地试着回想了下自己亲身体验过的那些宝贵记忆，当他发现这一部分都完好无损时，他整个人都松了一口气。

别人的记忆就让社群的人都拿走吧，但如果要让他失去和汉尼拔在一起的记忆，失去他们一起体验过的色彩和气息，一起共享过的呼吸和生命……那是不可想象的。

 

跨过这一道壁垒后，另一个事实飞快地浮现了出来：壁垒封印住的远不止是记忆。

威尔穿过上一道屏障后，就已经能看到各种野花野草在战前美国的废墟和遗迹上肆意生长，但即使如此，依然不见动物的踪影。没有鹿，也没有松鼠或浣熊那样的小型动物，甚至没有鸟类、昆虫和鱼能让威尔捕猎充饥。

而现在，威尔立刻听到了林间传来的鸟鸣声。在附近的树枝上站着一群灰色和暗红色的小鸟，来回地在枝干之间蹦跳来去，还有一只一路飞到了他的眼前。有好一会儿，威尔只能呆呆站着，着迷一般地看着小鸟橘色的鸟喙和张开的羽翼下露出的鲜蓝身躯。阿比盖尔惊喜地尖叫起来，伸出手想要抓住它。

一路往前行去，威尔开始听到各种各样的新声音。落叶堆里传来窸窸窣窣的动静，某处突然出现的一声尖啸让威尔的心猛地一紧，但很快他就发现声音的来源不过是一只野狐狸。

这些在林间栖息的生灵，它们的身姿和声音，让威尔周围的整个世界都变得鲜活起来。

 

中午，他们吃了之前采摘的野树莓当做午餐。然后又继续走了一晚上。威尔自己什么都没吃，胃里那种啃噬一般的饥饿感已经变成了一种尖锐的疼痛。

他花了大半个晚上慢慢往山上爬，有些区域道路格外陡峭，等到清晨来临的时候，他才终于找到一块能安营扎寨的平整区域。

那是一条已经干涸的山涧，两边自然形成了堤岸，盘根错节的树根和垂落下的枝叶为他们提供了天然的屏障。在前面和两边搭起木头，用泥土和落叶加固外围，再在里面挂上布料，这个临时的小屋虽然有点闭塞，但总体来说还挺温馨暖和的。

阿比盖尔已经睡着了，威尔用外套把她裹起来，放在小屋里面，以免周围游走的野生动物靠近。

这次威尔沿着河床一路走，没过多久他就找到了一条小溪，里面满是快速游动的小鱼。最开始他的尝试不算顺利。用鞋带当鱼线，用树枝当鱼钩，没有一条鱼愿意咬钩。

之前的行进过程中，他一路都在搜集将来可能用得上的各种物品。现在其中的几件终于派上了用场，他驱赶着鱼群，让它们钻进一个生了锈的老铁桶里，然后迅速地把它从水里拎了起来。

因为已经有一阵子没有下雨，木头干燥易碎，因此生火的部分就要比之前容易一些。他在火边堆了一圈石头，阿比盖尔抓起几个玩了起来，把它们随意地敲击在一起，发出各种各样的声音。

之后就是用石头比较锋利的一面把鱼切成片，他切得一团糟，但烤过之后的鱼肉，仍然是他这辈子吃过最美味的食物。而且因为鱼肉很软，只要把刺挑出来，连阿比盖尔都可以咀嚼吞咽。

然而就在他们用餐的时候，灌木丛里传来一阵响声，威尔立刻僵住了。他知道这座山里有棕熊、野狼等可怕的生物，而他唯一能防身的武器只有一根木棍。也许是因为季节的关系，到目前为止他都很幸运，只遇到了一些小动物。除了有一次他远远地看到过一头野猪，它大摇大摆地走了过去，完全没有注意到他们的存在。

结果从树木里钻出来的，是一只野狗。浅黄色、短毛。当它靠近威尔的时候，它的背后还有一根又长又松软的尾巴在摇晃着。

根据威尔的观察，它看上去和他一样紧张无措。是他们食物的香味让它下定决心靠近他们。威尔大气都不敢出，只是一动不动地坐着，挡在阿比盖尔和野狗之间。

野狗像是被它的鼻子牵引着，先是在威尔用来切鱼的岩石上嗅了嗅，伸出舌头舔干净了鱼的内脏。威尔自己也不知道为什么，鬼使神差地伸出了手，放到野狗正在不断寻觅的鼻子前，他的手掌心里还有剩下的最后一点鱼肉。它迫不及待地把鱼肉都舔干净了，鼻子蹭了蹭他，想要得到更多。

“对不起，”威尔低声说，“我就只剩下这些了。”

他心怀疑虑地继续盯着这只野狗，但它只是把他俩都嗅了一遍，然后哀鸣了两声，跑到了火光的边缘，在离他们几公尺远的地方趴了下来。

因为害怕吸引更多的捕食者，威尔特意走到离篝火很远的地方丢掉鱼骨。他回来的时候，野狗像是已经睡着了，但以防万一，威尔还是紧紧关上了临时帐篷的入口才躺下入睡。

 

随着夜晚变得越来越长，威尔已经开始把一部分行动的时间挪到白天，以免撞上夜行动物，也方便自己在森林里更好地看清前方的道路。山道逐渐往山顶蜿蜒而去，变得越来越窄，越来越模糊，要不是因为它依然依循着陡峭的山崖，威尔几乎都要找不到道了。而有阿比盖尔在，他是不会让自己行差踏错哪怕一步的。

第二天早上，那条野狗还在那儿，当威尔从他的帐篷里爬出来时，它抬起了头，但没有动弹，只是看着忙于打包行李的威尔。

就在他要上路之前，它爬起身，跟在了他的后面，隔了几步远。在那一整天里，他们都保持着这一距离，直到威尔又捕了一些鱼当晚饭，它才跑上前轻嗅。

威尔分了一点鱼肉出来，野狗就这样蜷坐在他的身边，开始吃了起来。威尔小心翼翼地伸出手碰了碰它的毛发，发现并没有惊动它后，他又轻轻地拍了拍它。

尽管短毛上到处都是泥点，但摸起来依然很柔软，总体来看它的状态还不错。当它侧过身时，威尔能分辨出它是一条母狗，她的腹腔已经因为过度饥饿而膨胀了起来。

第三天早上，它还在那里，威尔叹了口气，“如果你要和我们一起走的话，我想最好还是先给你起个名字。”

他对名字大部分的认知都来自社群里那些被循环使用的名字，当老人们被放归，新生儿被分派到家庭中时，名字就会得到再利用。而在汉尼拔和他分享的关于宠物的记忆里，它们的名字大多是滑稽而有趣的。

这一天中，威尔试了好几个名字，既有社群里的，也有记忆中的，但这只母狗感觉既不像莫莉、吉里安或萨拉。也不像公主、伙计或者生姜。

他们又路过另一个路牌，上面写着切洛基只有15英里远了。威尔停下来吃了点午饭。如果今晚加紧赶路，明天中午就能赶到那儿了。

他们爬得越高，停下来休息的次数也就越多。气温不断降低，山路越加陡峭，空气也开始稀薄起来。即使能搜刮到一些食物，或者靠捕鱼来作为补给，他还是感到自己在一天天地变得越来越虚弱。

这一路上，他都把切洛基当成某种假想的目的地。就仿佛只要他顺利到达切洛基，他们就能安全无恙了。但在继续前进的路上，他不得不面对这个假想背后的真实可能：他既不知道那里是否还有人居住，也不知道他们的路途会不会变得更容易。下山的道路也许对他们来说会更艰巨。

阿比盖尔现在只要一呼吸，胸口就传来呼呼的气音，这天晚上当威尔抱着她睡下时，他满耳朵全是这个声音。再加上她的咳嗽也越来越严重了，威尔不知道他们还能这样支撑多久。她大部分时候都在睡觉，但一旦醒来，就会开始哭闹，完全无法安静下来。她的哭喊不止一次吸引来野生的动物，有其他的野狗、野狼甚至丛林狼。幸好他们的新伙伴会称职地把这些潜在的危险都吓跑。

威尔蜷坐在他找到的一个洞穴里，掩面哭了一会。极度的疲倦和无助混合在一起，即使他曾发誓无论怎样都要照顾好阿比盖尔，他还是没有能够做到。

他不知道他们在往何处去，甚至不知道如果贝德莉娅派人来追捕他，那里是否有人会愿意帮助和保护他们。

“汉尼拔在的话，他会知道该怎么办的。”威尔对正在大声哭喊，显然非常难受的阿比盖尔这样说。

他正在火上烧水，水里放了一些他走运找到的野薄荷。他回想着汉尼拔曾经给他泡的每一种茶叶，在那一瞬间，他几乎要被一股强烈的愤怒和悲哀击垮：他和汉尼拔就这样被分开了。汉尼拔的包里有食物和药品，能够为他们三个人提供足够的补给，医治好阿比盖尔的肺炎。

这一晚以及之后的整个上午，他们在捕鱼上运气不佳，一无所获。他把找到的一些野树莓都给了阿比盖尔。

等到了中午，山上开始下起了雪，看样子一时半会还停不了。色彩明亮的莓果是一路上他唯一能迅速发现的食物。现在他唯一的指望就是她的胃口还很小，能很快吃饱。

威尔的双腿在走了一个小时后开始发麻。社群里统一发放的鞋子本就无法承受冬天的低温，更不要说在雪地里行走了。它们和袜子一起，很快就被雪水浸湿，然后又被冻了起来，变得非常僵硬。他为自己裹了一层又一层衣服，把阿比盖尔包在里面，只有她的小脸蛋从那潮湿的温暖地带里露了一点出来。

他自己的手脚极度寒冷干燥，十指已经被冻得通红，皮肤干裂。他把它们缩进袖子里，又用一件长袖的衬衫包裹住自己的头和脸，用来抵御从光秃秃的山脊吹来的凛冽寒风。

 

当他们到达切洛基的时候，威尔一直害怕的景象出现了。

他们的面前，只有一块古旧的石头标记，写着欢迎他们来到北卡洛琳娜州切洛基印第安原住民保护区，但目之所及，除了几幢破旧建筑的残骸，这里什么都没有。

就在威尔忙着为他们搭一座临时帐篷，用被雪浸湿的木头努力生火时，一直跟着他们的那只野狗跑走了，这差点让威尔又一次崩溃。他本来没想对她投入太多感情，但当她不见了，他才意识到自己已经在不知不觉间对她的陪伴产生了依赖。

“没事的，我们会没事的。”威尔对阿比盖尔说，他痛恨自己要这样对她撒谎，“看，我们都已经走了这么远了。”

他最后勉强生了一小簇微弱的火苗，尽管它没法释放太多热量，但他还是成功解冻了一些野树莓喂给阿比盖尔吃。但是她一直偏过头不愿配合。试了几次后他终于放弃了，双臂垂落下来，身体蜷缩着罩住了她。他差点就想自己吃掉这些树莓了。

一声犬吠吸引了他的注意力，紧接着是一声尖利的哀嚎。不久之后他的野狗就出现了，一蹦一蹦地跑了回来，嘴里还叼着一只兔子。

她把兔子放到威尔的身边，然后在他身旁的雪地里趴了下来，用一种充满期盼的眼神看着他，威尔弯下腰，把自己的脸埋在她的皮毛里，如释重负，感激万分。

狗的牙齿在兔子的身上留下了一些刺穿的伤口，刚好可以用来剥皮。过去的记忆告诉威尔，一旦他处理不当，就会浪费掉这难得的机会。兔子的腿是最容易扯下来的部分，也不会影响到其他的部位，所以他把四条兔腿先放在火上烤，之后再去和其余的兔肉做斗争。

火不够旺，肉烤得也半生不熟的，但威尔实在太饿了，如果有必要的话，他连生肉都可以吞下去。

他好好夸奖了一番那只野狗，她翻了个身，他伸手揉了揉她的肚皮。她显然对此十分满意，兴奋地跳起来舔了舔他的脸。

“卡洛琳娜这个名字怎么样？”等到吃完以后，威尔这么问她，“它是这个地方以前的名字。好像是为了纪念什么领导人。我觉得它听上去像是为女性设计的。你觉得呢？”

如预料之中，卡洛琳娜没有回答，只是继续低头清理着自己的身体，但不管怎样，威尔喜欢这个名字念起来的感觉。

隔天是迄今为止的旅程中最困难的一天。现在他已经走到了切洛基，他不知道该继续往哪里走了。道路一直往新发现峡谷*那头延伸，威尔也跟着往前走，没什么特定的理由，只是因为路就在脚下。而令人惊喜的是，在走了几英里之后，出现了另一条横穿的道路，这一条路的路面没有被野生植物覆盖，看上去维护得还不错。

发现新道路带来的兴奋很快就被浇灭了。在沿着这条道路走了一会后，他滑倒了，双膝重重着地，砸到了一块冻起来的冰上。他狠狠咬紧了自己的嘴唇，不让自己惨叫出声，但还是免不了发出一声痛呼，嘶哑而疼痛。之后的一分钟，他唯一能感受到的就只有那种热辣辣的痛楚，眼前唯一能看到的只有一片血红。

当这阵剧痛过去后，他重新坐起身，大口喘着气。阿比盖尔开始放声大哭。卡洛琳娜小心地舔了舔他的脸颊，威尔安慰地拍了拍她的头。然而当他试着站起身时，他发现自己的膝盖已经无法支撑他的重量了。

之后的四分之一英里地，是完全靠着意志力才走完的。在道路的尽头是一面弯曲的山壁，斜坡有一部分延伸到了地面上。这儿的的雪要薄一些，这儿一块那儿一块地化开了。但地上依然是湿透的。

威尔低头，看了看靠在胸前的阿比盖尔，她的头发被打湿了，结成一缕一缕，脸颊因为发烧而通红，双目紧闭。

她已经有一阵子没有再哭闹了，现在看上去睡得很深，威尔知道这不是什么好的预兆。

如果他们难逃一死的话，威尔希望至少能让她在最后的时刻感到一丝平和美好。他不知道自己是否还能传输记忆给她，也不知道在记忆之壁外她能否接受自己的记忆，但试试总是可以的。

他回想着汉尼拔给他的所有记忆，找出其中最温暖的一段。

那是沐浴在阳光下的一片海滩，沙子干燥而暖和，阳光照射在他的皮肤上，给人感觉又干又热。

这是如此舒适的一段记忆，他几乎想要独占它，但和那些食物一样，他不能这么做。

威尔把阿比盖尔的脸颊捧在手心，把记忆，连带着他对她所有的爱，都一起尽力传达给她。

卡洛琳娜挨了过来，半靠在他的怀里，威尔无力地推了推她。

“你必须得离开了，”他对她说，“你能照顾好你自己的。”

卡洛琳娜不吃这一套，每一次他把她退开，她反而会往前拱得更近一点。

“傻狗。”威尔低声说，但心里却无比感激她在自己的身边，这想法也许也挺傻的。

 

关于沙滩的记忆没有能够延续很久，当它淡去后，威尔觉得比之前还要冷了。然而奇怪的是，他蜷坐在冰冷潮湿的地面越久，就越无法感觉到寒意。

过去这一周积累的疲倦终于排山倒海般袭来，他的眼皮越发沉重，懒懒地无法睁开，最后他终于放弃了，让自己的意识在清醒和不清醒间来回游走。

有一次，在半梦半醒的状态里，他梦到了母亲，现实中她从不会用肢体接触来表达她的爱意，但现在她却在他的额头上落下一吻。

她的四周笼罩着淡淡的光晕，皮肤是饱满的暖棕色，脸颊上带着一丝红晕，眼里闪着光。

她说，谢谢你放归了我。

还有一些梦是如此真实，甚至让他以为自己真的回到了家，直到他张开眼睛，发现眼前依然是无边无际的白色荒原，大雪依旧纷飞。

那些梦都是他在成为承载人之前的生活片段：和家庭单元一起用餐；和朋友们一起玩游戏。人生中最大的烦恼也不过是担心弗莱迪又说了哪些刻薄话。

不知道什么是死亡或失去，不知道悲伤，不知道真正的痛苦。

然而这样一回想，威尔还是更喜欢后来他选择的这条道路，即使这意味着要以自己的生命献祭。

什么都好，只要能不再用那种虚假的方式生活，只要他们无法把针扎进阿比盖尔的头皮，把她的尸体扔进一个盒子里，推进焚化炉。

有一次，他仿佛听到了乐音，还有谁在呼喊自己的名字。

当他睁开眼睛的时候，汉尼拔就在那儿，蹲在他的面前。他的手放在威尔的脸颊上，很温暖。

 

“我不后悔，”威尔说，尽管他的嘴巴不听使唤，说出口的话语听上去也模糊不清，“但我真希望你能和我们一起走。”

“我也是。”汉尼拔说。

然后威尔被抬了起来，他觉得自己的身体既重如千斤，又轻如鸿毛，在空气里飘飘荡荡，然后越来越沉地陷进黑暗而冰冷的深处，直到他再也不觉得冷了。

事实上，这种感觉还挺温暖舒适的，让他回想起那些爱人间的拥抱。

威尔最后的想法是，死亡和他之前害怕的不一样，竟然感觉还不赖。他终于明白为什么他们要把它称作放归了。

在风声的呼啸中，他听到了汉尼拔的声音，轻柔地在耳边响起。

“我在这儿了。”

但也许，这也只不过是一声回响。

 

 

*乡村音乐的某一个分支，以蓝草男孩（Bluegrass Boys）乐队名字命名，有硬而快的节奏，高而密集的合声，并且显著地强调乐器的作用。

*新发现峡谷（Newfound Gap）是坐落在大烟雾山（也就是前文提过的斯莫基山脉）国家公园里的一处山道，位于田纳西州和北卡洛琳娜州的交界处。

 

第九章完

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

 

汉尼拔花了好几天时间搜寻斯莫基山脉中的各条路线。威尔不太可能走最北面那条通向约翰逊市*的路，这条道是最难走的，约翰逊市又是这个区域里猎人与捕手们经常群聚的地点。不管怎样，主席的助手答应会帮他留意，如果从那条道上传来任何消息，一定马上通知他。  
  
位于中间的那条道路被修整得最好，它通往新阿拉米克，社群所有的贸易都从这里进出，另一头可以直接通向记忆之壁，因此这条路也时常有人经过。然而在那里并没有找到威尔的踪影。新切洛基人声称和监管者办公室的正常通讯已经被干扰了，现在这条道路正在处于监控之下。  
  
这样一来，就只剩下新发现峡谷了，这条路从老切洛基通往加特林锻造区，因为地形的关系，它几乎没有得到什么维护。但它是三条道路里海拔最低的一条。  
  
汉尼拔从约翰逊城借来的卡车能够直接穿过破旧的道路，一路开到峡谷的东南面，但到此为止就不能继续开上山了。无奈之下，他只能被迫浪费宝贵的几小时时间，绕路开到阿拉米克，从加特林锻造区的那头开往峡谷的另一侧。  
  
从阿什维尔市的断壁残垣中驾车而过，汉尼拔能懂威尔为什么会想走这条路。尽管它不是最直接的通道，但它可以提供足够的掩体用来躲避追击，也能在需要休息的时候得到更多的荫蔽。  
  
汉尼拔的向导是一个壮实活泼的切洛基女性，名叫诺拉。新切洛基的地盘如今从原来的北卡洛琳娜州一直延伸到俄克拉何马州，诺拉可以带着汉尼拔在这片区域自由进出。在她的指引下，汉尼拔一路开过加特林锻造区，从蜿蜒的盘山小道开向老切洛基所在的区域。  
  
这片地带已经不复往昔的热闹，只零零星星地散落着一些人家。因为还有住户，所以这些道路勉强还能开，但却不足以能让他们快速找到威尔留下的痕迹。  
  
诺拉发现了野营的残骸，野兔的尸骨很杂乱，篝火也搭得极粗糙，她由此确定这就是威尔留下的。毕竟切洛基人和肯塔基人早就习惯了在这片区域生活，他们的生存技能要远比威尔高超。  
  
切洛基和肯塔基人是一群很奇特的存在，他们在战后尽力搜寻，挽救了一些科技文明的产物，并且一代代维系到现在，现在他们的整个农业社会就建立在这些残存的科技上。因此任何拥有战前科学知识的人都会得到极高的待遇。  
  
在这片区域里，山脉众多，峭壁林立，气温也明显随着海拔降低，这都让他们的卡车举步维艰。汉尼拔自己并不在乎寒冷的气候，但只要一想到威尔和阿比盖尔不得不毫无防备地独自对抗严酷的环境，他就无法阻止不断加速的心跳一遍遍在胸腔中发出令人难受的撞击。  
  
最后，在终年严冬的山上，在灰蓝色的阴郁夜空下，他们找到了威尔。  
  
石墙围成了一条窄窄的通道，夏天从这里激流而下的瀑布已经被冻成了冰。威尔就躲在那里天然形成的一块岩石下，紧紧把阿比盖尔抱在胸口，怀里还趴着一只野狗。  
  
走近了看，威尔的皮肤极度惨白，汉尼拔深怕最坏的情况已经发生。  
  
他的手指不听使唤，挣扎了一会才脱下了手套，喉咙里像是堵着某种陌生的东西，花了好一段时间他才意识到，这种东西原来就是恐慌。尽管他经常通过他人的记忆体验各种情绪，但第一次亲身体验到总是不一样的。  
  
汉尼拔摸索着威尔的脉搏，转头又摸了摸阿比盖尔的。  
  
令人吃惊的是，婴儿的脉搏居然比威尔自己的要更强。或许汉尼拔不该对此感到意外，威尔当然会为了阿比盖尔牺牲自己的食物和体温。  
  
汉尼拔想要为此憎恨她，但却发现他做不到，相反，他伸出一只手摸了摸她的头发，传递了一些温暖的记忆给她。  
  
  
“威尔。”汉尼拔喊了一声，双手捧在威尔的脸颊上，将他无力垂下的头慢慢抬起来。  
  
威尔张开了沉重的眼皮，一脸茫然地盯着汉尼拔的脸看了很久，就好像他已经忘了自己是谁，忘了汉尼拔是谁。但紧接着他却迷蒙地笑了，双眼又一次合上。  
  
“…不…后悔，但我真希望你能和我们一起走。”  
  
这句话模糊到几乎难以听清，但它们的含义依然直击汉尼拔的胸口，紧紧攫住了他的心脏，让他涌起一阵近乎绝望而痛苦的，对眼前这个人的爱意。  
  
宁愿在这荒野之中，独自一人面对恐惧和饥饿，被活活冻死，也不愿意像汉尼拔在过去十年里做的那样，生活在舒适的环境里，生活在和平的谎言中。  
  
“我也是。”汉尼拔认真地回答，将威尔拉进自己的怀中。  
  
他们的脸颊相抵，威尔的皮肤被冻僵了，极度冰冷。汉尼拔小心地将阿比盖尔放在他们之间，然后抬起威尔的身体，有些踉跄地站起身。  
  
“我在这儿了。”  
  
  
  
诺拉关切地看着他们，汉尼拔冲着正站在旁边摇着尾巴一脸忌惮的那只野狗点了点头，“我们应该把这个野兽也带上，要不然我怕他会永远无法原谅我。”  
  
“怎么看你都不像是一个会害怕的人。”诺拉苦笑着说。但她还是用车里储存的一点肉干把狗引进了卡车的后车厢。  
  
一进到车里，汉尼拔就把暖气调高，他将威尔和阿比盖尔湿透的衣服脱了下来，用放在后座的数条毛毯把他俩裹得严严实实，然后把他们一起塞进自己和诺兰的车座中间。  
  
开车回加林特要花上整整一小时的时间，诺拉把他们直接带进了充当诊所的小木屋。当伍德奥尔医生和他的女儿斯凯忙着料理他们的新病人时，汉尼拔只能站到一旁，以免打扰他们的工作。  
  
阿比盖尔被放在炉火边的婴儿床里，身上盖着温暖的毛巾，医生弯下腰仔细听着她的心跳。  
  
汉尼拔把手放在她的太阳穴上，和她分享了一个孩子对爱的最初的记忆——在后院里被牵着手转圈圈，小狗追着她的脚后跟一起蹦蹦跳跳；在黄昏时分乘坐摩天轮，坐在父母中间，被太阳烤得昏昏欲睡，嘴巴里还残存着糖果的香甜；在浴缸里洗泡泡浴，洗完后被温柔地梳好头，爬上床听大人讲几个故事，睡前还能得到一个晚安吻——当医生把吊针插进阿比盖尔的皮肤时，她几乎没被惊动。  
  
“你可以来帮下忙。”斯凯已经把威尔安顿到了床上，又检查了下他的生命体征。她带着汉尼拔走进威尔的房间，威尔正平躺着，被子一直盖到下巴那儿。  
  
“去吧，脱下衣服，躺到被子里去。”斯凯戳着汉尼拔的背催促他，汉尼拔意识到她并没有要离开的意思。  
  
“我想你们以前肯定不需要学习这种生存技巧，”她沉思道，“你们有完美的天气调节系统，如果我们有这样的装置，这儿的生活就要简单多了。”  
  
斯凯把被单掀起一角，“快爬进去。”  
  
的确如她所说，他从没有和另一个人为了生存而靠在一起取暖，但汉尼拔知道这是有效的手段。他把威尔拉近了，缓慢而轻柔地将他们的双腿交叠，他的双手环在威尔的腰际，一边小心翼翼地注意不干扰到威尔的吊针。  
  
威尔的体温还很低，硬邦邦地，连带着汉尼拔的皮肤都感觉到了寒意。他的个头一直都比汉尼拔要小一号，现在就更是显得无比消瘦，汉尼拔的掌心能摸到下面凸出的肋骨。  
  
但不管怎么说，他终于在这儿了，踏踏实实地就靠在汉尼拔的身边，胸膛随着每一下逐渐加深的呼吸而起伏。每一次均匀的呼气都会吹动汉尼拔落在前额的几缕头发。  
  
汉尼拔把他抱得更紧了一点，想象着自己的体温慢慢渗进威尔的身体里，肉体的物理界限逐渐模糊。  
  
这一次，他终于没有失去他。  
  
  
  
汉尼拔醒来的时候，窗外射进来的晨光正照在床上。  
  
伍德奥尔医生从门外探头进来，“你的男孩为了救她出来费了这么多功夫，我想他可能一醒来就想看到阿比盖尔在他身边。”他解释道，一边把她的婴儿车和吊针一起推了进来，把她安顿在他们的床边。  
  
汉尼拔依然有些昏沉，当他抬头注视着阿比盖尔时，睡意还在不断召唤他。  
  
因为发烧，她的脸颊通红，但呼吸却平稳而深沉，看上去像是睡得很安稳，“她会没事吧？”  
  
“她会没事的。”伍德奥尔说，他凑近威尔的体征显示器，为他换了一袋注射液。汉尼拔眨了眨眼，驱散了黏糊糊的睡意，有些小心地坐起身。  
  
就在这时，威尔一把掀开了被子，坐起了身，他手上吊针的线被这突如其来的动作一下拉紧了。“什么——”  
  
汉尼拔握住他的手安慰道，“威尔。”  
  
他把声音放低放柔，同时抬起另一只手轻抚着威尔的脖颈，“威尔，你没事了。我在这儿。”  
  
“我们在哪？”威尔焦虑地环顾四周，“阿比盖尔在哪？”  
  
“她就在这儿，”汉尼拔越过他，把她的婴儿床拉近了一点。“我们在加特林锻造区。就在肯塔州的南面。这里是安全的，我们安全了。”  
  
威尔僵住了，有一瞬间像是停止了呼吸，然后才深深地吐出一口气。  
  
他抬手抹了一把脸，在汉尼拔的身旁耷拉下身，“我还以为——”他看了一眼阿比盖尔，小心翼翼地、近乎害怕地伸出手，他的手指没有碰触到她，只是轻轻扫过她被子上的折线。  
  
“我还以为你是我的幻觉。”威尔轻声说。  
  
“你曾经说你不会让任何事情来分开我们。”汉尼拔说，“任何事情，也包括你自己。”  
  
他极轻地按了按威尔的胸口，让他再次躺回床上。威尔只在一瞬间稍微挣扎了下，就放弃了。  
  
“我只是在帮你遵守你的诺言。”  
  
威尔冲他露出一个疲惫的微笑，但很快笑容就褪去了。汉尼拔站起身，威尔的手本能地抓住了他。  
  
“我很快就会回来，除了休息，你还需要补充一点营养。”  
  
斯凯已经醒了，正坐在火炉边喝茶看书。威尔的狗正趴在她脚边的地毯上熟睡。  
  
“你们昨晚睡下以后，博林格林的人过来敲门了。”她说。  
  
汉尼拔从冰箱里取出牛奶去加热，“我想也是，虽然我们自由了，但要想清静度日还是痴人说梦。”  
  
“在我看来，”斯凯拉长了语调说，“以为能得到真正的自由，本就是一种错觉。”  
  
汉尼拔走回卧室前，冲她苦笑了下。  
  
  
威尔在枕头上支着上半身，从汉尼拔的手中接过牛奶，开始大口喝起来。汉尼拔从他紧握着的手中取下杯子，“慢一点，一下喝太快，会难受的。”  
  
“你刚才在和谁说话？”威尔问。  
  
“斯凯是一直在照顾我们的医生的女儿。我本来想让你们待在这里好好修养，彻底恢复以后再出发。但恐怕我们没办法在这里待得太久了。”  
  
威尔坐得更直了一点，“为什么？是贝德莉娅派人来捉我们了吗？”  
  
“贝德莉娅已经死了。”汉尼拔说，手在被子上随意挥了挥。  
  
“我的父亲呢？”威尔问完这个问题后就转开了眼神，他的双手紧紧抓着床单，指节都发白了。  
  
“杰克还活着，阿拉娜也是。” _暂时还活着。_ 汉尼拔没有把最后半句说出口，只让它心照不宣地漂浮在他们之间的空气里。  
  
“目前就我所知的情况来看，没有人在追捕我们了。”  
  
“那我们为什么不能待在这儿？”威尔的话语里充满了深深的疲倦。  
  
汉尼拔把他拉进怀里，“我们拥有宝贵的知识，我们知道社群是怎么运营的，知道他们使用的科技，知道战前的历史。肯塔州的领袖提出了请求，希望我们到博林格林去担任顾问。”  
  
“顾问。”威尔重复了一句，又叹了口气，“就好像在老家时那样，为那些长老建言献策么？”  
  
“你应该会觉得肯塔州的情况比社群好得多，”汉尼拔轻轻抚去威尔眉间的蓬乱头发，在那里烙下一吻，“他们在那里为我们准备了一间公寓，有专门的房间给阿比盖尔。还有你的狗。”  
  
最后这句话让威尔立刻振作起来，他的双眼闪着光，重新燃起了一些过往的活力。  
  
汉尼拔告诉自己不要嫉妒，别和一只狗一般见识。  
  
“卡洛琳娜在这儿吗？”  
  
“你以为我会丢下她吗？”汉尼拔自嘲地笑了笑，“你知道的，没有什么是我不能为你做的。”  
  
威尔顿了一下，蹭进汉尼拔的怀里，“你让我的父亲活下来了。”  
  
“这倒不单纯是因为考虑到你，我这么做既是为了你，也是为了我自己。”汉尼拔说，“你之前说的是对的，让他们活下来才是更大的惩罚。”  
  
威尔伸出手，把他们的手指缠绕到一起，“我只想要你开心，汉尼拔。如果你的身体在这里，心却总是飘到别的地方，那这样是不够的。我想要我们在一起，幸福地在一起。”  
  
  
在这片变幻无常的土地上，或许本就无需做什么承诺。他们早在冲出社群的那一刻起，就已经互许了无声的诺言。  
  
汉尼拔的嘴唇抚过威尔头顶的卷发，低声说，“我们已经走到这儿了，我会尽力为你实现这个愿望的。”  
  
  
  
*约翰逊市：在现实中，位于田纳西州的某个城市，人口六万六千人。  
  
  
  
  


尾声

  
  
  
当威尔醒来的时候，床的另一边空空如也，汉尼拔原本躺着的地方已经没有了温度。卡洛琳娜正在床脚下趴着，即使威尔惊醒后猛然坐起，她也没有怎么动弹。  
  
一看窗外的阳光快要照到床上了，威尔心里就暗叫不好，再看了眼钟，果然过八点了。他哀嚎一声，起身冲进了浴室。时间紧迫，他只能飞快地冲个澡。  
  
“你在七点就应该叫醒我的！”他一边走下楼梯一边嘟囔着说，回应他的是女孩拔高了音调的咯咯笑声。  
  
“我的确让阿比盖尔去叫你了，”威尔走进厨房，看到汉尼拔站在岛式厨台边，脸上带着温和的笑容。阿比盖尔正坐在他对面的高脚椅上。“她说你睡得太香了，不忍心叫醒你，我有什么资格反对她呢？”  
  
阿比盖尔严肃地点了点头，“爸爸，你那时看上去美极了。”  
  
真的，都这样了，威尔也实在没法再说什么了。所以他只是搂过阿比盖尔的脖颈，轻轻吻了下她的头顶。  
  
“那我只能希望千代和凯德会像你我一样，就这么轻易地被四岁小孩的思路牵着走。”  
  
“你不会迟到的。”汉尼拔冷静地安慰道。他从煎锅里铲出被炸得酥脆的土豆块，放到眼前的三盘碟子上，碟子上已经放好了鸡蛋和香肠，撒上了黑胡椒。“而且早餐是——”  
  
“是一天中最重要的一餐，好了好了。”威尔做了个鬼脸，阿比盖尔在旁边试着模仿这个表情，最后憋不住又大笑起来。  
  
汉尼拔叹了口气，表现出很受伤的样子，但威尔能够看到他唇边隐隐的笑意。  
  
他绕过厨台，戳了戳汉尼拔的腰，然后踮起脚尖很快地吻了一下他。  
  
“没必要这么紧张，”汉尼拔安抚地说，伸出手臂环住威尔的腰，把他搂得更近了一点，献上一个更缠绵的吻。他的一只手同时往下滑到威尔的臀部，轻轻捏了下，威尔扭了扭，挣脱开了。  
  
威尔选择无视汉尼拔眼里闪动着的，带有挑逗意味的光，“我不会让你把我拖到更晚的。”  
  
“没事，”汉尼拔一本正经地说，“反正我今天早上本来就要和安东尼开会。”  
  
有小孩子在场，威尔没有说出他此刻最想脱口而出的话。汉尼拔是故意的，他知道自己和安东尼见面会让威尔感到不爽。倒不是说威尔会怀疑汉尼拔不忠于自己，只是任何长眼睛的人都能看出安东尼想要追求汉尼拔。  
  
“替我向他问好。”威尔说。汉尼拔不可能听不出他语气里的杀意。  
  
  
吃完早餐后，威尔给阿比盖尔穿上外套。正是换季时分，空气里带上了秋日清爽的凉意。昨天天气还很热，她还能穿短裤到处跑，但今天气温骤降，肯定要穿外套了。  
  
即使已经在肯塔州住了三年半，但每到秋天，这里的树叶披上的绚烂色彩还是让威尔感到不太习惯。他想自己可能永远没法对这些事情习以为常了。  
  
然而这些对威尔来说属于后天习得的体验，对阿比盖尔来说，却已经是自然而然的日常。她把这些事情视作理所当然，而威尔永远会对此心存感激。  
  
大多数时候，他和阿比盖尔会在早上一起前往他在洛马区的办公室，但今天早上他要和凯德主席开会，因此他们开到了旧学校区。到了以后，千代看了一眼阿比盖尔，把威尔拉到一边，抬眉问道，“汉尼拔就不能帮你照看她一天吗？”  
  
“他能啊，”威尔说，“他经常照看她，只不过这次没有必要。阿比盖尔在这儿不会出什么问题的。”  
  
千代不高兴地撇了撇嘴，但她没有再对这件事多加评论，“社群派出了一个代表来面谈。很显然大批从社群迁往新阿拉米克的移民让他们感到十分担忧。如果情况再继续下去，他们连维护基础设施的最基本的劳动力都要不够了。”  
  
威尔一言不发地点了点头，对他来说这其实不算什么新闻。尽管他的日常工作和这些事情没有直接的关联，但威尔一直在密切关注社群内部的动向。  
  
最开始，移民潮还很缓慢，人数三三两两，中间往往还间隔数月。正是这些人让外界知道社群内部究竟发生了什么事，比如内部的动乱，市民的反抗——甚至有不少街区全体停止服药。  
  
在威尔和汉尼拔离开之后的数月里，人们发了疯一般想找到新的记忆承载人，把释放出的记忆都收回去。最后他们也的确找到了一个可能的人选，但记忆的传输却失败了。到底失败的原因是什么，没人知道。可能是她年纪太小了，也可能原本那种能将记忆从集体意识中抽离，灌输到一个独立个体的方法早已在时间长河的洗礼中失去了效用。  
  
不管怎样，社群的人们不得不直面这些新的记忆，结果可就不那么美好了。  
  
在之后的一年半内，移民的数量急剧增长，对肯塔州和切洛基人的几个领袖来说，这已经成为了一个亟待解决的社会问题。尽管有些社群的市民拥有医学、科学或工程学方面的知识，有一定的社会价值，但另一些市民则不然，一旦脱离了社群宁静安逸的生活，他们在外面的世界几乎排不上任何用场。但即使如此，两个国家的领导人也都不希望这些市民流落到新佛罗里达州去。  
  
凯德主席从她的办公桌后站起身，和他握手问好，“格雷厄姆先生，我相信你已经认识罗斯族长了。” 威尔点了点头。  
  
在肯塔州，他们喜欢用姓氏互相称呼——切洛基人对他们只使用单名没什么意见，肯塔州人却相反，总是不知道该怎么称呼他们，尴尬地将就了一阵后，一个新的解决方案出现了：他们招募了一个谱系学家来为他们寻找合适的姓氏。  
  
由于没有社群那边的出生信息（家庭单元本来就不是血亲，因此完全无法用来判断每个人的先祖是谁），这一任务最终落到了DNA技术的头上。汉尼拔的家谱完全无法被追踪到，但威尔倒是成功找到了祖辈的姓氏，汉尼拔和阿比盖尔也就顺势跟了他的姓。  
  
“主席夫人，罗斯族长，你们会介意我女儿在场吗？”阿比盖尔的表现很完美，安静又乖巧，正从威尔的长裤后面探出头来往外看。  
  
“当然不介意，”罗斯族长说，“看到一个父亲这么关心女儿的成长，真是让人欣慰。”  
  
凯德微微笑了笑，既没有觉得阿比盖尔烦人，也没有被她迷住。她冲办公室另一边的区域一挥手，那里铺着地毯，放着皮沙发和一张咖啡桌。威尔把阿比盖尔带到那儿，留给她一些玩具，又给了她一本笔记本让她做字母练习。  
  
“你应该清楚这次交易对我们有怎样的意义。”威尔落座后，凯德开门见山地说。千代递给威尔一个写着所有数据的平板，上面还画着一张威尔并不需要的表格，然后她就转身去了外间的办公室。  
  
“如果成功，我们就不必再依赖达科特地区的补给了。”威尔说。  
  
“没错，也能让我们在将来更好地和欧洲贸易线进行对接。”罗斯族长插了一句。  
  
“但如果他们没有足够的劳动力来收割庄稼，那这些农作物就要在田地里白白腐烂，我们连一根都见不着。”凯德说。  
  
威尔眯起眼睛，“你不会真的在考虑要把移民都遣返吧？”  
  
他一直在努力为那些逃离社群的市民寻找新的住所和工作。一想到有人要被迫遣返回社群生活，就让他一阵反胃。  
  
“以我们现有的资源，要养活原本的居民就已经是捉襟见肘了——”凯德正要说下去，罗斯就举起双手说，“没人说——”  
  
他们的谈话被敲门声打断了，千代走了进来，“监管者已经到了。”  
  
  
威尔事前早已做足了心理建设，他以为自己可以面对这一刻了。  
  
然而亲眼看到他的父亲走进来，他仍然觉得自己像被一击重拳蓦然击中，让他喘不过气来。  
  
威尔一直知道自己总有一天会再见到杰克，杰克却显然对此并没有任何思想准备。一看到威尔，他的态度整个转变了，原本亲切的笑容僵在了脸上，眼神也冷硬起来。但他和他们一样，也急于想要完成这次交易。  
  
接下来是激烈的讨价还价。杰克既不想要他的人移民，也不想要放弃他们的粮食。事实上，自他和威尔上次见面以来，被解除封印的记忆和新的知识似乎对他的想法并没有产生什么重大的影响。杰克还是想继续把社群维持在原先的状态。  
  
当然，这一诉求已经是天方夜谭了。社群的市民们是根据他们的天赋被分配到各个岗位上的，而社群赖以存续的诸多人才，不是已经出走，就是正在想办法逃离。  
  
就算保安措施压住了不少人，但除非这些人获准离开，或者事态出现其他急剧的变化，杰克和长老们无疑将面临市民们的集体暴动。  
  
“整个东南角，社群四分之一的区域都被废弃了。”杰克解释道，“这意味着每块区域的十万吨玉米，二十万吨大豆都无人照料。”  
  
凯德和罗斯交换了一个眼神。单单一块区域的粮食产量就足以为很多城市的居民提供过冬的口粮。威尔清了清嗓子，“如果我们来提供劳动力呢？”  
  
“你是说让外人进社群？！”杰克的语气不言自明地表达了他对这一提议的看法，“我们的麻烦已经够多了。”  
  
“是的，”威尔同意道，“我已经亲眼见识过你们的不少‘麻烦’了。不过东南角的那块区域很偏远，我们的人和你们的人不必产生任何直接的接触。”  
  
他故意让话中的言外之意传达到杰克那儿，让杰克彻底认清现实：他已经背弃了社群，现在他的忠诚属于别人。  
  
  
等到第一天的商谈结束，每个人都窝着一肚子火。阿比盖尔敏感地觉察到了房间里的紧张气氛，所以会议一宣布结束，她就径自跑向了威尔，让威尔抱她起来。  
  
另一边，杰克正站在那里和凯德低声谈论着什么，但威尔能感觉到他的目光时不时瞥向自己和阿比盖尔。  
  
“还好吗？”威尔问。  
  
阿比盖尔的脸颊在他的肩膀上蹭了蹭，“我想要见汉尼拔。”  
  
“是吗？那好消息来了，他一会就会过来接我们的，还会带我们出去吃晚餐。你觉得呢？要不要在晚上再看一场演出？”  
  
“安东尼也会去吗？”她一边问一边做了个鬼脸。  
  
威尔不得不小心地控制住自己的表情，“今天晚上是柯米达夫人邀请我们。”他把她放下来，让她牵住自己的手。  
  
“哦！”阿比盖尔高兴起来，“如果是这样的话，我要去！”  
  
  
下楼的时候，杰克在楼梯上赶上了他们。  
  
当杰克喊出他的名字时，他回答道，“监管者，有什么我能为你做的吗？”  
  
杰克看上去实实在在地被他的语气震了一下，“你知道么，想从千代那里得到你的任何信息，都像是拔牙那么困难。”  
  
威尔哼了一声，他亲自体验过千代的顽固和寡言，自他们认识以来，他第一次对此感到庆幸。  
  
“看来，你身边一直跟着四十七号。”  
  
威尔牵着阿比盖尔的手条件反射一般紧了紧，“嗨，要不要去喷水池那边坐着等你爸爸？”  
  
阿比盖尔是一个观察力很强，十分敏感的孩子，她来回看了看威尔和杰克，点了点头，跑开了。  
  
“她的名字是阿比盖尔，”威尔冷声说，乐于见到杰克此刻的表情。“这个名字我猜你应该已经禁用了。在这儿要得到你们那边的消息，并没有那么困难——我听说有很多停药的人已经开始组成他们自己的家庭单元。你觉得还要多久新生儿们就会重新用传统的方式诞生下来？”  
  
“没错，”杰克说，“你离开我们以后，我们不得不审判了很多人，当时我们既没有监管者的领导，也没有承载人的指引。”  
  
“如果在他们离开之前，监管者能好好听一听承载人的建议，也许事情的发展会不太一样。”  
  
威尔的余光瞥见对面的广场上，汉尼拔正在走向阿比盖尔。阿比盖尔欢呼了一声，“爸爸！”就飞快冲了过去，被汉尼拔一把接住了。  
  
杰克也站在那里盯着看了一会，汉尼拔正温柔地把她抱在臂弯里，将她那一头如丝绸般的卷发往后拢了拢，吻了一下她的额头。  
  
“你要让贝德莉娅听谁呢？是听那边那个把她杀死的冷血杀手吗？还是你？一个一走了之，把我们留在泥潭里自生自灭的小孩？”  
  
尽管距离太远，汉尼拔不可能直接听到他们的谈话内容，但他似乎非常清楚他们正在说些什么，威尔能看出他的整个身体线条都绷紧了，像是在克制自己不要在此时此地马上袭击杰克。  
  
然而表面上，他对阿比盖尔依然很温柔，正用低低的语调和她说着话。  
  
“你们把我选成承载人的时候，可没把我当小孩。你们所有人都知道，不管是谁，只要成为记忆承载人，就要为了让你们继续生活在安适中而承受苦难。而你就这么顺水推舟，献祭出了自己的儿子。现在你们终于不得不面对回避了那么久的真相，你却要我来负责？”威尔厉声说。  
  
千代下楼来见汉尼拔了，此刻她正和阿比盖尔一起站在喷水池边。汉尼拔转身走了过来。  
  
他抬起一只手，宣示一般覆上威尔的腰窝，直视着杰克，“威尔，有什么问题吗？”  
  
“看样子，你们在这儿过得挺惬意的。”杰克就差低吼出声了，“这些人知道你们都做了什么吗？”  
  
“如果我是你，选择在这儿谈论冷血谋杀可要小心一点，”威尔说，“你会发现他们对于什么是谋杀有不太一样的评级，比如放归无辜的婴儿，它的排名就非常靠前。”  
  
杰克粗重地呼出一口气，努力控制住了自己的情绪。不管怎么说，亲眼目睹这个威尔原本以为坚如磐石的男人变成现在这样，实在很有趣。  
  
“社群里确实发生了一些很不幸的事件，这一点我不会多加争辩，也不会找人当替罪羊，虽然在你母亲的放归上，我是可以怪罪给你的。但这些都不是重点，重点是我们现在很需要一个指引我们的人，一个帮助我们回到正途的人。”  
  
“如果你觉得可以靠游说来诱骗我，让我回到那儿，那就是大错特错了。”威尔说，“而且要是你还以为保持现状对你的市民们来说是最好的方式，那我建议你重新考虑一下目前的策略，要不然你很快就要面临比全民暴动更危险的状况了。”  
  
“你可以假装不在乎，但我们都知道看到你的同伴受苦，你肯定也不会好受。”杰克说。  
  
威尔咬紧了牙，杰克居然还在暗示他了解威尔——就好像他以前了解过威尔似的。  
  
汉尼拔的手往上轻轻扫了扫，冲着千代和阿比盖尔的方向极轻地点了点。既是建议，也是请求。威尔绷紧的双肩稍微放松了一点。  
  
“不好意思，我们的女儿在等我们。明早再见——我对如何更好地帮助 _我的人民_ 有几个想法，而且不像社群，这儿的领袖们很愿意聆听我的意见。”  
  
丢下这句话，他转过身，大步走向阿比盖尔。  
  
走到千代身边，她冲汉尼拔和杰克的方向撇了撇下巴，他们两人还在交谈。  
  
“这两人之间不会有什么好结果的。”她观察道。  
  
最近，让杰克血债血偿的想法不止一次地浮现在威尔的脑海里。以前这念头也许会让他万分沮丧，但如果汉尼拔真要在现在完成他的复仇计划，威尔也不会再为此失眠了。  
  
威尔没有天真到看不出过去这几年来汉尼拔尼拔正在如何巧妙地塑造着他的思维方式。但他并不介意，也没有抗拒。  
  
要在战后的世界版图里生存、成长，需要一种独特的力量。而这种力量，在汉尼拔的身上得到了淋漓尽致的体现。  
  
“也许对杰克来说，真不会有什么好结果。”威尔同意道，“但至少现在，汉尼拔是不会插手破坏这次交易的。”  
  
这倒不全是实话。千代也许也能感觉得出这不是实话。毕竟她十分机敏，对理解人们的痛点和软肋有一种特别的兴趣。  
  
但同样地，她也知道汉尼拔是不会伤害威尔的，光这一点就将保证这次交易的成功，也意味着肯塔州的最终胜利。  
  
  
  
汉尼拔走过来重新加入了他们，脸上带着愉悦的笑容，他深深地吻了下威尔，然后蹲下身将阿比盖尔搂进怀里。他太溺爱她了，就连她应该自己走路的时候，也总是要把她抱起来到处走。  
  
“准备好了吗，小羊羔？”他问她。  
  
“父亲说我们晚上要和柯米达夫人一起。”阿比盖尔有点犹豫地说。  
  
“没错，我们要一起吃晚饭，然后看芭蕾。”  
  
阿比盖尔的脸亮了起来，“柯米达夫人总是带给我好多礼物，你觉得这次她会不会送我那个鸟笼？”  
  
“我想这得要你自己在晚餐的时候问问她，”汉尼拔说。但是他勾起的嘴角背叛了他，阿比盖尔也一下就猜到了。  
  
他们往停车的地方走去，威尔越过阿比盖尔的头顶，瞪了一眼汉尼拔，“柯米达夫人会把她惯坏的。”  
  
汉尼拔斜着看了他一眼，眉毛抬了起来，就好像在说， _和你我现在在做的又有什么区别呢？_  
  
  
晚餐订在了市中心的法式餐厅，菜肴一如既往地美味。柯米达夫人的确给阿比盖尔带来了装在鸟笼里的机械鸟，无论是鸟还是鸟笼都镶着金边。  
  
这还不算，她宣称阿比盖尔穿的衣服实在不适合看芭蕾，在他们正式出发前，她坚持为阿比盖尔买了一件新裙子。  
  
她倒是没有为威尔也买一套更合适的着装，威尔说不好这到底是顾及到他的面子，还是仅仅只是因为她对他足够了解，不会再尝试拯救他的衣橱了。  
  
当晚，威尔无心参与他人的谈话，他的思绪总是回到他的父亲和社群上。看芭蕾的大部分时间里，他都在无意识地拧着手里的剧单，直到汉尼拔伸手过来，牵起他的手，轻轻地用大拇指来回抚摸着威尔手腕上的脉搏。  
  
这是颇为愉悦的一种分心方式，也无声地承诺了晚些时候，还会有一件更愉悦的乐事在等着他们。  
  
芭蕾剧结束后，闲谈的人们鱼贯而出。为了维系威尔和汉尼拔在肯塔州的权威，他们必须要参加各种复杂的社交活动，威尔对此不像汉尼拔那样热衷，但他理解这些缛节是必要的，也对汉尼拔在这些方面花费的心力心存感激。  
  
但是今晚，他只想要尽快离开。一般情况下，总有不少人会拦住他，想要听一听议员格雷厄姆的高见，但这次他的怀里有一个已经睡着了的阿比盖尔，他的身旁还有迷人而威严的柯米达夫人，专门为转身快步离开的他们保驾护航。  
  
他们到家的时候，早已过了阿比盖尔上床睡觉的时间。但她还是用无辜的笑容和一句轻柔的“爸爸，求~~~~~你啦”，成功让汉尼拔又多读了两个睡前故事。  
  
当汉尼拔完事，走下楼的时候，威尔哼了一句，“真没用。”  
  
当然之后就要轮到他走上楼，为她唱睡前的童瑶。明明汉尼拔唱得比他像样多了，威尔实在弄不懂为什么她会更喜欢他的歌声。  
  
足足唱了五首歌后，阿比盖尔终于睡了过去，威尔从女儿狡猾的手掌心逃出来，回到了卧室。汉尼拔正在床上读书，威尔走进走入式衣橱里，换下他的外套。  
  
“你知道的，”他从里面喊，“你不能在这儿杀了杰克。不管凯德多讨厌他，杀了他还是会惹出很多麻烦。”  
  
“今晚就不要再烦心杰克的事了。”汉尼拔声音的来源比威尔预期的要近很多。他转过身，汉尼拔正站在衣橱的入口处，全身一丝不挂。  
  
当汉尼拔的双手抚上他的肩膀，开始按摩他的肌肉时，威尔感激地放松了下来。  
  
“你要来转移我的注意力吗？”威尔的笑容意味深长。  
  
汉尼拔把他拉得更近了点，他将脸埋进威尔肩颈的空隙里，深深地吸了口气，呼出来的潮湿热气打在了威尔的皮肤上。  
  
随后他张开嘴，轻轻地吸吮着威尔的颈动脉。威尔也忍不住颤抖地喘了口气，抬起手攀住汉尼拔的双肩。  
  
“很好，继续。”威尔说。  
  
汉尼拔对这句话的回应，是在他的喉咙上狠狠咬了一口，然后又咬了一下他的耳垂。  
  
威尔的膝盖开始发软。汉尼拔对所有能让他心跳加速，亢奋不已的敏感点一清二楚，现在正在一步步地把它们都攻陷。  
  
汉尼拔很快地脱下了威尔身上残留的衣物，他的衬衫被随意地扔到一边，短裤也被扒下来，落在脚边。每一个动作都表明了汉尼拔的热切。他的指尖在威尔的肋骨上扫过，如羽毛一般轻柔，却让威尔的脊椎划过一阵酥麻的电流。  
  
“这次你想要我做些什么呢？”汉尼拔问。他抬起一只手，抚上威尔的脖颈，他的指尖缠绕上威尔的卷发。  
  
威尔摇摆着身体，靠得更近了些，向上抬起脸，吻住了汉尼拔。  
  
“我想要你操我。”威尔说。  
  
当汉尼拔一把搂住他的臀部，将他整个抬起来时，威尔嘟哝了一声，随即从善如流地将双腿紧紧缠绕在汉尼拔胯部的两侧，汉尼拔硬挺的阴茎就抵在他的臀缝处。他全身的肌肉都因为期待而绷紧了。  
  
“操我，直到我的脑子里什么都装不下，只能想着你的阴茎正在怎样贯穿我。”  
  
汉尼拔把他放在床上，自己也跟着上了床，他的双手撑在威尔的两侧，柔韧的身体缓慢地往下沉，将他们的身体贴合到一起。  
  
一路往下，汉尼拔用鼻尖蹭了蹭威尔的大腿内侧，舔了一下威尔正在变硬的阴茎。  
  
威尔伸出手，抓紧了汉尼拔的头发。“不要前戏，直接来。”  
  
汉尼拔抬头看了威尔一眼，他的双眼暗沉沉的，嘴唇仍然在威尔的硬挺边徘徊。  
  
“都听你的。”  
  
他用润滑剂沾湿了手指，然后直接插入了两根。突如其来的灼痛让威尔嘶了一声，他努力支撑住自己，双脚在床单上打着滑。  
  
汉尼拔变了下手势，手指也换了个角度，噢，这就对了，抽插开始变得顺滑起来。威尔弓起身迎接它们，让汉尼拔推得更深。  
  
不管他们多么频繁地做爱，威尔总是无法习惯那种后穴被撑开的感觉。当汉尼拔终于直起身，将润滑剂抹上自己的阴茎，对准插入之后，最初的那一下缓慢抽动让威尔紧闭起了双眼，喉咙里发出一声粗哑的低吟。  
  
“操。”威尔抬起手臂，抓住上方的床头板。被汗打湿的掌心在光溜溜的红木上直打滑，最后他终于找到了支点，借力往下沉，尽力配合汉尼拔的抽插。  
  
汉尼拔的动作加快了。他弯下身和威尔唇舌交缠，将威尔的身体几乎折成了两半。  
  
威尔咬了咬嘴唇，把头偏向一边，让汉尼拔转去吸吮自己的喉咙。他们之间的亲吻总像是蕴含着某种独特的语言，而现在的他，不想要传达任何别的意义，只想要纯粹感官上的刺激。  
  
“让我翻个身，”他喘着气说，“我想要更深。”  
  
汉尼拔退出来一点，威尔翻过身俯卧在床上，折起膝盖叠在身下。汉尼拔很快又将自己顶了进去。  
  
“啊，”威尔呻吟着说，“就像这样，汉尼拔，拜托了。”  
  
一下下的抽插很粗暴，而这正是威尔此刻最需要的，他可以什么都不去想，从过去的思绪里彻底挣脱出来。  
  
他紧紧地抓住床头板，抓住汉尼拔能给他的每一丝快感。  
  
“像这样吗？”汉尼拔问道，臀部和胯部的皮肤相撞，发出啪啪撞击的声响。  
  
他伸出手，绕过威尔的身体，紧握住威尔的阴茎，胡乱地套弄着。他的牙齿来回扫过威尔的脖颈，“这是你想要的吗？”  
  
威尔只能用低声呻吟来回应，当汉尼拔更用力地顶进来时，威尔终于哭喊出声，“是，就是这样，汉尼拔，操。”  
  
威尔全身都绷紧了，在那甜蜜时刻的边界摇摇欲坠。  
  
当汉尼拔又一次顶进他的身体，一边用手指来回拨弄着威尔阴茎脆弱的顶端，用“太多”这个词都已经无法形容这一切了。高潮来得如此猛烈而甜美，仿佛一架力道强劲的火车。威尔的阴茎不断抖动着，对着身下的床单射出一股又一股精液。  
  
汉尼拔低吟一声，这动物一般的声线撩动着威尔，让他的汗毛都竖了起来。他的阴茎又随之抽了抽，试图射出更多。  
  
汉尼拔把他的膝盖放下来，让他平趴在床上，一只手放在他的胯部，一只手扶住他的肩膀，一遍又一遍地贯穿威尔，直到一声低哑的呻吟后，汉尼拔也迎来了高潮。  
  
他按在威尔身上的手指用力很深，让威尔有些吃痛。威尔嘶了一声，扭了扭身体，半是愉悦，半是抗议。  
  
这次留下的痕迹一定很多天都没办法消退，它们会藏在他的衣服下面，每换一次坐姿，就向主人提醒着它们的存在。  
  
汉尼拔放松了手上的力道，手指轻柔地抚过他刚刚留下的印迹，嘴唇轻吻着威尔脊椎的顶部。  
  
威尔躺在那里，依然沉浸在余韵中。他能感到床上重心的变化，汉尼拔从他身上退开，爬下了床。  
  
威尔的眼睛依然闭着，在记忆殿堂平静的河流中飘飘荡荡。直到汉尼拔回来，在他的肩骨上落下一吻。“好一点了吗？”  
  
“嗯——”威尔翻了个身，仰面朝上，“好多了，谢谢你。”他小心地拉伸了一下，感受了下粗暴性爱过后身上留下的刺痛和酸胀。  
  
“乐意之至。”汉尼拔勾起嘴角笑了笑，“亲爱的，你知道么，你总是担心得太多。”  
  
“我觉得我担心得刚刚好。”威尔喃喃道，“我可不想再逃亡一次。”  
  
“你需要再来一次吗？”汉尼拔问，指尖在威尔的侧身来回划动着，语调里满是自得的打趣，“因为如果是这样的话，我可能还需要几分钟的时间来恢复一下。”  
  
威尔笑了起来，坐起身。虽然已经筋疲力尽，但他可不想就这么睡过去，让汉尼拔的精液在自己的两股之间干透。  
  
他硬拖着身体走进浴室，从里面喊，“我只想说，我们在这儿定居安顿下来，你可花了不少功夫，要是直接放弃可就太浪费了。”  
  
“肯塔州是我们的家，”汉尼拔说，“也是阿比盖尔的家。我不会让任何人夺走它的。”  
  
洗完澡刷完牙后，威尔重新爬回了床上。汉尼拔已经在他离开的时候换上了新的被单，威尔把自己裹了进去。  
  
家中已经有了一丝凉意，开暖气又无疑还太早。即使是在上层社会，暖气这样的资源还是得小心地省着用。  
  
“这次的移民交易就让我来处理，”威尔喃喃说，已经睡意朦胧。汉尼拔的体温很凉，比起来威尔几乎就是个热源，所以他凑得更近了些，把自己的头靠在汉尼拔的胸口。“然后我们就可以开始定计划了，看看什么时候能好好拜访一下杰克。”  
  
汉尼拔嘘了一声。他把手指放在威尔太阳穴边熟悉的老位置上。  
  
他们现在已经很少再这样分享记忆了——更多时候他们会选择在彼此的记忆殿堂里携手漫游，看着记忆里的一扇扇门被打开，供他们尽情徜徉。  
  
  
汉尼拔分享给他的这段记忆是威尔很熟悉的——因为他当时就在现场——只不过现在换成了一个不同的角度。  
  
那是在两三个月前，他们三个人一起去了夏季的游园会。  
  
威尔记得阿比盖尔那天发了一场火，因为她既没有睡成午觉，又吃了太多油炸的食品，还没拿到她想要的第三个玩具。  
  
威尔记得空气里飘荡着的油腥味，每个人都想要和汉尼拔说话，他在旁边脚都等得发酸了。  
  
威尔记得当初自己只想要尽快离开，回到他们阴凉舒适的家中。  
  
但是，在汉尼拔的记忆里，一切都被晕染上了浅金色的光晕。  
  
威尔可以看到阿比盖尔的笑容，她的头发是怎样在阳光下闪闪发光。他就坐在池塘的边上，看着阿比盖尔偷吃威尔的草莓蛋糕，她银铃般的笑声像乐曲一般动人。  
  
他记得她是怎样坐在他的臂弯里，她的体重，她被阳光照射后暖洋洋的皮肤，还有松松地环住他肩膀的柔软臂膀。  
  
他记得和威尔一起牵着手，携手走过众人的面前，那一瞬间他的心底涌起了强烈的自豪和占有欲。  
  
  
在威尔的记忆中，那仅仅只是平庸繁忙的一天。  
  
但在汉尼拔的眼里，那却是完美的一天。  
  
在整个分享记忆的过程中，威尔都浸淫在这种充满爱和满足的情绪里，他明白了汉尼拔选择这段记忆的用意。  
  
他在告诉自己，他是幸福的。  
  
不论他将来在杰克的事情上做出如何选择，他会一直选择待在这里，选择他们的身边。  
  
  
“明白了吗？”汉尼拔低语道，轻轻吻了下他的额头，“现在，好好休息吧。”  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
全文完  
  
  
  
  



End file.
